The Search of a New Star
by ZoeandArtyawesomelover
Summary: Percy was never a son of Poseidon, but a son of the Universe. will this give more pressure to our beloved character for him to succeed? will the decease of his beloved stop him from protecting what is his? will his friends be able to warm the cold heart of Percy before he loses himself to darkness? will his son be able to stand against what's coming for him? 7 way Harem. review!
1. Chapter 1-Harsh Revelations

_**The Search Of A New Star**_

 _Chapter 1- Harsh Revelations_

* * *

 **This is the beginning of my Story, I hope you like it. There will be longer chapters!**

 **Update Date** **: 9/2/16**

 **Publish Date:** **2/5/15**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO…I wish I did**

* * *

 **3rd Person**

For a human, Time is something they created to measure how long they lived. For them, Time is intangible, they can't touch it but they still believe it is there. Time has no name, nor does it have a physical body; then how can they know it exist?

Simple, the gods will so. Yes, the mighty gods of the Void. The very first beings on this universe that we all live in. These Primordial beings came from a greater force, so great that they look like dust in comparison. Forces that the human mind can't comprehend, therefore totally ignored by non-magical beings.

Even for a god, these forces are unheard of, they are just rumors. Not even the great Chaos, creator of this universe, can claim to know about them. Sometimes, things are better left in the dark.

Thought, for the gods, Time does have a name…two in specific. Cronos and Kronos, two very different being…better not confuse them. Cronos, primordial of Time, and Kronos, Titan of Time. Two beings so alike and different at the same time. Two forces created to oppose themselves. Good (Cronos) and Bad (Kronos), they represent all the rises and downfalls of the godly and non-godly world. Always clashing in the struggle to beat their nemesis…forever stuck in an eternal fight. No winner, No loser.

However, in a universe doomed to its destruction, things can change. Fate can turn the way history is written. Destiny is not written on stone, it can be transformed…for a fair deal of course. Everything thanks to the outer forces further away of the gods. The gods too deep on their mighty, have forgotten those stories that retell the story of the creators of creators. They can meddle with whatever they want, and arrange anything to their liking. But why they stay out of our daily life?

We will never know, maybe for their own sickly amusement. Or is it that they are bored out of their minds?

For now, one of the stories long since forgotten over the years will be told to you. The story of a single decision that changed destiny. We all owe our souls to that selfless being that sacrificed all for the love of his beloved ones. We are his legacy, for him we still stand to live another day on our ending lifes. We owe him, and for that we will never forget what he did that fateful day. The sacrifice not many can claim they can do.

Now to the story

 **3** **rd** **pov**

Today is a glorious day. The day that the last-born of Lord Chaos shall reach ascension. Perseus was walking through the halls of the dwelling of the Primordials, Aranath Prime, to be granted his domains as a Primordial. Upon reaching the throne room he stopped short of the door, reigning in his nerves before pushing both of the intimidating jet-black doors open. His father, Lord Chaos, and sister, Lady Ananke, were waiting for him in the center of the room as he advanced towards them and knelt at his father's feet, waiting for him to speak.

"Rise my son." Chaos bellowed, "Today is the day you shall receive your domains and become one of us, a Primordial!" The Creator said, pride evident in his voice.

"Please Ananke, start the ceremony." Lord Chaos ordered.

"As you wish father. I, Lady Ananke, Primordial of Fate and Probability name Perseus, Last-born of Lord Chaos, as the Primordial of Battle, Hunting, Speed, Power and Order."

As the Mother of Fate finished her sentence the new-born Primordial was engulfed in a bright silver light, completing the process.

 **Perseus' Pov**

To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. The only thought that ran through my mind was that my mother, Order, had faded to the void. Forever. Although I was not as close to her as I was to my Father she still was the person who gave me life and the only thing I could feel in that moment was grief.

"Father, does… does that mean that moth-" I was interrupted abruptly by the slow nod of my father.

"Yes. Your mother faded and her last wish was that you receive her domains." Chaos explained, accompanied by an emotionless façade, although the tears in his eyes gave away his pain.

"S-so, what i-is it that I need to know for my f-future?" I asked.

"Percy," Lord Chaos began, "the end of the Primordial Reign has begun. E-everyone one of us will fade. Except you, Tartarus and Gaia. You will receive the domains of every one of your siblings as they fade except for Ananke's, since her daughters shall take up the position for her." The Creator Paused. "The very last task that will be set by my hand shall be to visit every planet and take a representative to help you decide the next Primordial Council. For when you acquire my creation powers you shall create a planet where you, and any of your representatives can stay." Chaos finished as my eyes widened.

"You, you shall fade too father? How? You are the Original Being! The Creator! The universe would collapse if you were to fade!" I finish, shouting.  
With that said my brain shutdown as I blacked out.

* * *

 **Hey guys would appreciate it if you could review! It always gives us more inspiration to write and know what we need to improve on! By the way, next chapter you'll be getting a surprise that I presume nobody has written before… so be prepared!**

 **Important song while writing:** Fire and Fury by Skillet

 **Special Thanks to AuraSentinel for revising the chapter and improving it. Check out his stories, there's only 1 chapter on both of them but they're good for a quick read! 'Till next time! This guy betrayed me as beta too.**

 **Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2-Accepting Fate

_Chapter 2- Accepting Fate_

* * *

 **Update date:** **9/2/16**

 **Publish date:** **3/5/15**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO…But if you give me Artemis, I will be happy :p**

* * *

 **Percy's pov**

I felt myself slipping from the sweet embrace of unconsciousness and back into the real world. The first thing I noticed is that, judging from the position of the sun, I've woken up sometime around noon. So, naturally, the first thing my brain decides is that since I'm in my bed the Primordials fading was just a dream. 'Funny, I was pretty sur-.' My thoughts were interrupted by my girlfriend of years, Hemera, clearing her throat.

''Oh! Err… Hi Hem. What's up?'' I ask innocently, popping the 'p'.

She bit her lip but answered my question… just not in the way I wanted her to. ''Percy, I know what you and Chaos talked about last night and I know that you are thinking that it was just a dream b-but it's true. We are fading and you will be the creator, I am sorry Per-' 'I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers.

We soon find ourselves in a tight embrace making out. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. Eventually we broke away, if only for the necessity of air. I laid my forehead against hers and stared into her mesmerizing golden orange eyes that shone with love and sadness.

''Hem, I love you. I-I need you. You can't fade! I won't allow it!" I pleaded stubbornly.

'' Percy… I love you too but you need to understand that fate has decreed it. If it was my choice, I would be by your side the rest of my life. Even Ananke cannot change what is to happen. So please, can we leave it for later so we can spend our time together?'' She begged. And I knew that she was right so I decided to take the step that I had been planning for a while.

"O-Ok, just… just give me a second" I replied. With that I got out of my bed and made my way to my closet, taking out a small, golden box. With the box in my hands I took a seat next to Hemera, taking her small hands in mine.

Seeing that I had her attention, I started, "Hemera, Primordial Goddess of Day, we have been through good and bad times. You were always, without fail, by my side when I needed it and you wouldn't fail to tell me if I was being an idiot. YOU are the reason of my happiness and joy in my life, my eternal light. So, today, I want to ask you this… Be mine. Be mine forever so neither the death nor the void can divide us, even when your physical body has faded so that I will always love you.'' As I finished my speech I knelt down in front of her, determination showing in my eyes even if I was very nervous. "Hem… will you marry me?" I finished.

I stood there, waiting for her response, but as a long pause passed and she still hadn't replied, I was crestfallen. I started to stand when she jumped screaming "YES, YES, YES! Of course I will marry you for Chaos' sake!" She beamed at me, crashing her lips into mine, starting a passionate kiss. When we broke away her face, formerly full of joy, changed into a worried frown. "Perce, are you sure that you want us to marry? …Because you know that, according to Chronos, I only have half a millennia left." She fretted, but I countered her without a second thought,

"Of course I do! Hem, for the last 6 centuries I have been the happiest guy in the universe since we admitted our love. Plus you have given me all I ever wanted! I need you for the rest of your time-as my wife, not my girlfriend." I quickly replied and the only thing that I saw in her eyes was love. Suddenly she started to sob so I rushed to embrace her. She leaned in my shoulder and started to cry so I, patiently, waited for her to calm down while comforting her as much as I could. Another five minutes passed until she calmed down enough so I picked her up, bridal style, and brought her to my bed, where I held her close to my chest.

Trying to come to terms with what will happen she stuttered, "W-Why… why is fate so cr-u-uel?'' She sobbed in my chest.

We stayed there for what seemed hours until she spoke, a little hesitant, "Percy… I-I want you to take my v-virginity" I lay still, not knowing how to react.

"Are you sure Hem? I don't want you to regret it." I asked, concerned.

It only seemed to boost her spirit, "Yes Percy, I want to be one with you for the rest of my life." She stated simply.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." I said, needing a bit of time to myself.

She nodded so I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower, to clear my mind.

When I stopped my trail of thoughts it was only 10 minutes since I came in so I put my boxers and got out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom only to see my stunning son-to-be wife only in a yellow nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly, giving her skin a faint glow. I was too amazed to notice that I was staring with my mouth open.

"My, my, Percy." She smirked mischievously, ''Close your mouth or you'll catch flies.''

The only thing that in that moment I could do was nod. Slowly I regained my composure and start to compliment her with a teasing smirk on my face as I came up with a reply. "My love, you're beautiful. It will certainly help with our little adventure tonight, hmm?"

Her face turned bright silver faster than a lightning bolt but she grinned and responded, "Yes, I was ready for a certain someone who is the most handsome person EVER… but apparently he forgot to take off a little clothing."

Now it was my turn to go silver because it was true.

With that I approached her and prepared for the most important moment of our life. I took off that nightgown and saw that flawless, smooth and delicate skin that I loved so much. But I guess I got more than I bargained for… Her body was perfect….

* * *

 **Hi guys, another chapter done! Just a little warning next chapter will be a lemon so, yeah. :/ I'll outline the lemon though so you can skip it if you want. I will try to evade writing important stuff inside that area but I don't promise anything.**

 **If you are wondering, I wrote that Percy dated Hemera for 6 centuries without any intercourse because I think of the guy as my Idol. Respecting woman is part of his character and it is fitting for an immortal to court a woman for that span of time.**

 **Important Song while writing:** Counting Stars by One Republic

 **I also made a little poll for how many, and WHO would be Percy's wives so vote please so I know what line to go down.**

 **Please** **remember to review! It always gives us writer's inspiration for story ideas, and** **you** **get a chapter quicker! So it's a win-win scenario!**

 **Once again I'd like to thank AuraSentinel for revising this chapter and making changes to the bits he thought necessary. Give his profile a quick check! (You did great while you did check my stories *huff*)**

 **Bye guys**


	3. Chapter 3-Final Goodbye

_Chapter 3- Final Goodbye_

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO …Or Zoe would have never died on TC T_T**

 **Update date: 4/2/16**

 **Publish date:** **5/5/15**

 **LEMON ALERT ON THIS CHAPTER GUYS! WATCH OUT FOR THE LEMON ADVERTISEMENT!**

* * *

 **Percy pov**

 _With that I approached her and prepared for the most important moment of our life. I took off that nightgown and saw that flawless, smooth and delicate skin that I loved so much. But I guess I got more than I bargained for… Her body was perfect…._

 **Still Percy pov**

 **Lemon Begin Alert!**

Getting rid of her precious nightglow, I was left marveling at her celestial body only covered by a very teasing see-through lingerie that sent me overboard. All I could do was admire her athletic body as my little friend cried for release. Her perky, round C cups with such pink nipples that begged to be suck.

My eyes traveled downward as I scanned for the jackpot, thought it still was covered by the small fabric. The simple thought of her lower lips almost made me drool, not to mention what it did to my dear friend downstairs.

As my eyes drank the sweet nectar of her beauty, I realized that I stood speechless for far too long. With a hurtful and embarrassed gaze, Hemera turned her back to me and start to redress herself. In her panic, she seemed to forget where the exit was. Taking advantage of this, I took a gentle grip on her wrist.

As I gently forced my soon-to-be wife to look at me, I noticed she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Panicking myself as I asked myself what I did wrong, I took hold of her delicate shoulders and raised her chin so she could see me.

"What it is wrong my love?" I asked softly, as I wiped her tears with my thump. Slowly caressing her flawless cheek, she calmed down enough to answer my previous question.

"You don't want me" Hemera croaked on a shushed tone. I wanted to defend myself but she was on a roll "I am not enough woman for you Per-"getting tired of the useless rant, I crashed my lips into hers. At the beginning she refused to kiss me back, thought she slowly melted to my touch and kissed back fiercely.

I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead to hers, staring with eyes full of love into the infinite golden depth of her eyes that stared at me with hope and love. "Of course I want you, my love. I was beyond astonish by your beauty" I started earning myself a blush from the goddess of day. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have seen, and will ever see, on my immortal life. Even after you pass away with our family, I will always remember you as my first love"

"Shall we continue my lovely lady?" I asked cheekily. I almost feared for her life as she nodded with a neck-breaking ferocity.

With renovated vigor she pounced at me and pinned me down into our bed. Smiling seductively she started to trace down my abs, her long nails trailing my well defined chest. Slowly she leaned down, starting a heated make-out session. Soon our love make out turned more heated as the desire for each other grew stronger.

Changing to the dominant role, I turned us around and started to nibble on her ear. Drawing sweet moan from the woman I love. Leaving her ear a little red, I started to make little kissed all over her jawline guiding myself downward where my prize awaited me.

After leaving some good hickeys on her neck, I traveled south to her glorious globes. Her nipple were so hard that I could only guess how wet she was. I gently started to massage her orbs drawing soft but pleasing moan from her kissable lips.

Still massaging her mounds, I breathed into her hard, sensitive nipple making her hitch her breath with pleasure. Lowering my head, I took a pink nipple on my mouth, slowly caressing it with my tongue. Inhaling deeply her lavender scent I started to lick and softly suck on the nipple that drove my senses crazy.

That scent was more than enough for me to please, arouse her more than ever. I started to suck and massage her breast rougher, dragging louder and ragger moan along. I could feel her body tensing with every touch, even my inexperienced self could know she was about to release her juices.

In perfect synch, I bite and pinched her nipples, the sudden pleasure driving my girlfriend to the edge. "Oh my Chaos! I am cumming…ugh fuck" she moaned as her pussy exploded with juices, drenching her see-through panties. Making them even more see-through.

Not really wanting to pause, I made my way to her most precious place. Leaving some hickeys here and there along her firm and toned stomach. Just when I was about to get my prize, I got stuck at her annoying fabric. Not really caring I just ripped the cloth and started to kiss her inner thighs.

"Percyyyy…please stop…te-teasing me" Whimpered my lover as I drove her insane with my foreplay. Taking pity on this poor soul I gave her a long lick all over her pussy, the taste of her sweet juices making me moan on pleasure. _I think she is ready_ I thought to myself as I got tired of my teasing.

My tongue darted forward giving a good lapping at her dripping wet folds. I could feel Hemera holding my head down with her thighs wanting me to go further, deeper. I gave in to her desires and pushed forward my tongue inside her love tunnel.

With her being so wet, my tongue entered with little to not resistance as I tasted her insides. My tongue caressing all of her sweet spots minus the one I was searching for. After five minutes of me eating her out, I felt her walls tightening around me. Smirking to myself, (as much as you can with your tongue stuck there) I pushed my tongue upward hitting a spongy region.

Hemera screamed my name as she came for the second time since we started our love making session. I stood up, letting her regain her breath, her chest raising and falling erratically.

 **3** **rd** **pov**

The son of Chaos looked at his soon-to-be wife with adoration. She was the light in his shadowed tunnel, the one that keeps him sane, the one that made him complete. The lone thought of losing her terrified him, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head.

He took a deep breath as he positioned himself right at her entrance. Looking at her for permission he founded that her lips were quivering and her eyes had a faraway look "Hem, you totally sure about this…you know we could let it for another day" he said concerned for her opinion.

Hemera, on the other hand, was thrown into a loop after Percy thrust his tongue inside her folds. The feeling was foreign for her. After all, she had never had sex on her immortal life. Aether always was the horny one of the pair, always wanting to fuck _her._

Although that was over since Percy came, just the mere thought made her shiver unconsciously. Making the already concerned Percy more panicked than before. _Maybe I went too hard on her first_ thought Percy as Hemera's body shivered.

Regaining some of her bearings, Hemera snapped out of her lust induced stupor. Looking at the concerned face of Percy with love and lust, she remembered that she was about to lose her virginity. Even thought she was still a little dazed she nodded at him assuring-ly.

Even with her consent, Percy still felt a little insecure. "This gonna hurt, it's your hymen you know" muttered the youngest primordial.

Hemera didn't even look fazed as Percy placed his hard dick at her entrance "Percy, I love you and all but now I need you to fuck me! Just give me some seconds to adjust to your size when you fully enter me" she commanded him sternly/ seductively.

He nodded his head toward the woman he thought as a queen between peasants. With one swift motion, half of his 10 inches cock entered his lover's cunt. As he did, he ripped apart Hemera's hymen.

Holding back a scream, she panted as she adjusted to the newly found pain/ pleasure on her female parts. Being ripped apart by Percy was one of the worst and best things on her life but her thinking was turning sluggish as the pleasure was gaining on her.

A soft moan escaping Hemera's lips was the only thing Percy needed to get in action. Taking out almost his entire dick, Percy thrust back into the goddess of day. Every time his dick entered her, another torrent of grunts, whimpers, and moan left her lips.

Percy was in such a fucking daze that he was thrusting faster and harder into his girlfriend, sending her on the edge. For Percy, Hemera's pussy was the best damn thing ever and he wanted more of it. He wanted to please her, to make her moan his name; to make her his.

Pulling his lover to the edge of the bed and getting up, Percy placed both of Hemera's leg on his shoulders and thrust widely at her. The new position making him go deeper into her pussy, the head of his monster cock pushing against the entrance of her womb.

The soon-to-be wife of the youngest primordial screamed in pleasure as her lover changed position. All she could do was moan it out as each thrust drive her to cum. "Oh oh P-Percy f-uck fuck me faster! H- ar-der oh oh ugh Harderrr!" she slurred in sex induced ecstasy.

Not wanting to go against her commands, Percy took hold of her thighs as he pushed with faster, deeper, and harder thrust into the poor woman's pussy. All she could do was hung her tongue out as she panted for air. Her walls were tightening around his length trying to milk him out.

Percy's release wasn't far too. Thought, he didn't care as long as he pleased his partner into one of the best night of her resting life. Hemera couldn't hold it together anymore as her juices exploded. However Percy wasn't finish, the increase on pleasure from Hemera's cumming was driving him insane as he tried to hold longer.

Hemera was in Elysium as her boyfriend fucked her senseless, she was still cumming from her last orgasm. He wasn't helping either, every thrust just made her orgasm extend as she was lulled into a pleasure madness.

Percy couldn't take Hemera's tightness as he exploded inside her, releasing his seed inside her. Again, she founded newfound pleasure as his warm seeds flooded her love tunnels and womb. The new level of pleasure making her scream her head off "Percy you are so big, oh my fuck, I am going to cum again AHHHH!" she yelled to the heavens

With that happy note, she came again as her juices spilled out of her godly cunt. He just took his limp dick out and collapsed at her side. He crawled her into his arms as he hugged her small frame for dear life. He just wanted to hang to that exact moment. He could only sighed contently as she snored deeply into his chest.

His hold on the 5'7 goddess tightened as his tiredness took a hold of his body. The nightmarish thought of losing her deeply engraved in his mind, forever. Thought, the lone thought of her being his made the scowl on his face disappear and replace it with a small smile.

Although a lone tear ran down his cheek, he realized that this may be the last time he was with her. He was going to make her last moments the best days of her immortal life. He swore that to himself. With nothing more than a snore, he slipped into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Lemon End Alert!**

 **Hemera pov**

I woke up feeling groggy, thought I felt immensely elated. I felt so free, I could run ten marathons without breaking a sweat. I think it has to do with the fact that today my pillow felt so soft, comfy, and warm. I think sleeping another five minutes would do me no wrong.

Just when I was about to close my eyes, I felt something stirring under me. I froze, until now I thought it was like any normal day. Wake up on my bed like always, but taking a glance at my surroundings I noticed I wasn't in my bed nor it was my room.

It took me a second to realize what happened yesterday. I wasn't a virgin anymore neither did I care. I was going to marry Percy soon! I couldn't be more overjoyed than that. Thought, in my stupor, I didn't noticed Percy's shit eating grin.

"Morning sunshine" someone awfully annoying whispered to my ear, thus making me jump into the air with a glass-breaking 'eep'. Thought I was held by a pair of strong arms as I tried to fly to the floor. "I see you enjoyed last night?" he asked with his sexy crocked grin. Which I love and hate to no end.

I blushed deep silver but answered nonetheless "Morning Void-brain" I said with a small peck to his nose "Yes it was, but I have had betters" I replied with a smirk.

His reaction was priceless, his jaw drop and seemed speechless. I just gave him a peck on the lips and he seemed to snap out of it. He huffed indignantly but had a smile gracing his lips.

"ha ha Hem, that was _soo_ funny I think I will die, but I am off to get a shower. Gods this after sex smell is awful" he said, grossly smelling his armpit…Eww. With that he made a beeline toward his room's bathroom and shut the door closed.

Just when I was about to call him a kitten (If you know what I mean), the smell hit me like a wall of bricks. This odor could make my brother's room smell like freshly cut roses _believe me, he has never clean his room since he was created…and that was millennia ago…so gross_

But back at the topic, I AM GOING TO MARRY PERCY EEEKK! *many girly squeals*. I was overjoyed just by the thought of it. Imagine how I will be the date of my actual wedding. _Oh my gods Thalassa needs to know about this._

But when I was about to leave the bed another metaphoric wall hit me like a ton of cats on the face. I was going to fade soon, I had around half millennia some centuries more at best. I wasn't afraid of fading, I was one of the few immortals that realized that nobody can live forever…not even Chaos could achieve that. However, I was afraid of leaving Percy alone on this cold universe just with Gaea and Tartarus. He was well known for not liking that pair.

I can't imagine Percy without me at his side. Well, more like I can't imagine a day without he at my side, but it is almost the same. The uneasiness overpowering my will as the thought of Percy doing something to himself when he is finally all alone. _WHY cousins why, why did you make me fade when I finally found my true love, my soul-mate? Damn you fates!_

Percy has always been with me.

Just the thought of the Time when Percy wasn't here made me shiver. Aether stalking me 24/7, life being so boring empty of mischief, and having to stick with the fights of my parents over my _own_ life. I was supposed to be soul-mate with Aether but something went wrong with our godly mixture. You see when we are created, the creator uses a substance void of essence, and this substance is combined with a substance or element that will represent our nature to create a new immortal being.

I was made of the essence of a sunflower if you want to know. I don't know what Aether's essence was but I do know that something unexpected happened and all his 'birth' got fuck up. Now he is an insane stalker.

Apart from the egotistic asshole.

When everything related to this family was collapsing, when we were losing hope of a better tomorrow, came the light at the end of the tunnel, the silver lining on our very _very_ dark cloud. In the form of a ten years old.

Percy, was perfection in almost all senses. Of course he has his flaws but they are minimal compared to the rest of the universe. He was such an innocent boy that you wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

The very first time I saw him, I felt a fire light in my heart so fierce that made Pontus's and Thalassa's look like a spark in comparison. When I saw him walk out of that room, I felt a blush come to my face. Me a 21 years old blushing to a 10 years boy. _In my defense, he was Hot for a ten years old_.

His uncontrollable raven hair falling lightly over him cosmic eyes. I could still remember that goofy smile of his as he looked at us in wonder. He was fresh of the oven if you could say so that way. As any other primordial being, he came in the body and intelligence of a ten years old. Even if he had the knowledge of what a family was, he didn't knew how having an actual family felt.

Since his arrival everything went upward. Well except for Aether, he was too screw beyond salvation.

My parents stopped meddling with my life as they were too focused on 'proving worth' their new sibling. Percy was so full of mirth and mischief that you couldn't resist to prank someone within shoot range when he invited you to.

He even saved my life once, I still can remember it like it was yesterday. A day I thought would be a true nightmare, but in exchange I got true love.

I was on my way to my room after a long training day. When suddenly I was ambushed by the dickhead of Aether. I was pinned to the wall, magically handcuffed, and left powerless to his will. I could still hear his maniacal laughter as he said things that still haunt me. " _We are soul-mates, Hemera, you will be mine want it or not"._ I can still feel his disgusting hands as he caressed my body. However when the little bitch was about to rape me, Percy crossed our way.

I didn't expect my guardian angel to wear headphones and carry a half-eaten burger, but in that moment, to me, he looked like a knight in shining amour. It took him a while to realize what was happening, thought when he acknowledged the situation…

Well I will just say he said some ugly words and exploded into a tidal wave of destruction.

In a blink, I was freed from my cuffs and was being comforted by the greatest man in existence. I can't remember how many tears of sorrow I shed that moment, thought they were nothing compared to the amount I shed in joy. Percy by my side at all time, squeezing my body in a comforting way. Not once did he took advantage of my fragile state, not once did he judged me as I trembled in his arms.

After my pathetic act, all I remember were his tender lips kissing my forehead as I drifted to sleep. The warmth of my blankets and his body driving me into a nightmare-less night. That night I fell in love. Hard if I have to say so myself.

Unconsciously I shed a lone tear of longing. I would be gone soon, maybe one day he would forget about me, about our time together, about the love we share. _"No Hemera, held yourself together! He loves you as much as his own immortal soul…you will be with him…forever"_ I thought sadly.

I did accept my fate, it was useless dwell on that. However, I did want him to remember me, I wanted him to never forget what we forged together. Maybe a gift that would be useful as he lives in this emptiness.

"What can I give him, what, WHAT UGH!" I mumbled, tapping my index finger to my lips, maybe a little too loud as I heard a concerned "Hemera what happened?" from the bathroom. _Crap!_

"Nothing honey!" I shouted back. Okay I got to admit I screwed it up badly. _I never call him honey, gotta do this quick before he gets out of there!_

Obviously it has to be something embedded with my power and that has enough meaning for him to know it. I need to make him understand that he is my light at the end of the tunnel, so strong that it sometimes blinds me. _Yup, got one! Yay for me!_

I will create a spear similar to Ouranus's one, but instead of producing electricity, it will blind and possibly stun his opponent for a short span of time. Also, if he slams it to the floor, it will produce a beam brighter than the sun. This beam will be able to incapacitate enemies for a while and to melt any metal object the opponents carry. I think a 50 feet radius will do.

 _What else can I give him?_ I mused to myself

What else do I want him to know? I want him to know that since his birth he has brought mirth and happiness to my heart. That his smile brightens the darkest days, that he can bring color, to the lifeless souls.

 _Got it!_

This will be a unique weapon, one that will grant him a power no one has ever seen. _Well maybe Moros, but that's out of the way_. I will create a dagger that in his hand will turn him invisible, if he wills so, or blend into any environment. Just in case he goes for a sneaky entrance. Plus I will make sure, heat sensors and radars don't detect him. The ultimate eavesdropping gadget.

Gathering as much energy as I could, I started to form both weapons from my own essence. Yes, it will reduce my time in this plain, but it will be worth. The sound of the water running down the drain pushing me further.

 _Percy is going to be here soon, I have to hurry up_ I thought anxiously. This was no easy feat, creating objects from your very essence was risky. If something goes wrong…I just don't really want to know. As more essence I applied, I founded my physical form flickering. Because of that I was forced to mix my essence with another materials a special someone once gave me.

A minute later both weapons came to existence. A 6 foot long spear with a golden tip that looked deadly sharp and a multicolored dagger that changed color from time to time, of course the colors were badass. I can't even imagine Percy with a pink weapon during a fight. The lone thought made me laugh.

I turned both weapons into a pair of black and yellow wristbands. Wrote over the elastic band were some words that I hoped will save Percy's life one day. Together, you could make out the phrase "make your day shine" I hope he likes them.

As in cue, I saw the knob of the door turn. The door flung open just for me to marvel at Percy and all of his handsome perfectness. Thought, instead of having his trading lopsided grin, he had a frown that screamed worry of over his face.

"Anything wrong Hem, are you okay?" he looked at me like a ghost. I could see his mind striking for the worst. His mind telling him that Cronos was wrong and I was fading away in front of his eyes. It do make sense, my power level was low and my essence was thinner than before.

Just as if I was fading.

I nodded.

He placed a shaky arm on my shoulder. "Are you sure?" He asked me once again. In response I just gave a warm smile and leaned on his hand.

He nodded stiffly before his shoulders sagged. I could see the worry melting away and being replaced by a fake smile. I knew him too well for him to fool me, but I let it slip. I wouldn't throw a fit for his concern over me.

"Ready to get up sunshine?" he asked mischievously. I shook my head in defiance as I pouted like a little girl, snuggling further into the covers. Instead, I patted the space at my side of the bed.

I almost could feel a grin splitting his face "You know Sunshine, isn't the sun supposed to get up early?" he teased. But my mood didn't quiver as I thought of how I would look in a wedding dress.

Instead I smirked. "Yup, but you being the Empty-head you are, forgot that I am the goddess of Day not goddess of the Sun, soo I have all the day to get up" I countered with a final sweet smile.

 **Percy pov**

After Hemera 'beat' me on another argument (that I let her won). I threw myself at the bed, snuggling under the warm covers. As I searched her in the vast infiniteness of the covers, I founded a stray pair of wristbands. _Huh, I never saw Hem using wristbands._

I shrugged and placed the golden fabrics on my pockets. I will give them to her later. Just after I placed them in my pocket, I founded Hemera waiting for me at the end of the bed. Smiling at the sight, I wriggled my way under her, wrapping my arms around her on a warm embrace as I inhaled her sweet sunflower scent.

Suddenly, she turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes "Percy, I have a gift for you" she said softly. I narrowed my eyes suspecting it had something to do with the wristbands I founded before.

"So, what it is?" I asked in an excited child-like voice.

"Maybe if you cover your eyes I will show you" she said teasingly. I obliged to her demands and covered my eyes. I almost snickered into the blackness of my eyelids as I could hear Hemera's panicked breaths as she frantically searched for her gift. I was even tempted to throw the bands to the covers unnoticed. Thought, I guess messing with her if far funnier.

Withdrawing my hands from my eyes, eyes still closed, I slipped my hand to my pocket and took the pair of wristbands my girlfriend searched for. "Lost something?" I asked with my eyes still closed. The smirk clearly visible for the fuming goddess. I couldn't even think 'void' before a huge slap strike my poor cheek

 _I guess I deserve that_

"You little motherfucker" she screamed at me as she lunged at my chest. Knuckles ready to pummel me to ashes. Me being me, I rolled out of way and lunged at her playfully. Her face was red as a tomato with rage and her breath were ragged, just as if she had a panic attack. Which I bet she had.

To me she looked beautiful, her wavy golden hair entirely a mess. As if she just ended a cat fight. Her marvelous chest rising and lowering as she tried to regain her cool. Even though I am not proud of my work, neither am I ashamed of it. Messing with Hemera was just too fun for me skip it.

"You are not ruining this for me, Percy, so here is your freaking gift" she said with a half-smile. I could tell she was almost seething with anger but something held her back.

The hand that held both wristbands was suddenly engulfed into a bright golden-yellow light that could blind even my father with all his mightiness. It didn't take me long to notice, with the new upgrade, the power both wristbands produced. I could tell they were no ordinary sport product.

I smiled gratefully at her, my eyes gleamed with a spark. It was no common thing that Hem had the dignity to give me a gift. Although it was totally worth it when she gave me one. I took both small bands, now weighting a few pounds on my hands.

Imbedded on the outside was the phrase "Make your day shine". Something I knew that Hemera always did to me. _Of course she would place a phrase that she herself created on her name._ She always like to give gifts with a little part of herself in them. In her words, _it made them unique_. She was too sweet sometimes.

As I checked, I noticed some words under the elastic band. The left one brought tears to my eyes, with neat cursive letters, the phrase "I love you _forever"_ was written. With wide eyes, I checked the other one. It was too much for me, as its twin, wrote with neat cursive letters was written a phrase that struck a nerve way too hard.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I hugged the life out of my soon-to-be wife. _Soon-to-be dead too,_ whispered a voice in my head. I gave it no mind, I was too focused on channeling my feelings to the girl I love. I wanted her to know I knew what she meant with this gift.

 _A final goodbye gift_

Gulping the lump on my throat, I asked with a tiny voice "My love, what do they do?" I noticed her shifting like she do done something wrong. I could care less of what they did, they were her gifts for me. That was more than enough to me.

"Well, I used some of my own essence, a bit of Chaotic silver, and some Helixian gol-" she stopped abruptly at the sound of my loud _manly_ gasp. It was no common thing to have Helixian materials with you neither know about them.

My surprise got the best of me as I asked dumbstruck. "How did you get it? It is a metal produced from my mother's own essence" I didn't mean to sound like she stole it. I am sorry if I did, but she didn't seem to mind. It was hard to know others had something you thought only you had.

Her simple reply also surprised me. Thought not as near as she having the rare metal. "It was a gift from your mother" my mother was known for being…hmm what's the word? _Anti-social_

Her having a son was a miracle.

A croaked sound escaped my lips that I guess sounded like a "How?" although a cat could have said it better. Sometimes I hate surprises, they have the tendency to bombard me all at the same time.

"You really thought that your _overprotective_ mother wouldn't visit the girlfriend of her _only_ son? You are nuts if you thinks so?" I could feel the amusement on her words. I was clever on my own, but I was never one to rely on wisdom. Mulling things over and over wasn't my thing.

"Oh" was my smart reply, making a 'o' shape with my mouth.

"How was it, the reunion I mean" I asked nervously. My mother was a sweet, caring woman if you could get to know her. Thought she was a little too talkative.

The vicious grin on her lips didn't assure me either. "You really want to know?" she asked, her grin threatening to split her face.

My throat felt dry as a desert, all my curiosity thrown through the window. I could only gulp before stuttering a "Y-yea-h" If possible, her grin grew bigger.

All her sudden cockiness drained from her face as she whispered "It was embarrassing". I was about to sigh in relief until I heard a dark chuckle from my fiancé's mouth. "For you" she muttered darkly.

I was utterly terrified by that. My mom was the only one to know about my greatest secret, probably not anymore. I still had the silver of hope that my dear mother skipped that fact about me.

"Including my sec-cret pi-" I stuttered pathetically. Her knowing my little secret horrified me. However that was nothing compared to how I feared what she thought of me. Well I can't express it on simple words. Her nodding her head only confirmed my fears.

I bet I looked like a living tomato. But what she said next turned me, if possible, redder. "And I believed that at that moment of our relationship, I was the lovesick schoolgirl!" she stated way too confident for my comfort. _Father please tell me who I wronged, so you can end my suffering_

"Now that you ended whimpering, should we continue?" she asked annoyed. Probably this was the payback for me interrupting her. _I, a big and bad primordial, reduced to a mere stuttering child by his girlfriend, what a shame am I for the male gender._

However, I was relieved for the change of topic.

"Where was I, oh yeah" she mumbled to herself. "Well the right one turns into a spear. If you slam it, it will blind your enemies on a 50 feet radius, also, if you stab someone with it, he/she will be blinded by a short moment" as she explained, the right band turned into a six feet long spear that looked deadly sharp.

"The left one is a dagger. In your hands, and only in your hands, it grants the ability to turn yourself invisible or blend yourself with the environment. As an extra, it will shadow you from any godly and non-godly way of detection" she ended. I could tell she was nervous by the way she played with her fingers.

"soo you like them?" she asked uncertainly. In my part, I have to admit I did a great job staying emotionless.

"Like them?" I asked myself tapping my chin. "I don't think so…" I mumbled softly trailing off at the end. I was going to wait a little more but the crestfallen expression on her face was heart-breaking. "I LOVE THEM" I screamed with a megawatt smile. I jumped and hugged the living daylight out of her. After I released her for lack of oxygen, I crashed my lips unto hers. Our lips molding to each other like they were made to be together. Before our kiss grew more passionate, we broke away breathless.

Out of the blue, she asked me something that left me paralyzed "So, mind if you show me your pillow?" I nodded numbly, not really prepared for the question. Not now, not never.

I summoned one of my most appreciated properties. It was a simple goose feather pillow with an image of Hemera with a yellow dress. Her precious and delicate wavy hair flowing with the wind. Just the thought of it relaxed me.

"Huh, I have to admit, it is the most beautiful pillow I have even seen on my life" she said with a warm smile. I wasn't even fazed by the comment. It made me happy that she didn't mind the creepy pillow.

"Mind if I show you something?" she asked me with a suggesting smile.

"Yup" I said simple. What she is going to do, I don't know. She has always being unpredictable.

She summoned a huge blue bolster, nothing out of common. Until she twirled it. On the other side of the bolster there was a photo of me. I was on nothing more than a pair of swimming trunks that I must admit didn't let much to the imagination. I just raised an eyebrow.

Shrugging, she said "See, great minds think alike". I almost stifled a laugh, something not very common on this saddening days. By the way her feet shifted so often, I could tell something was still bothering her. I knew her too well for let something like this slip.

"Hem, anything wrong?" I asked placing my hands on hers. I could only worry a bit more as she adverted her gaze from my eyes. Thought, I am not giving up on this one.

Taking off one of my hands and squeezing the other tightly. I lifted her chin, tears glistening her flawless cheeks. Even though she was silently crying, her face was solemn. "Percy" she started "I know you have tried to avoid the topic, but it's time we discuss this" she said in a pleading tone. I couldn't say no to her, after all, she was right. I wanted to delay the inevitable.

I gulped and nodded stiffly

I couldn't talk, the words were stuck on my throat. I was frozen dead to her will, I wouldn't be able to protest if I wanted to. Although that may be the best for both of us.

"Percy, you are my future husband, I love you with all my immortal soul, but the day I leave this realm I want you to let go" she said through ragged sobs. I could tell this was hurting her as much as it was hurting me, if not more. Hell, imagine you do lost your husband/ wife before you get to marry him/ her. You still love him/her, but you just can't be with him/her. Adding to the wound, you have to see him/her marry another person.

"The day I fade, I want you to move on, Perseus, for your and the universe's sake. Remember I will always love with all my heart. Even if you forget and stop loving me, I will be waiting for you in the Void. I don't want to see you there until the time comes…not a minute before or I will beat your ass" more tears streamed down her face as her worries broke through her mask.

I spread my arms wide inviting her to a warm hug, I couldn't imagine what she was going through. I had to move on for her when the time comes. I have to comply with her last wish. When she saw my open arms she lunged at me, she was a sobbing wreck but I didn't care. She was still with me and that was what only mattered to me at that moment.

Inhaling her intoxicating scent, I calmed down. I need to assure her I will never forget her nor stop loving her. She was my first love and will always be. Without her I would be a disaster, a fucking mess.

"Hemera, I will always love you…I swear on my father's name" I said confidently. "You are my light and guidance, as long as there is a tomorrow I will fight on your name. You are what makes me breath every day, without you, I will probably be burning in flames" I stated, hugging her tighter to my chest.

"Nonetheless, I know my duty, my love. For the sake of a future together, I will do as you ask me. Even if it takes millennia to found a proper lover, I will found a queen that will make you proud. However, remember I will always be yours" I said kissing the top of her head.

My heart was pounding against my chest. I could feel her cringing every time I mentioned something about me and other woman. The sobbing stopped along the way of my speech but her face was still buried on my chiseled chest.

"Can we drop it" I asked her uncertainly. I wasn't exactly sure she was ready to let go "Come on, we have wedding plans to do" I said. Our mood was grim but I wanted to see her smile. Like we once did when nothing mattered to us, apart from fooling around.

"Well in reality your part, mine is already settled…your family is insufferable" I said cheekily. Earning myself a punch to the arm. Which I admit hurt…just a little.

"Oww don't be mean" I whined

"Don't be a dumbass Percy, we share the same family" she said laughing to herself. Her laughter was like an angel's sing, utterly beautiful and unmatchable. "Wow saying that aloud is really weird, our family is really messed up"

"Now shut it and help me choose what flowers we are using" she commanded me with a smile. I can't believe the weirdness of our family saved the day.

"As you wish my Lady, I want it to be the best day of your immortal life" I smiled warmly at her one last time before we went into a full argue about what freaking flowers we will be using on her special day.

The phrase on the right wristband ringing through my head " _To the Void and back, Together"_

 **TIME SKIP** _When? I dunno, I'm crazy_

* * *

 **That's a wrap. The next chapter we will be seeing a boring wedding or whatever my screw up brains comes up with. I am unpredictable so expect the worst.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Another Day by Patent Pending

 **REVIEW! Or I will behead Artemis. That isn't a threat…it is a promise. Also Follow and Favorite it helps the raise the story's rating.**

 **Also I do read reviews and apply the things you told me to improve. After all this is a chapter I re-wrote myself. Three hurrahs for me! Yay!**

 **See ya soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 4-My First Friend in a New Age

_Chapter 4- My First Friend in a New Age_

* * *

 **Me:** I am feeling a little lonely around here, I may or may not steal someone for the next chapter…Who? Only someone called Willy knows

 **Update Date: 6/3/16**

 **Publish Date: 6/5/15**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO or HOO…or Artemis would be my wife**

* * *

 **Percy Pov**

" _Now shut it and help me choose what flowers we are using" she commanded me with a smile. I can't believe the weirdness of our family saved the day._

" _As you wish my Lady, I want it to be the best day of your immortal life" I smiled warmly at her one last time before we went into a full argue about what freaking flower we will be using on her special day._

 _The phrase on the right wristband ringing through my head "To the Void and back, Together"_

 **TIME SKIP** _500 Years before the Golden Age (age of the Titans)_

 **Percy pov**

Depression was a word that could describe me. 3 months. 3 months since Hemera faded to the void, but the pain and grief was still haunting me like it was yesterday. I can't bear it anymore, maybe spending some time on my brother's realm will do me good. I still can remember her last words. " _Remember, I will always love you, but you need to move on…for us"._ After her last breath, she dissolved into the finest dust.

The mere thought of her made me weak, I needed her more than anything. Every time I remember those words, I cried harder. I tried to search comfort on my sleep, but my dreams were haunted by her beautiful ghost. I tried everything, pills, spells, even a royal beaten couldn't shove her out of my head. Tartarus and Gaea were the only ones that dared to visit me on these times of sorrow. I don't know if they did it out of pity or mockery.

I guess it was because they weren't suffering as much as the rest of us did.

 _Why couldn't she be one of the survivors? Why my family had to rot away because of a stupid prophecy?_ I need her, why can't fate notice that? I need her to help me move on, to get over her death and accomplish what she requested so many decades ago. How can I save the universe on this pitiful state?

 _Simply, you can't_ whispered a voice in my head. It was a common thing for me to hear a voice telling me it was my fault everyone was dying, to kill myself. It was driving me insane all along. Although, I suppose it will happen one way or another. Just faster than expected.

My once perfectly neat room was a mess. _The same room you fucked her._ Cans and pizza boxes littered my floor, it was all I ate for these last months. They were the only reason I left this room; gather supplies and return to base. Chaos banned me from summoning food, that way I could get fresh air once a week. I hadn't shower either, nor shaved.

You could say I looked like a hobo. I didn't care.

However, I knew it was matter of time for someone to bring me back from my 'vegetative state' as I heard someone call me once. I bet it was Aether or Erebus mocking me. I knew someone would kick my ass back to shape. That way I could try to move one. Found a new queen, fulfill her last wish, and shedder my heart into little pieces as I do so. Even if it takes several millennia, I will do it for you…my dearest wife.

 **Chaos pov**

Today mark three months since my dear granddaughter faded. I was so close to her that I considered her my own daughter. All thanks to Perseus and his cheerfulness.

I can remember when I was as naïve and carefree as him. I was a teenager when I appeared on this realm. I had a knowledge so vast that it was unimaginable, but as always, I missed something. I was alone, utterly alone.

A voice in my head told me I was not meant to be alone, that I should create company. This voice guided me through the vastness of emptiness. I founded a mass of pure power, even with my almost infinite knowledge, I knew nothing about it. The voice, soothing as the voice of a mother, instructed me how to create a new being. My eternal companion.

Order

I don't exactly remember what I did wrong. Maybe I used too much energy or too much essence, don't really know. What I do remember was the great explosion. So big it would make Gaea's ass look small, and believe me…she got a big fat ass for a primordial being. _What?_ I am not so fond of her.

After the first shock, I looked into my very first creation (apart from the universe I created unknowingly). She absolutely didn't look like I expected at that moment. Well I expected someone like me…not a girl. She had silver waist length hair and purple eyes, I was stunned by her beauty. She was mesmerizing for someone who knew nothing about the opposite gender.

Alongside her, I created the rest of the Primordials. Every one of them with a personality of their own, they were meant to resemble their elements. Order always cleaning my 'screws' as she putted it. I was happy until Erebus and Nyx decided to breed children. They had decided that they wanted to create them because they wanted children unlike them. Brighter as they putted it.

Perseus and Hemera were inseparable, a duo till their last breath. The friendship with the strongest bonds. Of course, they went farther than that, but we will not focus on that matter.

I understand my son's pain, I am on pain myself. The family I forged from my own being is turning to pieces, and I can't do nothing to stop it. However, nothing pains me more than the loss of my dear Order. A woman like no other. One that could make the great creator of the universe beg for her attention. We may have been soul-mates, but she hated being tied up to something, someone. Always a nomad on the run. That just made me crave harder for her.

 _I must stop pitying myself_ I scolded myself mentally. I should be focusing on my son that must start training for what awaits him. Soon, we all will be gone. He needs to be ready for that moment. Also I must inform him of the new matters at hand…matters that he will not like a bit.

I must stop this madness he has closed himself on. He has shut all communications with outsiders of his room, in other words, everyone. I need to stop him before it is too late.

 _What if I let him blow up a planet? It helped Pontus when Thalassa faded_ I thought. I dismissed the thought as fast as it came. Perseus was not one to like destruction. Although I still must do something to stop this mess destiny enrolled us on.

I know it would be hard, but together we will success. Perseus will inherit my and his siblings' powers and turn into a new being. A being stronger that whatever this universe has seen. Thought, there is still a long way till that point.

After thinking through my options, I reached the conclusion that by myself I won't be able to snap my son out of his grief. Maybe one of his siblings will be able to, thought, many have already passed to the realm of Faded. Seven in total, if I recall since Cronos fading, Hemera, Moros, Ourea, Phanes, Aether, Thalassa, and Erebus. The decease of my children pains me, but I have to remain strong for the ones still alive. If I don't accept this as fate meddling, how can they?

I can't do nothing apart from hoping for the best.

Now I must call Nyx, she will know what to do. She will make him enter into sense. One way or the other, she has been a little rough since her husband went away. _"Daughter, I need you on the Throne Room to discuss urgent matters"_ I informed her through our mind link _._

"Father, you summoned me? Who is this time?" she asked in a panicked tone. She was usually one of the first informed about the new loss of the family. Looking at my calm demeanor, she relaxed and bowed to me.

"My daughter you not need to bow to me anymore. I will be nothing but dust at the end of this millennia. You do not owe me such great respect after all that has happened to this family" I told her. She seemed to agree with my decision.

"As you wish Father. For what do you summoned me?"

"You see Nyx, your brother has been closed up in his room for far too long. I need you to snap him out of that trance he has indulged himself" I bellowed.

"Father, what if he doesn't accept? You know that his depression has only worsened after my daughter's death"

"Nyx you know he needs to train, if he doesn't. He won't be prepared to gather the council that will replace us…driving this universe to his doom" I finished solemnly. Talking about who will replace you is a sour spot for the family.

She nodded, determination burning on her eyes "As you wish Father, I will do my best"

"Before you leave daughter, after you finish with him. Tell him to come here"

With nothing more she vanished in a flash of shadows. I was left alone to ponder about my last decision about my only blood son. _Was I doing the right thing? As a ruler, Yes. As a father? No…_

"It is for his own good" I muttered to myself. I was distraught about it. Through so much knowledge and wisdom, I know very little about my son. It was like if everything pertaining he was clouded from my all-seeing vision. The powers must have a reason for this, and I hope if they do…that it is on his favor.

 **Nyx pov**

I was requested to knock some sense into that air-head of Percy. _Easy peasy Nyx, you got it on the pocket_ I thought encouragingly to myself. Getting Percy to do something like that, well it won't be a piece of cake to say the least.

I don't really know what to tell him, after all, I went through it too. Losing your soul-mate is something I wouldn't even wish to my worst enemies. I guess I will just wing it up, I won't stress about it.

I don't understand why this is happening, I mean, the all fading thing…why now? We have lived for millennia and till now we just randomly fade because Ananke sprouted a prophecy. It doesn't make sense. We at least had another 1000 millennia left to roam freely, but we just randomly disappear.

Why? Is one of the questions I will carry with myself to the Realm of Faded. Maybe father will be willing to answer them when we are finally there. I know he hides things, but how great of a secret it has to be for him to hide it from us, his children?

You know, I will just get messed up with all this madness. I will fade that's a fact. Then why worry about it? I can't do a thing about it. _Nyx you are a great philosopher! Why didn't you took that domain when you could?! Imagine the Poetry you would have been able to write!_

I am so using it to help my little bro!

When I snapped out of my mussing I founded myself stuck in front of Perseus's door. I gulped one last time before knocking on the black star dotted door. "You there little bro" I shouted

"Get away, leave me alone" he cried out. I could tell he had just finished crying or he was crying.

"Oh no, you are not getting away with it this time" I yelled into his door. I tried forcing the door, which surprisingly bulged. _He left his door open that makes it a lot easier._ Thanks Chaos for his carelessness.

When I entered his room, I almost puked. His room was a mess, his clothes were all around just in small puddles lying there. It kinda smelled like rotten pizza wrapped on sweaty basketball shorts. Pizza boxes were piles up on his desk and half of his bed.

"What do you want, so you can leave me alone" he sobbed into his knees. He was in fetal position, wrapped in a warm cover over the corner of his room. Putting it bluntly, he looked like _shit._ He had black bags under his eyes for losing sleep, his clothes were tainted with dried pizza sauce, and he was skinner than before. His tanned swimmer frame gone.

I sat at his side and slipped an arm around his shoulder tightly. He said nothing. He just stood there in his catatonic state, waiting for me to do something…to _say_ something.

"Percy, come on get up. I will get you a hot shower and a good shave. You will look good as new" I said tugging at his shoulder. His stance didn't bulge, he was a dead rock to move.

"You don't understand how much I miss her, I am useless without her. I can't bear it anymore" He whispered to me. The pain in his words stinging to my heart, she was my daughter too. I miss her too.

"You think you are useless? How the fuck do you think I feel, huh? She was my daughter" I said getting angry. How dares him? However I was not finished "Erebus is gone also, I am empty in the inside…I am crumbling down too. I felt lost when he left me, just a girl without her parents under the rain. You need to get the fact that no one lives forever. Mortals die, we fade don't you get it?" I burst on my failed attempts to make him 'happier'. What can I say? He struck a nerve. Thought, it only seems that I made him angrier. _Shit_

"NO, YOU DON'T!" he hissed "Erebus faded yes. However you will be following him soon. I will be stuck in this stupid realm for trillions of years, utterly alone" he cried out and burst into tears. The shock was clear on my face, my eyes widening on realization. _Was I so wrong about it?_ Did he had it worst that the rest of us? Of course he does, when my husband faded, I consoled myself with that fact I will follow him to oblivion.

However with all the power that Percy with get after our decease, he will be here for Chaos knows how long…with all his family gone. I guess eternity without family, friends, or a dog to bark at you really sucks.

Guilty overcame me, I rushed to hug and comfort him "Perce, you are right. It's harder for you, but you are far stronger than us together. My daughter would not approve of the state you are in. This is the shell of the guy she loved with all her heart, the funny and kind guy she always wanted for herself is trapped inside. You need to free him, Percy, you need to let her go" I said soothingly. After a while I got up and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Apply this to your life, brother. I know you can create a better future without us. Remember the good deeds we did together, forget the loss of your loved ones. You can be the protector of the innocent, you can save the life of the rest of the living beings on this universe" I said encouragingly. Perseus is stronger than us, if the council couldn't do it. He can, I believe does.

His stance softened and his sobs quivered. He nodded slowly and stood up. After brushing some tears from his eyes, he headed toward the long since used bathroom. However I was not done, Hemera had said nothing to me before she faded. She was too focus on her husband.

"Percy" I whispered softly "What did she said? Her last words I mean" I asked. He stopped dead on his track. I thought he would never answer until words flowed from his mouth.

"She will always love me, but I must move on" his face was turned to me, but I knew he was crying. However my curiosity got the best of me.

"Will you move on?" I asked. Minutes ago he was crying because he was useless without her. How can he do it?

"Huh?" he replied not registering what I said or at least I think he didn't.

"Will you move on? "I ask again harsher. I wanted to know my daughter's last words, I wanted to remember her before I fade. It is not fair he got her all to himself, I am her mother…I have rights.

"Even if it seems impossible, even if I have to travel around this universe, I will…for her" He stated confidently, his voice cracking at the end. Living me to myself, he restarted his way to the bathroom. However, I remembered what father asked me.

"Father wants you on the throne room when you are ready" silence and the slamming of a door were my answers. Without anything more I walked out of that room feeling better myself. I had accomplish my mission and found out what my daughter's words were. A tear leaked from my eye, a mother should never see her children die.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

I felt refreshed after a long shower, I shaved and cleaned myself for the first time on three months. I guess it is actually a new start, isn't it? I must learn to live by myself and move on to do my duties. I don't really have that much to do as many of my domains are self-sustainable, for now.

However, I am sure that with all the domain I will acquire, I will have a tight agenda. That reminds me that I must visit father on the throne room soon. Ugh it will be a pain in the ass…when dad calls you there alone…he is up to nothing good.

I guess I will just wing it, it is not like I have anything to lose anymore. I opened the door directly from my bathroom to the Throne Room's main entrance. I inhaled deeply and walked forward toward my father's throne where he was deep in thought.

I expected anything from him at this point, it is not like I give a damn "Father, how can I be of service to you?" I asked bowing in front of him.

"Rise son" he commanded "I see the recovery program I proposed to Nyx worked, I guess this is all thanks to her and her charms" he commented matter of factly.

"However, as much joy this cause to my heart, there are other matters to discuss at hand" Yup, I'm screw. By the way, when dad says 'discuss' he means forcing his will upon you. There is no fair treatment or democracy, after all, this is a tyranny. "Of course father, I suspected as much, what is this topic that we must discuss" I said trying to hold back a sarcastic remark.

"Perseus, as you already know, the council will be no more after we fade. However, this universe needs more than one mind controlling its threads. It's your duty as the last primordial to fill the missing spots on a new council you will create" he said dramatically. It is no big deal right? Just get some guys trustworthy enough to fill the spots of my brothers and sister. No beggie right?

"Father, I will make sure that this characters are found before you fade to the Realm of Faded, I unsure you all of them will fit your criteria" I stated

"Son, I see you misunderstood me" he commented "Perseus, the council must be filled with primordial blood. We both know that Gaea's and Tartarus's futures are clouded from my sight, if you wish so, you can include them on your council, thought, it is your choice"

"Dad, you don't mean that…" I trailed off not wanting to utter those fateful words.

"Yes son, you must acquire at least 7 wives to fulfill the 13 missing spots on the council. Also, you must take control of the armies controlled by your siblings, merge them, and train them into the mightiest force on this Universe" It was something hard to process, but in the end it was for the best. It is not like I have a say in this.

Gulping the nervousness down my throat I answered "As you wish father" maybe a little too fast for his liking.

"You sure? No bickering about how it is anti-moral and what not? No complain about what your mother would say or whatever your excuse may have been" I shrugged

"You alright Percy? You don't seem like yourself at all" he asked with a perfect raised brow.

"I am, Father. You see, I promised Hemera that I will move on. I am positive on keeping my word to her, your proposal only makes it…harder to accomplish. Complaining will not solve anything pertaining this matter nor would it change your mind. Therefore accepting straight forward is my best option" I guess even the creator may be stunned, doesn't he? Cause now he looks stupefied.

With nothing more, I left the Throne room leaving a creator with a new found respect for me.

 **TIME SKIP** _beginning of the First Titan War_

 **Percy pov**

It's been a while since all went to hell. My entire family was gone, even Tartarus and Gaea. However the latter two was for good. At the beginning, everything was fine we all lived in harmony. That was long gone, millennia ago Gaea conceived a new breed of gods. The Titans.

Those were children of Ouranos. He consumed her loved for Gaea before fading and twelve children were the result. We all lived peacefully until Gaea started to created new rocky planets with her powers. Each one bigger than the last one. Thought all were desert from any living form.

I was the only one with the power to create new godly beings. I was not pleased with her new found madness for creating planets. There was no way that I would let it continue. I placed a stop to her.

There's where the shit hit the fan. Gaea snapped at me, her craving for power driving her mad. Tartarus, I think, just wanted a justified reason to mess with me so he summed himself to his sister's cause. They both attacked me on my sleeps. Their offprings were not in the assault.

In the end they failed and I banished them to one of Gaea's planets I approved of. The Titans with them, I wouldn't let them destroy my realm to avenge their mother while I was gone. Millennia passed and I didn't gave mind to it, I was too busy working on my new galactic council. My work more or less was blasting or blessing planets with my powers.

Something I got bored of very easily. The thrilling adrenaline on my veins whenever I blasted a planet was gone, also, the pride I felt whenever a civilization proved itself worthy was gone too. I was too tired of it, I needed a break of it.

When I lived with Hemera, we once planed on visiting the universe. Some beautiful planets that were the true definition of beauty. _What were the names of some of them? I remember Hemera wanted to visit one in specific. Oh yes, the first creation of Gaea. Unlike its relatives this one was created with love._

 _What was it called? Earhgr…No…Afheamilin…No…Earth I guess it was_ I mussed to myself. I decided that giving a visit the planet a visit wouldn't do any wrong. I mean, what are the odds of me visiting the same planet I vanished her? Very little right? Right?

 **LINE BREAK**

I teleported myself to Earth expecting a green, sunny, and beautiful planet. Of course my nosy mouth and I were wrong. There were no rainbows or singing birds, that place was filled with disastrous monsters roaming freely.

The place smelled like rotten flesh and burnt blood. In conclusion, it sucked. I didn't want to spend another minute around here. I was sure there were plenty of other beautiful planets to visit. I was about to flash to anywhere else but the sound of sobbing stopped me dead on my track. My curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening.

When I finally founded the source I was a little stunned, I wasn't expecting a woman to be crying in a place like this. She was around 20 years old, I couldn't tell what her eyes color was or her height since she was leaning on a tree hugging her knees as close as she could to her chest. Thought, for a young woman she was rather small. A part of me told me to leave her alone, that she needed some space. Another told me to approach her and try to comfort her. I will let you guess what I chose.

I founded myself running toward the opposite direction of girl, okay joke. I sat at the woman's side, if she noticed I was there, she didn't wanted me to let me know. "Hey, you okay?" I asked with a soothing voice. I was surprised by the softness of it, I hadn't speak to someone freely on millennia.

She didn't move and inch from where she was, but I wasn't ready to give up already.

"You know maybe talking about it may help or maybe I can help you with it" I said placing an arm around her shoulder tenderly.

She flinched and her bloodshed eyes snapped open. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber, so warm and cozy they made me feel a little drowsy. However her eyes held a flaming sorrow in them (quite literal) that almost made me cry out in frustration. With one look into her eyes I knew she meant no harm and that made me thought what could pain a cute girl so much.

She was beautiful to say the least, she had the traits only a primordial could had. Her skin was smooth as silk, her face held no flaw on it, and she irradiated a beauty that could surpass Nyx's.

My arm wrapped around her more tightly "my name is Perseus" I said "What's yours?" a whimper escaped her lips as she crawled away from me. Of course she would, who would open so easily to a complete stranger that treats you like you know him "I am not here hurt you, I swear on my name" her whimpers stopped abruptly and her posture seemed to soften a bit too.

"My name is H-Hestia, sir" a beautiful name for a beautiful lady

"Mind of you tell me what's wrong Hestia?" I asked again. I didn't want to seem pushy but my heart craved to help this girl. However my attempts were fruitless, the only thing I accomplished was to make her cry harder.

Drastic situations need drastic solutions right?

I leaned fully into the tree and pulled Hestia into my lap. Her face was buried on my chest as I softly stroke her hair. I didn't give a damn if my shirt was soaked with tears, I only wanted to comfort her. "I don't mind if you don't tell me, but know that I only want to help, I swear" with that I closed my eyes and concentrated on brushing her hair.

I don't know in what point we drifted to sleep but we did. For the primordial of Time, I am pretty lame when it comes to keeping track of time if you ask me. When I woke up she was hugging me for dear life. I didn't mind at all, it just felt…right.

She looked so peaceful sleeping on me, I didn't want to let go but I had to. I shook her shoulder carefully and her eyes fluttered open again. This time those warm burning ambers just held a longing sadness.

I was determined to change that.

I summoned a glass of water for her and returned into laying on the oak tree at our back.

"Thanks" she said breathlessly.

"Well my Lady, ready to tell me what wrong?" hey! on my defense I have a tight agenda to attend, I am a busy man. If I seem harsh then excuse me but I am on a hurry. I am late to two meetings already.

She nodded and stuttered "m-my parents hate m-m-me and my sibl-ings. They waged an impos-sible war against us-s, we are doomed" Ouch, losing your parents is something hard but knowing they hate you? Not something I wanna know or feel "you will not understand"

"Maybe I don't, Hestia. However, remember never lose hope, sometimes, miracles happen when you least expect them. There is always a solution, we will solve this…together" I stated looking directly at those beautiful amber eyes that shined with gratefulness.

"Thanks Perseus" she said adjusting herself in my arms into a more comfortable position.

"Hestia, for me to help you further…can you tell me who is your father?" I had a little hint of who he was, who else had such a power in this planet?

"Kronos, donthurtme" she blurted covering her face.

"Don't worry, I will never hurt a single hair of yours. You being his daughter doesn't change a thing about you. I judge people for who they are, not for who they are related to" I grinned "In my perspective you are a lovely person" when I finished, she was blushing furiously "Now tell me, why would I?"

"Nobody likes us around here. Everyone who isn't part of the Titan army cast us, the exiles, for his deeds and the ones on his side wanna blast us to pieces" she mentioned sadly "We can't win a war without allies" her eyes filled with tears but I crushed her on a bone-breaking hug.

"First, who said he is the most powerful being out there? There is always someone stronger. Second, who said you were alone? In what I can recall you have me" I said with a bright smile.

She returned the smile when I finished but it soon faded "you mean Gaea? Sorry to pop your bubble but she is his mother, she has supported him before we were even born. Also, I appreciate your help but I will not drag you into this hopeless case" she said in defeat.

"Come on, don't be such a wuss, in the end all will be fine. Yes, Gaea supports her son but maybe another relative of her…maybe…I don't know…her brother?" I said with a smirk waiting for her reaction.

"Who? Ouranos was ripped to pieces by Kronos himself, Lord Tartarus never shows himself, and the other primordials have been missing for millennia or so I have heard" my smirk vanished from my face, that wasn't what I expected.

"Come on, I have heard legends of this living primordial. This handsome, tall, and friendly guy that is willing to help anyone who is worth his time" I said playfully, thought, I think she took it to heart.

"Really?! Oh my gods, he can be our savior! What else do you know about him?" oh crap

"ehh well I don't know that much, I know he shows up when people needs him, he will probably be on a disguise to conceal his identity, he is stronger than Gaea herself, and oh for fucking Chaos! I don't know, I am referring to myself!" I screamed on frustration, I wasn't one to describe or praise myself.

"You you are a primordial?" she asked bowing

"yep" I answer with a pop in the 'p' "Thought, you don't have to be nervous neither do you have to bow to me, we are friends so you have nothing to fear" I said with a small smile.

"Now, to solve your parental problems I lend you this" I said materializing a golden staff into my hand "this staff can morph into a sword for better handling and also will freeze your opponent in time. It's time for him to leave this realm, he deserves some quality time on my brother's realm" I said giving her the staff in a necklace disguise.

"I, Perseus, primordial god of Time, Speed, Order, and another bunch of boring titles give permission to Hestia, goddess of Hearth and Family, and anyone she deems worth to use my symbol of power" she seemed ecstatic at the prospect of winning the war. Thought, it seemed that she noticed the part of 'another bunch of boring titles' but didn't say anything about it.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks" she squealed in joy giving me a peck on the cheek.

" I am sorry but I must leave, the next time we meet you can tell me more about yourself and your siblings" I turned around ready to flash but the feeling of a pair of breast squashing against my back and a pair of arms wrapping around my neck stopped me dead on my track. "Hestia wh-" that's as far as I went when her lips crashed against mine into a light kiss.

Surprisingly her lips tasted in a weird but delicious mixture of raspberry and home cooked bacon. Although, I can't say much as we parted away as fast as we kissed.

"Thank for being a good friend and for everything" she said blushing golden _. She looks very cute when she blush._ Thought, I dismissed the thought from my mind.

"No need to thank me, we are friends right? Friends help each other, don't they?" I said with a small smile. Now that we were standing in front of each other I finally could size her up. She wasn't as small as I predicted 5'6 maybe, dark brown hair to match her amber eyes, her face was regal not a flaw on it, and of course, as the rest of the goddesses, her breast were anti-gravitational, not an ounce of sag on her big C cups.

"If you ever need help with anything don't mind asking. Also, if the stress of ruling is killing you or you feel like taking a break…call me. I will show you a planet or two, it will be fun, I swear!" "Bye" I said with a last wave. I teleported to the next planet in my oh so busy agenda, maybe visiting earth would be good. After all, Hestia and her sibling will make sure to beat the shit out of the Titans and get rid of the feely roaming monsters out there.

I expect only the best of you, my very first friend on this lonely life that now I live. The next time we meet, I expect to see you as the queen of this planet at the very least. You deserve it, may the fates be with you Hestia.

"Corcelina Prime here goes nothing…." With that I re-started my space travel in my path of destruction and creation. Everything on the name of this universe and the Galactic council.

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up? Chapter 4 is finished! Yay for me!**

 **Important Song while writing:** I'll Follow You by Shinedown

 **First thing first, in the next chapters we will watching Percy's travel around doing his private stuff but also we will see his possible wives! I will place a poll for who will win those precious positions. Also, if you do like to add another candidate to the poll, review her name or PM me about her.**

 **Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite…if you don't… I will kill Zoë…slowly. Kidding, she's my crush so she will never die on my stories! Or at least I will revive after 20 minutes.**

 **Lastly, vote in the poll for your favorite characters. If she isn't there tell me and I will include her on it and on the story line**

 **See ya soon guys!**


	5. Chapter5-The Call of Friend in Need Help

_Chapter 5- The Call of a Friend in Need of Help_

* * *

 **Well, nothing much to say apart from the obvious. Here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Update Date: 24/3/16**

 **Publish Date: 7/5/15**

 **Oh I almost forget I kidnapped someone…don't call the police or she dies…I am serious…I want a pizza too...**

 **Me:** since I'm the ruler of this universe, I decided to have a word with some of the character and ask them for their opinion of the story.

 **Artemis: *She fells from the sky*** Where am I _, boy_? Where are my hunters? Tell me before I turn you into a Jackalope *death glare*

 **Me:** ***flinch*** you are in my realm…where the fuck it is…dunno. Your hunters are safe and sound in Camp Half-Blood don't need to worry. Also, did you notice you fell from nowhere? Or is it normal crap for gods?

 **Me:** You know never mind, returning to the reason why we are here…what do you think of this awesome story? Don't deed to compliment me so much, I know I'm a genius.

 **Artemis:** You disgust me, asshole. I don't know who the fuck is Perseus, even if he seems good enough, but you are using him to deceive Hestia, A freaking MAIDEN goddess…jerk. Now get me out of here.

 **Me:** Calm down, deer, or I will write a very descriptive scene of Ares raping you in front of your hunters or better…him raping them all in front of you.

 **Artemis:** you wouldn't dare, scum

 **Me:** Yes, I do…I'm cool that way

 **Percy** **Jackson:*falling from the sky*** whhhhaat the fuck I am doing here, oh Lady Artemis *bow*

 **Me:** what the fuck with people not minding falling from the sky? By the way. Spill the beans and I cut your tongue

 **Percy Jackson:** whatever, **HE DOESN'T OWN ME, PJO, or HoO…or he would already ra-**

 **Me:** shut up, now to the story

* * *

 **Percy pov**

 _I expect only the best of you, my very first friend on this lonely life that now I live. The next time we meet, I expect to see you as the queen of this planet at the very least. You deserve it, may the fates be with you Hestia._

" _Corcelina Prime here goes nothing…." With that I re-started my space travel in my path of destruction and creation. Everything on the name of this universe and the Galactic council_

 **TIME SKIP** _Somewhere after the titan war_

 **Percy pov** _Of course it is! Who do you expected? Bambi?_

"I declare that from now on, James Mason will be named a Helixian being and will form part of the Galactic Council" as I finished, the guy was covered by a silver light aka the semi-primordial blessing.

"James here will be the vocal from this planet on the council. Under normal circumstances, he will be a normal member and will be under orders of the head master" I repeated for the bazillion time since I started my journey. It always is the same shit, this crap or the 'you will die for your sins' speech, pretty boring if you ask me.

"However, in matters of galactic security, James will assume command of the planet" I bellowed trying not to sip my boredom into the speech. Maybe it was monotone but I don't give a shit, I scare the crap out of them anyway.

"Yes, my Lord" they said simultaneously. _How many time will I need to tell them not to call me 'Lord'?_ I sighed in exasperation, I was dying for leaving this place.

"Council dismissed" I ordered, not even one hesitated to flash away in the blink of an eye. Well, everyone except James, he seemed pretty lost.

"James" I called him. He turned to me and smiled, the guy was pretty friendly and kind. One of the reasons I chose him to be the Chosen One! *exaggerating 1000%*

"Would you like to live in Draconia or stay on your planet?" I asked him nonchalant, it wasn't a big deal anyway, both of his palaces were ready to use. The benefits of being part of the council.

"Perseus, I would like to stay here. I am sure my wife and children wouldn't like to let their life go for a planet they don't know, but I would like to visit Draconia soon enough" I summoned a stuffed teddy, _and yes I said stuffed teddy_ , and gave it to him.

"Cough, don't get the wrong idea. That is a device of teleportation developed on Draconia, you see, my planet is surrounded by an anti-teleportation spell. The teddy is the only way to enter the atmosphere, chant Draconiac blood three times, squeeze it very hard, and you are in" I said squeezing an imaginary teddy.

"Visit whenever you feel like it, also I recommend you to attend every meeting you are summoned to the punishment from skipping one is not something to mess with" I said trying to hint that he should get out of here.

"Thanks… Perseus" with that last thank, he flashed to gods know where. Wait, I am a god. Okay, he is celebrating with his wife and things are getting steamy. Maybe I should leave too.

I flashed myself to my personal palace on Draconia and when I mean personal, I mean I live utterly alone out there. A very depressing matter, but I didn't worry that much about it. I am not there for long anyway.

 _Finally_ I thought to myself as I crashed my body on the nearest couch. It has been a long time since I could relax and I wanted a break. Maybe have a drink with a friend or whatever just something not related with work.

My mind drifted toward Queen Hestia or at least I think she is now. I haven't visited the planet since my last break so many centuries ago. I should probably visit and maybe hang out a bit with her if she is not busy. Maybe I will be able to make new friends, true friend not like those bootlickers that 'worship' me over the universe.

Now I only have to ask Hestia if she has some time to kill.

I put my plan on work and stablished a mental connection with her _"Hestia you there?"_ I mentally asked.

" _Perseus, what a pleasing surprise, what do you need?"_ she replied back.

" _Well first of all, I want to hang out with you and second I want you to recommend me some places to visit from time to time…you know what? Hang up there, I am going to meet you personally now"_ I said with machinegun velocity not giving her time to reply. The last thing that I felt from her was a wave of panic washing over her.

" _See you in 2"_ with nothing more, I broke the connection and flashed myself two kilometers north from where Hestia's location. I appeared on a white and golden city. Everything was literally made out of marble or gold, not even the food was an exception.

Mini markets, smiths, and multivitamins littered the place nothing looked out of place. A heartwarming peace washed over me, in contrast to the messed up world I left Hestia and her siblings to fix. They did a great job except for the overuse of golden and white…didn't they know there were more colors?

No one seemed to notice my presence. _Good, no one gives a damn that the creator is here_ I thought to myself with a small smile. It was good to be in a place where everyone was oblivious to their surroundings, almost refreshing.

"Hey Percy, long time no see" greeted me a melodic voice. From the first letter I knew who she was, a beautiful amber-eyed girl.

"I see you won the war, Queen Hestia. You haven't changed a bit, if you ask me, you are more beautiful than before" I said teasingly successfully making her blush bright gold. _Gods, she could be the fucking sun if this continues._

"Well time has favored you too, Per-Wait, what do you mean Queen?" she stopped mid-sentence. _What does she think I mean when I said queen…don't tell me she thinks that I want to…_ my trail of thoughts wandered to places I didn't want to explore, or at least too embarrassing to imagine.

"NO! No! I didn't mean it like that, it is not like I don't think you would do a fine queen. It is that I don't know you that well I just were calling you by title. I mean you are queen of Earth or whatever your city is called, please just forget I said something. I-I'm sorry" I ramble incomprehensibly while I blushed bright silver, my blush remarking my birthright. I bet if someone was watching us right now, he or she would be gaping like Pontus.

Instead of the slap I expected, Hestia laughed hysterically. Her melodious voice echoing through the entire city. "Oh my oh my you are so hilarious Percy, sometimes I forget you are the creator of all and think you are a very dense teenager. To clarify what I meant, I am no queen Perseus. Zeus, my youngest brother, took the title of king for himself and he took my sister, Hera, as his spouse; therefore she is the rightful queen of Olympus" I founded myself nodding dumbfound-ly, my head still trying to process all the information while still dealing with my over active imagination, to put it simple, my head had many anime-like images of Hestia doing _stuff._

After calming down, my mind roared with outrage. _How dare he still the glory from My friend!_ "How dare he stole your right after you disposed of your father? I will vaporize him into the void! I will tear him pi-"

"NO!" yelled Hestia, successfully snapping me out of my rant "Perseus let me explain, before you do something rash"

"Explain now" I growled

"…" that way she started to explain how she had told her siblings about the magical staff she 'founded' laying between some random bushes. Surprisingly, a dude physically similar to me, if not for the eyes I bet we could pass as brothers, Poseidon I think he was called, believed her and the others slowly followed suit.

Afterward, she told me how together they sneaked into the enemy lines and planned to disrupt the enemy command forces. However, Zeus had other plans. As they attacked Kronos's generals, he stole the staff of Cronos of her tent and later attacked his father single-handedly. Well, more like whack the guy's head with the staff, frozing him on time, and later savaging the body with Kronos's scythe.

Against her protest, Zeus took Hera as his wife and forced his seeds into her womb. After that, none of the siblings could deny the 'right' of the couple to reign and they were stablish as King and Queen of the gods.

Oh also, I should mention, she was kicked out of the 'council' to be replaced by a drunkard fuck named Dionysus.

"What about the sword?" I asked

"Zeus has it, he decided to keep it as a spoil of war" my blood boiled, that guy was getting on my nerves faster than Aether and that was saying something. He was soo gonna get it when I meet him.

I snapped my fingers and the staff morphed sword appeared on my hand. I snapped my fingers again and it disappeared from sight back into my infinite storage. "I will keep it for the meantime, if you were in need of it just summon it, it will answer your call and only yours" I said in a neutral voice, to many news at once altering my nerves.

 _I am not here for more troubles_ I thought exasperatedly to myself. I exhaled deeply and thought of a pleasant picnic with Hestia at the shores of a big and calm lake. "SO, could you tell me those places I asked you for? We still have sunlight if we leave right away" I said taking her hand and looking seductively at her eyes.

She looked away and blushed solid gold "cough, uh, err, right! Yeah I-we can go to…wait…what's the magical word?" she teased after fighting down her blush.

"pleaseeee" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"There you go. Well first on the list is the Hesperides Garden, the most beautiful garden ever to exist that possess the one and unmatchable tree of the Apples of Immortality. Second, would be Delos, a pretty pretty floating island that contains the wickedest wilderness ever. And lastly but not least, Ogygia, a precious paradisiacal island created by your dear sister when she still was a loving mother…and sane." The goddess of the hearth tried to cover her slip but I didn't give a damn about Gaea.

"Shall we depart My lady?" I asked in a very gentle-like manner.

She shook her head and mumbled an apology "I must decline Percy, I _have_ to tend the Hearth on Olympus since my brothers are bickering once again" I nodded sadly. _Zeus you are definitely on my shitlist._

"See ya soon Percy, take care" she kissed me on the cheek and disappeared on a column of fire.

"See ya too Hestia" I mumbled and flashed to spot # 3, hopefully I could save the best spot for Hestia to visit with me.

 **LINE BREAK**

Normally flashing takes only a fraction of a second to happen but this time it was different, a powerful barrier stood at the shores of Ogygia. I wasn't ready for such spell to be on my way and therefore my trajectory was suddenly off-course. In other words, I face-planted on the sand.

A petite girl hurried to my rescue. She was around 16 years old, caramel hair, dark almond eyes and a milky face that seemed timeless. She was around 5'3 and her scent was intoxicating cinnamon. However, her flawless looks were ruined by the tears streaming down her face, her eyes red and puffy like she had been crying for quite a bit. She smiled gently toward me while she stroked my unruly hair "You are the next one my brave one, I will nurse you as I must" she mumbled between sobs, her smile did not faltered.

I was utterly confused. Did I hit my head _that_ hard? "Hmm, miss, I think you are confusing me with another handsome guy…sorry" I raised an eyebrow toward her direction. Did I arrive at a wrong moment? Was she expecting someone? Does that someone has something to do with her crying? Why would she call someone 'brave one'? I settled into giving her a quizzical look.

"You're not a demigod hero?" she asked with worry latched in her voice. I shook my head.

"Then you are a god…" her eyes widened comically as the words died on her throat, her stance falling into a deep bow. She was trembling with fear of being smitten by this 'unidentified' god paying her a visit. "I-I I am deeply sorry for my disrespect my Lord, I didn't recognize you at the moment"

"As a punishment, you can use my body whatever way you wish" now was time for my eyes to widen when she started to undress. I probably looked like a fish out of the water by the way I gaped.

"Hey hey hey hey no need to do that, you didn't disrespect me or nothing. I don't like that crap of bowing either nor that 'My Lord' stuff. If you wish, you can call me Percy" I said in a rush, my eyes glancing at her exposed chest. "I am neither god nor Titan so relax" I said in a friendly tone "but if you could cover yourself it would be great"

A window-shattering screech was heard all around the island followed by the thunderous slap that collided with my cheek. _Sometimes is better be fear than loved._ I thought exasperatedly. _Why do problems involved with women follow me?!_

"I told you to relax, not to attack me geez" I said massaging my cheek.

"Sorry, my name is Calypso. I didn't meant to slap you but you were staring at my breasts soo I kinda freaked out. Anyway, who are you Percy, I have never seen nor heard of you" she asked with a raised eyebrow like she just hadn't slap me. _Why do I always get the crazy ones? I mean, she just said I could do WHATEVER with her body and she slaps me for staring at her chest._

"I'm an immortal seeking a place to rest. The goddess Hestia recommended me this place" better not tell her I am a primordial, we don't want her to 'freak out' again. Not yet at least.

"By the way, did I came in a bad moment or something? You looked like you were expecting someone. I can come back later, no beggie" I guess that hit a nerve by the way she almost pounced at me.

"No-no one's coming yet, you can stay all you want and relax as much as you can. So please stay a little more with me please, I am always alone because of that stupid cu-"she clasped her hand over her mouth after revealing such important fact that I bet she shouldn't have revealed.

"A curse? Why do you have a curse? You seem a very cute and amiable to me" I stated, my mind racing with ways of helping her. However I needed to know more about the curse before I could do anything.

"I-I can't tell, I will be ashes if I do" she said sorrowfully, such a harsh burden for a girl so sweet like her wasn't fair.

"If you tell me, I can help…I swear on my name" I said in a soothing voice

 **Calypso pov**

Here it is, my unbelievable opportunity to leave this cursed island, everything relaying in a man that I met 10 minutes ago. A trick from the mighty gods of Olympus or a gift from the fates? I could only guess. _What choice should I believe?_

Let this guy inside my heart and let myself fall in love with him just to be heart-broken and tormented by this immortal for the rest of eternity. Or maybe this was really a reality, a normal guy, not a stupid and hurt hero washing ashore, who was willing to help me with my burden and with the least of possibilities able to break me free.

I wanted to scream on frustration. Sending him away was the best of both choices that way I wouldn't get hurt, but a magnetic attraction continued to appease my wits. A warm feeling washed over my heart every time I stared into those milky swirling eyes, pushing me toward him.

He said Hestia sent him, could that be true? The only respectable Olympian, due to her good-hearted nature, sending this guy over here to save me from my unfair imprisonment. However, he did say that he was on trip to relax not to be the hero of the story. Maybe Hestia forgot and sent him anyway.

At the end my heart won over my brain. I wanted to share my insecurities and fears with him, I wanted to be free, to be protected by him, but over all of that… I needed him, I don't know why but I do.

 _Please please please be good, please save me…please be my one and only hero_ I prayed to every good-willed god out there.

"I was punished for being a daughter of Atlas" I started "my punishment is that every century a hero will wash up to my shore badly injured, I will tend to his wounds and fell in love with him. Then fate will call him back to the real world where he is needed. This way my heart will be broken until it heals just in time for next hero to arrive" I stated, I realized all the pain throbbing inside my heart ready to be released.

Thought, the deep frown that went through his face when I said I was a daughter of Atlas didn't go unnoticed, surely he wouldn't be willing to help now. Even with my doubts I concluded "So here I am, in Ogygia, my home, my prison, condemned to love but never be loved" I was at the verge of tears, the scowl and annoyance in his face didn't help. It was as he was annoyed that he had wasted his precious time on a titan scum.

I fell to my knees crying in my hands. _I am a titan scum._ I was worthless to every god or immortal just another piece of trash Kronos and his siblings had birthed. I felt Percy kneel at my side. I didn't gave sign I did. I stood there, on my knees, unmoving as I bawled my eyes out. I felt _wasted._

Sometimes I wished I was human, able to make mistakes without care in the world. Thought, I am a _goddess_ supposed to be perfect, never to fail or be wrong. I hated it.

Percy wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me toward his shoulder. I complied and leaned on his broad and warm shoulder and cried all my pain out. _Why the gods have to be so cruel? WHY?_ I screamed mentally.

He took my petite hands in his enormous ones and pulled me up. I stared into his infinite eyes, two black and silver vortexes swirling around a calm silver flame, and hugged the life out of him, a hug he returned without hesitation. _Maybe he took pity on me_ I thought wishfully _maybe he stays with me._ I would be happy if he did that, but what he said shook me to the core.

"Soo when do you want to leave?" he said nonchalantly. I looked at him like he was some sort of alien.

"Percyy, please don't be like that, don't play with my feelings. It hurts so much you, you don't understand how I feel" I pleaded, thought he seemed unnerved by it.

"Want some proves then, easy peasy take my hand" he said in such a cheerful tone that my spirit lifted. I couldn't sense deceive nor lies on his words. _Did I finally found hope?_

"I can't cross the magical borders nor flash away, Percy" I said seriously, I wanted to hope I really did, but what if this was only a game for him?

"Who said something about crossing the borders" he waved hand and a massive black portal ripped from nowhere at the other end a glorious black, silver, and gold palace shined at the horizon. My heart filled with joy and gratefulness. In less than an hour this man won my heart and soul, I owe him my life. I wanted to spend the rest of my eternal life by his side.

"Wanna come by and check by yourself or do y-"he half-asked before I tackled him into a bear hug. I took him by surprise and we fell flat on his back, I wrapped safely in his strong arms. I cried like hell, thought, this weren't tears of sorrow, pain, and betrayal this were tears of joy, happiness, and love. After I pulled together my feelings I realized we crossed the portal with my tackle. I chuckled, I couldn't help it, I was far too happy to contain my hysterics.

The place was incredible, mesmerizing the most beautiful scene I have ever seen on my life. The place was like a garden colorful and full of life, but it still seemed _manly._ My skills as a gardener would never reach such perfection.

"Wow" I muttered incomprehensibly, it was the only thing my mind could muster after viewing such a breath-taking garden. Even in my dazed state I could hear him chuckling at my side. The only thing that was left was a warm welcome.

Like reading my mind he greeted me "Calypso, goddess of Ogygia, I welcome you to Draconia the planet in the farthest corner of the void, home to the Helixian and Chaotic beings" he said warmly, a fuzzy feeling ran down my spine as I snapped out of my stupor.

"Please come forward to my palace, your new home" he motioned theatrically.

I was about to start walking down the garden when I acknowledged that the palace was in front of us. I settled for giving the _'what the Hades"_ quizzical look to my host. "The palace moves in order to your wishes. How it does it when two people wanna arrive at the same room, dunno, but I guess that's the interesting thing about magic" he replied simply.

"Perseus, I will be forever in your debt, do I have any way of repaying you all you have done for me? I do do anything you want me to" I asked but my mind was settle in one thought _Ask me to be your Wife, Ask me to be your wife_. I couldn't think of other way that this day could me more perfect.

"No need for any of that Cal, we are friend aren't we? Friends help each other" he said with a smile. I almost snorted to his cheesy comment.

After our 'outburst' we walked toward a nameless room, but in less than a blink of an eye, my name was imbedded in a very fancy and caramel color cursive letter. "Well, this your room. It's completely empty for you to fill with whatever you want. Think of it and it will pop up wherever you want it, Enjoy!"

"Percy" I said, it was barely a whisper "I want to thank you…for everything. I am infinitely grateful with you, I owe you my life, my heart, and soul. If you ever ple-" I was cut off by a warm hug, by now, his touch made me feel like goo.

Brushing aside a strand of hair from my face he replied soothingly "I said so before, no need to thank me. Seeing you happy, healthy, and beautiful is all I need" he carefully let go of me and turned around "Also, I won't stand aside when someone hopeless needs help, I won't let someone perish from impending doom if can help"

"Anyway, before you take your time on arranging your place, we need to fix some things on Ogygia" with that he took a small silver dagger "With this dagger I will be able to recreate your essence. I will place an exact clone of you in the island" He prickled the tip of finger, a lone drop of golden blood fell from the tiny hole followed by a dark caramel smoke that turned into flesh and bone. In the end, I was standing in front of a copy of… me "I name you Calypso 2.0" he said dramatically, inwardly I rolled my eyes "you will live on Ogygia with the same personality of your master, thought, you will be void of the emotions of pain, heartbreak, hurt, and depression. You will assist any hero or god that arrives at your shore. From now on you are under Calypso's care" I gaped as the other me bowed to Percy and walked to my side.

"Master, I am under your services. What are your orders?" the other I asked. I didn't know to do until Percy told her that she must return to her duties on Ogygia.

"Even though Calypso 2.0 is there, you still need to visit that cursed island every so often" he said with venom on his voice "I can't break the curse without alerting _Zeus,_ but you shouldn't worry too much. However you should take notes of what has happened on the mortal world when you visit Cal 2.0" I nodded stiffly, there was so much hate and loathing just a moment ago, he was scary if he wanted.

"Sorry for my out of hand character, but Zeus has been bugging with things far too much. He is abusing his power and he must be placed under control" he apologized but I didn't care. Zeus was an ass and everybody knew it, if you didn't…well you would have to be an idiot of unimaginable proportions.

"By the way, do you like it here?" he asked me

"Let me think…hmm…beautiful garden…impressive palace…no? I Love IT!" I screamed in joy

"Good, now arrange you room and get a good night of sleep. Tomorrow you can explore the garden, the beach, and other few surprises here and there. Make yourself comfortable cause this will be your home from now on" he said it like I was a long since lost children of his. "If you want to go to earth, I will take you but you must promise me that you will not be spotted by any god, okay" he brushed one strand of hair out of my hair and walked down the hall.

"Good night, see ya tomorrow. I'm off to work" he said with fake enthusiasm

I painted my room like the beach on the walls and starry night in the ceiling. The furniture and the rest of my things neatly arranged around the room. I fell to my bed exhausted, I didn't notice it but it was a long and surprising day. Today I expected my second hero to arrive but what I found was _My_ hero, my salvation.

I pulled my covers closer to me as I entered the realm of Morpheus, my mind too tired to continue working. Before I drifted to unconsciousness I whispered something imperceptible even for myself. "Good night my love" with that I fell into the realm of the Sleep god. I sighed contently as my dreams were full of the man I owe my life and everything I am.

 _I Love You Percy_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done, yay! And someone finally fell in love with Percy! Will he return the feeling? Everything depends on the poll and what your reviews say. Don't be cruel guys, Callie is one of the girls Percy never ends with.**

 **Important Song while writing** **:** I'm Wasted by Ghost Town

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite. You know how much writers love them and they encourage us to post faster.**

 **Vote in the poll, also. I personally recommend Calypso and Khione, two goddesses we don't see often, plus I have a good role for both of them. If you want to increase the number of wives, tell me, thought there are enough for me.**

 **See ya soon crazies..Hmm…I mean…guys**


	6. Chapter 6-Helping a Man-Hating Goddess

_Chapter 6-Helping a yet Non-Man-Hater Goddess_

* * *

 **Hi guys, here's new chapter I wish you enjoy it!**

 **Update Date: 29/3/16**

 **Publish Date: 8/5/15**

 **Me:** Hi, today I bring you the new chapter! I will give a cookie to anyone who guess who Percy will meet!

 **Percy Jackson:** bro, what's Lady Artemis's nickname doing on the title? Also, how do I exist? I am not supposed to be that Primordial guy?

 **Me:** sometimes I wish you didn't exist at all, but anyway, there are plans…plans that will kill one of you. Nothing to worry at the moment.

 **Me:** Now shut the fuck up and do what I kidnapped you for!

 **Percy Jackson:** Right, **HE DOESN'T OWN ME, PJO, AND HOO**

* * *

 **Calypso pov**

 _I pulled my covers closer to me as I entered the realm of Morpheus, my mind too tired to continue working. Before I drifted to unconsciousness I whispered something imperceptible even for myself. "Good night my love" with that I fell into the realm of the Sleep god. I sighed contently as my dreams were full of the man I owe my life and everything I am._

 _I Love You Percy_

 **Percy pov**

I felt so elated, saving a new friend felt so great. I mean, it is not that I am rejoicing on her misfortune but she was trapped unfairly just because her parents are titans. The irony of it is that the parents of the guys who placed her there are titans. _Zeus is really earning himself a black hole to rot in._ I am happy that I could save her, thought.

However, due to my duties, I am almost never home. I only hope Calypso doesn't get too bored here. Sometimes it gets lonely.

 **TIME SKIP** _birth of the Twin Archers_

 **Percy pov**

I was dead tired, I just wanted to crash on my bed for the rest of eternity. Today I overused my destruction powers which are far more exhausting that those of creation and arrangement. I had to destroy a huge planet, transport all the good-hearted people to Draconia, create a new planet, re-transport the people to the new planet, and lastly but most tiring declare the planet a nation of the Galactic council which included a massive paper work I had to do…alone.

"I need vacations" I grumbled into the void space, even though I didn't expect an answer, the cold hearted space replied with more cold silence. "Just a little friking break!" I yelled back. Followed by more silence.

 _Gonna visit the next place Hestia recommended me, but first I will ask her if she wants to go with me_ I thought. I summoned a cup of coffee while I stablished the mental connection with Hestia.

As I silently sipped to my coffee, I asked mentally _"Hey Hestia you there"_ I waited until the voice of Hestia sounded at the other end.

" _Hello Hestia talking, I am sorry but currently I am tending to the flames on Olympus. Please leave a message after the 'bip', I will gladly return the call afterward. Bippppp"_ the voice recorder said. My jaw dropped and I spilled my drink, _a fucking mental voice recorder, really?!_ I was fuming but not as much as disappointed.

However, I wouldn't let this crap deflate me. I opened a portal directly to the island of Delos "well I hope Hestia wanna come with me the next time" I mumbled to myself "Right, Delos here I come" with that I crossed the portal to the beautiful floating island. I appeared 30 feet up in the sky from where I could see white sand, crabs, coconut palms and wait…that's a giant Python? Well, after all, Hestia did say this place had the best wilderness ever.

I descended close enough to watch the giant Python chase a duo of kids and a pregnant woman, probably their mother but where's the father? My instincts sprang into action, _I had to save those three_. I flew downward toward the diverging child that acted as bait for the huge snake.

The boy started firing arrows at the python to get its attention, which work exceptionally. However, the python was fast as lightning, slithering its way toward its prey as the boy ran out of arrows. Thought, the arrows only seemed to tick off the serpent as they bounced harmlessly from its hide.

I was about to reach the boys side when he let loose his last arrow which bounced harmlessly from the pythons side. Taking advantage of the momentum of the child, it sank its fangs on the left leg of the boy almost ripping his leg. I thought the boy was a goner until the girl started launching arrows at the python's back.

Annoyed, the python knocked the boy with its tail who flew aimlessly toward a huge boulder and fell to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, the python hissed and slithered its way to the arrowless girl who cowered behind some bushes. She looked bruised with many cuts along her arms and legs but nothing major unlike her friend.

Something inside me told me that I had to protect her, something I didn't felt with the boy. I slowed time and ran straight to the oversized snake. I crashed against its side and it went barreling toward the forest behind the girl. I looked back at the girl, grinning "Hey, kid, look out for your friend before another animal catches him" the girl who was peaking from her hiding place nodded and ran to get the boy.

I focused back on the recoiling python that seethed toward my direction. "Ready for a bigger meal, you ugly oversized worm huh?" I taunted. I summoned my symbol of Darkness and Night, Astaroth, and aimed at the snake's mid-section. Looking at the bow, the python recovered its courage and pounced at me, jaws ready to swallow me whole.

I smirked at the stupid python. Maybe a normal bow would have had to aim at the eyes but for a primordial symbol of power it was child's game. A let loose a volley of arrows and every one of them went through the hide of the dead python. I whistled as the big bad snake dissolved into dust leaving me alone with the three victims.

I turned in my heels and headed to help the little girl who was dragging the boy through the dirt…literally. The girl stared at me in awe and fear but seemed more interested in saving the boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a sweet tone. She nodded and cowered behind the blonde boy "Let me help you with your friend" I placed him on my back and hurried back to the woman, if she was pregnant like I saw before, she probably needed my help. Thought, the boy didn't look good at all either, his face was pale with a tint of green on it.

I flash of the past caught my eye as I remembered that the boy was bitten by the python. Poison of that caliber wasn't something I could manage, not by myself at least. I wasn't too good with my healing powers.

I decided to slow time around the boy to 0.001% of its original velocity, it was a secret of those who controlled time. You can't stop time, you can only decrease its flow to almost non-existent. That would give me enough time to help the woman without worrying about the blondy dying on us.

We found the woman breathing heavily laying on the trunk of a tree. I carefully laid the boy on the floor not to hurt his head. The girl, in the meantime, rushed to her (I guessed) mother. The woman had luscious auburn hair with matching hazel eyes, she was around 5'11 and her belly was bloating like she just had gave birth.

The woman whispered something in the little girl's ear that made her blush but nodded her agreement. The little one was like a replica of her mother just that instead of hazel eyes she wore silver eyes that matched her silky flawless skin perfectly.

"Sir, we, hmm, wanted to thank you for every-thing" she bowed her head at me in a very respectful way.

"My pleasure, dear" I answered casually "What are your names, if you don't mind?" the girl glanced at the woman as if their names were some sort of top secret information. "Mine is Pers-cy" I said softly while I sat on the ground to be at eye level with the silver eyed girl.

The mother tried to sit straight but her strength was depleted. I slowed time and caught her from falling and hurting her fragile body. I held the woman in my arms as I waited for her daughter to speak. As I held the woman, I noticed the pained looks that went through her facial features every few seconds.

Thought the girl never spoke a lone word.

"My name is L-Le-e-to" she took a deep breath and continued" t-h-es-se are m-my c-hild-dren" with every word she spoke I felt her essence decrease little by little. _She was about to fade_ I thought astonished. Watching another immortal fade wasn't on my to-do list, not in a bazillion years, not after what I went through…

I could copy her essence just like I did to Calypso, although, it would be lying to myself and her children. Saving immortals was out of my control, I had the knowledge, but not the power or the string. _I need help and there is only a trio that can help me._ I slowed time around the entire island, I needed my time to convince the know it all of my nieces.

I stablished the mental connection and asked _"Nieces, you there?"_

" _Yes, uncle Perseus"_ they said in their creepy choir.

" _What do you need"_ they ask me, I am really that obvious? I need to call more often to say hi and whatnot.

" _May I save the Titaness Leto?"_ I asked very bluntly, leave it to the creator to be bold.

" _Uncle, that woman if fated to perish today, we can't give you permission"_ they argued

' _We know very clearly what awaits this duo, they are Olympian gods and they have a destiny to fulfill. You know what will happen if he is not saved that day, I can't interfere neither do you, they must save him. However, they can't do so without their mother's guide"_ I shot back with finality under my tone.

" _As you wish uncle, but heed our advice, a sacrifice must be done. Soul for a soul."_ they said in unison

" _I understand, Thank you nieces"_ on that happy note they left my head leaving me with my task at hand, save the Titan about to fade.

I rewind time so the 'fading' goddess could say her last words, thought, I felt a little bad for the kid but I couldn't ignore an opportunity like this one.

"I am a-about t-to fa-de, p-please t-take ca-r-re of my ch-ild-ren, I-I-I be-g you." She pleaded, in a sudden surge of power, the Titaness leaned forward and fell on her hands and knees. I felt sorry for the misery she was suffering as she groveled at my feet. If she was worthy before, which she was, she more than worthy now. It is not every day that you see a goddess forsake her pride for others. On the other hand, the unnamed girl was crying on her mother's back, the inevitable was coming…for them at least.

I felt awful for this but I had already started my cruel joke and I was going to end it, they just don't need to know that. "I can't take your little ones, Leto, but I know someone who can" I said with a fake sad smile.

The silver eyed girl looked at me with curiosity shining on her eyes. "Who?" she asked, raising her head from her mother's back. _I'm such an asshole for doing this._

"Your mother of course" I said with a plastic megawatt smile. However, it was soon replaced with a frown at the rising anger from the girl's aura.

"You would left us with my mother fading!" exclaimed the auburn haired girl but suddenly she started to sob and sniff "I knew it, all men in this world are bad and disgusting my father never wanted us, my brother is dead, and now our savior leaves me alone in this world." She sobbed pitying her poor case.

"Oh crap" I cursed as I remembered the dangerous case the blonde one was in, this was not the time to be playing games.

I walked to the girl's side and stood on my knees. The girl was no older than 6 or 7 years old and was rather short if you asked me. I leaped forward and wrapped the girl in a tight bear hug, she tried to shove me away but I was bigger than she expected. We stumbled back and fell flat on our asses, unfortunately, she fell directly on my laps.

By the way she wailed, the girl was too heart-broken to register she was clinging to me for support. I stood there unmoving, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried, her fragile and little arms wrapped firmly around my neck.

After a while, her cries stopped and turned into ragged sobs, her beautiful silver eyes were bloodshed, puffy and tears streamed down her cheeks. I took my chances, this was the best moment to make a move before another wave of despair attacked her "young one" I called as I rubbed her silky auburn hair "You will not be alone, not while I breath, I can't be always by your side but I will visit you or you can visit me, the way you prefer. Also, your brother is only unconscious, he will be fine, and I will cure your mother" by the time I finished, she was staring at me wide eyed almost as if she couldn't believe what I was going to do. "I will always protect you and your family, Artemis"

I didn't knew from where her name came, but it just felt _right_. One second it was there and the other it was gone. Like the wind had whispered her name to me and took it with it.

I set her aside and kneeled at Leto's side, her essence was almost gone, and if I were to do something…it was right away.

I placed my index finger on her forehead and started to chant in the ancient language of the primordial, it was so old I even forgot its name. "Leto, Titaness of motherhood, I grant you eternal life, may the Fates take its price from my own being. I shall be the one paying your debt My Lady" I bowed to the Titaness at hand and blew the white dust that was forming on my index finger.

Leto was engulfed by the white dust that started to glow. "Let this fine dust be your Essence!" I exclaimed to the heavens. Clouds formed above the island, the wind grew resilient, the water roared against the shore, and lightning flashed across the dark gray sky.

The island shook restlessly, for a second I thought we were going to sink, the ground between me and the Titan ripped open revealing a lava pit. Magma poured from the deepest part of Earth and Fire roared from the darkest parts of Tartarus.

Smoke started to ooze from the magma snaking its way around my and Leto's feet. Rain and hail fell from the sky, thought, it didn't stop the smoke from increasing.

To my surprise, everything went dark in the blink of an eye. However, there in the middle of the lava pit, stood a being I have never seen on my life, although, I did had a good guess of who it was.

The guy stood broad and tall at the intimidating size of 8 foot, he had burned charcoal skin ripped with muscles with magma runes running along its veins. His eyes were blood red and three horns protruded from his skull. "Are you willing to pay the price, primogeniture" he roared in a deep metallic voice.

"Yes, My Lord, I am willing to pay the debt you impose over this Titan's head" I said courteously.

"As you wish foolish immortal, let my power bless this Titan with eternal life, your blood purify her existence" the demon ran his claw-like hand across my upper body severing my arms and ripping open my chest and stomach. Blood spilled from my wound, all of it flowing to the higher being "and this universe pay the consequences of your actions, Creator" he bellowed.

I knew who he was, he was one of the three higher beings my father always rambled whenever he was alone. Matter, Anti-Matter, and Fate; the kings of the power hierarchy, I was a moth in comparison to them. Those who had no limits, no rules to bound their actions. I guess at least, but the lone thought terrified me.

Eventually everything went back to normal, the sky grew clearer of clouds, the wind blew softly, the waves crashed tenderly at the bay, and the pit closed. No one could tell I just summoned one of the strongest being to never exist.

The only remaining evidence of the ritual was the swirly smoke around the Titaness. Leto coughed violently as the smoke poured down her throat, it forced its way more fiercely with every struggle the woman did. Finally every ounce of the white smoke was gulped by the Titan.

It was done, I realized what seemed impossible even for my father. At least that's what he told us, something I didn't believe from the start. I, genuinely, felt happy for the Titan, I didn't know the price but I was sure destiny was going to let me know sooner or later.

When I thought everything was done, the clear day turned into starry night. A massive white bolt rocketed from the infiniteness of the universe, far greater than anyone I could ever dream to achieve. It crashed against Leto as her body absorbed the entire impact from the blow. I winced as she withered and screamed in agony, I saw her skin peel off thousands of times until the bolt disappeared inside her body.

The Titaness of Motherhood fell to the ground, body intact, no signs of damage from the deathly 'blessing'. However, she was clearly unconscious, but her life signals were at their tip top shape.

Until then I realized the two guest I had with me, the blonde and the silver eyed children. The boy was in the same spot I left him ten feet from my actual position, safe from all harm. I couldn't say the same thing for the girl.

The silver eyed girl was hiding at my back, her unique eyes wide in shock and fear. She was clinging to me for dear life or at least wat was left of me. My wounds had closed, leaving four white scars across my chest (something that have never happen to me), but my upper limbs weren't so lucky. Both had disappeared with the previous carnage.

The six years old cowered from me as I willed my powers to regrow my severed limbs. I wanted to say something but my voice was stuck deep in my throat. What I am supposed to say to a toddler after she watched her mother be make a burnt kebab of Titan, oh and also she witnessed one demon tear me limb by limb literally?! _For the Void! I am hyperventilating? I have never hyperventilated?! I-I-I don't know what's happening…_

"Pers-cy, what happened? One moment you were poking my mommy and the other I was bear-hugging you. I blacked out in the middle of whatever you were doing. Did you save my mommy? Please tell me you did?" she said with watery puppy eyes. All the fear and shock gone, lost with any memory she might retain from this day. Maybe this was doing of the higher beings or maybe she just closed her eyes and screamed 'lalala' all the while. For any of them I was grateful for.

"Your mother is safe, she will not fade anytime soon…kid. Could you tell me your name, please? It's getting really annoying" I asked. The girl smiled a smile as bright as the moon, she jumped and tackled me to the dirt.

"THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you! By the way, my name is Arte-mis and the sunshine at our backs is Apollo, my younger twin brother" she purred. I would have never guessed they were twins, they were opposite poles (physically). I stifled a laugh at the nickname, it was refreshing after everything that happened a while ago.

"Artemis, mind accompanying me to my place, your mother must rest and your brother must receive immediate medical attention" I asked nicely. She nodded without hesitation, any other would have doubted my intentions after all we went through. I created the portal to the medical bay at my palace.

The silver eyes girl squeaked in surprise. _Was the portal too much for her?_ "y-you you you are a P-primordial, aren't you" she stuttered stiffly and groveled at my feet too, much to my annoyance.

I felt a pang of hurt on my heart as she did so, I thought we were already friends. "Yes, Artemis, I am a freaking primordial for my father's holy boxers! Does that make me any different godling?" I growled "We were supposed to be friends, friend to friend not primordial to goddess" I snapped. I was fuming from head to toe, how dare she is like the rest of scumbags I met every day?

Artemis stood up awkwardly playing with the hem of her dress "S-sorry, I really am Percy, but my mother told me stories of your kind before sleep. She told me that if I don't eat my vegetables a primordial will come to torture me and there is this one that said that primordial tend to explode the heads of those who dare disrespect them" she apologized and looked absolutely cute doing so. I couldn't stay mad at this cutie for long even if I wanted to.

"Oh, soo that rumor I heard was really true. Don't worry kid not all primordials are twisted and insane. There was this guy Aether, he was the screw around the primordial race, also there are Gaea and Tartarus those two well I don't know. However, I suppose that since Tartarus is god of punishment, he has a liking for torture" she narrowed her eyes and looked incredulously at me. To which I shrugged, it was not my deal meddling with my deceased siblings' whereabouts.

After our little spat I remembered for what we were here since the beginning. I almost face-palmed, Apollo was dying very slowly and his mother was unconscious to the roots and here we are discussing the myths of the ancient times.

"Callie, I am back. Can you help me with something here please?" I yelled.

"give me a sec, I am going, Perce" she shot back.

"What do yo- oh, hi, I am Calypso" she greeted our new guest awkwardly. Calypso, I guessed, had other plans for me that did not include a six years old. Lately, she had been having these liking into using very sexy maid outfits, everyone more revealing that the last one. At this rate, I was going to die from nose-bleed. Never mind why she does it, she enjoys it so I don't complain.

My little friend jumped, I mean Artemis jumped behind my back. "Calypso" she twirled around making her bosom jiggle in that tight outfit of hers "this Artemis" I said ruffling her auburn hair "the unconscious boy is Apollo, her twin" I said pointing to the green-looking boy "And you know her, she's their mother" pointed to the woman already laying in one of the medical beds.

"Also, Calypso the boy is in great danger. He was bitten by Python, I will need all your skills as a healer to cure him" she smiled smugly at me.

"You got it Perce, piece of cake. Relax and give a tour to your friend, I can handle this" she smirked and went to treat the ill Apollo. As she walked, I noticed she was using those damn black with red taint high heels that weren't supposed to exist for at least another four millennia. What ticked me off was that they matched perfectly with her maid outfit. Somedays I even wished she tripped.

 _Damn her for founding Hemera's room_ I cursed was filled to the brim with shoes of all types. I didn't mind her using them but gods she looked hot in them!

Overall I hated them for making me space out like now.

"See ya Arty, you are such a cutie" with that note she disappeared with blondy into one of the surgery rooms. Apollo was in the best hands ever to treat him.

"Arty, I like it" I muttered. "Artemis can I call you arty?" I asked liking the nickname.

"Hmm, yeah yeah whatever" she answered unknowingly, she seemed distracted with something, but with the amount of stuff here it wasn't surprising.

We started walking aimlessly, I just didn't want to be a second more in the medical bay. Leto snored like a Lydian Dracon when it came to sleeping. "Arty, why was that Python chasing after you?" I asked, it was a really powerful monster for young gods like them plus having an injured mother didn't help.

"Hera sent it to kill us" she hissed, venom and hatred dripping from her voice "Well, that was what mommy told me" she smiled and continue walking. It looks like her stomach was thinking for her as we arrived to the kitchen.

I sat her on one of the high counters and took a frozen bucket of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. I pulled two spoons and dig a bit for myself. I let the rest to Artemis's joy. She have never eaten Ice cream but in her opinion it looked like the most delicious thing in the universe.

"Hera, huh, thunderbutt scores again…hmm… I see, I don't blame her" I muttered to myself. Thought, it seemed that my toddler friend heard me.

"YOU DON'T BLAME HER?! SHE TRIED TO KILL US!" she shouted angrily, I guess I kinda pissed her defending her assassin.

"Artemis, do you know who your father is?" I asked. She looked me dead in the eyes before she shook her head. Her rant forgotten. _The best thing of dealing with a kid is that they forget things easily._

"No" she response confused. I liked that of Artemis, she was bold and honest anyone else would have been offended by such personal question.

"You know who the king of Olympus is?" I asked suggestingly. I had to make enter in sense.

"Zeus, why you ask?" she gazed at my ceiling deep in thought. Her young mind trying to process the piece of information I gave her.

"You don't mean th-"I cut her off for dramatic effects

"Yes Artemis, your father is Zeus "she seemed to ponder this but still couldn't get it.

"Thank for the info, but what is supposed to do my father with this?" she asked clueless. By now she was mid-bucket from the full gallon of Ice Cream and at this rhythm she wasn't going to be satisfied with just one.

"Ugh, who is the Queen of Olympus?" I asked in exasperation. Frustration overcoming my system as I dealt with the dense child.

"Her- oh" she stopped mid-sentence as she realized the obvious, her mouth forming a perfect pink 'o'

"Yup, you got it, she is Zeus's wife. It means that he cheated on her, wives don't like being cheated on you know. Children of broken vows aren't in the graces of those cheated-on wives too, they are kinda like a reminder of her husband's awful unfaithfulness." I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't approve of Hera's rash decision against you and your family but she is not to blame. She is the goddess of marriage, it only sums to the wound that she got the worst husband ever" I finished my argument defending Hera. Artemis was astonished by the new information. She even stopped eating her Ice cream.

"Tomorrow you will meet her, please don't be harsh with her. I am not telling you to go easy on her but don't overreact" I pleaded with my trading puppy eyes, no one could resist them. They were hypnotic for some weak minded.

"Crap" I cursed my stupidity "I forgot the damn time dilatation around here" I muttered under my breath. By now, he was arriving in matter of hours.

"Arty, you have to leave right away. I underestimated the time change here and that of Earth. Someone important will arrive at your home in more or less 3 hours, that meeting will change your course of life Artemis." I said as I caressed her flawless cheek, she, unconsciously, leaning to my touch.

"Also, you must give this to your mother" I materialized one of those teleportation teddies that I love so much (tell someone and I chop off your tongue) and passed it to the silver eyed goddess "it's a parting gift, she will know what to do with it when the time comes" I gave her the 'don't-ask' look that stuck any question in her throat.

"I will flash you, your mother, and Apollo there; they probably will be unconscious for a while. Your mother will not remember everything that happened today but try to fill her in what you can, I will answer the rest the next time we encounter. Pertaining to your brother, he will not remember me seeing he was unconscious the entire time, do not tell him of my interference. Create a side story or whatever you must to hide what happened here; if he were to know about it and spread it, he will cause deep trouble for everyone present" I felt the necessity to emphasize Apollo's case, I wasn't sure why, but his knowledge of me was forbidden by fate.

Artemis nodded solemnly, deep worry lines adorning her cute face while she stroke her twin's blonde hair. It pained me seeing her like this, I practically had forced her to lie to her brother, but I hadn't another option. I can't erase a memory that doesn't exist.

I looked at my surroundings, we still were on the kitchen. The empty bucket of ice cream surrounded the dinning counter. At my side the huge obsidian and silver kitchen shined like mocking the dirty table.

"Will I see you ever again?" the auburn haired girl snapped me from my thoughts with that question. My hand, unconsciously, went to ruffle the small goddess's hair. A bright smile plastered on my face

"Of course you would, beautiful. Thought, it will be a while before that happens" my smile faltered as her face brightened and dimed all of a sudden. The crestfallen look broke my heart but there was nothing I could do.

"It's okay Percy, I guess you have duties to do as a primordial." Her voice broke a little "just visit as soon as you can, could you? I feel so safe around you, I haven't felt like this ever. I don't want to forget this feeling" tears pilled on her eyes as she blinked the droplets of water away from her vision. Each one of her words touched my heart, I didn't want to forget her either.

The silver eyed stood from her sit and jump to the floor. She nodded her head toward my direction, her eyes glossy with tears. I willed a portal to open up some feet from our actual position, destination Delos.

I silently watched the retreating form of Artemis walking back to her home.

"Arty…wait" I pleaded.

"What?" she asked halting in her position. A glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

"I have a gift for you too" I said summoning a silver necklace and a pair of silver wrist bands. I pulled them from my pocket and presented the assorted gifts to her. In a small flash both disappeared from my hands and appeared on their corresponding place over the goddess body.

"Pull the pendant in the necklace" as expected, the necklace transformed into a silver bow with matching quiver at its side. The bow was carved with intricate patterns of moonlace flowers and grape leaves all over it except for the midnight black handle. In the center of the obsidian handle my personal symbol stood proud and regal. A silver wolf howling at a black moon beside a burning bright hearth all the while a blizzard covered them with a soft blanket of snow.

A clasped my hands at Artemis's awestruck face. "I present you, Lindworm, a bow I personally designed for you" (when he did it, we will never know.) "It will change size according to your age and weight preference. Its quiver will never run out of arrows and it reload itself automatically."

"It is made of an alloy of chaotic silver and Helixian gold, a material nearly indestructible only found on my property. Its outside is made from a lindworm dragon, the legend says it will give the user woodland healing magic and a deeper connection with the wilderness. Also, the arrow have some special properties that will come on handy in tight situations" I said grinning at my own creation. _Oh how I love those fart arrows!_

"They vary between elements and others: Fire, Electric, Mud, Shadow, Water, Sonic and the rest I task them to you to found out. I recommend you to take care with those sonics, they pack a punch" I said proudly, Artemis hugged both the bow and quiver closer to her chest.

"Now, let's continue, shall we?" I suggested.

Artemis looked expectantly at the silver frames of the wristbands. "Well Artemis, will them to appear!" she closed her eyes and a pair of silver and gold hunting knives appeared. "I present you Arsu and Azizos, Evening and Morning Stars, these knives are made of chaotic silver and Helixian gold as well. Thought, if you spin them twice, they will be coated with a layer of hellfire. A special trick I got from my brother. Beware of it, a single scratch will cause unbearable pain and a fatal blow will cause the most painful death ever to exist" _I hope she doesn't get a sworn enemy because he or she will suffer for it._

"I guess this is a goodbye, Arty. Remember don't tell I exist okay? Only Hestia knows of my existence, if you have a question about me, ask her" I gave her a lopsided grin "I will be watching you Arty, be a good girl and do your best. Never forget that I will always protect you, Arty, I always protect my friends" my grin faded "Bye Arty" I gave her one last longing smile.

"As short as our time was, I will deeply miss you Percy-" she sniffed "Thanks for everything Pers-cy" she hugged the teddy bear tighter "This is not a goodbye, this is a see ya soon" not a second later she jumped through the portal, it closed in a flash after being used. Calypso and I were alone again.

Apollo and Leto were gone too but I wouldn't miss them like I would miss the silver eyed goddess. _When a girl says 'I miss you' she means it_ said a feminine voice in my head. I shrugged it off as nostalgia, but it was true, Artemis did said she will miss me too.

Better I get back to work, that way I will be able to visit her as soon as possible. I nodded to myself with my new goal ahead. "Callie, want dinner!" I yelled. I can't save the world with an empty stomach, right?

 **Artemis pov**

Today was the most eventful day of my life, taking on account that I only have seven days of being alive. My family and I were chased by a giant Python my bitter step-mom sent to kill us, we were rescued by a primordial, said primordial cured my mom from her disease, and lastly I got sweet gifts from the primordial.

However, my mind was elsewhere, I felt empty and hollow. I felt like crying, I had this awful feeling inside me, it was like a part of my being was ripped from me. I don't really know how to express it with words.

I wanted to be at Percy's side, I don't know why but I was attracted to him. Every time he stroked my hair or caressed my cheek unknowingly, my stomach wanted to do summersaults. Maybe is because I saw him as my savior, idol, and big brother. _One day I want to be as great as him_ I thought encouragingly.

I felt a burning in my heart as he mentioned that Hestia knew him, even if don't know who Hestia is, I didn't like it. I wanted Percy as my personal secret, someone only I knew. What's worst was the pretty girl that was with him. She looked absolutely stunning with her caramel hair and almond eyes, and I hated her to the bone. Every time I thought about her I got this ugly feeling on my heart and the necessity to reap her gorgeous head off.

There is also the part when my dad arrived, he came in all his dramatic glory. He offered me and my brother a throne and seat in a council, I don't really know what that means. He said I would get much stronger that I am now.

Thought, my mom can't come with us if we accept, but she said she would be fine. We accepted, I wanted to know my father a little better, maybe get a little daughter-daddy bonding time. Also, he said I have other brothers and sister, he said they were nice and would love me. He said that this Ares guy specially would want to get acquainted with me, I want to meet my brother soon. I hope he is nice (Yeah right).

More importantly, I want Percy to visit me as soon as possible. I want to ask him about this feelings I getting around him and if he gets them when I am around too.

 _Visit me soon, Percy…I am awaiting you_

 **TIME SKIP** _Hesperides Garden 2000 years after_

 _Sneak peak guys, I hope you like it._

 **Percy pov**

"So Callie wanna come with me to see your sisters?" I asked for the fifth time in a row. Today I was celebrating my hard work done. In my last visit, I officially contacted half of the entire universe, more or less 50 million planets leaving the same amount to go. I had half of the Galactic Council and I am proud about my success. _I hope dad is too._

"Nah, I am fine, I was never close to those bitches. They always were daddy's little girls, except Zoë, if you see her, tell her Calypso says hi" she shooed me out of the room as her movie started. I had tasked myself to get some futuristic stuff for her to keep her from going insane. However, I started noticing a pattern, every time I want to take a break no one wants to come with me. Why? I don't get it. Thought, every time I meet someone new, they are in need of my help. I wonder why all of them are females…

Hestia of course had rejected me the same shameful way as the last time. She didn't even call back.

 **LINE BREAK** _entrance of the_ _Hesperides's Garden_

I appeared on the outskirt of the garden, cloaked by the darkness of the night. I was paralyzed in ecstasy the moment I laid my eyes on the garden in front of me. It was the most beautiful garden I had seen on my life and I live with someone who lives for gardening (He didn't count his magically kept garden, only Calypso's personal garden). _Now I get from where she got her skills._ I returned my thoughts to the garden, the only thing that was left was to fill my nostrils with their scent. Thought, my wished were cut short when a putrid odor struck my nose.

I gagged as tried to get the odor out of my system. I was about to flash elsewhere when the hushed tone of a couple got my attention. A black haired girl was dragging a blonde haired boy to the famous _Apples of Immortality._ Until then it hit me, the odor was Landon's breathe.

I watched in silence as the girl guided the boy toward the infamous king of dragons. She gave him a hairpin, I could feel the power of sea irradiating from it, and I knew that hairpin was a powerful weapon. Thought, when the boy finally got that the hairpin was a weapon, it turned into a bronze sword. Horror filled me as I felt the immortal power of the girl go into the now indestructible sword.

Her sacrifice was admirable but the boy seemed unnerved by it. The feelings of the girl for the boy were obvious but he didn't look like someone who would return them. _I hope I am wrong this time_ I thought wishfully but I wasn't one to be wrong often.

Then it hit me; immortality, beauty, and affinity with the dragon…she was a Hesperide. I only hoped that it was anyone but Zoë, of course, fate tended to hate me on this type of cases. The Fates were too cruel for their own good. _They really need to hang with the living_ I thought exasperatedly.

 **3** **rd** **pov**

Heracles, son of Zeus, was satisfied with himself. He had tricked a Hesperide into help him get to the dragon, he finished his eleventh labor fair and square, and as a bonus he got a new sword! That's what he called a productive day.

However, a hard jab to his ribs snapped him from his mussing, he guessed, from the pain on his side, that some were broken. He didn't even had time to turn around when an unknown man started beating him. Whoever was doing this was going to pay dearly, no one dares to mock the son of the King of the gods.

Percy was full of the boy. He snuck into the boy's back and jabbed at the boy's ribcage. The sickening ' _crack'_ made him smile. He started to beat the living shit out of him, making sure to break every single bone of his. Of course, afterward he healed the miserable excuse of demigod, thought, he didn't cure the excruciating pain left in the shattered bones.

The creator wanted to kill the son of Zeus, but he couldn't, his nieces would be mad at him and that wasn't good for his health. He settled for wounding the pride of the 'strongest' demigod ever to exist. Thought, the traditional way was out of question, therefore, he summoned electricity primordial level to his right foot. _Oh how I am going to enjoy this_ thought the King of Draconia smirking.

An agonizing shriek was heard from the nearest village to the highest hill of Mount Olympus, even the mighty gods of Olympus were startled by the cry of sheer pain.

The son of Alcmene was kicked on the family jewels so hard his nerves snapped, the amount of bolts on that strike was enough to incinerate the small member into dust. However, his torture wasn't finished, electricity coursed through his body as he convulsed in power overdose.

As a son of Zeus, he thought he could absorb it all and use it at his advantage but he was wrong. The power backing that kick was far bigger than he could have imagined. Unable to absorb to energy into his system, Heracles dispelled the electricity to char his precious body.

The son of Chaos was satisfied with this part of his job, leaving the half of helping the distraught maiden at hand.

 **Zoe pov**

I watched the man electrocute Heracles to death, he stood there grinning like a madman as the demigod retorted in the cold ground of the outskirts of the garden. He took the sword from the bastard's hand, little bolts dancing on the blade.

Then he walked to my direction. I panicked, I was nervous as Hades, why shouldn't I? I just saw this guy kill the strongest half-blood like he was playing soccer. It was an understatement that this was my end or my new beginning. Either way, I will pee myself is he doesn't walk faster.

I cried on his chest, I don't know what pushed me to do so, maybe being so heartbroken, but I did it anyway. The burden of my only friend since millennia betraying me in the first five minutes of acknowledging me dragging me down.

After a while I was only sobbing, his heart beat soothing me ever so slowly. "My name is Pery…" was the first thing I heard from him.

* * *

 **Another chapter done baby! I'm on fire! Like it or Hate it…review your answer or I swear to the gods you will not see tomorrow.**

 **So, apart from my normal rant, this chapter is finished! My dearest Arty finally meet Percy, isn't that great? However, there are many to go, many to screw, and a hell of people to save.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Guren No Yumiya by Linked Horizon (this is a Japanese song I took liking to, it is the first opening song of "Attack on Titan". Of course the anime lovers know that)

 **If you haven't noticed, Percy needs so many Wives to fulfill his father's wishes of re-filling the primordial council. A single woman would fade before giving birth to that many powerful children.**

 **As always, remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow. I mean, it is the least you can do, we get our asses wiped to get this chapter ready for you readers.**

 **Vote in the poll and I will give you a cookie, isn't that great? The moment Percy makes his appearance on Olympus, the poll will be closed. If you want a particular goddess to be add to the poll, sent your request to my reviews.**

 **Hera, Athena, Persephone, Amphitrite had being already added to it. Sent your reviews dear readers!**

 **Dunno why my Author's notes are always so damn long!**

 **See ya soon guys, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Banished Princess

_Chapter 7- The Banished Princess_

* * *

 **Update Date: 30/4/16**

 **Publish Date: 9/5/15**

 **Sup guys! Here's your new Chapter, hope you like it!** **Also, thanks for the reviews! I read every one of them and try to apply their content as much as I can.**

 **Me:** So, dear Arty, did you knew Zoë was Perseus's friend eh? *knowing smirk*

 **Artemis:** My name is Artemis you retarded pig *huff indignantly*, but I don't know what you are talking about.

 **Percy Jackson:** Guys…mind sending me back to Camp? It's kinda late and Annabeth will be mad at me for disappearing on her…again.

 **Me:** * Percy is swallow by a portal* yeah! She will be _soo_ mad for her dear lover!

 **Artemis:** What are you implying, _boy?_

 **Me:*** Artemis is swallow by a portal too* Soon, Arty, soon you will know the truth.

 **Me: I DON'T OWN PJO or HOO…nor pretty Arty up there! :(**

* * *

 _ **Artemis pov**_

 _More importantly, I want Percy to visit me as soon as possible. I want to ask him about this feelings I getting around him and if he gets them when I am around too._

 _Visit me soon, Percy…I am awaiting you_

 **TIME SKIP** _Hesperides Garden 2000 years after_

 **Percy pov**

"So Callie wanna come with me to see your sisters?" I asked for the fifth time in a row. Today I was celebrating my hard work done. In my last visit, I officially contacted half of the entire universe, more or less 50 million planets leaving the same amount to go. I had half of the Galactic Council and I am proud about my success. _I hope dad is too._

"Nah, I am fine, I was never close to those bitches. They always were daddy's little girls, except Zoë, if you see her, tell her Calypso says hi" she shooed me out of the room as her movie started. I had tasked myself to get some futuristic stuff for her to keep her from going insane. However, I started noticing a pattern, every time I want to take a break no one wants to come with me. Why? I don't get it. Thought, every time I meet someone new, they are in need of my help. I wonder why all of them are females…

Consequently, my encounter with Artemis brought an increase in the population of Draconia. A good two-third of them are Ex-Huntresses of Artemis, after all, she did became the man-hate she was destined to be. Apparently the disgusting ways of her father and brother had a lot to do with this. _I wonder what would have happen if I showed myself to Apollo. Would the world be any different?_

As a result, the goddess of the moon was provided with a bunch of half-immortal man-hating scout girls. In my opinion, her hunter squad was fine for me but what bugged me was the little fact that she entered a depressive state whenever one died. I tasked myself to save every one of the deceased 'daughters of Artemis'. Whenever one was at the crossroad of the living I slowed time and had a small civilized chat with the well-mannered woman (more like, I was scream, shouted, insulted, and clawed by the berserk girl). I offered them a home, training, better gear, a 'grandmother', and lastly but not least a place in my elite force.

We will see if Artemis doesn't like it.

In other matters, Hestia of course had rejected me in the same shameful way as the last time. She didn't even call back.

 **LINE BREAK** _entrance of the_ _Hesperides's Garden_

I appeared on the outskirt of the garden, cloaked by the darkness of the night. I was paralyzed in ecstasy the moment I laid my eyes on the garden in front of me. It was the most beautiful garden I had seen on my life and I live with someone who lives for gardening (He didn't count his magically kept garden, only Calypso's personal garden). _Now I get from where she got her skills._ I returned my thoughts to the garden, the only thing left was to fill my nostrils with their scent. Thought, my wished were cut short when a putrid odor struck my nose.

I gagged as tried to get the odor out of my system. I was about to flash elsewhere when the hushed tone of a couple got my attention. A black haired girl was dragging a blonde haired boy to the famous _Apples of Immortality._ Until then it hit me, the odor was Landon's breathe.

I watched in silence as the girl guided the boy toward the infamous king of dragons. She gave him a hairpin, I could feel the power of sea irradiating from it, and I knew that hairpin was a powerful weapon. Thought, when the boy finally got that the hairpin was a weapon, it turned into a bronze sword. Horror filled me as I felt the immortal power of the girl go into the now indestructible sword.

Her sacrifice was admirable but the boy seemed unnerved by it. The feelings of the girl for the boy were obvious but he didn't look like someone who would return them. _I hope I am wrong this time_ I thought wishfully, but I wasn't one to be wrong often.

Then it hit me; immortality, beauty, and affinity with the dragon…she was a Hesperide. I only hoped that it was anyone but Zoë, of course, fate tended to hate me on this type of cases. The Fates were too cruel for their own good. _They really need to hang with the living_ I thought exasperatedly.

 **3** **rd** **pov**

Perseus, first born of Order, watched in silent fury as the beautiful but naïve girl gave all her soul and love to the hero just to be dumped like yesterday trash. The hero's heart was hard as a stone, no pity or mercy rested inside the son of Zeus, and he was going to pay for his arrogance.

Zoe Nightshade was disgusted with herself. She felt used, wasted, betrayed, rejected, and like a useless piece of trash, her supposed hero had deceived her, fooled her into his trap. She was a miserable worthless Titan brethren _who would give a damn about her?_ Ending her sorrow-filled life would be the best option. Now that she wasn't immortal there wasn't anything left for her.

The small dagger strapped to her waist gleamed wickedly with the moonlight's rays. _All I need to do is thrust this blade into my wretched body, I won't feel nothing more than a gasp leaving my lips_ thought the daughter of Atlas depressively. The ex-immortal girl admired the well-crafted celestial bronze knife as she positioned it right in front of her beating heart. Blood rushed into her ears as her hands trembled under the small weight the blade provided. _Just a thrust._

The daughter of Pleione's body trembled as she forced the blade into her fragile body.

Heracles, son of Zeus, was satisfied with himself. He had tricked a Hesperide into help him get to the dragon, he finished his eleventh labor fair and square, and as a bonus he got a new sword! That's what he called a productive day.

However, as he twirled the well-balance sword on his hand, a hard jab to his ribs snapped him from his mussing, he guessed, from the pain on his side, that some were broken. He didn't even had time to turn around when an unknown man started beating him. Whoever was doing this was going to pay dearly, no one dares to mock the son of the King of the gods.

Percy was full of the boy. He snuck into the boy's back and jabbed at the boy's ribcage. The sickening ' _crack'_ made him smile. He started to beat the living shit out of him, making sure to break every single bone of his. Of course, afterward he healed the miserable excuse of demigod, thought, he didn't cure the excruciating pain left in the shattered bones.

The creator wanted to kill the son of Zeus, but he couldn't, his nieces would be mad at him and that wasn't good for his health. He settled for wounding the pride of the 'strongest' demigod ever to exist. Thought, the traditional way was out of question, therefore, he summoned electricity primordial level to his right foot. _Oh how I am going to enjoy this_ thought the King of Draconia smirking.

An agonizing shriek was heard from the nearest village to the highest hill of Mount Olympus, even the mighty gods of Olympus were startled by the cry of sheer pain.

The son of Alcmene was kicked on the family jewels so hard his nerves snapped, the amount of bolts on that strike was enough to incinerate the small member into dust. However, his torture wasn't finished, electricity coursed through his body as he convulsed in power overdose.

As a son of Zeus, he thought he could absorb it all and use the power at his advantage, but he was dead wrong. The power backing that kick was far bigger than what he could have imagined. Unable to absorb to energy into his system, Heracles dispelled the electricity to char his precious body.

The son of Chaos was satisfied with this part of his job, leaving the half of helping the distraught maiden at hand.

 **Zoe pov**

The dagger fell from my hands just when tip had perforated my skin, the scream halting my suicidal trail of thought. I had mixed emotions at the scene in front of me, I felt like my mind would collapse under the heavy pressure of insanity as I stared at the angel of Death.

I watched the man electrocute Heracles to death, he stood there grinning like a madman as the demigod retorted in the cold ground of the outskirts of the garden. He took the sword from the bastard's hand, little bolts dancing on the blade.

Then he walked to my direction. I panicked, I was nervous as Hades, why shouldn't I? I just saw this guy kill the strongest half-blood like he was playing soccer. It was an understatement that this was my end or my new beginning. Either way, I will pee myself is he doesn't walk faster.

My hands shook as he walked, every step sending a cold shiver down my spine. I tried looking into his eyes, but I was met with midnight black hair covering those vibrant orbs. The wind whistled something softly in my ears I roughly could say it meant _he is the right one_. I didn't know what to do with that.

A warm hand touched my exposed shoulder, a concerned smile greeted my eyes as I examined my angel…or devil. A second hand pulled me up, my whole body trembled as if I were carrying a heavy burden over my shoulders. _The curse of Atlas…_

A sinking feeling filled my heart. This couldn't be happening, my mind was playing tricks on me. He wouldn't curse me that badly, I was just weak at the moment.

A wet feeling seeped through my dress as I stared intently into those swirling orbs now at my display. I felt even weaker, like my body would collapse soon. I placed a hand on my waist, blood had leaked from the wound over my left breast. My white dress was tainted red. _Like your purity, girl_ a voice whispered inside my head.

My entire world shook, I felt like fainting on the spot if not for two strong arms that held me on place. My whole body went limp in his arms, a cozy feeling spreading through my heart and limbs. I was grateful for his help, but what I didn't expect was the heart-warming embrace I was in. I felt stupid, I was so damn comfortable in the arms of a stranger. _Who knows if he is just waiting for the best moment to rape me?_

However, my brain was fuzzy with all the emotions tangled inside my damaged soul. I closed my eyes and let the gentle hug envelop my every sense. A wave of pain and hurt struck me the instant I was in complete peace. The voices of my father and sisters shouting curses at me for helping the bastard child of Zeus… _for betraying them._

Every word taking its toll on me, I could only whimper pathetically on his embrace as he hummed a soothing song and rubbed my back caringly. My system was overload with mixed emotions, hurt and pain tormenting me from one side, whereas, safety and comfort battled back.

I cried on his chest, I don't know what pushed me to do so, maybe being so heartbroken, but I did it anyway. The burden of my only friend since millennia betraying me in the first five minutes of acknowledging me dragging me down more than anything. I felt like hours passed, and they did.

The first rays of sunlight were almost gracing the skirts of the mountain. In less than an hour, the sun would be shining on the sky.

After a while, I was only sobbing, his heart beat soothing me ever so slowly. "My name is Percy…are you okay?" was the first thing I heard from him. I didn't felt like lying for manners, so I told the truth…a little harshly if you ask me.

"Zoë Nightshade, nice to meet you" I said in a monotone voice "What do you expect, huh? I was banished from my home, stripped from my immortality, separated from the only powerful weapon I own, and almost raped and killed…you still think I am okay?" I kinda growled between sobs and sniffs which kinda ruined the entire tough girl look.

"I guess it was a stupid question from my part, but aren't you exaggerating? I saw the whole thing and he didn't touch you more than necessary" I gave him the annoyed girl look. Every man in his right state of mind knows when to back off from a moody woman. _Except this guy_. "Okay, I get it. Still, you got where to go? Family to help you?" he asked with concern. It was true, I had a new chance at life and I wouldn't throw it to waste. Thought, it would be a pretty crappy gift from him if he leaves me here.

"I don't know, Sir" I didn't feel like calling him Percy "I have nowhere to go. As you know, my father probably wants me dead and my sisters probably hate me too. I'm a stranger on strange lands…would you help me, please, I will do anything" I pleaded, gods weren't merciful souls and if I wanted anything else from him I would have to pay him somehow. I closed my eyes expecting his hands to grope me greedily, I knew I had _favorable_ proportions.

"Hey, I resent that, but anyway I will help. After all I am sure not All of your sisters hate you" he hinted with a knowing smirk. His head turned to watch the sunrise. It was a beautiful scene but I was troubled. The Hesperides hate me that's a fact, but who doesn't? Then it hit me, Calypso didn't hate me but she was imprison a long time ago. My hopes vanished as fast as they came, was this guy trying to show me there were worse fates than mine?

"The sunrise doesn't hate me, but it will always be apart from me…there is no way for me to reach it" I sighed. He laughed, maybe it was the metaphor or the fact I wasn't so stupid, but he knew something I didn't.

"What are you laughing at? That wasn't a joke" I asked confused.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked me with a suspicious grin threatening to split his face.

"The sunrise" he winked at me "was freed long ago by a lost soul maybe a millennia or two roughly, maybe you still can chase after it" I was startled, he was obviously playing with me. She couldn't be free, I heard from her a century ago and she still was imprison. Thought, his eyes held no deceive just an incredible amount of mischief.

"Liar! She was in her prison last time I checked and that was some time ago!" I sneered angrily, I was tired of lies in my life. In contrary to my expectations, he was unaffected to my rant.

"Want some proof Miss _Belladonna_ (Spanish traduction of Nightshade, pretty lame if you ask me) _,_ give me a sec" first of all, what was he talking about? Who's Belladonna? And second, how is he going to prove my facts wrong?

Before I could protest, a magical portal appeared from thin air. I was stupefied at the immense display of power, but the fact that Calypso still had hope elated me.

"Calypso can you come please! I think there is someone who would like to say hi" he yelled to the black portal. _Does that mean Calypso was really freed?_

A caramel haired I knew appeared right through the portal wearing a very _revealing_ maid outfit. _Is she his maid?_ I thought atonished. Thought, she did look the same before she was imprison but happier. "What did you do this time, Percy" she asked annoyed of being summoned. I looked between the two of them, they looked like a married couple.

 _A happy married couple_

The thought of him being her husband left a sour taste on my mouth, for some reason jealousy burned inside me of my sister's possible luck.

"Nothing! The shit over there did it, I swear!" he replied childishly pointing to the unconscious piece of trash "That so called hero tricked Zoë into helping him get a stupid golden apple. She was banish from the garden by the way. So I called you, her only family, to comfort her and take her under your warm and cozy wing" He pushed me toward my long lost sister as she gaped at my situation.

I didn't' mind being under Calypso's care, but I felt a pang on my heart as he discarded me from his problems. I guess it was expected, after all, he had already helped me a lot.

It took her a while to acknowledge the fact I was at her side, but when she did, I was crushed in a tight hug only a sister could give.

"Ca-nt br-ea-the" I choked. My sister, being the good soul she is, let loose her grip by a millimeter.

"Zoë are you okay? Your clothes are full of blood" she asked practically touching every single part of my body. Actually, I had forgotten I was bleeding. I suppose Percy healed me at one point.

I nodded "I was a little _distraught_ a while back but I'm fine now thanks to mister show off" he huffed but I could see a smile in his face.

"No need to thank me, Thank Calie, she is the only one who helped me reach my goal today" He said flashing a pearl white smile to my sister.

"Wanna come home?" my sister asked me with a 'come on' gesture as she walked back inside the portal. Percy hot in her trail.

"Home?" Could I really live with them? _I don't have anywhere else to go, I guess it's better than staying here._

I gulped one last time as I watched Calypso cross the suspicious portal. I looked inside and found a very strange looking room. It was a mixture of black and silver filled with glowing machines. After I went through it, Percy jumped and the portal close behind his back.

It was an amazing room, the designs were mesmerizing and the decoration was delightful. I bet not even Olympus could compare. The room was so big it could hold at least 60 persons with enough space to move freely.

"This is your home?" I asked awestruck "It's beautiful" I can't believe just one god could own this palace. I had seen Orthrys and this 'house' put it to shame.

"Yup, it can be yours too if you want, but" of course it had to be a 'but', why is it that great things always have a 'but'? "I will give you two options. I saw enough of your outgoing and adventurous nature to know not to restrain you. However, we are going to get you a personal room before anything. It will be yours and only yours." I almost laughed. _This place is great! How I am supposed to reject it?_

"Callie can you show your sister her room, please? I got _urgent_ duty to do before Zoë chose" he mumbled before disappearing in a flash of shadows. _What is he doing?_ I mussed to myself.

"I believe you got questions don't you Zoë? First of all, he is preparing a surprise for someone, I don't know who, what, or why but it is for the day he arrives at Earth" she explained my unasked question.

"Fire at will but keep it down" I grinned

"Who's he? How is he? Are you his mistress or maid? Is he rough or gentle? Do you even trust him?" I craved for answers, I wanted answer of who I considered my guardian angel.

"Shh Zoë, I told you to calm down. For your first question, he a primordial, Son of Chaos" she stopped looking at my gaping fish face. I tried processing the information in my mind. Everything made sense now, he could easily free Calypso from her prison and probably many other amazing actions with the power of a primordial.

I turned bright red, my now mortal blood reaching my burning cheeks. I was so embarrassed. _I can't believe I cried in the chest of a primordial being._

"By your face, you are ashamed of your actions when met him, I am wrong?" she asked and I shook my head. I wanted to dig a hole and die but my sister beat me to a pulp "I tackled him to the floor with flying hug and bawled for hours in his chest, don't be ashamed of it. He won't judge you for letting your emotions out"

"Yeah, cause crying in the chest of one of the most powerful being in the universe isn't embarrassing at all. You can tease me all you want late but let's continue" I pleaded

"Whatever you say Princess. Well for how is he? He is selfless, kind caring, powerful, strong, reliable, intelligent, trustful, and protective" I smiled at the old nickname, but it was nothing compared to the one after she finished. The way she said it with dreamy eyes made it obvious she was in love with him. Thought, there was still the fact that she is his maid. I guess it's in his blood to attract women because at this rate I'm going to fall too.

"Don't be an Idiot Zoë, I'm kinda like his roommate, but I'm not his maid nor his mistress. I do some work around the house but that's to keep me entertained. Also, I'm going to skip the next question because you are too young to think about that" I pouted but grinned internally. _More like sex friends probably._

"For the last one, Yes, I trust him with my life" _that close the deal, she is in love with him._

"You love him, don't you" she seemed shock about the question. A 'what' escaped from her stunned lips. Her normal carefree demeanor was cut don't by my incredible analysis powers.

I smirked "you lo-"I was cut off by her hand clasping over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up" I was taken aback, the Calypso I knew would never curse that badly. She was an innocent and naïve girl everyone loved because of her kindness.

"Calypso cursing? Since when do you curse, sister? The Calypso I knew would never curse no matter what" I asked shock.

"He isn't perfect you know, he is annoying, curses like hell, and he…he…is…is…oblivious….to…L-l-ov-ve" she stuttered at the end. Well I guess mister show off wasn't perfect after all.

"About the other _question_ , yes I do" she mumbled shyly "don't say anything to him I beg you…he isn't comfortable when you mention love, it is a nerve striker from his past" could he be that blockheaded? No one can really be that stupid, at least he had to get one hint in two millennia…the maid outfit is a goner!

We fell into a somewhat comfortable silence, sisters' thing you won't get it, and walked until we encounter a row of identical black doors, each one with a different color name written in front of them. "This is your room, dear sister" the room with a mind of its own, hearing its mistress command, wrote my name on itself.

I looked expectantly at the door, I couldn't even imagine what amazing things could be in the inside. If it has a third of what the kitchen had I will die from excitement. Calypso grasped the knob and opened the door. I gasped.

It was empty. _Why this universe hates me so much?!_

"Humph, is empty" my _dear_ sister chuckled at my comment

"Yup, it yours to fill…enjoy!" she said beaming with fake enthusiasm. She summoned the basics and hurried back to watch something called 'movie', never mind what's that. I crawled to my new bed and wrapped myself in the soft cover, I sighed as I finally could rest from all the physical and emotional stress I had today. I closed my eyes and dived to the realm of Morpheus. What I didn't expect was that my dreams were filled with a black haired guardian.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Zoë pov**

Last week was the best week ever! I never thought I could feel so alive. This palace was unbelievable, if someone were to tell me a place like this existed I would have laugh in his face. Plus, expending time with my sister was incredible, we would hang around the entire palace (as much as we could, it was huge) day and night. We even sneaked into a room that had a "Do Not Enter Until 1990" sign, there were some weird rectangular boxes with a darkened glass in the front. They didn't work anyway maybe they do on 1990.

I loved being here, the only saddening matter was that Percy never stayed for longer than some hours to sleep. Sometimes the little time he spent with us was used to talk to some strange looking guys, apparently it had something to do with Percy's work as arranger of the universe. I wanted to spend a little more time with him and maybe get to know him better but he had to leave soon.

Thinking about it, today I was supposed to choose between staying here until I die from age or leave to that unknown place that is suspiciously 'perfect' for me. As hell I would choose that place, I want to stay here with Caly and my guardian Angel!

I heard a knock in the door that successfully snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood up and went to open it, Percy's confident smile greeted me from the other side of the frame. _Oh the irony!_ I thought sarcastically. _I guess it's time to decide._ "Sup, Percy" I beamed, I don't want him to found out my plans, do I?

"May I enter?" he asked courteously.

"Yup, feel at home" I joked.

"Zoë, you know why I am here today right?"

"No" I lied

He sighed and massaged his temples "Okay, I guess I will start from the beginning" I nodded "I told you that today you would be deciding between staying and leaving the palace" I gave him the 'go on' signal.

"Don't misunderstand me Zoë, I don't want to kick you out or anything, I like your company" I blushed bright red at his compliment "but if you chose to stay you will be trapped here for millennia without a choice to leave until I finish my duties" I paled, could my past repeat itself? Being trapped in my own home without a choice to leave.

"However, a good friend of my mine can take you under her wing. You can join the Hunters of Artemis and explore Earth to you hearts content, you can have your own adventures and cherish your sisters in arm. Please think it carefully, I just want the best for you" he said with a nervous smile, sadness clearly shown in his face _. Could it be that he will miss my company either ways?_ I shook my head, it couldn't be he already has Calypso for that.

I sighed in defeat. It was clear what option I should take, I wouldn't be able to be near him anyway. "I understand your point, I will join the hunt. Thought, will I ever see you or my sister again?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"I am sorry Zoë but you will have to stick with me. Caly can't leave the void without noisy thunder diapers knowing. I will visit as much I as can, but I don't promise a specific time or date" I felt happiness bloom in my heart when he said he would visit me…I almost felt bad for not worrying about my sister. _Thought, she is was in good hands and…HE WILL VISIT ME!_ *girly squeal*

Then reality hit me like a million of Landons tangled together.

 _I will miss you sister, it pains me not to be able to see you ever again in my mortal life_

 **Percy pov**

It hurt me to watch Zoë fighting the tears threatening to fall from her mesmerizing volcanic eyes. It was my fault that she was in this position, I had to do something. I rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug, I could feel the water stains on my shirt. She trusted me enough after our moment in the Garden of her sisters.

I stroked her hair tenderly as I held her tighter while she cried her heart out "Princess, I didn't mention this before but I should have…the hunters of Artemis are provided with partial immortality, you will be able to see your sister again" her body went stiff in matter of seconds as her rivers of tears went dry. She looked at me with hope shining in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes Zoë" I felt the need to make her feel better. I didn't want her to cry not in a million years. Instead I wanted to protect her, I wanted to make her feel safe. However, I can't be there for her forever, I have duties that bury me alive. Artemis weapons appeared in my head. I could create a set for her too and embed it with my power.

I created a black and silver pair of hunting knives with a matching bow and quiver. Slowly, I broke away the hug, delicately twirling her around so her back was facing me. I covered her eyes with my hands and whispered softly "Before you go I have a gift for you"

I stepped back and summoned the weapons in their concealed forms; a necklace, a ring, and a pair of bracelets. "This necklace will turn into your own personal bow, Falling Star, it is made of chaotic silver, a metal only I can create" when I created the bow I coated it with a layer of molten star dust, this perk provided the bow with power from the stars that whenever used, under the stars, it would give a strength boost to the arrows.

"The bracelets are hunting knives, Thorn and Bloom, this special knives are made of an alloy of chaotic silver and helixian gold that make them almost indestructible. If you spin them twice, the blades with be infused with lightning powers, this perk is able to paralyze an opponent if a critical point is hit. It may be used for 45 seconds and the cooldown takes 30 minutes" I grinned at her gapping expression.

"Last but not least, try the ring" I ushered her. Zoë did as I said and the black armor I had designed appeared in her curvaceous figure. "This is an experimental armor I produced from the infusion of chaotic silver and Draconian leather, nearly indestructible and light as a feather for a hunter"

"Back to Falling Star, its quiver has some unique arrows that vary from some elemental powers to unorthodox types. It's your duty to found out as many as you can. For now, I going to give you a hint for a special one, Arrowspike, this one, when sniped, will turn into a volley of deadly poisonous spikes.

"Farewell Zoë Nightshade, it's time for you to leave to the hunter's camp. Before you go, I should advertise you that no one in the hunt must know about my existence. This could be catastrophic for the future to come"

"Roger that" she smiled "Thanks for everything Percy, take good care of my sister" she gave me the evil eye before giving me a long kiss in the cheek. I turned bright silver for the close contact but said nothing about it. I would only give her teasing material.

I flashed the daughter of Atlas somewhat near the outskirt of the hunter's camp where I'm sure she will receive a warm welcome from the _oh so lovely_ man-haters. I sighed, with Zoë gone there was no other reason to postpone my work. _Welcome back to your endless routine! Hurray!_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Zoë pov**

When I opened my eyes I no longer were in the Void but in a dense forest. _I'm probably at a mile or two from the hunts camp judging by the rising smoke_ I thought tiredly, Percy could have been more accurate when he flashed me _near_ the hunters.

Suddenly pain surged from my entire body, I felt a burning pressure crushing me from the inside. I almost could feel my bones cracking from it. I thought that it was gone, that he wouldn't dare to make me go through this pain I was in.

I stood up with shaky legs as I regained my breath. I had to focus in my task at hand. I would deal with this at other time. My consciousness returned to me as I focused on the hunter's camp, I couldn't let myself lose to the dizziness. It would surely kill me if I lost my mind.

I took track toward the smoke and start my small journey to the family that awaited me with open arms or so Percy said. My every step was shaky, I could feel the world spin around me.

However, the sound of a hunting horn stopped me dead in my track. Around thirty teenager girls dressed in matching silver parkas holding bows surrounded me in the blink of an eye. _So much for a warm welcome_. I started looking for the leader, every one of them had this weird looking silver aura but an auburn haired girl around twelve years old had the strongest. _Gatcha!_

"Eh, I was searching for someone to help me" I said with my best damsel in distress looking directly at the auburn haired girl.

The girl frowned at my _subtle_ stare but said nothing. I looked at the faces of her companions, the only thing I found out about this girls was that I should never play poker with them. A tall and bulky fourteen years old stepped forward and smelled me thoroughly.

"She is clean, Aphrodite hasn't touch her purity" said the big girl stepping back, hiding herself in the crowd.

The auburn haired examined me for a while more before sighing deeply "What troubles you my dear?" she asked with a calm demeanor.

I took a jagged breath "I was banished from my home because of a filthy boy deceived me to help him, when he had what he wanted he left me to rot in this world alone. While I was roaming aimlessly through the lands and older woman told me about your guild and sent to ask for help" I finished my very convincing story if this didn't convince her nothing would.

"Disgusting males! Do not worry dear, we gladly offer you a place in our family. A SANCTUARY FOR FEMALES! THAT'S FOR WHAT THE HUNT STANDS, RIGHT GIRLS!" Yelled the leader making her companions cheer.

All the hunters lowered their bows and smiled at me. It felt good to be so welcome into a family. Thought, the image of a smiling raven haired guy flashed through my mind making me flinch unconsciously.

Something that didn't went unnoticed by the girls. Many patted me in the back and said the pain went away after a while, others offered me a therapy session in the evening, and others offered a _relaxing_ late midnight massage (which I courteously rejected). Thought, the greetings ended when the auburn haired girl approached me.

"My dear…" right I haven't told her my name.

"Zoë, Zoë nightshade" I said confidently.

"Zoë would you like to join the hunt?" Asked the girl I supposed was Artemis. Now that I think about it, she does look exactly like Percy describe her.

"Yes, my lady" I replied smiling widely.

"So I was right, you do know who I am. Rarely someone spots me when I am in this form" she said wide eyed signaling to the twelve years body. "Follow me, you will take your pledge in my tent" I did as commanded.

She opened the flap of her tent revealing various pelt and spoils of war hanging from the walls. The tent was ten times bigger in the inside than the outside, hell it even had a desk inside. _I guess this is the end of my loner road, hunt here goes nothing!_

 **Artemis pov**

Everything was going like normal until a girl stumbled into my camp. Even though I couldn't sense any lies in her story, she didn't look faced at all. Like everything she said was just an old healed memory she was retelling.

Thought, I didn't gave it much importance, if she had a secret to tell us we would wait until the right time. After all, the hunt was a family, and family members trust each other.

I summoned a pair of neatly carved chairs for both of us. I was ready to pledge this girl into one of my hunters. The girl looked extremely calm for a girl who just lost everything but as I said before, everything at the right time. "Repeat after me Zoë. I, Zoë nightshade, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back to the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt" I remember the day I created it, easy and pure requirements to join the family I wanted to create.

"Welcome to the hunt sister" I congratulate her. We exited the tent to introduce her as a new hunter.

"Girls, we have a new sister, Zoë nightshade. Her past is only hers to tell if she wishes so she will tell you about it so don't pressure her" I announced daring them to protest "Now give her a warm welcome to the hunt, the best family that has touched earth!"

"Party"

"Party!"

"PARTY"

"PARTY!"

"PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY!" the girls started cheering until I gave in. Tonight we would celebrate the arrival of a new mysterious sister. Thought, we must give her gear before anything. We don't know when monsters will attack.

"Laura, accompany Zoë to the armory and provide her with a bow and a pair of hunting knives" I asked one of my oldest and most trustworthy hunters. She was a daughter of Athena who was abused by her pedophile uncle that took custody of her after her father died in the Trojan War.

"Sorry to interfere, but if may use them, I have my own set of weapons" she pulled her necklace that transformed into a black bow suspiciously similar to mine. Using my godly powers, I looked closer to the design of the bow. I almost gasped from surprised when I spotted the moonlace pattern. _She knows him?_ I asked myself astonished.

I hadn't forgotten the guy that saved my life so long ago. Percy was fresh in my mind since I wake up until I go to sleep, everyday praying to the unknown gods to send me a message from the one I held dear in my heart.

Thought, the only real way to know if it was a bow of his was finding his symbol. Unfortunately, she was griping the bow firmly from the handle where I supposed the symbol stood proud and regal.

I fake smiled "Perfect, the only thing you miss is your tent. I will give it to you personally" anxiety burned in my systems. _What if she truly knew him? Does he forgot I even exist? Did he send her with a message for me?_ Infinite questions popped in my mind as my consciousness fought the urge to take the bow by force.

"Yes my lady" she answered oblivious to my devious plans.

Not a second after the flap of the supply tent fell, I pinned Zoë to the floor "may I see your bow sister?" I asked with a twisted smile, my right eye was twitching and I was sure I looked completely insane from her perspective. Thought, I didn't give a damn if it meant I could know anything related to Percy, the only male worthy of being called a Man.

She gulped and nodded softly, her hand slowly made its way to her necklace and the majestic bow appeared right in front of my eyes. Immediately, I let go of her and snatched the bow from her grasp. Fear crossed the girls eyes like a dear caught in the spotlight. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath this was the climax of my search for any sign of him, the epitome of my investigation.

To confirm my suspicions, the symbol of Percy was clearly engraved in the leather of the handle. There was no way she could deny it, she knew Percy. She had to be a messenger from him, maybe the time was finally coming, maybe Percy was finally coming Earth. Finally after millennia of patience I had a sign of my beloved.

"You know him?" I asked more to myself that anything.

"YOU KNOW HIM OR NOT?" my emotions raged like a cyclone inside my body, fear and terror clearly present n her features. My godly aura flared every time a second passed away. I needed to see him right away. No one would stop me from reclaiming what was mine.

"I-I….."

* * *

 **Sup guys, another chapter hot 'n ready!**

 **Like it or hate it, review your opinion…even flames are good to mass reviews. Therefore, do so if you wish.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** My Song Knows What You Did on the Dark by Fall Out Boys

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite guys or I'm going to kill every fucking life form in this story!**

 **Nothing to ramble about so take care and don't do anything I wouldn't do (which is a very small list).**

 **See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8-The Darkness in my heart

_**Chapter 8-The Darkness in my Heart**_

* * *

 **Update Date: 28/8/17**

 **Publish Date: 10/5/15**

 **Hey there guys! Another chapter coming by. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO…greedy Uncle Rick keeps them all for himself.**

 **To the story…**

 **Artemis pov**

" _DO YOU KNOW HIM OR NOT?" my emotions raged like a cyclone inside my body, fear and terror clearly present in my features. My godly aura flared every time a second passed away. I needed to see him right away. No one would stop me from reclaiming what was mine._

 _"I-I….."_

 **Zoë pov**

Artemis aura was killing me; the pressure that exerted over my body was crushing me like a bug. At least that was what I wanted to think.

"TAKE ME TO HIM! I DEMAND YOU!" Raged the goddess of the hunt. I couldn't help but wonder how someone like her could be able to befriend Percy. _She is just a bitch that thinks she is superior to any other being._ I guess she wasn't like this when they met. Because, if she was, she probably would have been left alone. After all, Percy only likes hopeless cute little girls. _I guess, I'm also the same, aren't I?_

When I felt her power peeling off my skin, finally, her aura suddenly went away. Out of the blue, Artemis fell to her knees and started to hyperventilate and sob uncontrollably. _Is she bipolar_? "Please, I'm begging you, Miss Nightshade. Tell me that this is just a joke he prepared. Tell me that he is hiding somewhere here…*sob*…I want him…*sob*…I need him…*sob sob sob*". Her voice was weak and full of sadness. She was out of breath, it seemed like every word sucked the air out of her lungs. "Bring him to me. Please." with those last words the _almighty_ goddess fainted.

 _What just happened?_ I asked myself. I suppose I will have to do something before she wakes up, don't I?

I stood up with shaky legs, my chest rising erratically. Taking big breaths, I pulled the unconscious goddess to the side of the tent since the supply tent did not have any type of furniture. I looked around maybe I could find a rope or something to restrain her, but decided against it, if I got spotted by a hunter with their unconscious goddess tied up I would be dead meat.

I sighed. I guess it can't be helped, I will have to wait until she wakes up to explain everything. I sat beside the snoring goddess and stared at her delicate face. Artemis was just as beautiful as Percy had describe her. Her silky auburn hair falling over her closed eyes, her porcelain white skin contrasting perfectly with her thin pink lips that looked so _kissable_. She looked like a goddess, well that's probably because she is one.

I'm not sure how long I stared at her, but the goddess before me finally started stirring. A long yawn escaped her lips, a very cat-like yawn at that.

"My Lady"

"Yes, my dear…". When she noticed me, her eyes widened and she backed up, away from me. Artemis drew her hunting knives and stood in position to gut me with a speed only the goddess of the hunt could possess.

"Artemis, wait! Please let me explain everything before you do anything rash, okay?" without dropping her stance, the goddess signaled me to speak.

"Yes, I know Perseus. He is the one who sent me her-"

"I-"

"Do not misunderstand me Lady Artemis. Percy is nowhere near this planet. I was sent here because he had to leave his own home. He told me a dear friend of him had a place perfect for me. I trust his judgement, so let's be friends, Artemis" I smiled at her and extended my hand for her to shake.

Of course, I was left hanging. "I was foolish to think that he would come so soon, wasn't I?" A creepy laugh escaped her rosy lips "Damn that guy for making me like this". Both hunting knives disappeared from her hands. After her hands were free, she took a big breath and dried the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is he…is he…is he still the same void brain?"

"Void brain?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it is an old nickname I used to call him when I was younger. You know him being lord of the void and all that stuff". She replied not looking at me at all.

"I think I get what you mean. He still is a goofball if that's what you ask. From what my sister told me, he is as kind, as sweet, and as caring as ever", I declared proudly. Perseus was a person to truly look up to, someone so reliable that you could flaunt he was your friend.

"You too, huh?" she asked knowingly. A soft laugh escaping those soft lips that got me enthralled.

"Yeah, no point in denying it" I sighed. _How did we come to this point?_

"It's funny. Percy told me that you would catch me sooner or later but I didn't expect you to catch me on the first day. Oh well one trouble less for me to worry about." She looked at me with a glint in her eyes that I couldn't quite describe.

"He did?" asked the goddess of the hunt with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much he talks about you. He deeply cares about you." Of course, this is not a lie…okay you got me. Well, the guy supposedly is never around…what do you expected me to say? _He has never mentioned you until he sent me here?_ You're kidding right. I don't want to be a fried kebab in the first day of service.

The change in mood of the goddess was evident. You could clearly see it on her face that she was happy. "Well, I guess I was worried for nothing. I always thought that since he is so busy with his duties that he wouldn't remember me at all. But thanks to you, I know he truly watches over me and his friends." she stood up and beamed at me. What's said is said. I can't take back that little lie now or ever.

I still wonder if the goddess is bipolar but I suppose such a man-hater wouldn't be a bad companion. Befriending her is an achievement, even for Percy. _He truly is amazing._

Even if the company of the goddess wasn't so bad, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't want to spill my beans sooner than expected. Also, she looked like she needed some well-deserved time alone. The flustered look on her face told me so.

"My Lady, should we return? I bet the hunters are wondering why we are taking so long." I suggested respectfully. I mean, how picky can someone be to take hours in choosing between same-looking tents?

"You are right, we need to go back before they start your Welcome Party. Also, don't let your guard down, not even for a second, during the campfire. They get very…. How should I say it? …Wild" I gulped and followed her back to the centre of the camp.

I was sure Percy was going to make us good friends. _Just hope Percy comes back to us soon._

 **TIME SKIP** _after WWII 1995_ (5000 years can pass and it still will be after WWII. I just didn't know another world-widely known date reference close to that year…any help? Maybe Cold War? XD)

 **LINE BREAK** _Lotus Hotel_

 **Percy pov**

It had been almost four millennia since I had been to Earth. However, a message from my co-workers caught my attention. Apparently two children of the 'Big Three' had been imprisoned in the Lotus Hotel.

This Hotel was created by the children of my dear brother, Cronos. I let them do whatever they want with this Hotel if they keep it in good a condition and don't break any of the galactical Rules. Apparently, they were as kind as my brother was in his golden days. They took the "Make the costumer feel at home" to a new level. In other words, they trap people here as their eternal costumers…. weirdos.

Oh well, as long as this place works as a sacred place to my brother, I don't really care. _Ugh don't look at me like that, I'm a busy man, I can't fix every small thing around the universe._

Also, I'm one of the few exceptions that can roam in and out. The benefits of being their great-uncle, and there is the fact that I can obliterate them with the blink of an eye.

Anyway, I was checking room by room looking for whom supposedly were a pair of siblings, brother and sister. The older sister was supposed around the age of 12-14 and the boy was around 9-11 years old. Even with my godly senses, I couldn't pinpoint the location of the siblings.

The bar, the nightclub, the casino, and the dark corners were no one would be able to see you (for playing hide and seek…you perverts), no matter where I searched, those two were nowhere to be seen. I finally settle in with getting a drink from the cafeteria right in the center of the game stalls.

I asked for a beverage and sat, asking myself why I was so useless when it came to these types of things. _I can't really ask to bump into those kids, like in the cliché comedy movies, right?_ Sighing heavy over my failure of recruiting those half-bloods for my army, I drank my beverage in one swig and turned around without looking at my surroundings. Of course, my luck made honour to its own name, and I bumped to a girl carrying a Strawberry, Vanilla, Oreo and Chocolate Parfait with white and dark chocolate dipping with strawberry jelly on its top. All in all, a very expensive ice cream.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I babbled "I swear I'll pay for that and I will buy you anything else you want. I'm really, really sorry" I couldn't believe I had been so careless about my surroundings in a casino, one of the most crowded places of the world.

My mind was racing with incomprehensible thoughts; I wasn't aware why I was so freaked out by a mere Parfait. I looked down, expecting a fuming girl, but I was met with the hood of a green beanie. The girl seemed more frightened than angry. She couldn't have been older than 13 judging by her height and the fragility of her body. Of course, a guy of my built would scare anyone.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned. I know it wouldn't be possible to hurt her with an ice cream but who knows.

"Y-yeah, I'm, I'm okay… don't worry, siirrr." She whispered. "If you'll excuse me..." She hurried back into the crowd and left me gapping with a ruined parfait on the floor. Something about this girl intrigued me; she seemed like a mystery I had to solve. She captivated all my senses. Also, I wanted to properly apologize for the accident and, if she'll let me, pay for the ice cream.

Using my godly powers, I picked up her power trail that highly stood out of the other scents in the air. Her trail was raven black with an aura of death and malice. I actually could not believe that I had bumped into one of the two half-bloods that I was searching for. That scent couldn't come from any other god, it was Hades' scent. There was no doubt that she was his daughter.

Instead of staying like an idiot in the middle of the crowd, I hurried back following the thick scent of death. I crossed the cafeteria, the casino, and the lobby until I reached the platinum rooms. I looked around my surroundings, not a single person seemed to be near this area. Everyone was cursed to be served as part of this infinite all-stars service. No one had the right to rest in a place where no one sleeps.

It's not like it bugged me, but I had to admit, I was getting tired of the weird looks the staff were giving me. I unnecessarily used my powers to open the shiny-chromed elevator that should lead me to the girl my soul craved for her… _sorry if it sounds like I will rape her…that isn't my intention at all :)_. I could feel the death stench up to the top story, well the god of wealth obviously can afford the best of the best.

The elevator bell ringed; the shiny-chromed door opened for the Ruler of the Universe otherwise known as Percy/me. _Aren't I awesome?_ Instead of just barging into their room and shouting 'hey kiddos how's it going' I decided that I should disguise myself as part of the staff. I hope this goes well…it is not like everything I try to do just explodes in my face.

 **Bianca pov**

I hurried back into my room as soon as I got rid of the scary looking guy. He didn't sound angry or anything but, I just wouldn't be able to face him without crying a bit. What if I tried to tell him I wanted another parfait and he yelled to me. I just wouldn't know how to handle it. _I really wanted that parfait, though._ I wish the world wasn't so scary…I wish my mom was here too.

I took out the spare key I always carry in my pocket and opened the gorgeous mahogany door of our suit. "Nico, I'm back" I shouted as if expecting a cute little dog to give me the paw. Of course, the only thing waiting for me in this room was my stinky brother. Not that his existence mattered after he bought that stupid magic game. _Why couldn't he be a normal kid and fawn over pinball?_

"Nicolas, at least turn on the lights instead of playing in a corner with a lantern like a creep!" Being an older sister is a tough job. I wish I could just leave him behind.

"Yes, mom. Frigging Bianca that believes herself the boss. I'm the man of this room. I should be giving the rules. You really suck Bianca." Retorted the brat. I just wanted to strangle him, but the bell saved his ass.

Wait…who is ringing the bell? I'm sure the cleaning service came in the morning…

"Nico did you order something…" I asked in a complete harmless way in contrast to my previous nasty tone.

"No, you told me you will make me wear a dress if I ever order anything without your permission." I remained silent. No one had ever visited us since the lawyer dropped us here…could it be possible that father would finally visit us? With delusional expectations, I proceeded.

"Excuse me, who is it?" I asked timidly.

"Pardon my intrusion madam, but a young gentleman asked me to take a Supreme Strawberry Ballerina Parfait to your room. Should I leave it here?" Expectations Crushed! It's not like I wasn't prepared for this, but I couldn't help to have the tiniest bit of hope for it to happen.

"Don't worry, if you'll be so kindly please leave it on the table."

I opened the door for him to enter and hurried back into the bed to cover my tears. "Thanks" I muttered from behind the covers.

"Is there a problem…madam" I gasped. Suddenly, the voice of the waiter changed into a very deep and powerful one. The only voice I could relate it to was the one I had heard but mere minutes ago.

 **Percy pov**

I was about to knock on the door of the Death sibling when I saw a guy in black and white exit a room close by. It was no one else but Cameron, a descendant of Chronos and an employee here. I think he will be of help. _I'm sure he can make a better impression of a waiter than I can._

"How is the business going, Cameron?" I asked with a burlesque grin in my face.

"Look what the black hole brought…isn't it Uncle Perseus that we have here. Coming to steal more of our customers or prisoner as you like to call them? Or did you bring a girl to bang where your wife will never find you?" damn.

"How cold of you dear nephew. I think I will make you call me 'Percy the galactic rule'. Well you could say I am recruiting, but this time I only came for a specific pair."

"Don't tell me you will take Hades' kids"

"Are you guys psychic or something…how did you know?"

"You are standing in front of their room with a shady uniform similar to ours. You never learn, don't you Uncle?" I laughed heartedly. Well that incident is in the past…What happens in the Lotus Hotel stays in the Lotus Hotel.

"Instead of complaining. Why don't you help me a little with these kids…they aren't my usual beefy soldiers".

"Yes, your Majesty"

"Cut it out"

"Aye, Sir!" _ugh_

Just like that, I changed back into my previous attire and hid behind the wall. I expected the door to swing open, but only a little crack was made for his fingers to pry into the room. I followed Cameron into the room until we reached their personal room.

From the countless girls that I have hold crying in my arms/shoulders/chest, I could tell the girl was emotionally hurt in some way. Being the nice guy I am, I bluntly asked…

"Is there a problem…Madam?" I asked from behind my nephew as I hurried him to leave the room. _No, I'm not gonna rape her…yet._

"W-wha-tttt a-re you do-ing her-e…" she stammered behind her covers.

"Didn't Cameron already tell you that? I am here to bring you a very sweet gift as an apology from my previous misdeed."

"If if if that's the case…why…don't you leave now?" curiosity overtook the young adolescent and she stood from her bed to check is there truly was a parfait or not.

When Bianca truly spotted the ice cream on the table beside the bed, she felt a strange pang in her heart. She felt something she had never felt before. The irrational thought of trusting the man before her eyes. She couldn't tell why but he seemed totally oblivious about her plain animosity.

Normally, people tended to frown upon her direction, however, this stranger acted as if they were neighbours for years. It unnerved her to some point; the only adults who smiled their way were kindly paid large sums of cash to do so. Those huge, awkward fake smiles sometimes brought nightmare to her. She felt as if the entire world was mocking her existence.

A small smile grazed my face as I felt Bianca´s raw emotions washing over me. Now I could understand to some point her emotions, I knew messing with her was selfish, but something stronger compelled me to try and "save" her. It also may be that I couldn't help being attracted to small hopeless girls. _I'm not a pedophile okay? I'm immortal…that term doesn't apply to me._

However, I was painfully aware that this case wasn't one I could solve with a snap of my fingers and some witty cliché phrases. Most of the girls I had dealt with had their wounds open for me to see and heal. Whereas, Bianca had already licked her own wounds and closed her heart from any other being that tried to pry into it.

It somehow made my heart race…she was totally different from the rest. Someone who needed something I lacked… _time. Goodness why do I have to be so freaking busy._

"Don't be so cold eh hmm…By the way, what's your name? If you would be so kind to tell the likes of me." I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not telling you"  
"Whyyyy" I whined

"I was taught not to tell my name to strangers or accept candies from them"

"Oh, come on don't be a pushover, Freckles…I'm not a stranger…you already knew me from about half an hour ago. What if I give you free WiFi?"

"What's that?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"No, never mind forgot what year it was."

"Suit yourself" she huffed.

"Well, Freckles…what do I have to do to get your name?" I tentatively asked dragging the nickname I gave her.

"How. Did. You. Called. Me?" she hissed.

"Freckles" I answered with mischief shinning in my eyes.

"You are impossible you know that"

"I get that a lot" I giggled as she glared at me. Somehow, I knew this kind of silly and crappy comedy was what I needed to get close to her. Acting the silly friend that always make the class laugh at his own expenses. Basically, being the clown.

"Well, since you don't want to cooperate we will need other methods." She tensed "Hey kid, what's her name?"

Dumbfounded, Bianca looked over her shoulder to notice the smug runt about to run his mouth all over his sister´s charade.

"Bianca, Sir. Bianca di Angelo"

"Nicolas!" screeched the older sister. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" "Are you retarded or what? What if he wants to kidnap us or something?"

"First, Freckles you are rude. I'm not here to kid-well that isn't the point. By now, I know I can't hold a steady conversation with you. Second, Bianca, Nico nice to meet you" I greeted them with a wide grin.

"Now that I know your names and the fact that Bianca doesn't like me, I propose you a match of a sort. If I lose, I leave you alone in this huge hotel of dread and let you enjoy your ignorance. If I win, you will let me stay a little longer and listen to what I have to say. Not a bad deal If I say so myself"

"Do not look at me like that Freckles. I don't plan to challenge you to something one-sided like fighting or a cooking contest. Now, I do dare your brother to accept my challenge." I smirked.

I made my best impression of Zeus and spoke with my best thunder-pants voice "Heracles, are you ready to complete your last task" with nothing more I summoned a deck of Mythomagic cards. Perseus Edition *wink*. _If you are wondering how I knew the kid was a freak about this game…the room was filled to the brim with Mythomogic posters and other stuff._

"Now Nico, I challenge you to a fair match of Mythomagic. We will use my personal deck. To make our standings even, I will let you know that my deck is composed of five copies of each common card and one copy of every rare and above cards. Including each Ultra Rare cards."

"No way in hell, dude. It is impossible that you can have every one of the UR cards. I barely snatched an Erebus from a retiring wizard at the national championship." Nico watched me with disbelief and awe as if the god of Mythomagic had appeared before him… _to some point he is correct._

"Then check my deck" Nico snatched the cards from my hand and started rummage them like a wild beat, holding his breath each time he laid his gaze upon an ultra rare card. I didn't have the slightest clue about what cards were in that pack, but I had the idea that probably my sisters and brothers were the strongest cards present. Apart from my dad of course.

While the kid drooled at my cards, I mentally read the basic rules of the game in the manual I found below a replica of Ares helmet. The game was simple…summon monsters or heroes in attack or defense position; the one with the strongest stats wins the duels and the loser receives damage to their life points. To summon high-class heroes, you need to make a sacrifice of another hero or monster.

"No way no way no way no way…How is it possible that you have one of the ultra-super-duper limited Creation cards. Only 10 cards of Chaos were created and only three are here in America. Why have I never seen you in the nationals…come on you would win about each match with these cards."

"I like to lay low"

"Forget about that Nico. There are 80 cards on that deck…enough for each of us to use our 30 regulatory cards as the rules says, but it would be no fun if some special cards are left behind. Then how about a 40-on-40 match" I Suggested. I knew that if the kid got my father's card by chance it would be my utter defeat…if I didn't have a trick under my sleeve.

"You are insane, but I like you"

"I take that as a yes"

"You are on. Old man, I will teach you who the boss is"

I turned to face Bianca who had a face of utter confusion mixed with exhaustion. I think she must be too tired to deal with a pair of geeky brats at this point. "Bianca" I whispered softly. "Could you please mix the card for us and split them into two?" I smiled warmly as she took the deck and mixed the cards awkwardly; sometimes even letting some of them fall on the floor.

I crouched down and helped Bianca recover the fallen cards. For which I received a small blush followed by a shy "thank you". She was just too cute.

Soon enough we both had a 35-card deck over the mythomagic board and 5 cards in our hands. The rules were simple; each turn we would have a chance to place up to 2 spells and 1 monster (max 4 spells and 4 monsters) and the chance to attack once with each monster except for the first round. The first to deplete the enemy´s 4000 life-points win.

"You will bite the dust with my might, old man"

"Bring it on, maggot"

"Duel" with that we tossed the coin to decide who would go first.

 **Time Skip** _20 minutes later_ (A/N: I can't drag this scene any longer, can I? Better than that sorry excuse of a meeting, that existed before. Just imagine a fight between Yugi and Kaiba…if you know you those are. ;P)

"Just give up, Nicolas. You are a third-rate player with a first-rate deck. You can't beat me with zero experience with this deck. You might as well know each card but you have zero strategies with these specific cards. Surrender before I crush your pride."

Of course, I knew I was at a total disadvantage here…under normal circumstances. The kid wasn't that good at masking his surprise the moment the chaos card appeared in his deck. However, to activate that card you needed to sacrifice 2 super rare monsters or above from the field and 4 normal monsters or above from your graveyard.

I, on the other hand, was blessed with mostly spells, but was fortunate enough to receive 2 ultra-rare heroes and 1 super rare equipment.

 **Percy:**  
Life points: **1350**  
 **Monsters:**  
2 [Normal card] Cyclops **ATK 1300/DEF 700** – Attack mode  
1 [Rare card] Achilles **ATK 1600/ DEF 1500** – Attack mode  
1 [Super Rare card] Typhoon **ATK 2000/DEF 1400** – Attack mode  
 **Spells:**  
Hades' Sword – Face down  
Besiege of Order – Face down  
Mirror of Aphrodite – Face down  
5 cards in hand.

 **Nico:**  
Life Points: **900**  
 **Monsters:**  
1 [Rare card] Chimera **ATK 1600/DEF 1600** – Attack mode  
1 [Rare card] Athena **1700/DEF 1900** – Face down Defense mode  
1 [Ultra Rare card] Chronos **2300 ATK/DEF 2000** – Attack mode  
 **Spells:**  
Apple of Immortality – Face down  
Charon´s ferry – Face down  
Fool's world – Face down  
4 cards in hand.

"My turn" I smirked as I smugly summoned what I believed to be my win without "cheating".

"I sacrifice my two cyclopes and my Achilles to summon **Nyx, goddess of Darkness. ATK 2500/DEF 2700** and active my face down spell. **Hades´ sword** , which adds **500 ATK** points to my monster and allows the user to pierce through defense." I laughed like a good villain as I commanded my monsters to crush him "Now Nyx reduce his face down monster to ashes"

"Not so fast, buddy" I paled "I active my quick spell **Charon´s Ferry** that directs the attack of any enemy monster directly to the user. Now I active my face down trap **Apple of Immortality** that absorbs the attack of any monster of 2500 points or above and creates a clone of said monster."  
"Now I reveal my face down monster **Athena, goddess of Wisdom** and active its special effect. Now I can take control of any monster that my opponent possesses"

"You cheeky brat!"

"I´m not done old geezer. Athena take control of Nyx. Now I sacrifice Nyx clone and my chimera to activate **Fool´s World** which increases the ATK of my monsters by 300 and decreases the ATK of my opponent by 200 points."

"Now that I have 2 Ultra rare monsters in my field and 5 monsters in my graveyard I can special summon **Chaos, Ruler of the Universe 3800 ATK/4000 DEF**. Your loss pops" I sighed…I wanted to finish legally, but well desperate situation demands desperate solutions.

"Now Chaos erase his Typhoon from existence"

"I didn't want to resort to this, but I activate my quick spell **Besiege of Order** which allows me to bring 2 monsters from my graveyard. I special summon **Nyx, goddess of Night** and **Tartarus, Lord of Monsters"**

"I sacrifice Nyx and Tartarus to ritual summon from my hand **Perseus, protector of Order 4800 ATK/ 6000 DEF** and I activate my continuous spell Mirror of Aphrodite that deactivates any spell/trap for one turn. Sorry kid, no way out."  
"Now Perseus" it feels weird to call out my own name "ensure victory. Destroy Chaos" with those last words my monster destroyed his and he received 1000 damage. Enough to make it my win.

"Good game, Nico, but you are 2 thousand years too young to beat me"

"No fair! You cheated! That last card you played doesn't even exist." I groaned. It was fun while it lasted but now I had to get down to business.

"Take the card. Check all official water marks…hell its even autograph by Kazami Yuuji creator of Mythomagic." _I'm the ultimate ruler of the universe for some trillion of years…of course I can get a card of myself autographed by a guy I don't know._ The perks of almost being omnipotent.

"Dude no shit…this is real…but Bianca come check this out. Tell me my eyes are tricking me" _I guess they noticed my humbleness…_

"Percy…this is definitely you here. It's almost a photo of you with a black robe on…How?" Asked Bianca in astonishment.

"Well, Nico, Bianca…it's time you comply with your part of the contract. It's time for you two to hear me out." My voice grew sober as I approached the two as future members of my army. I could sense tension rising within their bodies; their muscles stiff as a board.

"Before anything, Di Angelo siblings, I know your past and everything that happened before the day we met, but you are not prepared yet to know the truth behind it. I will cut to the chase…do you want to know the reasons behind my card?"

Both were sat side by side in the matrimonial bed while I looked down to them from my standing position in front of them. My business eyes piercing right through their skulls. It's not that I wanted to be cruel, but at the moment I needed them to listen carefully and don't be stuck over some fact that would stun them.

Now that I have a clear look at them I could truly see the resemblance to their father. Nico looked like a hyperactive 10 years old and his age couldn't be past 11. He was a little scrawny to the point you could confuse it with mild malnutrition, but in a place like this probably would pass as a very healthy metabolism. His shaggy black hair shinned with the lush of a delicately taken-care of his hair, probably result of an overprotective sister, and created a strong contrast with his pale skin. He had a fit built appropriated for a non-combatant child like him, but you could clearly see that his inner muscles were well developed thanks to a very active schedule. With an appropriate training, he would climb high in the power scale.

On the other hand, Bianca was the clear image of a sheltered lady that kept a keen eye on her calorie count. While Nico had strong and solid black eyes, Bianca had a softer shade of onyx irises. Her ghostly olive skin flawless and smooth as silk shone brightly to compliment her lush, glossy mid-back hair that flowed softly at the touch of the air breeze from the window. She was probably 4 foot and 8 inches tall, she couldn't have been older than 13, but her body had already started to develop in the right places. She was like the princess of a small country that no one was aware of.

"There are two reasons as to why I have my own personal card that has all the official marks. First, I personally know their creator and he is an old friend I once met in a journey."

"…-"

"Please Nico hear me out before you interject. There is more of this story than that." I mumbled sternly as Nico gaped his mouth like a goldfish.

"Second, I do have my right to have that card…" I took a big breath letting my momentum stabilize and their expectation grow "…as I also am part of Greek mythology or any mythology if I think clearly."

They remained frozen on their seat as I watched them expectantly. I'm sure they expected me to say I was some kind of big a shot in the card industry or that I gave the creator the idea of the game. This "nonsense" would have never crossed their minds.

Bianca was the first to react "Hmm, sir, are you by any means under the effect of drugs" her sudden shyness and polite tone threw me off my game, but I still somewhat was able to answer coolly.

I smiled knowingly as I spoke "I'm an actual god. You know, I will show you nothing short of a miracle for your standards. Brace yourselves." A soft silver hue covered my skin, forcing the siblings to close their eyes. When the glow disappeared, in my place stood a younger version of myself grinning brightly at the pair of shocked siblings.

"So? Ain't I hot for a thirteen years old?" at the sound of my perfectly normal voice Nico fainted on the spot and fell to the carpeted floor, hitting his head quite hard.

Bianca, to my surprise, somehow retained some of her composure. Clutching her stomach, she spoke in a strained voice "What do you want from us?" not exactly what I expected, but it was better than the 'how is this even possible'. _For a god, when someone doesn't believe in your existence, it kinda stings in the heart._

"I want to give you peace and your freedom back" I stated like I was asking for a date "It's time that you leave this cursed prison. You have lost too much time being trapped here." Bianca eyed me warily, but I could see in her eyes that she was at her limit.

"What do you mean by cursed prison? This a magnificent five-star hotel" pointing to all the decorations.

"Bianca how long do you think you have been in this hotel?" I asked as calmly as I could. This wasn't an alien theme that her brain could label as detached. This was her lifespan, something that belonged only to her.

"Hmm maybe a little more than a month…maybe two"

"It pains me to tell you this so bluntly, but you have been trapped in this prison for more than 60 years." disbelief ran through her eyes as her mouth gapped to get the right words out. To lighten the mood, I tried joking a bit "Close your mouth or you will catch flies." _No reaction? I thought it wasn't so bad myself._

"It's the truth, Bianca"  
"B-bu-t w-we we are the same age as we entered" she pressed a hand against her chest and tried to regain her cool "How is that possible?"

"This place turns you into a semi-immortal being. If not for my interference…who know how long you would have been trapped here. However, if you want proof we can go downstairs and ask the date to some residents.

With a single nod, she casually went out of the room leaving an unconscious Nico on the comfortable bed. I clicked my fingers and willed Nico to cross a portal directly to the infirmary in my castle. I silently followed Bianca from behind as we made our way to the arcade.

The black haired girl struggled to get the words out of her throat as she asked the date of the day to various guys and girls.

"Ugh I'm not sure of today's date but we, I'm sure, we are on January of 1967"

"April 1882"

"October 1985"

"1914"

"1945"

"That's enough Bianca" I cooed. "You can't continue like this, you will only hurt yourself." Bitter tears were streaming down Bianca's cheeks. It somehow broke my heart to see her like that. I thought that by now I was immune to a women's tears. I guess they aren't the ultimate weapon just for bluff.

Bianca collapsed to her knees, mentally exhausted. Swiftly, I rushed to her aid as her final strength left her and her eyes closed under her mental stress. I kneeled at her side and held her close to my chest as she rested in my arms. _You did well, Bianca._

"Cameron! I'm gonna take those two if that's right with you" I shouted to the all-watching Cameron.

"Aye, sir…it's not like it would change your mind even if I interjected"

"Good to know my nephew knows me so well. Take care"

"See ya" he murmured under his breath "Hopefully not too soon."

 **LINE BREAK** _Percy's palace_

It's not the first time I send unconscious people to the infirmary unexpectedly, so I'm quite confident that Calypso is already attending Nico with utmost care. I was sure that some of the hype the kid carried was a way to protect Bianca. It was obvious that Bianca played the maternal and paternal role in the duo, but somewhere deep down his masculine instincts should tell him to protect her.

In contrast, Bianca worked too hard to replace the parents they lost. She was barely 12. She wasn't in the slightest prepared to take care of herself, much less of others. Thankfully, we were talking about Hades. A cranky old geezer who thought with his brain rather than his dick. A rare quality between gods.

I was sure that with proper support Bianca would break out of her meek shell. When she forgot I was there, I could peek at the brave girl that watched the world from the cracks of her shell. It was something beautiful and heart-warming to watch.

A soft smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I gazed at the peaceful face of Bianca while she slept. I wished I could wake up to such expression every day. However, I erased that thought immediately…I didn't deserve to think such selfish desire. Not with my circumstances.

The sleeping beauty in my bed started to murmur and twirl in her half-asleep state. "Nico..awwwwwwww...where are you…awwwwww…why does my head hurt like hell" she complained to the imaginary Nico.

"I guess you are fine"

"Nico when did your voi-" I grinned at her "oohh you" somehow the way she said that felt as if I was her walking headache.

"Where I am? Where is Nico? What are you going to do with us?" I guess it was to be expected…but what I did was out of good will.

"Don't be so cranky, freckles. Nothing is going to happen to you or your brother. This is the safest place in the universe" I defended myself.

"I wonder…"

"Hey I resent that. I haven't done you any wrong…have I?" I suppose she agreed with me since a little blush ran through her cheeks.

"I guess…you are right. It is just that I am not used to being around others. People are never nice to us"

"I should understand how shocking this must be for you. I swear I won't do anything to you"

After a while of silence I watched her face contort in an inner debated about gods know what. "You can tell me where Nico is, right?" there was tinge of uncertainty coating her voice, but I didn't voice my thoughts. I wouldn't want to place a bigger burden on my scared little friend.

"Of course, your brother is in the room in front of this one. Rest assured, your brother is in the best hands in the universe. Calypso's medical skills are second to none…unless you involved healing magic." Her eyes went a little wide-eyed, but there was a little bit of resignation within them.

"Can I go see him…" somehow her words felt hollow. Like she didn't really didn't want to see her brother in a good while. No, it wasn't like that. Behind her voice, what I felt was fatigue and a bitter sense of duty.

I weighted if I should really mention it. I guess it is as those guys said… _I truly am a busybody._ Not really containing myself I spoke "You…you don't really wanna go…don't you?" My voice was calm and soft but in the blink of an eye, her shoulders tensed exponentially. _Right on the money huh._

"No, why do you say that. I obviously want to see my brother."  
"It's something wrong? You seem…rather tense"

"It must be your imagination…I'm totally fine. Let's get going" she pushed her tiny frame from the gigantic bed, but before she could take two steps I caught her wrist.

"You are lying"

"I'm not. Just drop it"

"If you at least weren't crying I would buy it. But I can't stand a women's tears." Somehow, it always ends like this. A girl crying on my shoulder _. I'm doing the right thing or is it all my fault?_ When you know that destiny can be tempered with, you tend to get paranoid.

"Can't I just get a break. A little one. I don't ask for more. I am tired, Percy. I don't want to be the big sister anymore. I want to be selfish. I want to be spoiled. I always have to be the mature one; I always have to stand for him. Why? Why did this had to happen to us?" what could I say to her? _Say no more, Bianca. I totally understand what you are saying_. The hell I will. I wouldn't be so irresponsible to take her feelings lightly.

The truth is I can't really see it from where she stands. I'm the youngest of a family of twelve siblings and my mother and father were there for me while I was young. I was always the spoiled one, not the other way around. I could have been stronger than my siblings could but in terms of age, I was but a mere new born compared to them.

"You know Bianca, I can't tell you that I know how you feel, but I at least can tell you one thing. Your brother must be really grateful to have a sister as wonderful as you" said onyx-eyed girl blushed deeply, not that I noticed "I'm the youngest of my late family and thus I kind of relate to Nico. Nyx, my oldest sister, was a superhero in my eyes. She knew everything and could do anything. Whenever I screwed up, she was there to cheer me up and encourage me to continue." By now, I had Bianca's undivided attention.

"However, one day I was told that my entire family would vanish. Just like that, nothing complex. I was shocked to the core. It felt as if I had forgotten how to breathe. Everyone I admired and love were going to leave me, guess who knocked some sense to that thick skull of mine?"

"Nyx" she murmured under her breath.

"Yeah that's right. She told me that even though she would vanish from existence, she still would be my big sister. She taught me that I had to be strong to fend off by myself. There is only one certain thing in this world that we know, that eventually everyone and everything dies. Immortal or not, powerful or not, there is a limit as to how much time you can spend here."

"Percy, I can't really understand…but I guess you are right. I can't really say what position you have in life but you seem truly powerful to me. I'm sure you can make us disappear with a snap of your fingers. Nico is only a wrapped kid…he is not strong like you. If I were to disappear, I'm sure he wouldn't make it or live an undignified life" I can't deny that. I have overly special circumstances hanging over my head.

"Well, but he can't stay a kid forever, you know"

"Yeah…but what am I supposed to do? I don't know much more than he does. I'm only two years older than him." I could feel the desperation latched in her voice. It made my heart ache more than it had done in a very good while.

"Bianca, you have carried a tough life since young…that is part of being a demigod. Nevertheless, fate brought you to me. I'm not one to sit idly saying 'hang in there' while those around me struggle. I personally will teach Nico how to defend himself and the basics of how to be a man. I also will train you both in the arts of being a demigod." I wasn't sure how much Bianca trusted me, but I guess offering my help wasn't a half-bad idea. Of course, I wasn't done.

"By the way, I know you may assume both of your parents are dead, but that isn't true. As I said before you are a demigod. Half human and half-god. I would have liked that Nico were present, but I'm in no right to complain since I'm the one who brought up the topic. Your father is actually a somewhat caring person, or should I say god, in his own way. Moreover, has gone out of his way to protect the both of you from harm's way. Your father saved you both from the wrath of your insane Uncle."

"You are particularly a powerful breed from strong blood thus your uncle considered you a threat. Your uncle, Zeus king of the Gods, struck your house with a lightning. Just before the bolt could harm you, your father raised a shield and saved you. Sadly, due to some ancient rules, your father couldn't save your mother" tears welled up in her eyes.

"You know what happened to my mother?"

"She was struck full force by the lightning. Died an instantaneous painless death." Bianca stood motionless, unconscious tears running down her cheeks. I knew it was an insensible way of phrasing it, but the kid was already broken…no reason to drag it any longer.

"Huh…I'm crying…why am I crying…I don't even remember her…"

"But your body does Bianca. No reason to hold it in. If you have anything to say or do, I'm here for you" Bianca's knees trembled under her own weight, her knees crashing against the floor as I held her in my arms.

She didn't utter a word as she trembled in my arms. I did my best to hold her as gently as I could, drawing small eights on her back with my right hand while my left hand caressed her wisteria scented hair. A truly intoxicating smell. It was a strange, but weirdly pleasant smell for sure; it smelled like if you were eating a slightly burnt corn covered in honey while a lilac-scented candle flared near you.

Unfortunately, I voiced my thoughts "you smell nice" her back tensed. _Damn you Calypso for getting me hooked in flower scents._

I could almost hear the police sirens in my head as Bianca spoke "you do?" instead of disgust there was a mix of surprise and curiosity. Huh?

"you are not mad?" before I could notice her bright red face she looked down. I myself had a tinge of red on my cheeks after been enthralled by the scent of an underage girl.

"Well most people that notice the smell of my shampoo find it a little on the disgusting side, but the thing is that my mother loved flowers and was a gardener at heart. She loved to sense uncommon scented shampoos, but this one was her favourite by far. After she disappeared, the only thing I was left with was a box of brand new shampoos"

That was surprisingly profound for a shampoo.

After our small talk Bianca looked relatively calm, calm enough to ask a question that had been lingering in her tongue since the god mention her past. "Then who is this 'god' that is supposed to be our father?" It took her long enough.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the most caring dad in the entire Underworld is…No one else but the lord of the dead and ruler of the Underworld himself! Hades" I stated in my best Oscar's announcer voice. Of course, there wasn't any confusion with the results.

"My dad is the god of death?" a visible shiver ran down her spine as the word death left her mouth.

"Nah, nothing too sinister as you think. He is the god of the underworld or more like the manager of a very gloomy enterprise. Only the dead knows how awful are the salaries down there" ugh why do I always have to mix some kind of joke in every sentence, nevertheless I corrected her mistake. Not that Thanatos job wasn't unhappy either. He only guided the dead to the underworld…no ripping souls out of their bodies. However, he did like to carry a scythe just for show. To make people even more scared of him than they already were.

"If my dad is a god…that means I have some kind of powers too?"

"Don't just lump them as 'some cheap powers'. While your father doesn't have the best titles, he does have some sweet powers under his sleeve. For starters, you have an army of undead at your disposition, that grows by the day. You can control your surroundings while underground, and control shadows. To boot you can shadow travel." The downside of strong powers is that they need a certain level of experience and skill to be properly be used. Otherwise you might kill yourself.

"Alright, I'm going to train you. After I'm done with you…Hades will not know who stole his shadow"

"You really meant that?" she was a little too surprised for my liking. Not that I let it show.

"Of course! I never back down on my word. I do have work to do, but I will make as much free time as I can to train you both to the best of my abilities." I smiled brightly.

"Why do you go to such length for us? Until today, everyone labelled us as 'things' or 'scary creatures'. Why are you so different?" I couldn't really blame mortals for casting them aside, it was part of their nature to exile those who were out of the ordinary. We created them like that.

"You see Bianca, you are not a mere mortal girl. You are a half-god daughter of one of the Big Three. You are special within the special. I guess it doesn't help that your father is considered an 'outcast of Olympus'." _I think I spoke too much._

"I think I said too much. Not that it matters to me. I'm not an Olympian and I'm not close enough to see the world the way Olympus see it." I sighed once more. I still wasn't done with the poor kid. I'm sure you are wondering why I am piling everything on her shoulders, but I believe she is the type of person that copes better when they have all the facts laid bare.

"I'm sorry to say, Bianca. I have to break it to you, but there is a bleak future waiting for you or at least there was. I know what the future has in storage for you and your brother and it's no laughing matter. I can tell you, but I will only do so if you promise me you will still do it" she nodded, her words stuck in her throat with fear. "I know it's unfair to phrase it like that, but I really need your cooperation to be able to help you "

"In 2014, almost 20 years from this date, you were going to be freed by a group of demigods. You were destined to join the Hunters of Artemis and Nico to join Camp Half-blood. A prophecy would be dealt and you along another hunter, a satyr, and two demigods were to rescue said goddess. In the way, you are going to pick a figurine for Nico and active the defense mechanism of the place. To deactivate it, you entered the automaton, but you didn't know how to stop it. In the end, you died saving your friends." Bianca was pale as a sheet of paper, sweat rolling down her neck, and was currently hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, hey sorry for picturing it so terribly. I'm not telling you that you are going to die just yet." Her eyes were unfocused darting from place to place every so often. To snap her out of daze I poked her in the bellybutton "Hey you ready for it"

 _No response huh?_ "The future I told you about is one where beings that can defy fate don't get involved. By the way, I am a being that can defy fate."

"Huh…wait what do you mean by that" I couldn't really explain the facial expression on her right now, but if I was to place it into words, I would say she looked bewildered.

"I am telling you that you are not going to die, silly. I'm going to save your sorry ass before you actually die, Freckles. Any other stupid questions?" Bianca released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

I got a feeling Bianca reached a point where she didn't give a shit about what I said "Really did you had to say it like that. I almost died from shock. And why do you keep calling me freckles?"

Even as the most powerful being in the universe, I still possessed a natural sense of self-preservation. Therefore, I didn't want to mess with an angry woman. Of course, I could obliterate her, but that isn't a manly way of solving it. Then I applied what I learned from my master (Nyx) "Because I think your freckles are cute" _If your opponent is stronger than you, use their own strength against them._

She blushed and simultaneously shut up. _Score_

"Hmm mhmm still why do all this for us? You got us out of the hotel, brought us to your house, gave us a home, helped me with Nico, you are going to train us, and you are going to defy fate for us. What do you gain from this? We may be eternally in your debt, but as you said, we are only two demigods." Well I can't really blame her for stating the obvious. This was obviously a suspicious behaviour for anyone sane.

"Well, I guess I won't convince you with a "for the hell of it" or "a charity campaign"…right?" I sighed in exasperation. It wasn't as if I didn't have a reason, but my motives weren't those that would be easily conveyed. I looked at Bianca's mildly crestfallen face. I somehow felt a sense of responsibility toward the beautiful young maiden before me. Amidst young, Bianca had a charm that would get any man on his knees. Yet, it was something you couldn't describe in words. _She is freaking cute…officer…arrest me._

"From anyone else I wouldn't believe so. However, Percy, I will believe any reason you tell me" oh how noble of her.

"You see Bianca, I know that there are people who are suffering in this universe, people are unhappy with how things work in this world. The evil and malicious triumph over the good and the money makes the world turn around. I'm tired of seeing this universe rot to its doom. I have the power to change that, at least little by little. I seek those that can help my cause."

"Yet, underneath that sense of duty, there was a selfish desire to skim through those selected ones for a companion, a friend. Over the millennia, I became lonely, my job takes most of my time and I am always meeting new people, but I can tell they are no friends of mine, instead mere subjects or believers. I have power and wealth that combination is bound to attract rats and cockroaches. Over time I learned how to discern them, but that didn't qualm my soul."

"Until I meet those like you Bianca. People different from the pest that make the world unhappy, different from the apathies that forsake the world for their own comfort, different from heroes by title that pursue money, women, or self-punishment. Individuals so special I would do anything to keep close to me. Until now I can count them with the fingers of my hand…including you." I smiled bitterly at the thought. I wished I could be sincerer with myself.

"I consider you my friend, Bianca, and not just by title. I intent to protect you and make you happy, Bianca, because for me…you are worth dying for."

 **Momentarily in Bianca's mind**

 _OH MY GOD, it's like he is proposing to me! eek! Oh gods, does someone of my age should be thinking about marriage? Does he even see me like that? I mean I am 13 and he looks like 18, but might as well be older by his previous trick. What is it that he want to do it with me?! *intense blush* How come I am thinking about that!?…Eeeeeeeeeek_

 _*short span of insanity*_

 _*reset to last auto-save*_

 _Eekkkk he thinks I am CUTE. He is so fucking hot! NO! Bianca get a hold of yourself…you can't lose yourself to fantasies. What if he praises you more or pats you in the head and you don't notice it?_

 _You are right…I gotta stop thinking about his ripped arms hugging me from behind and kissing me lightly…ehehehehe….ejejejeje_

 **Back to Percy pov**

I ended my little speech with an awkward smile. It was a long time since I had expressed my feelings in words. Something in Bianca reminded me of those peaceful times I yearned for. I already have gone this far, _Hemera, do you really expect me to continue going?_ I could have sworn that her laughter ringed in my head for a second, but I dismissed the thought…it was just too ridiculous.

Yet, I could tell that she would tell me something along the lines _"Of course silly, for you this is a piece of cake. Anything you place your heart into…becomes something beautiful. Now give it your best, oh mighty creator"_ the thought released unconscious tears on my face, tears unknown to me.

"Percy are you okay? You are crying…" Bianca's concern snapped me out of my reverie. Bringing me back to face the pre-adolescent before me. I ruffled her smooth raven hair. The mere contact brought a sense of peace to my distressed soul.

"Yup, just got a little too emotional here…enough of an answer for you?" I grinned when she blushed bright red. It was going to be amusing to have her around.

"You consider me worth dying for?" she asked with disbelief and a hint of something I didn't get to catch in my agitated state.

"Yes. I do. you are my friend." I smiled faintly " I do my best for my friends…including you." Bianca's neck shinned bright red as I grinned in amusement. After such tense moments, I couldn't quite help it and patted Bianca on the head to calm myself.

 _Gods I can't get enough of her embarrassed face._ "Hmm…thanks Percy…for everything." She shyly mumbled.

Once again, I, smitten by her cuteness, ruffled her smooth hair. "You are welcome. It is the least I can do for someone that would put up with me."

Before she could reply to my cool guy quote I changed subjects. "Well then, we need to get going. I think your brother must be getting worried about now. It's kinda late." I proposed, fully well knowing what Nico was probably doing now. (hint: He is probably playing doctor with my well-developed friend Calypso)

"You know what? it's time to have a very gently heart-to-heart with my dear brother that triggered my alternate future death". A sadistic grin spread across her face. _Poor thing._

"Can we enter?" she asked courteously. I shrugged. This wasn't your normal palace. Therefore, there was no way of communication between doors (unless you were me). It was very helpful against eavesdropping. I pushed the door to face a very shocking scene (for Bianca).

Nico laid in bed face down, receiving one of Calypso's therapeutic massages that were widely known as one of the Eighth Wonders of the Universe. No one could beat the nimble hand of Calypso. So tender, yet so firm.

"Bi" he moaned. "This place is amazing and Calypso is wonderful. In addition, this massage is mind wrecking! You need to receive one! Anyway, where are we…not that I want to leave. Can we stay here? I'm tired of that crappy hotel." I wonder if his opinion was the same some hours ago. Not that his opinion was wrong. This was the most expensive and well-equipped castle in the entire Universe. It's not as if it had an entire world as a backyard.

"Oh, how rude of me. I never did properly introduce myself, did I? Where are my manners? I am Perseus, Creator and Ruler of the Universe and this, this is my home, the Planet Draconia." I bellowed theatrically. As expected, their jaws fell to the ground and Nico looked dizzy. "Hyper boy, please don't faint. Too many blows to the head can't be good for you or your head."

Calypso was standing behind the bed with a big smile on her face and giggling. Ready to give another massage.

After they regained their bearings and I assured them that they didn't need to call me Majesty or anything, Bianca proceeded to 'explain' (more like beat) the situation to Nico. For the first time since I knew him, Nico didn't look like he was going to faint. "I think these are enough surprises for the day." I deadpanned. "Tomorrow you have training. So be sure to get enough sleep because, I assure you, you will need it. It's going to be a hell of a long day tomorrow." Nico nodded in agreement, he felt so sleepy that when he would hit the covers he would pass out immediately.

Unexpectedly, Bianca rushed back to me when they were about to leave and gave me a good night kiss on the cheek and bashfully mumbled an incomprehensible good night. I was stunned in place. She was so cute I could hug her to death, figuratively and literally. She is going to be a great woman...

… _I guess that I'm still not ready for anything more than a friend… or am I?_

 **Time Skip (2012)**

 **Nico pov**

Time flew by after that fateful day when we met Percy. I couldn't believe we only had a single week left before had to leave this paradise. It was time for us to depart toward the boarding school where we were going to be discovered by a trio (plus a satyr) of incompetent demigods. I was currently 27 years old and my sister was accordingly a hot 29 years old woman. (No Incest implied). However, we were back to our prepubescent bodies of 10 and 12 years old accordingly, just like when we started to live here in Draconia.

It felt weird to be back in this body. The world looks much bigger from this height, even though I gained a lot of muscles, I felt so weak in this body and you couldn't see any of you muscles anymore. I felt like I was 10 again.

Percy insisted that he should turn us back to our old ages beforehand because he might not be there the day we were to leave. No one was more devastated by this success than my mature sister that had finally surpassed her shyness through the course of her training. Of course, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she finally got the curves she wanted so badly. _Might as well leak her three sizes ...hehehe… B: 88 W: 54 H: 86…you never heard it from me, Capiche?_

Over our 'training' (that thing wasn't even meant for humans even though Percy assured us that the first subjects survived perfectly well…with some adjustment) I managed to surpass my childish behaviour and learned to live like a proper warrior. At the same time, Bianca received lessons about social skills from Percy. Sadly, Percy was never able to watch the results from his favourite pupil due to the meekness developed by my sister, around him at least. Bianca was confident enough to welcome guests, alongside Calypso, that Percy sent here when he was at his job.

My quiet sister became the life embodiment of a die-hard lunatic of Percy. I had to change rooms at some point thanks to her unconscious rambling while writing in her dairy _about how perfect Percy is_ Every. Fucking. Day. I can't really blame her. Kind of like that saying: _"He who is without sin cast the first stone"._ Even I, was infatuated with the god at some point. Later on, I understood that I had no chance and withdrew from the race. I guess this is payback for all my years as a Mythomagic fanatic. By the way, Calypso sometimes still plays with me.

However, things were getting out of hand between Bianca and Calypso. There was no such thing as 'a fair fight' or 'no friendly fire'. They did their best to destroy the other's plan. I had to admit, it was amusing to watch for a while. Still, as hard-headed as Percy was, he was starting to notice the bad blood between the two girls that fight for his love. Apart from sleeping soundly each night, being neutral does have it benefits like providing support to either side when I feel like it or receiving Intel on every mission. It was hilarious to just sit down in the shadow with popcorn and a cold soda and watch the spectacle.

Unfortunately, this was no time to be absorbed over some silly quarrel. I was made aware of that by the powerful roundhouse kick square in the chest that sent me flying toward the wall. _Ouch._

"Wanna catch your breath, Dry Bones?" my body groaned in agreement; we had been training for hours and mister awesome was yet to shed a single drop of sweat.

"Nico, can I ask you something…man to man" for the first time in my life I saw Perseus, the man who feared nothing, fidget before my very eyes. It was more satisfying than I thought it would ever be.

"Yeah, spit it out" no point in teasing him, is there?

"Have you notice that your sister has been acting a little…strange…lately. You know maybe slightly more hostile, especially when Calypso is around." He whispered, a little uncertain of how to phrase his ideas. I think it was too much to believe he would notice their feelings.

"Seriously, you are denser than a block of concrete" I complained with a small smile on my face.

"I am not dense!" he protested "I'm just a little slow in the uptake in these kind of things…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night" I grumbled.

"However, I do have something to tell you…it might not be my place to say it…but I think you will never notice it on your own. And it's getting really annoying. So, umm, how do I say this…Bianca…likes you…a lot…. like A LOT" the cat is out of the bag. I know I shouldn't have told him my sister's biggest secret, but the truth is no secret at all. He is just stupid.

"Well…that was unexpected" He sighed and fell to his butt, deep in thought.

Percy was extremely loyal, more loyal than any son of Poseidon could be. I didn't know this first handed, but I was sure that when the time arises, he would be the one to step forward. In a day of weakness after a failed mission, Calypso told me stories of Percy over the millennia. Secrets I was good as dead if I spilled them. Between them, there was the story of Hemera, the ex-wife of Percy.

It came as a shocking statement. Percy was once married for around 5 centuries to the Primordial goddess of day. He never had a child with her; I guess it would be too painful to have a living memory of her to torment him. Moreover, he married her painfully aware of the fact that she would fade soon. He loved her until the day she crumbled to dust and even still he loves her. She also explained the yellow wristband Percy never took off; a final gift his late wife left him behind.

With the phrase "Make your day shine" embedded in the outside made me think that it was some kind of motivational aid, but inside an ulterior meaning that no one but Percy knew and would know. It was a kind reminder of how outmatched the goddess Calypso and my sister were by the memory of a lovely wife.

Yet I couldn't just drop the conversation in defeat because of that. After all, there was something they had over Hemera. _They are alive._

"Honestly, such a puny creator do we have here. Man, it's so obvious that it's painful. The way she speaks like a good girl, the way she smiles at you, how she walks like a fine, elegant lady, and the way she is totally envious of Calypso for knowing you longer than her." Saying all those things made me realize how proud I was of my sister. Not that I would ever say it aloud, and especially not to her.

"Don't tell me Calypso too" He asked in a desperate tone. Groaning at his bad luck. (I'm sure he is the only one who would call it bad luck) _I guess it is a privilege only the likes of him have._

I mentally face-palmed at his stupidity. "Yeah" I answered bluntly, "You think a girl would stay here, stuck alone in a huge mansion only for fun. I know Calypso's circumstances and they make me think she fell for you the moment you saved her." _now choose, you bastard :)_

"Now tell me. Who will be the lucky girl that will date the Mighty Perseus, Creator and Ruler of the Universe?" I inquired mockingly, imitating how he introduced himself so many years ago.

"None" The words left his lips so fast and fluently that I was inclined to believe them, but deep down I was certain this was not the truth, at least not all of it.

"Don't joke when we are so serious, man." His face remained as expressionless as the moment he spoke. "Bro, come on, you have two beautiful girls with pure intensions begging for your affection and attention. Even I can tell my sister is an extremely hot and beautiful woman and Calypso is the definition of perfection. Dude, if I knew I stood a chance I would try to at least be rejected." I wondered if trying to convince him possessed merit, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind "So why don't you give one of those fine ladies a chance. Hell, I wouldn't make a fuss if you two-tim-" and he snapped.

"I wouldn't dar-" Percy reverted to his previous state.

I guess he considers dating anyone else as a kind of cheating…? I guess.

"Buddy I know it hurts and that you probably miss Hemera" He reacted when I articulated her name.

"Where did you heard that name?!" Percy almost screamed. It was scary!

"Does it matter right now?"

"Percy, you gotta move on. Not only for you, not for me, but for the entire universe. You think the creator should be stuck on the death of a loved one. I think those who are born with immortality should know that no one escapes death." Percy's became even angrier. I could feel the raw power falling off him, like a waterfall. Unconsciously I took a step back.

"You know nothing Nicolas! It's not as easy as muttering irresponsible things like "I know" or "I understand"! I know the duty that I must carry on! I know that EVEN I am bound by fate! But it's not so easy. You just don't understand." The anger dissipated from his facial features leaving an uncomfortable grimace.

He gazed at the far corner of the training room or probably to any direction. "She told me to get over her death and move on. I did, I moved on from her death and started to look forward. However, there is more to this than even Hemera knew. I…"

* * *

 **O. My. Gods. What the fuck is he going to say? I do know muahahah but I'm not telling you…. Yet.**

 **I know I'm a walking headache for you guys. I promised to rewrite this asap but life's a bitch and I suddenly didn't feel like writing. 2 months ago, I graduated and a lot of stuff changed and once again I found myself writing and I finally understood that writing is now part of me.**

 **I'm on a roll and I hope that I won't stop. Shadow Guardian's chapter is coming soon too.**

 **Like it or hate it, review your opinion…even flames are good to mass reviews. Therefore, do so if you wish.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Taking over the World by Coyote Theory

 **Review, Follow, and Favourite guys!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 9-Sparks in the sky

_Chapter 9- Sparks in the sky_

 **Hi guys, new chapter hope you enjoy it since it took me all the night to write it**

 **Me: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 **Nico pov**

" _Bro, I know you miss Hemera, yes I know about her Calypso told me, but you need to move on I know that she would had like that you moved on with your life because to her that means that her death wasn't a burden" I comforted him but his anger only raised_

Percy pov

" _She told me to get over her death and move on and I have done it I have moved on but there is more than only Hemera,_ I have to marry 7 girls Nico that is the problem, since I am the last of the sane Primordial beings my father before faded command me to marry 7 wives as to fulfill the new Primordial council and I can't do nothing against it." That was the truth behind my secrecy and romantic loneliness because I wouldn't give hopes someone who doesn't know that she has to share me with another 6 women

"wow man, you are screw but you should talk to Bianca and Calypso about it, maybe and only maybe they understands and you will only need to search for another 5 who are willing to share you with Bianca, Calypso and each other" he raised my hopes about love stuff

"Thanks man you are great" I thank him being grateful for the help

"I know I know" he replied smugly

"Ego increasing its size, how do I call you thunderbutt or zeusy" I joked feeling relieved from lifting that weight of my shoulders

"Oh come on two egos of that size can't stay in the same universe or it will tear up from mere pressure" He joked back

"You right Nicky, we need to go back to the palace, I will talk with BI and Caly there after dinner" with that we opened the nearest door to use and think of the palace appearing its inside after open it.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

We finish dinner and Nico left me alone with the 2 girls with only a reassuring thumps up " Bianca, Calypso I want to ask you something" I asked affirming their presence locking ayes for a second before turning.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Calypso

"Yeah anything that it is we can help, spit it" Bianca told me to go on _oh if they know that only they can help it_

"Well first of all Bianca you have noticed that with love stuff sometimes I got I little darker, right" I ask her she nod

"Yeah sometimes" toll me with a quizzical look trying to figure out what this has to do with the problem.

"Well the reason why, as Caly knows, is that once I was married to Hemera, primordial goddess of day, she was wonderful but the day that I would propose it was the day that the primordial age came to is ends but I still married her spending only 5 centuries together before she faded to the Realm of Faded In the void" I tell the part that Calypso did know but Bianca not so I stared from the very beginning.

The nod their heads in a sign of _go on_ "But what I don't told you Caly was that before my father faded away he command me that in terms of saving the Primordial race so I need to marry 7 girls that will be my eternal wives and each of our children will get one of my brothers' domains as a official primordial being" now all was thrown through the window now it is only wait for their reaction

"So why do you are telling us this?" the _golden answer where is the prize?_

"Today I figure it out that for more than I try to hide and negate y feelings for both of you son I can't let them be more in the shadows" "I understand if you not return the feeling or are ch-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips crash to mines; I was shocked at the beginning but after the initial shock but nevertheless kiss back when we broke I found a heavily breathing Calypso and a tomato red Bianca.

I changed of position calypso that was at my side to one of my laps and offered the other to Bianca but she was still in a mental battle of what she should do. After some minutes of playing with Caly's caramel hair waiting for Bianca, she snapped out.

"I-I accept Percy, it is still weird for me so can we go slow with this but I love you way too much to let this chance slid out even I have to share you" with that she cross the table and sat in my other lap resting her head on my chest adjusting herself for a more comfortable position, I wrapped an arm around each of their shoulder drawing them closer to me. We sat there for hours after a while their breath turn stable meaning that each has fell sleep meanwhile we were spending time together.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Bianca pov**

Well today is the goodbye, today Nico and I return to the cursed hotel to be send to a boarding school. This lasts years had been a mess all the rivalry with Calypso of who would take Percy, but in the bright side both of us could take him in the end and other 5 will join in the future; I know it is weird to know that your boyfriend will sleep with another 6 women but Percy really does it because he has to do it as it is a command not because he want to have some Harem or something like that. In the bright side I know that he will love us all equally, like yesterday that Calypso wanted to sleep with him, he happily accept but not before asking me if I too wanted. I slept in his left side and Calypso in his right _one of the best nights in my life_ well but now I need to get used to see Percy have a relationship with other than me but I think that so far I am warming up well. _I wander who would be the others maybe that Thalia girl that left a year ago maybe I need to ask him about her_. I arrived to the meeting hall taking a deep breath before enter it because today was the day that I was divided from my lover.

"Void-brains you here?" I shout across the hall but I very well knew that today at this hour was that he will send us back to earth

"Yeah zombie girl next to you "I was turning when someone with a drakon mask jump I front of me and I scream like a little girl. After the little jump scare Nico fell to the floor clenching his stomach in pain for laughing so hard

"I thought that the girlfriend of the most powerful being in the universe would not scream like a scared little girl who piss her panties, Oh so mighty queen of the universe" Nico mocked between laugh

" well Nicky she is a girls after all or not, but in exchange you remember that day we were playing in Alaska and the minotaur appear and you scream your head off like a little baby " thanks Percy is here because I was too embarrass to retort

"Well I suppose this a goodbye ready both of you to leave for earth, remember the plan you don't know nothing about Greek mythology, until he war finish you are normal demigods without 10 years of intense practice ok" it was true we will need to decrease our fight level because we were some of the best warriors in the universe

"Yeah we know what to do and before you ask we both have our weapons and will take care and know that you are watching" I cut him off because this was already difficult to leave here, but our weapons were pretty awesome; I have a pair of hunting knives made from chaotic silver and stygian iron since Percy said that Hades children were far more comfortable with it that any other metal than silver, and were enchanted to rip apart your soul with the blessing of darkness but only if I wanted to pass. My bow was made of pure chaotic silver but its color is onyx like my eyes it has some tricks like fire and that stuff.

Nico's sword was a mix of chaotic silver, helixian gold, and in majority stygian iron with the same ability as my hunting knives, and its shield was made of pure helixian gold with a thin layer of stygian iron for better comfort in the grip and in the sides it was enchanted with earthquake blessing from Ourea's power this made any blow that the shield take it will be doubled and redirected to its attacker but both of us has a pure stygian iron spear with darkness blessing as some of other weapons. It was really nice that your boyfriend gift you weapons in place of flowers or chocolates, but I was a demigod and this was its life short and dangerous unless you have a super powerful boyfriend that will give everything for you.

"Remember that I love you both you Nico as a brother and you my zombie girl" it was as far as he got because at that moment he took me from the waist and press me to his chest absorbing as much of possible from my scent for some years. This draw we to a heated make out session but a clearing throat snap us of our cloud.

"Well even when I would like to see you having love with my sister, we are a little late and the fury will take us in 30 minutes" yeah this was the end I thought depressively

"Take care both, Bianca take this, this flower can revive someone if you want but don't bother to revive Zoë since I know her and she will join us later here, and remember I will be there when you enter the automaton" the flower was beautiful it was a shade of black that sucked the light from the room with tiny specks of white all over it.

"Thanks Percy it is beautiful" Nico cross the portal but I had one question left for him

"Not as beautiful as you" he muttered and I blushed

"Percy, that Thalia you think will be one of our family you know" I asks with shyness since this wasn't a normal chat girlfriend-boyfriend

"From my part I didn't spent enough time to know her well and for her I know that she has some feelings for Luke and I am okay with that" He replied thinking a little of the meeting with Thalia and Luke to the moment she was about to be turn into a tree.

"Well you have to go Nico is waiting for you on the other side" he remember that Nico had already cross the portal

"Bye and Perseus don't let Calypso take advantage of my departing" he flinch at not being used to be called by his full name.

"Not even think of it, my love" he told me with a grin at how easy I got jealous of my other 'lover'. With that I cross the portal finding a irritated Nico waiting for me. 5 minutes after the fury disguised as lawyer came and sent us to the boarding school.

 **Percy pov**

Bianca crossed the portal and it closed now I felt a little alone seeing one of my lovers leave but knowing that in 2 years she will come back was comforting, and as I promise I will not lean in Calypso to fill my others lovers hole in my heart.

But Bianca left me with the thought of what is happening with Thalia I still perfectly can remember the day I got to know her.

 ** _FLASH BACK 2006_**

 _I was in a trip to the mortal market since Nico and Bianca are only partially immortals they still need to eat small amounts of mortal food. So I was paying my food when to scrawny guys enter. The girl was around the age of 12 with punk clothes, light electric blue eyes, and spiky black hair. The boy was around 14 with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, they seem tired and hungry. I approach them and take a better look at them they were really beat up with torn clothe and with bags under the eyes of bad sleeping or not sleeping at all. I decided that I will help them. I walked across to the market with y bags letting one slip from my hand in front of them trying to get their attention. They catch the bait and follow me to give me back the bag. I stop in a lone alley apart from all people. The girl approaches me and raises the bag for me to take it. "Sir this bag is yours it slips of your hand" the girl courteously tries to give me back the bag_

" _so a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hermes, what unexpected encounter" I stated their title the boy immediately take a golf club and take a step in front of the girl to protect her._

" _Who are you and what you do you want with us? The boy asked with narrow eyes_

" _My name is Perseus and I only want to help you, but may I ask your names?" I told them but the boy seem disgusted from my presence but the girl knew that it was better be polite in the presence of a god_

" _Thalia, Thalia grace daughter of Zeus and my companion is Luke Castellan son of Hermes and for what we owe your help" the girl that now I know is Thalia nudged Luke in the ribs and spoke for him_

" _Well you need help right, so for that is why am I here" I answered her question, the boy seem to not buy it_

" _What is the trick, what will we have to do as a prize for your help" Luke retort angrily_

" _Well the prize is nothing my friend, you are in need of a friend and that is what am I a friend" I explained to them and I snapped my fingers and their clothes were good as new with that I turn my back walking to a lone place where I can open a portal_

" _Wait thanks, but what with the bag" she asked signaling to the bag in her hand_

" _It is yours, now farewell Thalia and Luke, we will see soon" I finish. I change my actual bag with one that contained 10,000 dollars, 5000 drachmas, a ring that change to a celestial bronze sword, a canister of mace that turns into a shield named Aegis, and a spear._

 _They seem shocked with the content of the bag so I took that chance to take my leave. I opened the portal founding Bianca and Nico sparring in the arena_

 _ **LINE BREAK** Months later_

 _I was about to take part in the battle in front of camp Half-Blood Thalia, Luke, a girl, and a satyr were running from a small army from sent by Hades to claim Thalia's life as a payback to Zeus for breaking their oath. I saw Thalia making their friend enter the camp leaving her alone with the army of mothers._

 _I will wait for the right moment to make part of the part. Thalia confront the army with her spear and Aegis, stabbing a hellhound before dodging a cyclops's club then kick the legs of an empoisai summoning a lightning hitting the head of a dracaena after it but a cyclops snuck on Thalia's back hitting her with its club throwing her 50 meters breaking some ribs and another bones. After that a huge lightning appear in the sky signaling that the fate was in order and now I can interfere. I stop time in earth to save Thalia._

 _She was unconscious so I heal her body and gave her a zap to wake her "Hey thals, what's up" I casually greet her_

" _Am I dead? Because I don't feel like dead, and what are you doing here Perseus?" she asked since she was about to die and she didn't so she was confused_

" _well, you are very much alive but your life thread was about to being cut but your father was about to turn you into a tree to save your life, if you want you can see the lightning up there" I pointed to the lightning above our heads_

" _Geez, thanks for the help father" she annoyed retort about the ways of her father_

" _For what I am doing here I came to offer you to come live in the void with me the time you are supposed to be trap in the tree until they free you, so what do you say?" I complied and tell her the reason of the meeting._

" _What other option do I have left" she asked waiting to have another option_

" _You will be turn into a tree for like a decade, you have your options I will don't have bad feelings if you regret" I give her the ultimatum of the argument_

" _Well turn into a tree is tempting but I will reject that since I like to be a very much alive" she accepted my offer_

" _Follow me Thalia, I will explain all there" with that I created a portal crossing it waiting for Thalia to enter_

" _Well Perseus, who truly are you because a simple god can't have a black version of Olympus for himself?" I will have to tell her the truth so early well better sooner than latter_

" _I don't like to presume but I am Primordial god of everything except fate, punishment, and earth, but you can call me Percy" I finish my version of my titles and she was with the jaw drop in Tartarus from the surprise._

" _Well that was unexpected but why do you care for me, I am a simple demigod" she asked confused about my reasons_

" _well even if I would like to help all demigod I can't, but you were in the right place in the right moment so you enter In the radius of my order domain being in damnation for far too long, and even if you are a demigod you are a being so that not matters, but even so you are special, you are one of the not arrogant children of thunderbutt so that makes you special" she chuckled at the comment in the end_

" _well so this is what will happen since now…" that way I explained her future and what will happen and what position she will have. I explained her, the part that her brother was alive and if he swore that he will shut the fuck off she can meet him, but the problem was that she was not a hunter so that meant that she would have more hatred toward them but the bright side that one was her brother. I explained more things, promise to put an eye in Luke and all things. But that was the easy part now came the hard one Annabeth Chase._

" _So if you will protect indirectly from dying will you do the same for Annabeth she is like a little sister to me?" she pleaded once again but this time a was troubled because I knew future were Annabeth cheated on Jackson and that doomed the planet since that was the hero that would be ambassador from earth meaning that in a paradox were I don't visit earth, it will be destroy because of that._

" _I can't, probably the contrary, in the future this demigod the hero of Olympus twice, your cousin, and best friend above Annabeth, was ready to marry her but he found her cheating with your half-brother, this demigod is selfless, brave, heroic, kind, caring, but above that loyal. So he was devastated so he ran away from camp into the mortal world, not having him around made the campers and gods to believe the lies of your half-brother, proclaiming him as their new hero, but he is something more that I can't say out loud" I paused to take my breath a little_

" _When my moment of arrive earth comes, I have to ask the gods who is the hero of the Parthenon, so that made your half-bother the option, failing epically….. Dooming earth to its destruction. My duty it is to take an ambassador for the planet on the council, but if the subject is unworthy I will blast the planet to oblivion taking the good-hearted people in a new planet of my creation" I took some seconds in the middle to make suspense_

" _This means that Annabeth would destroy earth" she simplified all my great story_

" _Yeah, technically that" I retort with a scowl at the memory of destroying another good-shaped planet_

" _So you will blast Annabeth before that happen right" she said with an emotionless face_

" _I can't only blast her because it is right, I too have some rules to follow and that is I can't blast anyone I can even if it is the right thing to do, but since I have many friend in earth I would summon the demigod and gave him his position granting him a wish, anything he want that is reasonably, including blasting a small group of beings as it extend_

" _So this cousin of mine will blast Annabeth with his wish" she rhetorically assume_

" _It is an option but since he is a far too good-hearted, one of the betters in the universe, he may forgive her or use his wish for something good or anything he think about" I finish my explanation_

" _Well Thalia now you will receive your weapons" I gifted weapons to any of my friends for a better self-protection_

" _No need for that, I still have the pretty awesome ones that you gave me in the market" she happily took out her shield and spear_

" _that ones will not last one minute against the new ones, that are celestial bronze weapons, the new ones are made from chaotic silver and helixian gold the two most powerful metals in the universe, wanna see them?" I proclaimed the power of her new weapons_

" _Well, what are you waiting for take them out" she was in ecstasy of the prospect of new powerful weapons_

" _Well for your normal weaponry a spear of chaotic silver that with every scratch will petrified small part of your opponent and in heavy blows will petrified the whole member of the body, a shield of helixian gold that will return the blow to its attacker with every blow received. Now for your hunter weapons a bow of chaotic silver that has special arrows like fire, and sonic that stuff later I tell all, and last a pair of hunting knives that will change from chaotic silver to helixian gold spinning them and has the same power as your spear." I finish her new small weaponry_

" _That is great where they are?" I forgot to summon them at the moment seconds after they were in a table at our side. I took the light electric blue weapons and gave them to her_

" _Well this is all thals tomorrow you can train or whatever you want, now you have to rest" I dismissed her_

 _The years flied away and come the day to live but it was not that sentimental but I will missed her and her pranks._

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK_**

Well time to go work in the last 400 planets left.

 **TIME SKIP** _2 years after_

I am ready for this…

 **Hi GUY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISH HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF SO OR NOT, REVIEW ALWAYS A LITTLE HELP ISN'T THAT BAD FOR US**

 **GUY REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLL BECAUSE IT IS COMING TO ITS END, AND FOR WHO IS WINING FIRST AND SECOND PLACES ARE THALIA AND HESTIA FOR THIRD AND FOURTH I WILL LET IT TO YOU.**

 **THANKS TO MY FAITHFUL READERS**


	10. Chapter 10- Percy Gets a Cold

_Chapter 10-Percy Gets a Cold_

 **Hi guys new chapter and I believe after this one I close poll so hurry up and vote**

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE OLYMPIANS**

 _ **TIME SKIP**_ _2 years after_

 _ **Percy pov**_

 _I am ready for this_. I thought as today Zoë, Bianca, Calypso and I were in Alaska playing with snow taking a break from the hard work the last two years I have had since I wanted to finish having my whole time with my 3 girlfriends. _Yes 3 girlfriends not 2 anymore_. Apparently in the meantime that Zoë was with Caly alone some time she told her about my ' multiple wives problem' and apparently hating all males for her life in the hunt and being friend with the only decent one made her fall in love since I save her and all so she already had a crush in me. So she only came to me and to ask me if she can join, since I helped Zoë in the garden I thought that she was beautiful so it was not that difficult to accept so to the topic at hand.

I decided to bring them here since as family of the gods they feared Alaska in all ways since their powers were block for the gods and any demigod who dared to enter it never return back, but since I am not a god I have full control over my powers and can protect them easily.

Currently Bi, Zoë, and I were in a snowball fight and Caly was making a snowman. So this was an excellent way to blow some steam and have some group time

"Oh so mighty creator will you continue zoning out or continue fighting" Zoë mocked since I was stand there like a moron

As I was mid fire with Bianca suddenly started to shiver suddenly she froze, I rush to her side to find what was happening but then there was an evil laugh from the tree line. When the laugh ceased Caly and Zoë were at mi side. Both weapons ready but I stop them since they can suffer the same fate as Bianca. "go back to the palace this person is in its domain so you easily can finish like Bianca take her and tried to unfroze her or keep her warm until I arrive" they both nodded as they were already weak from the lone reason of being in Alaska.

"So what god is that stupid to dare enter my domain and even further as Alaska" the evil voice that apparently was a woman recon

"Well maybe a little introduction would be that bad" I proposed the voice to know at what I was truly confronting

"Well maybe this can help" she took some steps forward stepping out of the tree line. A woman around of 20 with black hair and deep brown eyes with a spectacular body and curves in a snow white dress that falls to her knees with a unnatural white skin.

"So Khione, why do I owe your presence" really not fazed by her presence as a threat buy as a possible ally in the next war

"Well my dear god, Gaea has command that no one enters this land, so now you will die" she stated really relaxed since she didn't know who I was.

"Come on Khione you are better than this, Gaea is tricking you, what she has promise you" I tried to change her mind

"Recognition, us the minor gods have never been recognize as gods but servants of the Olympians in Gaea's age I will be remembered as the powerful goddess of winds and snow through all the civilization" so she feels forgotten eh _I got this._

"Khione I know the Olympians have wronged the minor gods but Gaea wouldn't be better, I know you feel pressed to the shadow of your father but you are a very powerful goddess so don't be deceived with Gaea's words that are full of lies" I start walking in her direction

"so now what would you do live as a servant of a bigger shadow or can you join me and be recognize as an equal to the Olympians " I offer a second change in the new age that awaited this planet the moment the war finish

"You are lying, you only want to put me in the Olympians side because I am a powerful goddess and a big threat" she is considering but since she doesn't know me she believes I am a Olympian weapon.

I put a hand in her shoulder "Khione I am not in the Olympians side but the one from Olympus, the one in an age that all gods minor and major will be equals " now she was tempted but her face was crestfallen

"even if I would like to be in your side I pledge loyalty to Gaea, now I am stuck at her side and there is nothing you or I can do" she explain her sudden regret

I take the last step being only inches away from her, putting a friendly hand in her cheek "Now in that you are wrong so if I destroy your pledge to Gaea" I caressed her cheek with my thumb "will you join me?"

"Well yes if you can destroy it I would, but that is near impossible I am bound by the Styx since in there I promise my loyalty" well I need to make a little visit to the underworld now.

"Give me a minute" I disappear in a black light and reappear a minute after with the same blinding light

"Well all is ready, now you are free" her eyes widened and give me a incredulous face

"Okay, what is the pledge?" _pledge?_ She thinks I will make her swear something for her to be part of future

"No need for that Khione, I trust you and we are friends right, so why the pledge?" I really trust her

"Well what if I want to betray you there will be nothing to stop me" the snow goddess told the reasons of making a pledge

" yes, but if we are equals what will be the pint in betraying if we are equals what and I don't betray you what will be the prize in betraying me. Khione the Greek mythology is a mess and I am sure of that right, but in the end we all are family, so we have to trust each other as a family would do" now she was pained as the mention of family

"Yeah maybe ok, where will we go?" she was still pained from the mention

"What's wrong? I asked concerned about her maybe just was overload

"well it is that I have served my father or Gaea all my life and someone that trust me and treats me as a friend is new for me, no one has treat me with respect only if it needs help or support with something and my family has never show that they care for me or kindness to me" she sadly tell her life story, and I pitied her being tool to all your family is something no one deserves but in the Greek family many have it.

"That changes from now on, you will be part from my family now, you will live in my palace maybe the others will be a little rough with you in the beginning but the will warm up to you or rather I do say freeze to you?" since she was the snow goddess from her nature came the dislike or warm.

"Are you mocking me oh so mighty wait what is your name?" with all that happen I never told her my name

"Perseus but you can call me Percy" I said my name rubbing my head sheepishly

"Well now that we are family come give a hug" I propose the first step of affection in her life, but she look everywhere except my direction nervous of what to do since she never have received some kind of affection

"A hug?" she asked not knowing how to react

 **Khione pov**

Now I am trapped how the hell I am supposed to know how to hug if no one has ever hug me. I am screw, I have had sex but only those one night stands only enter and exit no before word or after word. I have been cold-hearted bitch all my immortal life, but that is how life has treated me so I was ok with it.

But now that this Percy guy is here all is different, he has treat me with respect and don't ask for something but give me a family something I have ever consider impossible for me.

"You have never hug someone?" he asked why does he have to ask, but I have to answer.

I shook my head and hanged it low. Ii ashamed of me this is something so easy even for mortals but I can't do it. He rushed to my side and put a hand in my chin and lifts my head.

His eyes mesmerized me, they were endless with fire erupting from them circling in an infinite vortex of lunar light shining above a warm sunshine, I could stare to them for eternity lost in them but the warm feeling of his strong and caring arms snap me of my trance. I really didn't know what to so I stood there like a statue. the warm feeling was killing me, but _I love it_ there is something in this man that the heat irradiated from him didn't disgust me like that god Hephaestus I hate that warm but this I like it, it seems…nice

"Well how do it feel?" he asked how does he hug. Uh, what do I said, I love it but if I say that he will think that I am a slut.

"it was different" I told him, the half-truth because it really feel different a warm that didn't disgust me was different. He raised an eyebrow, not buying what I said

"Different?" he asked with a grin

"Well, it was, oh, uh it was…nice?" I asked more myself than him, but this only made his grin change into a smirk

"Are you sure?" argh this guy really knows how to get under your skin

"Okay, okay I like it; it was only that it felt right" I confessed the truth with only a the slightest change

"See that wasn't that hard, now come with me frosty, we need to introduce you to the rest "now I was nervous, that even I didn't notice the stupid nickname. I am sure they wouldn't like me, and I think I froze one of them but I need to hope the best this is my future….a good one. I will not loss it because I can't stand a bunch of people that hate me, after all my life was always people who hated me, _what is the difference_. When I was ready for leave he looks at me for permission, I nodded and with that Percy waved his hand and a portal appeared _wait a fucking portal, he is Chaos for Zeus sake!_

"y-you are Chaos, mi Lord" I wasn't sure what to expect this is the father of Gaea he can be insane or something for the ages or maybe sane for all the knowledge but I still was in front of the creator nevertheless , even if he told me that we were equal that was not quite exactly the same.

"Cut the crap Khione, you do not need to call me lord or any of that shit or bow I hate it, and no I am not exactly Chaos" well 'not exactly Chaos' is not reassuring but what can I do.

"So who are you?" I asked if not Chaos who other being can do that. I Khione whimpering to a man I was always pride but maybe if I change to a _warmer_ self, he can give me a better life

"Well I am a son of Chaos" well that explains the portal thing but why help me, I am evil to some extend

"If you are a primordial why help me, it is not that I don't appreciate it but I am not a good goddess in a way I have always being in the bad side? I questioned him and I want a concrete answer

"Khione you are not evil, you only have been In the wrong side because of bitterness but deep in your heart's core you are a good person and I can feel it, you only need someone to help you get in the right path" well I was not sure about being good maybe has something with liking his warm.

"Now can we continue, I have a friend freezing to death" he really was exasperated about it

"Sorry about that, there were only orders to let no one discover the giant reforming in Alaska" I ask forgiveness for my previous actions against him and his companions.

"Yeah don't worry, all is in the past and forgiven but can you unfroze her?" He asked me, and I wasn't sure if I could because I have only frozen not unfroze something because there was never the motive for it.

"Maybe I truly have never use it in that way because I only really imprisoned not rescued person in ice jails" well that was the truth unfroze was to help and before this day I never helped someone only if convened me.

"Now may we continue I am really nervous about her life thread that is so fragile in that state" he seems, sound and act nervous _is she his girlfriend or something_. I put that thought in the back of my head since a boyfriend wasn't what I am searching maybe the old slut Khione who lay with anyone to survive, but was as he isn't bad at all.

"Come on what do I have to do to cross that thing, I have to be in touch with you, only jump or it sucks me to anywhere we are going?" that is a black hole to Chaos knows where I am not entering there without previous instructions.

"You can take my hand if you want but the only necessity is walking normally through it" he replied extending his hand for me to take it for comfort in my first portal travel

"Yeah thanks" I took it, the warm that killed my outside that screamed to let it go or burn to ashes, and caressed my inside to new extends, take his hand it is not enough for me I need more. I leaned a little more in his arm well not that much or I will screw I up.

" well we are here planet Draconia, my first creation and home, so now be careful of the others they maybe a little harsh with you but they will calm down when we explain, the planet is free for you except the section 8 it is a secret special surprise for a friend and if anyone enters there it can fade from existence so keep your distance the rest is full with activities to your skills, only think of a frozen forest open a door and it will appear , think in the kitchen at it will appear, that includes section 8 so do not think about it opening a door" well easy instructions, but what will be that surprise that can be that deadly but I think that fading isn't funny so I pass

"Now the meeting hall or our games room there you will you meet the others" well the sight wasn't very pleasant when we enter. There was the girl I froze in a couch being taken care by other two girls.

"Zoë, Cal she is here to help so wait to react" Percy command in a darker voice laced with something that make me feel the necessity to do it

Both of them took a step back meanwhile I walked to the frozen girl, she was beautiful but I can say that she really paid not that much attention to it. I focus on my snow melting power with a lot of energy but I succeeded but that drained me further that I thought so I collapsed accepting the unconsciousness for a while but the last thing that I heard was something like " why the fuck you use the stupid charm speak on us…" after that I black out

 **Percy pov**

I was expecting some punches and jabs for using charm speak on them and I got them but what they said and do about Khione I would have never expect that, worst from Zoë…

 **HI GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISH LIKE IT, REVIEW AND NOT LIKE IT, REVIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER FINISH THE POLL SO IT WILL ONLY LEFT A COUPLE OF DAYS TO VOTE. I WILL PROBABLY TAKE SOMETIME FOR ME TO UPDATE SINCE MY** _ **LOVELY**_ **MOTHER FORGET TO PAY THE WI-FI (SEND HER TO TARTARUS FOR HER CRIMES AGAINST ME AND MY READERS) SO I WILL PROBABLY NOT UPDATE IN A DAY OR TWO BUT PROBABLY 2 CHAPTER WILL FALL AT THE SAME TIME. TODAY I AM USING MY CELLPHONE INTERNET BUT NOT EXPECT ME TO DO IT AGAIN SINCE THIS IS ONLY FOR ADVERTISEMENT.**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **ZOË LOVER SIGNING DOWN**

 **THANKS TO MY FAITHFUL READERS**


	11. Chapter 11-Filling Wishes,Saving Friends

_Chapter 11- Filling Wishes, saving New Friends_

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, BUT MY ASS DOES NOT JUST KIDDING RICK RIORDAN DOES**

 **Finally back with internet, so here is the new chapter hope you like it!**

 _ **Percy pov**_

 _I was expecting some punches and jabs for using charm speak on them and I got them but what they said and do about Khione I would have never expect that, worse from Zoë_

They were stay quiet not ranting about she is a bad goddess or she is with Gaea or like she kill many hunters kinda or somethings like that not total calmness, _this is bad_  
"well girls how is Bi?" I tried to break the awkward silence in the room that if you dropped pin you can heard it.

"Bi now is fine, Percy; Cal and I knew that you can changed Khione; so we made a bet if she helped Bi she can stay and join our family but if she not helped her we would tear her apart but that it is not necessary now that she already help there is nothing to fear, and after al she is pretty" well shock never I would expect Zoë from all people to accept that so easy, so the only reasonable thing to do was raise an eyebrow

"Well that is not the only reason, first of all the faster you find girls the faster I adapt to them and err, eh uh, I had to give Bi mouth to mouth resuscitation so I got horny as hell, for Chaos sake I have been a hunter for 2 millennia having a crush on you, you know how difficult it was to do not call you to fuck me in some moments, so a hot goddess isn't that bad. Now I want you to fuck me because I am too turned on, anyone can join." Wow my mind explode the only thing that I could feel was my dick twitching for her, after all being honest she was the most beautiful and hot from our family.

"Are you sure that you are ok, aren't you sick or something?" I asked my nice side said something rational even when I do really would have like to fuck her

"Oh no, she isn't, she is only lost in lust and she really have been ready for you to take her virginity for a long while" a soft whisper from the end of the room enter to my ear.

"BIANCA YOU ARE AWAKE!" I shout since she had being immobile for a while

"Yeah but I am still weak, can you wait for me, please" she said in a sweetly voice

"Well I am ok to wait for you but there is someone that I think is dying for doing it" I tell her giving a little look to Zoë that says 'said no am you got nothing'.

"Ok, I will wait but can you speed it up" she pleaded with puppy eyes

"Oh yeah I can fully heal her too" I mention remembering my healing powers rubbing the back of my head sheepish

"Well what are you waiting" an irritated Zoë command taping her feet on the floor.

"Now Bi I will turn you a little older" I put a finger on her forehead and a bright light engulf her. When it fade I looked back at Bianca she looked beautiful and grown up. Her face has obviously grown to less freckly and her flawless shin from the light achene as a younger girl. Her eyes were the same, but it was difficult to keep my eyes on her face since that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her breasts were easily C cups and considering she was still such a short girl it fit her body well.

"Well someone is staring" she half singed to snap me from my trance

"Well now can we begin I am really wet" Zoë was at her limit and I won't risk it, I walk to her taking her bridal style and taking Bianca on my back to our room.

I threw Zoë and Bianca to the bed; I snapped my fingers and all of our clothes were off. Zoe really was mesmerizing me but what really caught my attention though, it wasn't her petite body or her huge boobs either, it was her beautiful volcanic black eyes. I held my breath and swallowed hard as I approach my two loves.

I laid Zoë and Bianca my bed and kissed her, trailing kisses down to her soft full D cup breasts and flicked my tongue over her nipple making her moan and wind her slender fingers into my hair while I kneed Bianca's breast twirling and pressing her rock hard nipples.

I decided to give Bianca's other breast attention and latched onto that one while rubbing soothing circles into her other breast. Bianca moaned and arched her back and tried to push me lower. I felt Zoë trying to push me down too and listened to her silent command, licking and nipping at her soft pale skin all the way down to her pussy.

I looked up to make sure she wanted this and what I saw almost made me stop. Zoë lay there lightly biting her bottom lip and her eyes alight with worry. I crawled back over her, cupped her chin and tilted her face upwards to mine; locked eyes with her beautiful coal black ones and said softly

"Are you sure about this, I can wait for you forever" I stated soothingly

Zoe shook her head furiously and said determinedly

"No, I've waited over a two millennia for this. I'm not waiting any longer" I smiled at her and went back to her lower regions and slowly rubbed her pussy lips, but there is someone more I need to check.

I turned to Bianca who fiercely was masturbating at the scene in front of her "Bi you ready too, you know there is no pressure, I will wait for eternity for you too" she only nods.

After a few moments I inserted a finger into her warm tight pussy and started moving in and out. Bianca was in absolute bliss from the hand job I was giving her; she arched her back and rolls her eyes feeling her first orgasm. At the same time Zoë tightly grasped my head as I started licking her insides.

Zoe gave me no warning as she came all over me, drenching me in her warm sticky love juices, leaving her breathless from her first orgasm.

I glanced up at Zoe and started to lap up her sweet nectar, making her intensely blush at the sight.

Now Bianca was full energized waiting for more bliss from sex so we decide to make a very complex position where Zoë laid in the bed, I was standing between of her legs and Bianca was above Zoë making out with her raising her ass for me to lick her virgin pussy.

I decided that it was time and positioned my throbbing ten inch manhood over her virgin pussy and slowly entered her. When I reached her hymen she gave me a ready look and I myself plunged into her, making her scream in pain and grasp the bed sheets in pain.

I watched her in concern but when she told me to move, I started to slowly slide in and out. After breaking Zoë's hymen and letting her adjust I slid my tongue inside of Bianca's wet cunt, liking all over her walls in search of her G-spot, when I found it I hit it making her arch her back in pleasure

After adjusting Zoë urged me to go faster, I slammed into fast and hard while passionately sucking into Bianca's pussy. Finally Zoë decided to kick up the speed though and I started moaning, but she started screaming with pleasure and joy, "Oh gods Percy! Make me feel like a woman! Oh gods, oh gods, oh ahhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me like a bad little girl!"

Her moans really flipped my switch; the sound of her voice was ecstasy to my ears.

Zoe pushes me to the bed flipping herself so she was cowboy riding me, while Bianca sit over my mouth making me lick her delicious pussy. Zoe slowly lowered herself onto me and buried mi dick to the hilt in her. Zoe smiled seductively and started to bounce up and down on me, her breasts jiggling much to my pleasure. I grabbed her tight little ass and slammed her down on my dick with more force, making me grunt in pleasure and Zoe shriek in euphoria. I grabbed one of her breasts in my hand and squeezed it making her mewl like a kitty cat. This served to make me fuck her tight little pussy faster.

"Zoe I-I'm gonna cum" I stammered out trying to hold it back. Zoe smirked at my efforts and felt her own climax rising.

"don-t y-you dare take it o-out" she warned me about where I will cum, but I couldn't hold it anymore and shot my hot thick load deep inside her. Zoe screamed from pleasure, throwing her head back and came so intensely on my dick that her eyes rolled back in her head. I only thrusted a few more times in her roughly. I stopped and laid her in the bed with spread legs cleaning and kissing her stretched pussy lips. She came again leaving her exhausted from cumming too much, now was Bianca's turn.

"Ready "I asked as I adjust myself in front of her entrance, she nodded

With that being said I slowly thrusted all the way through her pussy snapping her hymen and letting a small amount of blood flow through. I could tell she was tough because she hardly flinched and a lone tear slip from her eyes, said tear I kiss cleaning it. After about thirty seconds of slow and tender she started getting faster and more aggressive.

She moaned loudly, "Oh gods Percy. Your huge dick is too much! Oh! Oh! Oh gods, oh gods, fuck me like the bad little girl I am. How you like my pussy is it nice and tight for you? Oh gods Percy fuck the shit out of me, make me a woman! "

Her words turned me on and she just kept going, "Oh gods your huge dick, and your muscles, oh gods, oh gods, please don't stop, faster, faster, harder, it's all too much fill my tight womb with your hot cum OH GODS!"

She was so tight on my dick it felt like amazing with such strong traction. I moaned loudly and she finally shot cum all down my dick. Leaving my dick completely wet with her juices.

I lift her from the bed raising her to my level; meanwhile she wrapped her legs around my waist ready to ride my dick

She gets hold of my shoulders and pulls herself up and down as she quickly shot up and down my dick at full speed. My hands were on her nipples playing with them causing her to moan louder and louder. I felt my balls tighten before her walls clenched and I was surprised and how much she had flipped my switch. We both cum in each other drenching us in cum and squirt leaving her exhausted too from all the sex.

I took her bridal style to the bed and laid her in my side taking hold of Zoë who was already asleep from fucking. I positioned each of my girls in one side letting both to sleep in my chest.

I took a last look to the snoring beauties in my chest knowing the lucky I was to have found some awesome family I was bless with. Before when I was command to marry many girls I thought was a curse, but giving each one of my loves all my love made me feel blessed by getting in return the love of now 4 beautiful girls and soon 3 more as the best of my blessings since…Hemera. Even when I am over her and had move on, I still love her and remember her in my heart waiting the moment me and my family will be complete on the void after all we had fade to oblivion leaving a new thrives.

"I love you my loves" I muttered before entering the realm of Hypnos.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

I wake up with the most beautiful picture in front or above of me, the two sleeping beauties sleeping in my chest were so peaceful that I would have like to stay there until they wake up but today I have to save many people from the titan war. So I flash away making small movement and sounds to not wake them up and only maybe I can find them there when I return. How wrong was i.

I portal travel to the entrance of the Umpire State building with all the demigods and natural spirits fighting an infinity of monsters bravely that made me feel bad for the familiars of the dead, but Now was the moment when the deceived daughter of the love goddess made her move sacrificing herself for the benefit of Olympus. The acid fell over her face killing her or almost doing it. Now I froze time and took her through the transition hallway to the underworld where I heal hear and wake her up.

"Silena Beauregard, time for you to wake, how you are feeling?

"Am I dead?" she asked, and sure as hell that she would have achieved asphodel if she had truly died

I chuckled at her bluntness "no, you are not, you are in the bridge of the mortal world with the underworld"

"Ok, why I am not dead, not that I am complaining but only in general bad beings save souls for their cruel plans, so who are you and why save me if I reckon before I died I was a traitor."

"I am Perseus but you can call me Percy, I am here with an offer for you as you had a kind and good heart but you made and mistake, we all make them, and this is the way to redeem yourself in my army as a co-commander of Delta squad in my Draconiac army" I solemnly said

"Well if you out it that way, do the other commander is from earth or from other planet" i really would have like to have her as commander and 'the other' as second but since they're soulmates who can separate them.

"You know him very well daughter of love very well" I smirked at her dumbstruck face, probably racing with millions of people who can be that person.

"Who?" her face was puzzled

"soon you will see, please enter this portal at it will transport you to the leaving room on the commander base; introduce yourself make the admitting test and mention your rank giving but only after the admitting test." She nodded and readied herself for the change

"Farewell delight you new life as you will be happy whit what you will find; we will soon be seeing each other" I finish knowing very well the co-commander but was a surprise for redeeming herself in the end, I opened the portal and she cross it, I let it open a little more knowing that Beckendorf was in the commanders base

I remember the moment that I recruit him, it was something great what he did so he deserved a place better than Elysium.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _I was currently waiting about 200 feet above the cruiser ship Princess Andromeda waiting for the fire demigod, who will sacrifice himself for the fate of Earth a achievement ev4en big for the greatest heroes on history_

 _I saw as Jackson and Beckendorf descend on the black Pegasus, arriving on the said shit, as they positioned the explosives get caught and how the son of Hephaestus give up his life for the well-being of Olympus_

" _I see you like the adrenaline son of the Blacksmith; it is really that pleasant the extreme games?" I asked with sarcasm I my voice_

" _Who are you how is that I am not burn to crisp?" he was stunned to be fine as new_

" _Well let say you did but I save your soul from the underworld as it will be a shame to lose a great hero from great quality_

" _What is the trick on all this?" it was true as the Olympians never did something for truly helping someone but for their own selfish purposes_

" _my lad this is a gift that you have earn all this years as a leader on camp half-blood, this is my offer a place in my draconic army as a second in command thought that the commander is yet to be taken but soon you will know your superior ; so do you accept in case of decline you will normally return to the underworld as a normal soul" I announced my offer of joining the army._

" _Well seeing as I am gone and probably Silena will not earn Elysium because of her treachery I accept" he mentioned the point of his still alive ex-girlfriend_

" _oh but what if she joins the army too, this a place for great heroes, heroes that loose hope to the gods or life itself, and good-hearted people who want to make a change in the world above._

" _Now enter the portal and present to the assistant that will introduce you you to your test and people on the squad_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 **LINE BREAK**

Now was the moment that I would finish all of Thalia's request concerning of saving or helping people in need of a guide to the right path.

Today the Great Prophecy was fulfill on hand of Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan, once good friend of Thalia Grace but lost on rage and anger for the gods, take in their hand the opportunity to raze or preserve Olympus on one piece.

After the immortal soul of Kronos was sent to the deepest regions of my brother, I take the perfect change to save his soul as I promise to Thalia.

"well see what the gods had sent me, how was to have an immortal inside you huh?" I mocked him a little for being stupid a join to the Titans.

"How? What? What I'm doing here Perseus?" I chuckled he was intelligent on his moments

"First, how it felt?" I was teasing him

"What!?" he didn't put attention to my last comment

"To host an immortal soul inside you?" well now he ponder a little

"Well at first the power rush is incredible, after that it sucks"

"Did you learn your lesson?" he hesitated but nodded in the end

"Yeah maybe the gods are dicks, but the Titans are cruel with everything and far worse than the gods" he solemnly sight in defeat as he believed that his moment to live was over

"Now you are right, but the time for the gods to neglect their children is getting to an end; I do not seek for power my lad but for a better order in a new age" I stated my reasons

"But why me?" _why does everyone ask that?_

"Because in the inside you are not an evil sorcerer but someone clouded by anger and hate, so now I ask you will you join my army one commander in it; this is the moment that your hate against someone transform to a positive hate against something?" all thrown through the window now it is time for someone to catch it

"Do I will have to return to Earth ever?" a reasonable question as all he knows is in this planet

"Yes you do, but sooner than you imagine as a great evil arise and an allies of it reigns on this world and there is nothing I can do to stop it"

"Okay, do we leave now or something because this place it is scarring the shit out of me" yeah I remember that since, part of 'him' went to Tartarus we were not in the mortal world-underworld bridge but in Tartarus-underworld bridge.

"Follow me…"

LINE BREAK _Arrangement of Olympus_

 **Artemis pov**

" **.."**

 **HI GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE MY MOTHER FORGOT TO PAY THE INTERNET SO IT TOOK 2 DAYS FOR THE LINE RECONNECTION SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER, I TRIED TO WRITE AS MUCH I COULD BUT BEING A WEEK FROM FINALS DOESN'T DO IT EASY WITH ALL WORKS AND STUFF.**

 **THE POLL HAS BEEN CLOSE WINNING IN THE NEXT POSITIONS**

 **THALIA**

 **HESTIA**

 **KHIONE**

 **CALYPSO**

 **SORRY FOR THE OTHER ONES IN THIS POSITION WAS APHRODITE SO AS A GIFT I WILL INCLUDE HER IN MY NEXT STORY BUT HERE PERCY WOULD CHANGE HER A LITTLE BIT**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **SEE YA GUYS NEXT TIME ME SIGNING DOWN**


	12. Chapter 12-Family Meeting

Chapter 12- _Family Meeting_

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS….FOR NOW**

 **Hi guys, new chapter hope you like and know what I would like if you sent me names for boys and girls since Percy would have plenty of them. Thanks to Thundercade and his understanding.**

 **LINE BREAK** _Arrangement of Olympus_

 _ **Artemis pov**_

" **..."** today were 4 weeks after the fall of Gaea and her giant children with the help of the demigods and _the savior of Olympus;_ he was very similar to that bastard of Primordial. All of his promises and words were a _lie._ When I was capture by Atlas my hopes of being rescue by _him_ raised when Bianca join the hunt because of her bow, the same as mine only different color, as all person he gave one. Although when I felt the loss of Bianca all my hopes dropped to the floor because that mean he didn't kept an eye on, even in a hunter he have dropped 4 days before, worse for me.

But the drop that broke the dam was when Zoë died it was like a twin sister, a daughter, and a best for me and her loss hit me worse than a little less power, not it hit me emotionally; that took away my daughter and then the man no boy who I thought was different, how wrong was I.

Now I was currently in a meeting counting the quantity of children each one of us had without sense for me since I didn't had any child and wasn't planning for it. But the sudden sound of a crash in the middle of the throne room that was supposedly impenetrable _fuck you Athena._ There in the middle of the room was a huge meteor that starts to shake until it explodes on a wave of fire, lightning, water, and energy.

I wasn't completely sure who but I do have the idea of who had that amount of energy in him, and today was the day of his arriving. The smoke of the crash vanish with the minutes passing every one of us was ready with their symbol of power to protect ourselves if necessary.

"GREETINGS OLYMPIANS" yeah it was him there was no one so powerful with a so stupid and childish mind. I felt my hatred for the once man I had a crush on being sincerely I still have but in the core of my heart very well guarded with hatred and venom for anyone

"YOU" was all I muster through gritted teeth dropping every ounce of hatred and venom, standing ready for beat the shit out of him; even if I knew that he was 1000x stronger than me.

 **TIME SKIP** _2 weeks before_

 ** _Percy Jackson pov_**

 _I have been planning to marry Annabeth for the last two weeks after the end of the war. Annabeth have been a little distant since the party on Olympus but I suppose that it is because a therapy or something of our little vacations on Tartarus, horrible place I don't recommend it._

 _Now I am ready with the ring that I ask Hephaestus to make me. I silver ring with an owl on the beach with sea green decoration on I, grabbed with 'seaweed brain and wise girl forever' it was a master piece worthy of the Blacksmith._

 _I am currently walking to the Athena Cabin to see if Annabeth is there. I knock on the door and her brother Malcolm opens it._

" _Hi Malcolm, is Annabeth there?" I ask him, he shook his head and point to the Zeus Fist._

" _No, maybe on the forest I haven't seen her since breakfast" well maybe she making a relaxing shit or something_

 _I walk to the forest until I heard something moving in the bushes so I took out my loyal sword Anaklusmos, the gift of Zoë Nightshade before her demise._

 _I continue walking to the sound with more caution until I heard that the sounds weren't sounds of danger but pleasure, they were moans of someone. I was disgusted with the one who was making that, not even caring of making it in a cabin or something._

 _I continue walking until the scene in front my eyes caught me, it was too much for me, I was horrified with it. There laid Jack, the most prideful son of Zeus after Heracles, fucking the living shit out of her asshole, and her pussy wasn't any better._

 _I let out a scream of sorrow launching the biggest earthquake possible in their direction destroying trees, rocks and anything between the earthquake and them._

 _After the earthquake reaches his destination I storm off to my cabin without knowing that a hurricane was surrounding me. I continue walking to my cabin oblivious of the destruction of camp that I was creating. When I finally reach my cabin, I was greeting with my little sister Laura, a daughter of Poseidon, who was 5 years old. She was smiling until she saw the now completely destroy camp except my cabin that was water proof._

" _Hi Percy, how was-WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I was dumbfounded until she spins my 180 degrees showing the destroyed camp._

" _Oh shit, I am so sorry is that I found Annabeth cheating on me with the ass of Heracles" I told her y tragedy and she saw me with a sad smile and eyes._

" _Oh I am so sorry, but come on big brother, she is not worth you, she is the one losing here" I fell to my knees I felt a big gap on my chest were it was suppose my heart was, I start to cry on my hands feeling depressed about the Annabeth shit._

 _I heard a knock on the door but that wasn't important for me now, Laura got up and went to open it. The moment I heard the door open there were shouts and cries of pain over it, I raised my head to see who was and it was Clarisse who knock the door with an angry expression on her face._

" _Where is prissy Laura, he need to have a little talk with us" I have to confront her, I have never been a coward and today wasn't starting_

" _Clarisse what do you want" I said in an annoyed voice_

" _Your head in a plate Jackson see what you do to camp; where do you think we will be staying now" her face was red from anger and almost fuming of it._

" _It wasn't my fault Clarisse, if you gonna blame someone, blame Annabitch" I was the angry one of being blame of something that Annabeth made me do._

" _So you were so angry that Annabeth found you cheating with that mortal girl that you destroyed camp, huh, yes Annabeth told us that you would blame her of this" now I felt that another hurricane was forming around me, that bitch dares lie about who was cheating on who._

" _well for your information the bitch was the one who cheat on me on that piece of shit son of Zeus Jack, but you know what think what you want I am leaving this hellhole" I was decided to leave this place where she lives._

" _Percy, I will go with you, I don't want to lose the only family that I have" I turn to see my little sister with teary eyes as I totally forget of her._

" _Sis you can't, the mortal world is very dangerous for a demigod,; stay here please here is the only secure place for a demigod and you still have our cabin" I knelt down to her size giving her a bear hug_

" _I need to do this, if you ever need something please IM me for it" I gave her a kiss on the forehead_

" _Take care Laura, remember that I will always love you" I get up took somethings for my travel, pass a dumbstruck Clarisse reaching Thalia's tree turning my sight to the place once was my home. With that I left Camp Half-Blood forever…_

 _ **TIME SKIP**_ _2 HOURS BEFORE OLYMPUS_

 _ **Percy pov**_

I was preparing for our departure for earth as it was the last planet on my list to arrange. Zoë, Bianca, Calypso, Silena, Luke, Bekendorf, and I were ready for our arriving to Olympus on two hours as expected.

We decide that I would make a big entrance to scare the shit out of them, and they would enter through portal divided by their squad on the army. Since I needed some help to enter Olympus as I was thinking, I needed a favor from someone I knew for millennia ago.

"Hestia, you there" I asked mentally to Hestia

"Yeah, what do you need Perseus" well I suppose that she is a little angry that I haven't call for a while

"Hesty, I only wanted to tell you that it is my time" I tell her something I think she was expecting for a while because her mood immediately changed

"are you sure, this isn't a prank or something, Percy" yeah she is happy

"Yeah, we are arriving to earth like I a hour, but I wanted to make an entrance worthy of Zeusy so, I wanted to ask where is the weakest spot on Olympus roof" she mentally raised an eyebrow

"What are you planning, Percy" I only smirked

"Soon you will see, very soon" I almost laugh at her face, it was priceless

"well for your request, it is almost in the middle only some yard backward since there is where always Zeus shot his Master Bolt" well this is a million times better now.

"Thanks, Hesty, see you soon" with that I left her mind with a wicked grin plastered on my face, that all notice.

"Well I think you get what you want, but what has you this happy" Zoë ask with a grin that matches mine.

"Yes I got it, but the spot is exactly in front of Zeus throne" this only made Zoë's grin to grow but Bianca spoke first

"I think that really is sweet, but we really need to get going if we want to enter mid-meeting" shit I loss too much time with Hestia that I forgot about the time. I gave Khione a goodbye kiss, since she immediately accepts to the offer Zoë and Caly gave her. That reminds me that I owe Calypso a night with her since I have already done it with Zoë and Bianca.

"Khione remember that I will call you after to Boreas since he needs to know after all" she nodded an went to Chaos knows where

"Well my loves time to kill a party" I grin and they return it with the same one.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis pov**

" _YOU" was all I muster through gritted teeth dropping every ounce of hatred and venom, standing ready for beat the shit out of him; even if I knew that he was 1000x stronger than me._

I took out the bow he gift me, what an irony.

I notched a sonic arrow knowing they were the most powerful ones, his eyes widened at the threat

"SHIT, COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS, NOW!" He shout panicked, I let loose a volley of arrows that start to explode all over his area. He was at my mercy and there was nowhere to run. I cornered him and I was walking slowly to his direction with an evil grin on my face, but then he does something I never expected…fight back. I visibly gulped but his wrist bands turn into a golden spear that totally blind me. Leaving me helpless for 30 seconds until my vision return to me, I frankly search for him but to no available until I felt a little scratch on my arm. After that I could see him standing in front of me, I jump back to a fighting position but he just stand there with understanding eyes.

"Arty, I just only want to talk" he pleaded but I refuse to that charging him with my hunting knives.

He was faster than me so he easily dodged my slashes and sidestepped my stabs, after some minutes he gave up to talking, so he kicked my legs off throwing me to the floor only for him to catch me.

"Arty please wait" I had tears in my eyes but I still refuse to hear him.

"NO, YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER, YOU LET THEM DIE EVEN WHEN YOU SAID YOU PROTECTED YOUR FRIENDS, YOU ARE ONLY ANOTHER LYING DISGUSTING PIG" I shout, but I still was in his arms so I start to thrash on his chest but his grip was an iron one.

"Artemis, are you sure they are dead or do you think I wasn't protecting you under the sky" I immediately stop what he was meaning

"Huh, what are you telling me" He smiled

"Remember the moment that Atlas thought about raping you while you were trap under the sky, and immediately an incredible headache washes him leaving him unconscious" he said, do it really was him? I remembered that day with a shiver since if Atlas tried to do it there was nothing I could do since I was hopeless under the pressure of the sky.

"It was truly you?" I asked with a hope I loss 4 years ago

"Of course I was, I will never let something success to you even if I was forbidden from rescuing you I do have to protect you in some form" maybe only maybe I was wrong after all

"And what about Zoë and Bianca?" I asked, he bit his lip but this miss me quickly

"Later, now I have business to do" well I can wait for a while

"Now give me your hand" I raised my hand for him to grab to teleport I think but he suddenly took a dagger and made another scratch on me. After I focus again I was in the throne room with a whole council full of dumbfounded gods. A second later he appears at my side with a scratch on his arm as my own.

I walk to my throne half-satisfice with my answers…

 **Percy pov**

Uh Arty really is moody well I do really expected an attack but _she really needed to infuse it with hell fire_ , well now all is right almost..

"You dare interrupt the mighty Olympian council on a meeting" Zeus shout well I only smirked

"Oh, shut up thunderbutt, there are more important matters here" I grin at her literal fuming head that was even redder than a tomato

"You dare insult me scum" he summoned his master bolt and throw it to me, I only raised mi hand and observe it with Ouranus powers.

"Wanna try who hit harder" I summon my own 10x bigger bolt and fake to throw it. The girly scream that let Zeus was awesome; I fell to the floor clenching my stomach in pain from laughing.

Hestia rush to her steaming brother who was about to retort "Brother you don't know who you are facing" after that he walk to my side and smack me in the back of my head and all the gods gasped, thinking it was the end of their sister and aunt.

"Ow, what is your problem Hestia, I was having my fun" I rubbed the back of my head

"HESTIA, YOU DARE BROKE YOUR OATH" Zeus scream, I was about to burn him to crisps with hell fire but Hestia stop me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DRAMA QUEEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH" I shout letting fell my whole power, but without the one of my siblings, father, and mother

Zeus was about to retort but bit his tongue since the power that I was irradiating, left them with the power of an ant compared to a Olympian with me.

"Well Hestia what is your relationship with this man, and what his purposes are?" that was Athena a level-headed goddess.

"Hestia may you please return to your seat, I can explain from here" she return to the hearth since she still hasn't a throne for herself

"Now Olympians my name is Perseus, and my relationship with Hestia is only friendly, so don't piss yourself Zeusy" I mocked another time and this was priceless, since he hadn't the courage to disrespect me.

"well, Hestia, what is he since there is only one being that con control lighting better than me and that is our dear grandfather who is nothing like him" Zeus finally told something coherent

"For that information I recommend that you summon here both camps, Chiron, Lupa, Hades, the hunters, and every minor god….oh yes and _Atlas"_ my eyes turn into a darker shade of black and the room grew colder

"Perseus, the Titan Atlas is currently holding the sky, so there is no form to summon him" that was Poseidon always cautious

"There is no problem; I will hold the sky mean while he is here" I casually tell them

"How can you hold the sky and be here at the same time, and for what do you need Atlas?" Athena curios only as the goddess of wisdom herself

"Well Athena, I am sky, so I can easy control it, and for what I have a… _gift_ for him" all gods flinch as I said gift with a malice that will made Kronos a good boy.

"There is no way you can be the sky, you are lying, so if you are the sky swear it on the river Styx" why Zeus has to be such moron, well this will be fun

"Well even if I swear on it, I am not bound by it, the only thing that bounds me is the void so you still want me to swear" I raised an eyebrow, but his pride clouded his mind with arrogance.

"Swear, I know you can't" _he is so stupid, how is he still alive?_

"Okay, brace yourselves" I warn them since the void was a vortex that was its representation as I swear

"I, Perseus, Primordial god of Battle, Speed, Hunting, Power, Order, Creation, Destruction, Darkness, Night, Time, Sky, Probability, Mountains, Healing, Doom, Fear, Water, Oceans, Seas, Procreation, Light, Atmosphere, Day, and many minor domains swear on the Void that I will hold the sky meanwhile the Titan Atlas is in this Council until he returns to his prison" meanwhile I was swearing all jaws of the gods dropped but their stupor don't lasted long because of the massive vortex that was created under me as it will suck me if I was lying.

All gods fall to a knee even Artemis knowing they were in front of the creator

"Rise, Arty even you, I remember I told you that I don't like bowing" I scold her

"Sorry Percy, but you never told me that you were the creator" Artemis interject for herself

"Artemis you too know him!?" both Zeus and Apollo shout

"Apollo shut the fuck up since without him we will not be here" Artemis took out her bow to shoot him

"How, little sis, he save us" Artemis smirked

"Well remember when I told you that your last arrow hit Pythons eye and die?" Apollo raised his chest like an honor that he 'won'

"Of course sis, how would I forgot" that only made Artemis smirk to grow and laugh

"Well that was a lie, Percy shoots Python after your arrow hit his side and knocks you out, after that he carry us to the void where someone heal you and let you rest" Artemis almost slip Calypso's name but arrange it well

"Father, Percy save Apollo's, mother's, and mine life there after our dear _Hera_ sent it after us" Artemis informed of their fate that unfortunate day

"Arty, remember what I told you about Hera, don't blame her as is not her fault that her husband can't keep it on his pants, so please can you forgive her" I remember Artemis of what I told her in the Void.

"You right, sorry Hera, I forgive you" Hera gave me a thankful smile

"Finally someone understand" Hera shout in relief

"Well Perseus I notice that you mention all major Domains except Fate, Earth, and Punishment; and you mention a Domain I have never heard before Order" I knew that in an moment Athena will ask about it

"Yes Earth is under control of Gaea, Punishment under Tartarus, and Fate under The Fates; and for Order that was the Domain that I inherit from my mother" Athena's jaw drop.

"How is suppose that you have all the other domains and don't those; and how is possible that a Primordial has two parents?" Athena was writing everything that I said

"Five millennia ago my father, Chaos, advise me that all Primordial without beings to tie them would fade in the next millennia, as Gaea has her children survive, as Tartarus is always full of monsters too survive, and as for Fate it was a gift from Ananke to their daughters by the way you do invite them to parties too since with the whole domain of Fate they aren't so busy; as for my mother she was the first creation of Chaos of equal power to him that lived in another section of the universe until her demise was inevitable she took a heir with him, being me that child" I finish my story and Athena seemed satisfied with her answers

"now to business, I am here to take the most powerful and brave hero from the age that lives, he will be turn into a Helixian being and be the ambassador from Earth on the new Primordial council" I bellowed since this were serious matters. By this moment everyone I require was here.

"Now all knows who this hero is so you all accept" Zeus asked to the council, there were some groans and grunts but not more than Poseidon but all grudgingly accept

"Jack Colton, my son, step forward" at the mention of his son Zeus ego raises to the Void and the mention of her boyfriend Annabeth ego rose too.

"Hero, now I will summon two spheres one with the power of being a chaotic being and the other to be a Helixian, still don't touch the since now both are spheres of destruction first my blessing of destruction" I knew this boy and his pledge so I will only take the memory of his Pledge with Tartarus and let him burn with destruction.

"now brave Hero choose well, let your mighty select the rank of being you want to be; a Primordial or a Semi-Primordial" I knew he would choose the chaotic since his power hungry and that was enchanted with hell fire.. I smirked evilly internally

"I will choose the chaotic one, I am better than that but this will last" he bluffed about his power

"Take your reward young hero" I almost laugh at his face

He took the sphere and it enter his being consuming him from the inside burning with hell fire. Suddenly he fell to his knees and start to scream his skin start to get holes from the fire until only his still screaming bones were ashes because the fire extinguishers his existence.

"WHAT YOU DO TO HIM!? Zeus shout

"He is currently rotting on a black hole burning with hell fire" I smirked until my face was expressionless

"Fools that boy condemn you to oblivious for you wronging, you are condemn to fade from existence or almost, later you thank Hestia and Artemis for saving your lazy asses…and Hemera"

All gods let the breath that they didn't know were holding in relief

"Why at the end you mention Hemera if I am not wrong the wife of Aether" I was mad because of that and needed to blow something quickly, but seeing my uncomforted position Hestia use her power for stabilizing me. I took a deep breath.

"First of all she was never married to Aether, he was insane, and why, she was the one that told me one day that she would like to visit Earth before Gaea was crazy" Athena gulped any further question she had in fear of being blasted. I was annoyed already so I continue with the protocol.

"Now since you have a second chance I will take this hero myself" they all nodded except Zeus

"Perseus Jackson…"

 **HI GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER THE LONGEST UNTIL NOW, SO I THINK I WILL KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY. I WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY CHILDREN WILL HAVE EACH WIFE SO REVIEW HAW MANY EACH ONE THAT NOT PASS MORE THAN 3 EACH AND IN THE END THAT WILL BE THE QUANTITY EVERYONE WILL HAVE.**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	13. Chapter 13-The Huntress and the Hunters

_Chapter 13-The huntress and the Hunters_

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 **Hi guys another chapter hopes you like it**

 ** _Percy pov_**

" _First of all she was never married to Aether, he was insane, and why, she was the one that told me one day that she would like to visit Earth before Gaea was crazy" Athena gulped any further question she had in fear of being blasted. I was annoyed already so I continue with the protocol._

" _Now since you have a second chance I will take this hero myself" they all nodded except Zeus_

" _Perseus Jackson…"_

 **Percy Jackson pov**

I am currently being chase by a pack of almost a dozen of hellhounds, it has been two weeks since I left camp Half-Blood and all my supplies are gone. My clothes are clawed and torn from hellhound's slashes, it had been 2 days since last time I ate and I am dead tired from running. I think my time has finally come to an end and I accept it. I survived two wars, were I participate as a main subject with a 99 % of dying and survive.

In the moment I gave up a black light engulf me and I was in a black room with…Calypso _wait Calypso it is not supposed to be with Leo in New Rome._

"Hmm, Calypso what I am doing here?" I was totally dumbfounded. _Shit in what I am in now._

"Oh yes, Percy, your father sent for you" that left me dumbstruck, what do Poseidon wants now.

"For what Poseidon sent you, for me?" it doesn't make sense, even triton would have make more sense

"No, Poseidon doesn't sent for you, he is our biological father only, it was your symbiotic father who sent for you" wait symbiotic it does mean, I am a _creation_ well shit I will black out soon.

"What do you mean symbiotic father?" hey maybe my father is a relax guy or something; or a complete ass like Zeus but with my luck probably the later.

"Percy, you are a partial creation or something like that; you know that half you is a god and the other mortal, right?" Calypso asks me there is going to somewhere I don't like.

"Yeah, half from my mother and the other half from Poseidon" I response, after all she knows my story already _right_

"well half that is right your half mortal, yes, your half immortal not so right; Percy your father isn't Poseidon but a Primordial god that you are names after" yeah that wasn't right if I thought that Zeus was wrong a Primordial is worst.

"So this Primordial, my father, how is he?" well this is the moment I decide if I gave up life or not

"Well, in simple words…a dick" shit someone kill me now

"No, just kidding he is an exact copy of you or your of him only that he is a lot more powerful" I sight in relief is he is like me this will go well _I think_

"You were not like this, when I met you, sorry if that I don't returned as I promise" I remembered that after the war I never return for her.

"Don't be what you met was a copy without feelings of pain, betrayal, or sorrow of me since your father rescues me from Ogygia like 4 millennia ago" well he is gaining points with me.

"So what now?" I asked her since this was her home or something

"Now you eat, get a bath, and change for meeting your father on Olympus in an hour; he probably is insulting Zeus or something like that" yes that's better

I turn to the table in front of me that was filling with many delicious foods

"Percy, now that you are a demi-Primordial many things will change like your powers, your family, but now there is not the time for worrying about that, eat" well that was weird, what do she mean as family, as powers was obvious since my father was a primordial.

"Now I will live you alone for you to change" with that she gets up and turn for the door _. Wait where the bathroom is_

"CALYPSO WAIT, where is the bathroom?" I shout

"Oh yeah, open any door and think about the bathroom and it will appear, then think about a room with your full name and it will be empty fill it with anything you want" that is so cool so if I think of a pool I will arrive there.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Well ready your father will call for you in a minute" Calypso ask me who was in a leather armor

"Why are you in armor?" there is another war, that doesn't surprise me.

"I am in the army of your father and he will present us to the Olympians a little after you" well that was unexpected, the peaceful goddess on an army, well I think my father is like me always changing people.

"Ready in 10 seconds you are off, bye" after 5 seconds more I was engulf in the same black light and suddenly I was in the throne room.

"Perseus Jackson, my son, you are fine first" this guy is exactly like me black mid-night hair, sea green eyes, and a wicked grin that people tell me that I have. Yeah he obviously is my father.

"Yes, hmm…father" this was really awkward since Poseidon was here.

"Percy, I know this is really awkward for you, I will further explain this when we are in the Void" yeah that is much better

"HE IS MY SON!" I was waiting for that now that I am perfectly fine Poseidon gets in

"Poseidon, he is technically our son but he has more of my essence than yours" yeah that explain my more powerful powers than normal Poseidon's children.

"Wait can you explain me how I am your son because she didn't explain me that: I don't mention Calypso's name since she said she will present herself after. _Yeah I am not dumb like most say_

"Of course I will, you want it here or in a private place, since here is almost all Greek mythology" he ask me for privacy but I believe all we want to know

"Here, I suppose all want to hear right" I grin since this will be weird

"Right, well all start 5 millennia ago, I was only 11 years old and was playing with Erebus and Tartarus with a plasma laser, and accidentally Erebus hit me with it disintegrating me and killing me, but a some drops of my essence were drop on the universe that they join and make a bigger one. This drop travel for 5 millennia through all the universe, that miraculously arrive in earth entering exactly where Poseidon and your mother were having their _affair_ in that exact moment the drop hit your mother combining it with hers. The essence of Poseidon was expelled from your mother's womb only leaving his seed creating you as a mortal with my immortal essence." That makes sense.

"Now Percy as part from business is my job to give the greatest hero of the planet an option of turning into helixian being or a gift but since you are already partially one I will give you the gift." Well what do I will ask for?

"Can you revive someone?" I ask if yes ii will revive all my friends

"Yes and no, only if he is inside a week from dead" well maybe kill someone

"Can you kill someone?" I will make pay Jack and Annabitch for this

"no, but who cares your cousins owns me a lot by not letting me contact you before this moment; who you want to kill, I already have an idea but you need to tell me" a father who brakes laws for you this is a good one.

"Jack Colton and Annabeth Chase" I simple tell their names

"Jack is already rotting in a black hole for treachery and with hell fire to get in the way of my son"

"I, Perseus, Primordial god of many domains, hereby condemn Annabeth chase to rot in a Black hole for eternity as your Jailor will be Arachne for the rest of eternity or my son say the contrary" my father is awesome not even myself would have think of Arachne as a Jailor. After a moment two black portals open one suck Annabitch and the other throw Arachne.

"Arachne, I summon you here as a prize for lifting your curse, you will be the Jailor of Annabeth chase"

"Of course, my lord, anything for getting rid of this form" wow my father even has the loyalty of some monsters

"I, Perseus Primordial god of many domains, hereby freed Arachne from her curse apply by Pallas Athena" Arachne was engulfing in a black light and after it fades there was a beautiful girl with glasses standing where Arachne was.

The woman squealed seeing her arms and body jumping to thank my father "thanks, thanks, thanks, my lord, now I will serve as jailor from Annabeth Chase"

"Don't call me lord only Percy, and the only think require as a Jailor was your curse, now you are free for roam on earth" well I already know that he truly is my father, but it still feels weird hear his name.

"My- Percy, I have been trapped on that monster for millennia I have nowhere to go" it was true sometimes I thought that Athena only cursed people who had affair with Poseidon.

"Well is settle, you will be staying at my palace meanwhile you settle down on earth"

 **Percy pov**

Well I think I am done with my son, now to give hades what it is his by right.

"Hades, god of the Underworld step forward" I call him

"Yes Perseus" smart as always

"Since you are the most powerful god in the room you will be the ambassador of earth in the council, you and Persephone can travel to the Void whenever you want" I name him as ambassador since it was his right as the more powerful being on the room and first born who really wants to be in throne.

"What do you mean most powerful being, I am the most powerful being here" Zeus pride talking again

"Maybe the day, you trick Hades to take the underworld because of the lack of souls there but now that the underworld if full and the skies are contaminates you are under Hades, Poseidon, and Artemis with a good amount of Hunters."

"Now Hades since you are the Ambassador of Earth you need to meet the commanders of my Army" with that I created 5 portals for every squad

"Hades I introduce you to the commanders of each squad" I tell him, he eyed them to see any weakness and for what his face looks he found none.

"Please introduce yourselves guys"

"I am flower co-commander of the Delta squad" Silena

"I am fire co-commander of the Delta squad" Bekendorf

"I am blade commander of the Beta squad" Luke

"I am death commander of the Alpha squad" Bianca

"I am star commander of the Elite squad" Zoë

"I am rainbow commander of the Healing squad" Calypso

"Now that we are finish Council dismiss, but Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, Leo Valdez, and Aphrodite, I want you to stay. All the gods left except what I mention

 **Artemis pov**

Percy has a created son, what a weird thing but who am I to judge. For what do Percy want us here I don't know and if that bitch goddess is included there is nothing good about this.

"I told you to remain here since I think you want to know who they are" Percy stated, at the moment all of the commanders take off their helmets and there were Zoë and Bianca both my best friend and one good friend since she was part of the Percy crew with Zoë, and Thalia.

There were the host of Kronos who I suppose is the son of Hermes, a girl I suppose daughter of Aphrodite, and a boy Hephaestus kid I suppose since he is the only left and the goddess Calypso that I knew from my visit on the void. For what the Valdez boy was here I don't know.

 **Leo pov**

 _WHAT THE FUCK!_ How is she supposed to be here as a commander of a super powerful army and be with me at the same time. I need to know, I have been playing all my life and when I finally believe that I have found someone who I really want to settle down _there is a copy!_

"Caly, how is this possible" I need to confront her

"Leo, see the Calypso you know is…a copy of me; that was place on the island by Percy 4 millennia ago when he took me out of there at the beginning of my curse" Great this guy save her 4 millennia before me, just great.

"But how it is possible, she feels so…alive" my voice was only a soft whisper

"Indeed she is alive, she is a creation, the only thing that changes is that she doesn't feel pain, betrayal, or sorrow for bear my curse, so she may love as is a alive being" that is not that much comforting is like keeping the leftover of her.

"If she is an exact copy of you, you too with time will love me right, so why don't you come with me" using logic wasn't my stronghold but It made sense to try.

"Yes and no, Leo, she may be created of my essence but we are different beings, even if we could I already love another person" _Fuck you Primordial!_

"Leo but I don't see the problem with her, she only need to have the feelings she hasn't and she will be a complete being, so let me go, since your place is with her not me" if I can't be with her, a can be with Calypso 2.0 after all is the same right and the one who loves me is her, right?

"okay, but how is she supposed to get the feelings, even if she is ever happy it would not be the same" I need the chance to help her, if she has a perfect fantasy is not the same.

"I will tell Percy to do it, good bye Leo Valdez" it is a final good bye

"it was a pleasure to meet the real Calypso, bye"

"Leo, now she is the real… for you, so bear with it" she is correct I need to forget she is a copy and love her like I have done this past weeks.

 **Aphrodite pov**

I am happy to be with my favorite daughter after all, even if Piper is important for me; she is still the best one of all. "Silena, how is that you are alive?" I ask my beloved daughter

"After the drakon attacked me, when I was crossing through the bridge of death Percy save me and reunite me with Charlie as commanders of the Delta squad" I squealed at the prospect of a new prey; _if I was after the son, now I am going for the father_

"mom, if you are thinking of going after Percy, you realize he has Eros powers right; so there is nothing you can do to trick him" shit getting a Primordial on my bed will be difficult.

"Hmm, you right, but you know him, tell me of him, has he a lover or a wife or anything" I need all the information necessary.

"You can ask me anything of him except his love life; because he never slips anything of it" argh that Primordial and his secrets what they may be.

"Hmm, mom, shut up he is coming here" my daughter comment

"Hi, silena how is the meeting with your mom again" he is casual with her I can't see any attraction to her

"Fine, Perce, how are the rest?" no nothing

"Hermes and Luke made their peace, Beck and Hephaestus seem fine, but I still need to check on Zoë and Bianca with Artemis." Hmm I saw a tint in the end, one of those three has to be.

"Okay see ya later, Percy" argh he left I need more info before I make my move.

 **Artemis pov**

I rush to hug my ex-hunters and best friends "Zoë, Bianca you are alive" I was at the verge of tears since this were very important people for me. Both girls chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"You really thought that Percy would have let us died?" ask Zoë

"I was angry Zoë that I was trap under the sky and you dying" I confessed

"Well even if my death had 15 years of planning, I still was scared" Bianca had planned her death

"How?" I ask since I only knew that she was in a boarding school with her brother

"Percy met me and Nico on the Lotus Hotel on 1995 and took us to the void till 2013 training and practicing how I will enter the automaton" what the lucky girl leaving with Percy for so long.

"So what do you think of Percy now" I blushed at the question

"Eh, err, that he is a good man" I didn't knew what to say

"Yeah a good man" Zoë mock me

"I think you will change your mind after the surprise he has for you" he has a surprise for _me_

"What surprise has he?" I asked both ex-hunters

"A very big one" Bianca answer

"See you have met again Arty" Percy smiled from the other side from the room

He was walking from An _Aphrodite without make up, black silk hair, a coppery skin, and onyx eyes with silver irises with fire dancing on them_ it was strange to see her without make up, I don't know what change her like that.

"Percy a bird told me you have a surprise for me" I asked

"So you tell her 3 millennia doing it for you to tell her immediately" wow 3 millennia is a lot of time, what would it be?

"So what it is?" I ask him

"first I want to ask you how is the Hunt?" my mood crest fall the war left me with only 7 hunters including Thalia who is currently is mourning the death of her brother.

"We are very low in hunter the war left only 6 hunters and Thalia who is currently mourning the death of her brother, and we have only recruit 2 more but they are too young for being in hunts" he gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry about that but if you want your surprise come with me" he wasn't that sad for my hunters

"Okay, let's go" he summon a portal we appear like in a huge bunker that was very dark

"Artemis, like how many hunters have died through all the hunt?" he ask me

"Like 3 thousands why?" it was true I kept a record of my demise daughters and sisters and it was the approximate number

"Because I hope you have that quantity of spare tents" with that the lights of the bunker turn on and there were every one of my hunters that have died through the ages.

"How you manage to revive all of t-them?" I was crying hard from the return of all my family

"Well since you created the hunt I follow track of you, so every time someone died I stopped time and take her to your mother" it was too much for him all protection for the crush I had for him was broken since Zoë and Bianca return, so I need to do it now or never.

I jump into his arms crashing my lips to his; it felt like pure bliss something I have never felt in my life. In the start he was only standing there too stunned to act but when I was about to break away he start to kiss back and if I said that kiss him was bliss this was Elysium.

When we broke away, I was waiting to hear shouts or curses but the only thing that I heard was the cheers of all my hunters.

"You are okay with this?" I asked all my hunters

Lily the lieutenant before Zoë was the one that spoke " my lady with all due respect, I have live here for 3 millennia like many of us, and we consider him a father that have gave us a second chance to be with you, so now you can be together, not even the pledge stop you since yours and Percy's is in it, so go get him; only worry for your actual hunters" well if they are ok why I don't, and there weren't that many hunters to convince.

"Thanks all of you for the chance you gave me, and thank you Percy this is nothing like a gift this is a blessing you have gave me, but how is it that you are on the Pledge huh?" I tease him about that

"It was the only forms to turn them into full immortals wanna hear it?" obviously I wanna heard my pledge

"Of course I do, is my pledge after all" it has to be my old pledge with a little modification

"I, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis and the Primordial god Perseus, I turn my back on the company of men except Percy, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the chaotic hunt of Artemis.

"So you wanna join the Chaotic Hunters of Artemis" he asked me and if they ask me it sound better the 'Hunter of Artemis'

"now, you need to go talk with Zoë and the rest only open any door and think about the living room, I will join you later because now I have to talk with my son" well I now have a step-son and 3 thousand daughters I am really happy with this day, I think of what the girls want to talk.

 **Percy pov**

Now is time for to meet my son and see how is he really, I know his accomplish and all, but his life as a human and how would he take that 3 people he knows will marry me. Even after that as a primordial he needs to marry 2 girls not only one. I hope he took it better than I believe because the only good thing he got from Poseidon was extra loyalty, but with the change to Primordial he will feel the change.

Time to put this show on the road, I knock his door "Percy you there?"

"Yeah, enter" he shout back

"HI, Percy, how are you doing?" I asked him since this can be overloading for him. he was laid back in his bed his legs dangling at the end of it and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm, well, thinking of everything that has happen, today" he was in deep thoughts maybe it is the right time to throw the boom

"So far how do you like to be a Primordial Child?" I need to break the ice first because I can screw this very easily

"The place is cool, the room two, it only seems so big and empty, only us lives here?" he ask getting in siting position.

"well, here is not like full but here lives many people, like Zoë nightshade, Bianca di' Angelo, Calypso, Khione, for now Arachne, and the whole army, sometimes Nico di' Angelo visits, Hestia too, and you will see Artemis constantly." It was really big here bit an army with 2 million it is not too small.

 **Percy Jackson pov**

"Zoë and Bianca are alive, and Khione it is not a bad goddess as Leo told me?" I asked 2 of my dead friends now form part of the army of my father and I suspect more by the looks both of them throw him.

"yeah I know them since a long time, they permanently stay here, and for Khione, she only wanted to live her own life not under the shadow of her father or Gaea, so now she lives here as endurance trainer of the army." Well living in a Primordial dimension was different but seems right on the aspects that changed.

"Dad, but they are more than friends, right?"

"."

 **HI GUYS, UNEXPECTED CHAPTER, EVEN MYSELF IS AWED, I HAD ANOTHER PLAN FOR JACKSON BUT SEEING THAT THIS IDEA POP IN MY MIND; I APPLIED IT**

 **FOR FANS OF PERODITE I BELIEVE THAT I WILL PAIR JACKSON WITH APHRODITE AND I DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE.**

 **SEND YOUR REVIEW FOR WHOM ELSE YOU WANT AS WIFE OF JACKSON APART FROM APHRODITE.**

 **REMEMBER REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	14. Chapter 14-Family Bonding

Chapter 14-Family Bonding

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 **NEW CHAPTER GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 ** _Artemis pov_**

" _now, you need to go talk with Zoë and the rest only open any door and think about the living room, I will join you later because now I have to talk with my son" well I now have a step-son and 3 thousand daughters I am really happy with this day, I think of what the girls want to talk._

I did as Percy told me, think of the living room and open it, immediately I appear in middle of the living room where Zoë, Bianca, Calypso, and… _Khione that butch kill many of my hunter_

"What is _she_ doing here?" I hissed through gritted teeth

"Calm down Artemis, she lives with us…is part of our family" that was Calypso who tried to calm me down, but to no available

"Zoë, Bianca; how can you live with her knowing she had killed many hunters" I am thinking that living in the Void has wash their mind

"Artemis I am so sorry, but in my defense that wasn't me…it was a clone like Calypso from Ogygia" so Percy has to do with this huh _he will pay!_

"SO IT WAS PERSEUS WHO KILLED THEM!" I shout

"Artemis shut the fuck off, so we can explain" Zoë and Bianca cross the room, pinning me to the couch keeping me still even with my struggles

"See Artemis, one day that we were in Alaska, we cross path with Khione; Percy convince her that she was in the wrong and bring her to the Void" Bianca explain; okay now I know how is she here, but she still killed my hunters and why she need to be here?

"Okay, but how I am supposed to be calm if she killed my hunters? i said in a normal voice.

"She hasn't, the girls were only trap in a hot ice cube that sends them here to the Void" well I can tolerate her, but _still why has she to be here?_

"I can live with that, but why has she to be here?" I am beginning to get annoy because this is starting to be redundant.

"Well because you have already told Percy you like him right?" where is Zoë going with this.

"y-yeah I told him that I love him, the hunters too, they were okay with him" I affirm their rumors blushing furiously since I have never like a male apart from Percy, even when rumors tell that I loved _Orion_ or something; in reality he was the only decent male with a bow that near one of my hunters.

"Well they love him like the father they never had, and he love them as daughters, he spoil them too much uh" I suppose a father always favor a daughter

"I don't think he spoil them that much right?" that was a question more for myself

"You think, every 'tent' is a complete mansion from the inside, with video games, hot bath tubes, and the personal chef" that is too much, but all of the girls have suffer a tough life some being abused

"Yeah that is too much spoiling"

"I suppose is a payback for the training room, not a funny place" that has to be bad because all shiver at the mention of it.

"What is this training room?" If it is that bad I want one

"Well is for all newbies on the army and advance training on the hunt; it is like a 10 times worse version of what Phobos show you in his nightmares, for the army if you survive there a day you enter the Delta squad, if you survive 3 days or more the Beta, and if you survive a week you enter Alpha squad; in the Hunters case it is worse, it shows you every one of your nightmares combined in a different one, the test is to kill the nightmare but if it catch you it will leave you insane with fear forever or that is what the hunters believe, but in reality this 'nightmare' absorb your fears and if you kill it you kill your nightmares" wow that is an incredible fear

"But we are sidetracking this" Calypso stop our trail of thoughts

"Artemis as girlfriend of Percy, you join as his fifth one, the rest of us are the other four" that disgusting pig dares to date five women at that same, I am ashamed of being with such abomination

"Before you start to rant, this was never his intention nor desire, none of us would be with him if not for the fading of the Primordials" this boy is full of surprises as ever, is better if I wait till the end

"Since you are part of the family, you need to know his history" this is going to be interesting

"he born 6 millennia ago having Chaos as father and Order as a mother, he was happy with his life until he was like a millennia old, when all the Primordials were destined to Fade, he was depressed and every about his family but in majority because of Hemera, his ex-wife" so because of that he was so mad when Athena mention her.

"He was happy with her as his wife until she faded to the Realm of Faded, seeing that all Primordial would fade except Percy because of his small age Chaos ordered Percy to marry 7 women, he emptily accepted knowing he had one trillion of years to do this until he faded." I felt pity, jealousy, hate, anger and many other feelings

"then you know he visited Earth encountering with every one of us, making us fell for him; years ago Bianca, Nico, and I only lived here, there was always a rivalry and hatred between us, so Percy talked wit Nico about it explaining all, as a result he tell it to Bianca and I, we accept knowing that it was beter if both share him than continue in rivalry, then when Zoë came Calypso explain it to her, who easily accept being the more interested in joining, and finally Khione who was Zoë's fault, who was so horny in the moment we met Khione that before knowing if she like him, she invite her. This is how we all are here" well I didn't knew that side of Zoë

"Zoë you have had sex with him" Zoë immediately blushed, both Calypso and Khione pouted, and Bianca to grin to the ceiling

"I had snow in my pussy okay, and I got horny even before that was planning to propose him to do it" even thinking of it made my pussy wet

"Now will you stay or leave" that was my decision to leave bitter in the hunt or accept and have a family that will care for me

"I I-I accept" I said shyly

"Welcome to the family" all get up to give me a group hug, but Zoë surprise me with another thing

 **LINE BREAK** _meanwhile of Percy's room_

 ** _Percy Jackson pov_**

" _Zoë and Bianca are alive, and Khione it is not a bad goddess as Leo told me?" I asked 2 of my dead friends now form part of the army of my father and I suspect more by the looks both of them throw him._

" _yeah I know them since a long time, they permanently stay here, and for Khione, she only wanted to live her own life not under the shadow of her father or Gaea, so now she lives here as endurance trainer of the army." Well living in a Primordial dimension was different but seems right on the aspects that changed._

" _Dad, but they are more than friends, right?"_

"Percy I need to tell you something see, my father was ordered me to marry 7 girls to replenish the Primordial council, I had been alone for 5 millennia negating this but like 10 years ago Nico, Bianca's bother, convince me to tell both her and Calypso my feelings for them and now I am currently dating Bianca, Zoë, Khione, Calypso, and I think Artemis already have join" this means I had a crush in my current step mom.

"Dad, you mean that when I met Calypso, I met my step-mom, who I had a crush on?" this is extremely weird

"eh, no, you met Calypso 2.0, one of my creations to replace Calypso in her curse; as this creation didn't suffer of pain, betrayal or sorrow, this remember me of something" he explain and I was relief but I was confused with the last part when he snapped his fingers

"What did you do?" I ask with a quizzical look

"Hmm, I only gave Calypso 2.0 the feeling she hadn't since it was a require from Leo to Calypso to be with her" ok I remember that Leo freed Calypso on the Giant War.

"Percy, you need to rest, I will leave you alone for you to think" yeah that it is necessary to not get overload, but I still had a question

"Dad, can I invite someone here?" since I left camp, my sister has been bullied because of being the sister of the coward of camp

"Of course you can, whoever you even can bring Poseidon if you want, although that would be awkward" well apparently I was not the only one with ADHD

"Can you bring my sister, Laura, she is being bullied since I left camp" being son of the creator has its perks

"Yeah, Laura the daughter of Poseidon, tomorrow morning she will be here, I can adopt her if you want" being full bothers again you got it.

"That would be great, Poseidon had never visit her since she was claimed, so apart from me she has no one" I believe my sister would be happy tomorrow

"now rest, tomorrow we will go for her" he got up and left the room, the moment I laid back on the soft bed, I felt all tiredness from the past 2 weeks rush back to me.

I enter the realm of unconsciousness with a last thought _maybe be the son of a Primordial isn't that bad_

I fell asleep with a smile playing on my lips

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

I was going to check on the girls as how the 'meeting' was going. I open the door, founding Artemis and Zoë making out. I turn to mu right and found Bianca and Khione doing the same and to my left there was Calypso _masturbating through her panties_

WHAT THE FUCK?! I shout, all girls stop and start to eye me hungrily

"Well what do you think is it? Wanna join because here is missing something only you have" I felt my dick to get hard making a tent on my pants

Suddenly I was pushed to the wall by Calypso who was currently eating my face, I kissed her back with the same intensity, I felt my dick hit the entrance of her pussy sometimes making her moan in the kiss.

I continue kissing Calypso until a hand slip in my pants taking my shaft and stroking it. I moaned I broke the kiss trailing kisses all over her jawline and neck. I remove her dress leaving her flawless skin with a sport bra and pairing white panties.

I rip the bra living her full C cup breasts free that scream for attention. I immediately start to suck on her nipple twirling it with my tongue and with my hand I pinched her other nipple squeezing it a little making her moan from the slight pain and the pleasure.

I stuck my hand under her wet panties, stroking one finger on her man-non touched pussy lips. I too rip her panties leaving her pink, wet pussy free. I took her bridal style to the couch sitting her with her legs spread over my shoulders.

I dive my tongue on her tight pussy, making her shiver in pleasure, forcing my head into her pussy making my tongue go further into her walls hitting her G-spot making her ark her back and squirt all over my face. I licked all her delicious juices that taste like nectar to me. When I was finish cleaning her she, got up from the couch and falling to her knees ready to give me a blowjob.

Calypso spit over my dick and stock it sometimes before licking the tip teasingly. After some teasing she introduces the half-length into her mouth making me want more of her wet and warm mouth. So I took the back of her head thrusting my whole 10 inches manhood into her throat, deep throating me.

I felt my balls clenching so I thrusted one more time further unto her throat cumming over it. I felt like 10 ropes of cum enter her mouth, filling it she swallow it not leaving even a drop to fall.

I push her back to the floor living her in doggy style "Caly are you ready" I asked her

"Yeah, now fuck me senseless" I obey and start to thrush my dick into her tight pussy. From the tightness of it I felt that I could cum in any moment but I held it because we were only beginning. I easily break her Hymen; I gave her some seconds to adjust to the size, and slowly thrusting increasing the velocity with every thrust.

I pull all my cock out until only my tip was inside ramming harder into her pussy; she was moaning my name like crazy so I slap her bubble ass.

Her moans change to screams. Her screams turning me more so I start to fuck her harder pressing to the entrance of her womb "yes, yes, oh my gods, oh my gods, harder, harder, faster, you like my little tight pussy ahhh"

"Fuck me until I can't walk for a week, cum all over me, yes, YES, YES, FUCK ME!" I happily oblige ramming even harder and faster breaking into her womb.

I fuck her womb with all my mighty leaving it with the shape of my dick "you are so big Percy, fuck my little cunt, fuck me, oh my gods, oh my gods, Percy I am cumming" I felt her walls clenching so I thrust one last time reaching the end of her womb.

The pressure of her pussy was unimaginable squeezing the live out of my cock so I let it go cumming in her stretched womb filling it. But I wasn't finish I flip her and lift her in my arms in cowboy position. She start to move her hip inserting herself in my hard cock, now both were thrusting on a same rhythm making it even faster making her yelp in pleasure. She came sometimes but I still hadn't cum so I was still ramming senseless on the mess that I held on my arms.

I felt my balls clenching so I fucked her harder than ever cumming in her pussy. I lay back on the couch laying her over my chest.

I raised my sigh of the beautiful goddess on my chest to the rest of tired girls from their encounter with each other.

I snapped my finger teleporting us to my bedroom since ay was in conditions of walking to it. I lay in the middle with Calypso in top of me, Zoë was at my right side with Artemis over her, and at my left side was Bianca with Khione over her.

All of us were in a big hug, and each of the girls wanting to be closest to me as possible and Calypso still had my dick stick in her pussy but seem fine with it.

I drift to Hypnos realm thinking that Chaos blessed me with this underside of cursing me.

"I love all of you, good night my loves" I fell asleep with all my loves thinking who will probably be the other 2.

 **LINE BREAK**

I wake up with one of the best images I have seen, all my loves sleeping peacefully around me. The beauty they irradiate is so…perfect. I love them and would do anything for them.

I felt something stirring on my left side, so I tilted my head in its direction. I met the beautiful onyx eyes of Bianca "morning Zombie girl" I cheerfully whisper

"Morning void-brain" she whisper back

"How do you sleep?" I asked but the way her face turn dreamy I think well.

"Better than in my room, we need to continue sleeping like this" she adjusted herself on my side to a more comfortable position, finishing more cuddle under my arm.

"You know we will but first I want to marry you, and for that there are two girls more to find" it was even if I had relationships with them, I wanted to do it official.

"By the way who will marry us, I don't think Hera would marry 8 persons" yeah, but already knew the answer

"The Fates, Bi, remember they are my nieces"

"Yeah, can we continue sleeping I am very comfortable like this" Bianca complained, but I needed to get up to meet my soon-to-be daughter

"5 minutes more I need to bring Laura here" argh but with 5 people strangling me would be difficult to get up

"No way, you will wait, till we all are up" well what can I do

"Okay" I can wait right, after all Percy isn't an early person too

 **LINE BREAK**

Finally after an hour of waiting that all girls wake up, Calypso the last one to be asleep wake up

"Morning sunshine" I greeted her

"Morning Percy" she greeted with a yawn

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Fine, but I am sore" yeah I fuck her senseless yesterday

I gave her a peck on the lips, making her smile "you need to get up, I have to take Laura here" after some groans and some grunts she grudgingly get up heading toward the bathroom I suppose

I got up and heed to the guest bathroom…just in case. When I exit all were already on the kitchen eating some pancakes made by Khione.

"Well what we have here?" I asked while taking a pancake

"Percy, what would we be doing today?" Artemis question the itinerary of today

"I'll go bring Laura here, by the way I see you join the family" she blushed but smiles nevertheless

"I would had been disgusted by any other one who would ask me to join, but here it seems just…fine" I don't know their perspective but I too feel it right.

"That's great, I promise you that I love you all equally" I commented wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on my side

"Even if I would like to stay here with you, I need to go; Khione can you show Artemis the planet" Khione nodded

"Of course Percy" I smiled to her

"Zoë, Bianca, and Calypso I want you guys to come with me and Percy, since he feels a little uneasy with you after all he already knew you as friend; but over all you Caly, he had a crush on you so he need to bond more with you" it was true he need to know them further if we want to be happy as a whole

"I can manage that, but it was a short one, thanks to Annabitch" she remind me bitterly

"Yeah lets go we have people to catch today" with that I teleport us to Percy's room

"Percy you there we are ready to go get your sister" I shout through the door

"I am coming" he shouts back

"Hi, dad, I am ready" hi was in a plain sea-green shirt with a pair of black jeans

"well all settle we are leaving now" I was about to teleport us to camp half-blood, but Caly stop me.

"Percy, wait I want to talk with you" Calypso commented

"Yes" my son and I said

"Percy son, I say" we need to do something about this because this will cause some problems on the future

"y-yeah" he was nervous with her presence

"Can I talk with you a second, in private" I snapped my fingers and Bianca, Zoë and I were again in the kitchen" I wander what will she tell him

 **Calypso pov**

I ask for a little moment with Percy so we can arrange this mess, now and for all. He sat in the corner of his bed waiting for me to speak

"Percy, how are you feeling with your new family?" I asked with a soothing voice

"Fine, dad is a great person" he was seated very shyly

"Percy, you know you can tell me what the problem is?" I was concerned about his case even if in the life of a demigod al was weird

"It is only, that I had a crush on you for a while when I arrive to your island, but now is hard to think of you as my other, is unnerving me a little" I need to fix this

"Percy you have all right to be, but the Calypso was not fully me, physically yes, but emotionally she is completely happy…it was a not human thing that maybe can help you" I seem a little thoughtful about it

I sat at his side taking his hand on mine rubbing it with my thumb

"Yeah it will took time, but I will be fine" he seem a little out of his shell

"You know Percy, I am here for you if you need anything" he smile to me

"Thanks, I feel better, but you know if my father would be mad if I change my name is annoying to hear you all time" hmm, I think not

"Percy, even if your father is the all mighty creator and the biggest moron in the universe, he is a big softy so don't worry about it" he sighted in relief

"Now we need to go get your sister" I remember the little girl in cam Half-Blood

"Your daughter too" I was shellshock that moment after he was so shy, but now he seem like I have been his mother for a long time. I was beaming of happiness that my son have accept me.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks" I hugged him tightly

"For what? He was confused about my sudden airburst

"Because that mean you are accepting me as your mother, my son" I said son as the best word in the universe

"Yeah, I think I am getting used to this, mother" I gave him a kiss on the forehead, we didn't knew were where the others so we decide to walk to where they were. We finally arrive to the kitchen where all were waiting for us

"I see you are getting along fine, huh" my boyfriend asked

"Yeah we only needed to talk a little, but there is something Percy, want to ask" now for a name change

"Dad, I wanted to change my name since 'Percy here' and 'Percy there' is driving me insane" he smiled and waved him to go on

"Would you be fine if I change my name to Max" hmm, easy name, I wander why

"Of course, I do; but you bother tell me why Max" he read my mind

"It is a simple name and I like it, not any special reason" hmm from father from son. What a pair of morons

"Well Max we need to get your sister" I think Zoë is getting impatient

"Good to see ya too Zoë or I rather say mother" he mocked the ex-huntress

"How funny Max, very very funny" they would get along very good

"Oh come on Zoë don't get cranky" sometimes I forget that she is still a hunter

"Okay, now may we go?" _why is she mad?_ I asked myself but I shrug it off

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Max pov (Percy Jackson)**

I really need to get in the good side of Zoë, but now isn't the moment. I wanted my sister to be here with me so I we need to leave now. _i want to see her face when I tell her_

"Sorry Zoë, but I really want to see my sister"

"No problem, is only that I am not really used to be kind to men, I will get to it Pe-Max" yeah I suppose is hard for her.

"Don't worry Zoë, I understand now" she smiled and hugged me

"Come on my nieces are telling me that Laura has a problem now" all of us got a worried expressions with what my father told us.

We teleport to camp Half-Blood and what we saw was terrifying, both my father and I lost it…

 **HI GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISH.**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW. THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS YOU HAD SENT ME.**

 **THANKS AND GREETING FOR THUNDERCADE AND ALL MY GREAT FOLLOWERS**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	15. Chapter 15-A New Threat

Chapter 15-A New Threat

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 ** _Max pov_**

" _Come on my nieces are telling me that Laura has a problem now" all of us got a worried expressions with what my father told us._

 _We teleport to camp Half-Blood and what we saw was terrifying, both my father and I lost it…_

 **Laura pov**

To say that this two weeks suck was an understanding, all people here glare and use me as a punching bag. I hate it, only because I stick by my brother's side. I once was the sister of the hero of Olympus but now I am the coward sister of the coward of camp Half-Blood.

I have been punch by many Athena kids and I think I am being stalked by Mark, the pervert son of Ares, before he was scared of only being near me, but now there is no one to be protect me.

Now I was protecting the creek as always only that before my brother was with me. I heard some cracks from the trees, so I readied my sword that was too heavy for me.

From the trees exit 3 three son of Ares including that disgusting Mark

"So what we have here" Mark smirked lecherously

"What do you want Mark" I growled

"Nothing in special, I only want some _quality_ time with my dear daughter of Poseidon, seeing that no one with you now I think I will took my chance" I gulped. Both of his companions charged at me and easily disarmed me. I tried to scream, but they gag me, I was at their mercy.

Mark walked slowly in my direction; unzipping his pants _he is going to rape me_. I was trembling with fear, I was only five for chaos sake, and he will kill me. _PERCY PLEASE HELP ME!_

"Rip her jeans guy" both pin me by the arms and ripped my jeans and shirt, leaving me only on my pink panties. I was crying hard, it will be too much I would probably die

"Young just like I like them" this pervert was disgusting. He trialed his fingers over my panties, and rubbed it with his cock. He shoves aside my panties, leaving my pussy at clear sight. He licks his lips and positioned himself over my young pussy. He was about to thrust in when a black light appear on my back.

"MOTHER FUCKER, I WILL KILL YOU" I heard the voice of my brother sighting in relief. But who took the pig was a much bigger arm. I cowered as father as possible from my aggressor.

Until I bump into a trio of girls that immediately start to help me "Are you ok, did he do something to you" a girl with caramel hair asked, she irradiate warm and security, I didn't response only cry on her chest.

She stroked my hair soothingly as a girl with onyx eyes and very pale skin brought me a blanked to cover myself as my clothes were ripped.

The caramel hair girl hummed a peaceful song, until slowly I drift to unconsciousness

 **Percy pov**

I was terrified and enraged with hat I saw, my nieces told me she was in problems _not almost being raped._ I immediately froze time and advance to kill the asshole in front of me.

I heard Max shout "MOTHER FUCKER, I WILL KILL YOU" too late, I took him by the collar with one hand pinning him to a tree branch. I summon fire in my other hand melting his dick, ripping clean the limp, shoving it in his mouth. As it was melted it burn his throat and mouth, I took it out of his mouth and stick it in ass as further reaching his intestines concealing the limp inside his ass.

I free him of my grasp after cursing him with eternal healing, impending doom, eternal fear, and ripping soul of darkness. Only to get _Max_ over him biting the living shit out of him.

After like I suppose an hour Max was done with him, in the outside he seem fine, except from the missing of an unnecessary organ because of the healing curse that every time it heal him it applied 10 times more pain than that inflicted in the injury.

I snapped my fingers sending the little piece of shit to the personal dungeon of the Hunter were they will _play_ with him for I suppose a month until I turn him immortal, and then make him fade so he can feel the wrath of my family apart from his personal punishment as an evil soul in the realm of faded.

A torture worthy of this shit, that if I call him monstrosity Typhon would be offended. _if only Tartarus wasn't insane, I would have sent him to our personal dungeons on hell as people call it 'the place further of the Doors of Death, a place not even Tartarus himself would want to go' ._

"WHY YOU DO THAT, I WASN'T NOT NEAR FINISH WITH HIM" my son raged at me, but it was justified

"Calm down Max, I didn't kill him,, he is having _fun_ with the hunters now; although that shit is not worth dirty your hand"

He took some deep breath and tried to calm a little but he was still fuming

"Even if you are right, it is not enough; HE ALMOST RAPE MY SISTER!" he yelled

"I think he already has his hand full with 4 curses, a month with the hunters and his afterlife with all the punishment my family will apply to him; maybe he is fine with that" I smirked, since his face change to one of satisfaction

"the hunters aren't like 7 it will not be enough, although the four curses are okay, but that's a lot mind if you tell me what are they" I grinned there were the worst curses on existence except of than of creation and destruction.

"First eternal healing, every injury he receives will be immediately healed but with 10 times the pain applied"

"Second impending doom, he will feel powerless, coward, and miserable as he truly is"

"Third eternal fear, he will fear everything on existence as his worst nightmare"

"And last ripping soul of darkness, a shade of darkness will rip his soul eternally but not enough to kill him" I finish the description of every curse I applied to him

"and there is the whole hunt through the ages here, in total are like 3 thousand so it will be no problem to them"

"I suppose that is enough plus the punishment in his after life, so come on we need to tend my sister" he waved me to follow him to the girls who had the snoring girl

 **LINE BREAK** _Created Cabin on the middle of the forest in camp_

 **Max pov**

I watched my sister sleep in the bed that my father had created for her to rest. I felt guilty about abandoning my little sister, I was the only family se had, and I failed her. Although the pain is already inflicted, I will repay her with the protection now on that I should have given her before.

It had been 4 hours since the incident and now was the first stirring of her body since she fell asleep.

She stretched her arms and legs rolling to the side of the bed that was comfy and cozy unlike camp bunkers. She stretched another time, but this time her eyes snap open, revealing her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Percy, you are back" she volt up from the bed to hug me. Wrapped my arms around her tightly as she was about to disappear if I release her

"Yes, Laura, I came back to you but I never have had to leave you" she start to cry on my chest, she was only a kid who wanted affection

"I-I was s-scared P-Percy" I rubbed her back soothingly

"Shh I am sorry for leaving you alone, it wasn't correct" I felt the guilty striking my heart as a hot dagger.

"Percy never leaves me again, please, I was alone and no one wanted me near them" I kissed her forehead

"Never ever again Lau, but I have something better for you" I had to tell her the good news

"What it is?" she asked me with puppy eyes hat I couldn't resist

"Remember the god on Olympus days ago?" I asked

"No, I couldn't see him as a was at the end of camp, being bullied" the guilty was eating me from the inside out

"Okay apparently that god is my father, and now I am living on the Void with him" she was biting her lip

"You will not come back to camp?" her eyes show sorrow and hollowness

"Eh, err, no, BUT you will come with me" she jump and hugged me

"Are you telling me the truth is not a joke" I was happy that she would easily left camp with me

"Well what are we waiting, come with me to meet my father, by the way I change my name to Max now" she look at incredulously, well it wasn't something hard to understand.

"Okay Max, but why really? I thought you liked your name" yeah, I think it was a great name but having many people confusing you with your father is really annoying.

"It was necessary, it was driving me insane, as my father has my same name and all in the Void call him that" her look was more like 'really that is why'

"Hey, don't look at me like that, is you knew how it feels, you will do it" she roll her eyes at my stupidity

"Never mind, where are we? We were not like in the creek" yeah I forgot we were in a cozy cabin.

"Oh yeah, my father create a cabin for you to rest in meanwhile you were out" she seem grateful with the help given by my father.

"Cool, now can we go now I am starving too since I haven't eat in all the day" I remember she was out all night and I suppose she doesn't like to go to the dinning pavilion with all given her death glares. I help her up the bed and walk out of the cabin

"Dad, she is Laura" I show my little sister to my new dad

"I am Perseus but you can call me Percy, nice to meet you" the Primordial god was very kind with my sister

"I am Laura Arauz, daughter of Poseidon, nice to meet you too" she was very shy as she has never seen a god.

"Hey Laura, hungry" my father asked her and the eagerness in my sister win the battle between accept the food or not.

"a lot" she simply answer, my father grinned

"What do you want to eat?" I smirked as I knew what she would ask for

"Blue pancakes with honey, fruit and a glass of milk" how well I know my sister, but technically it was my fault, my father seeing my smirk raised an eyebrow at me.

I raised my arms in surrender "my fault, my mother always cooked me blue pancakes and she saw that the first day here so now she does too" I remember that I forgot about my mother since the beginning of the Giant War.

"okay, here you go" he summoned a tower of blue pancakes cover in honey, a plate of fruits, and a glass of milk at the side of the box of it over a recent summon table and chair.

"Dig in" y father gave the fork to my sister and she hungrily ate the food.

My sister finishes the tower of pancakes with a burp at the end "if you like them, I can summon more if you want" it was kind of him to be caring with her.

"Yeah I like them, they were far better than the ones of camp but I am full…thank" my sister finish with another burp.

 _That good were them, I think I want some too_. "dadd can-" I was saying with a pleading tone, and I think he understand the meaning because another tower of pancakes appear.

"Thanks" I thank him and dig in the Pancakes.

I rubbed my belly seeing it was big from all the food inside it.

Percy pov

It was now or never if I want her as my daughter it is now. "Laura can I ask you something?" I need to be easy on her; she is very young and insecure from the missing member of her family

"y-yeah" she was a shy person from nature but I knew there has to be an active her inside

"Have you seen your father at least once? She was crestfallen from the question, and it hurt me that a little girl has never met his father, the Olympians have neglected their children for far too much time, but I intend to change that.

Percy rush to comfort her and response for her "she hasn't, even since he claim her, he hasn't take time to see her, even if he visited me after the war" I was angry that that Sea god neglected what a pretty girl

"Well Laura, I have one more question for you?" she was sniffing on the chest of Max but nodded almost unperceptively.  
"Would you like to be my daughter?" I said with a warm smile plated on my face

"WAIT WHAT!?" even if her words didn't gave away her decision, her face did it was lit up with a spark of hope

"I am offering you to adopt you" her face was with a huge smile but a little uncertain was still in

"Why would you do that?" it wasn't necessary for me though about it

"Because you are a wonderful girl that deserves better than this, so you accept" she was beaming with joy and it fills my heart with love seeing her like this.

"YES, YES, and YES" I hugged her and sit her on my shoulders

I got up slowly to not throw her off my shoulders, "now even if I want you to meet your mothers now, I have to inform Chiron about your departure from camp and the _incident_ with the Ares kid" I said with a scowl who all return with a same one.

"I suppose we can stun a stupid camp right, so shall we go" it would be priceless the faces of the ones who dare bully my daughter

"Yeah that would be great" Max grinned evilly as I summoned a camera

"Want one, I don't want to forget their faces" I summon two cameras more and teleport us to the center of camp Half-Blood.

We appear in the camp fire pit, where all campers were in "Hi, Chiron, I want to inform to inform you that Laura is not coming again to camp since she now would live with me" I signaled at my smiling daughter on my shoulders taking photos at her former camp partners

"Lord Perseus, I think Lord Poseidon would be pleased with you taking away his daughter" Chiron polite as always, it was an old friend from the first Titan War.

"Chiron no need to 'lord me' only Perseus, but there you are wrong, Laura is my daughter now" he was obviously nervous at letting me go and feel the wrath of the Sea god.

"Perseus, you think is wise to adopt her, now that you have already take his son" all campers gasped at the mention of their former hero, since I was in battle armor when I was in Olympus they probably didn't recognize me as the Primordial god

"P-Max is my legitimate child and he decided voluntarily to live with me after this camp shove him away because of a treacherous daughter of Athena and a treacherous son of Zeus" I stated, all the Athena cabin hung their heads as the mention of the stupid wisdom spawn.

"Max, who is Max?" the curiosity of Chiron take his best

"Oh yeah, Percy change his name to Max" I commented

"Now we must go, but you know where Thalia is, Artemis told me that she took a little retirement from the hunt" Chiron raised an eye brow.

"In the Zeus cabin but how do you know Thalia" indeed was that Thalia wasn't the biggest hero ever because being part of the hunt, so it may be an understanding that he ask.

"She is an old friend" I turn my back heading to the Zeus cabin in the center of the 'U'. it was the biggest cabin made of marble and stone _like Zeus ego._ I knocked the door, I heard something like "go to fuck something away from me" I think she isn't in a good mood.

"Hey lightning bulb that is the way to greet an old friend" I tried to lighten the mood she was deepen in.

"Perce, how you doing?" she didn't nicknamed me _this is bad_! Her eyes were puffy and red from I suppose from crying I need to know what happen to her, maybe I can help

"Thals what wrong?" I asked in concern, Thalia was always a tough one that, never letting someone into her feelings

"Percy is only that all since war has been wrong…the dead of almost all my sisters on the hunt, then Percy runs away; you were right Annabeth did all this, but what has me like this is-is-is that J-Jas-on d-ied on a ques-st." she start sobbing a little but by the end she was stammering all crying her head off. _Shit the first two are okay but Jason it is hard, maybe he died in these two weeks._

"Thals I have something to tell you for the good; first all your sister are in the void torturing your brother sorry by the way" her jaw dropped

"The hunters are in your palace, and Jack was a brat" she was a little better

"Yeah all hunters since the beginning of the hunt" I gave her the 'later look'

"Second, wait give me a second" I saw that Max wasn't near me. So I shout "MAX COME HERE" Thalia gave me a wierdo look

"Dad what are you- hey Pinecone Face what's up" Max greeted her. I face palmed, a his bluntness

"WHAT'S UP, WHAT'S IP IS ALL YOU ASK AFTER THREE WEEKS MISSING" as Thalia shouted, small sparks flew through her skin making it look cute on her.

"Thals calm down he was tired of camp you have to understand him" I tried to intercede

"So I what, I was strike by the death of my sisters, the betrayal of Annabeth, and a week before you disappeared Jason died on a quest killing the Chimera, I was hurt but then my only friend left is gone, WHAT ABOUT MY FEELING HUH, who had it worst huh" she snapped at him, even if he deserves it, he is still my son.

Thalia summoned a big lightning that would probably kill him if I dint absorb most of it. And that what I I absorbed all the internal energy of it leaving only a shallow case that will give him a small shock. Then Thalia burst to tears again. I needed to do something but he is beyond my grasp; the only ways is _crap I am grounded for what I will do!_

"Thals I am so sorry, I didn't thought about you or Nico, can you forgive me; but the hunters are alive and okay in the Void and I am back, and for Annabeth she is rotting on a black hole so the punishment is already inflicted" _I need to give him the sky blessing before he is evaporated_

"It's okay Perce, but I am still mad; although you are here Jason is still dead" I suppose that if Bi is in a good mood maybe not

"Maybe I can help" I gulped at the prospect of asking it to Bianca

"How so dad, you said that you can only revive people within a week dead?" I should tell him right

"There is one thing that probably can bring him back…" I implied knowing that he knew of what I was talking about

"You don't mean the fl-" I cut him off "yes I do Max is the only way" even if these kill me I had to try

"She will kill you dad, it is too risky" he warned me, but deep inside, she would not kill me only maim me in the worst scenery

"See you in your funeral, good luck dad… you will need it" I paled but steeled my nerves to teleport meanwhile I was teleporting I heard their last conversation

"who" asked Thalia very confused

"Bianca Di' Angelo" my son stated solemnly. I appear on the door of Bianca's room. I knocked the door waiting that the ground it me in that moment

"I am coming" I heard Bianca through the door. _How would her reaction will be would she be mad? Angry? Try to kill me?_ Many thoughts like this raced throu8gh my mind as I waited for her to open the door

She opened the door and she was stunning as always but in a very chaotic way. Her hair fell down her shoulders; she had a shirt too big for her, and a pair of mini mini shorts that were loose. I gave her a peck on the lips "Hi, Bi, can I come in"

She fully opened the door for me to enter, I was nervous how do I tell her

"Bi I want to ask you favor" I pleaded with puppy eyes

"Yeah Percy, what do you want?" I now or never

"Canyougiveemetheflowerofdeath" I stammered

"WHAT?" _shit she didn't understand me_

"Can you give me the flower of death please, I need it please, I will repay you please" her look of amusement change to one of rage and anger

"No way that flower is mine Percy, you are not taking it away from me anytime soon" she ranted at me

"Please Bi, there is only one in existence on the universe now, can you lend it to me, I will manage to get another" she tear at that, it was one of my best gifts to her and it do hurt to be taken away by the hand who give it to you

"Take it I didn't want it anyway" she took the flower and throw it at me, she turn her back and held her face on her hands. Sadness irradiated from her.

"Bi, I am sorry that I am asking you this, but it is necessary; I swear on the void that I will repay you" the black vortex appear sealing the oath

"It is that it was my first gift from you as a lover, so it means a lot to me; for what do you want it?" _would she be mad or worst?_

"To revive Jason Thalia's brother" I simply said

"Okay go away, I want to be alone" the rage changed to incredible despair that was killing me

"I promise I will repay you this, I love you Bi" I vanish from her room, appearing between the two chatting cousins

"How do it went" my son asked me

"I am grounded, but now it is not time to worry about that"

"Thalia do you have a photo or something that contains his oldest age" I needed something to create his body since the original was gone

"Eh, err, no I have only photos of when he was 4 years old, it is enough?"

"If you want a four years old brother yes"

"No I don't; maybe piper has some" she suggested

15 minutes later, Thalia sprinted to us with some photos of Piper and Jason together

"This will do back up" I start to chat in the language of the Primordials taking control over Jason's soul through the flower. I chanted (Jason Grace, with the power given to me by the flower of death, I summon your soul in the world of alive again, you will enter the body selected to you and live again as a second change given to you) when I finish the soul of Jason was floating on the air so I created a body with all the descriptions of the photo.

Jason's soul enter the body combining it as one, but he needed time to adjust to a body again

"Thalia bring Jason to the Void, since he needs at least a week to adjust to a new body" I summoned a portal, passing through with yet the immobile demigod.

"Now he needs to rest, for now take him to your room, tomorrow we will give him a room; Thals you too need to re-" I was cut off by the alarm I wished would sound ever in my immortal life.

"SHIT, THE PRIMORDIAL STAR…he is awake" I let it be as a whisper

 **HI GUY NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I AM THINKING THE NEW THREAT WILL BE A FUCKING BADASS MONSTER WHO WILL GIVE PERCY A GOOD BEAT BEFORE HAVING FUN WITH IT.**

 **REMEMBER GUYS ALWAYS REVIEW AND FOLLOW IT IS GOOD FOR OUR ESTEEM SO DO IT!**

 **THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	16. Chapter 16-Fuck You Tartarus!

_Chapter 16- Fuck You Tartarus!_

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 **HI GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER, I APOLOGIZE IF MY GRAMMARS SUCKS, BUT DON'T BLAME; BLAME MY ENGLISH TEACHER. I GENERALLY SLEEP IN HER CLASS OR PASS HALF OF IT IN THE BATHROOM BECAUSE WE HATE HER.**

 **SHE HAD TRIED TO RAPE ME AND SOME OF MY FRIENDS FOR GODS SAKE! SO UNDERSTANDS ME TO SUCK AT IT, ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE BUT SPANISH SO IT IS ANOTHER THING TO DEALT WITH.**

 **SO SORRY IF SOMETIMES IT SUCKS, SO I WILL TRY TO WRITE IN SMALL GLIMPSES SO I DON'T GET TIRED OF WRITING.**

 **I WILL DO MY BEST I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX…COUGH*IDIOT*COUGH**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION**

 ** _Percy pov_**

" _Thalia bring Jason to the Void, since he needs at least a week to adjust to a new body" I summoned a portal, passing through with yet the immobile demigod._

" _Now he needs to rest, for now take him to your room, tomorrow we will give him a room; Thals you too need to re-"I was cut off by the alarm I wished would sound ever in my immortal life._

" _SHIT, THE PRIMORDIAL STAR…he is awake" I let it be as a whisper_

To say I was pissed with life was understandable; I wasn't having a good day in any mean. First my new daughter almost got raped, second Bianca hates my guts, and finally the fucking asshole of Tartarus took this exact day to go and wake up.

Now I need to place a guarding post on Alpha Celestia galaxy were the fucking Devourer rest awaiting orders from his master. Who apparently is the dick of Tartarus by being the first born of Chaos. _Why do he had to be the first born, not someone rather nice as Nyx even Aether would have been better…now that I think about it he would have use it to rape Hemera so…_ I trailed off my thought as the image of the maniac of Aether riding the incredible monsters chasing Hemera pop into my mind. I immediately put it on the back of my mind.

I scolded myself for sidetracking the serious subject at hand. I need to concentrate on The Devourer who by the way I DON'T KNOW HOW THE SHIT LOOKS LIKE!

I remember the fateful day the powerful weapon was issued to Tartarus.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _I was summoning to the Throne room, and I knew that the life of my father was halting to an end. I opened the Throne Room expecting to see him almost fading, but I found him whimpering like some mortal waiting to fight Mike Tyson or something. YEAH I WATCH FUTURE KICK BOXING SO DEALT WITH IT!_

 _I advanced with a worried expression waiting for the worst, but what he told me was beyond common sense. "Perseus, my son I have summon you here to inform you from the fate of the Chaos Army after my fading" great more responsibilities, what else can go wrong. Oh fucking irony._

 _I gave him a quizzical look "yes, father what do their fate be?" I asked with some eagerness since the army was very badass looking._

 _His face was emotionless, and I unconsciously gulped "Perseus as my Heir you will receive the whole army, but..." WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A 'BUT' "Tartarus will receive the army's guardian" I paled the guardian was an unborn creation of my father who wasn't pleasant thing to look at._

 _I panicked this mean Tartarus can wipe the floor with me "Father but why? You from all shall know that Tartarus is evil, he will use it for the wrong" I needed to change his mind or this would be very bad for the whole universe because the 'guardian' can devour a whole galaxy WITH EASY. From there the nickname._

" _My son even if you are right, and you are; it is the place to take it as my first born child there is nothing to do about it" I paled I am screw when he awakes._

" _But Perseus as I recall you are in control of sheng Lon right" yeah sheng Long was the dragon guardian of the Order's army, so as first born and heir I received the complete package. Although sheng Long is a powerful creature it is nothing compared to Devi aka The Devourer._

" _Father even if I do, he is nothing compared to this demon we are talking about" as I talk his eyes glinted with a little spark of regret as his unborn creation was the worst weapon ever created in the universe. I knew it was made like that for intimidation but that is a complete level we are talking about._

" _my boy this have already been issued so deal with it with your nieces, but stick to the idea of confronting it one day" I paled even more than Hades himself._

" _As you wish father" I stormed off to my bedroom in great need of comfort that I will never receive as all my family was gone._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

I sighted and realize that I have zoned out all the time with Thalia at my side. Her eyes were filled with fear and weariness; I needed to do something soon.

"Thals go to sleep you will need it, do not worry about the alarm…is for eh, err training session" I suck at lying, It isn't my stronghold but I really need to improve it

"Okay, nights Perce" I need to go and check on the devourer.

 **Thalia pov**

I was wandering around here since I forget to ask Percy where my old room was, here was so big and everything. I was walking through the corridor until I suppose I found the kitchen where the was my mistress Artemis, Zoë, Khione, and Bianca all talking about something I didn't catch at the time.

I suppose Khione in some point meet Perce and changed to our team, but the thing the scared the shit out of me was the death glare Bianca was giving me. I didn't know why, but she was furious with me. She stared at me for another minute until she scoffed dragging Zoë with her, Artemis following shortly after them.

I sigh at the prospect of an old friend who apparently now was the enemy for an unknown reason to me. I was about to continue on my wandering for my room, but Khione signaled me to talk with. I hesitantly walk to her taking care of not let her notice it.

"Hmm, hi Khione" I greet her, I was furious when she freeze me unto an ice block but when I was encased inside it, it was warm and comfortable.

"Hey Thalia, I am sorry about the whole freezing you thing but I had to do it until Max comply his destiny" I suppose it was reasonable. Work for Gaea isn't an easy work of all.

"Do not worry about it, so when do you met Perce?" forgive her was better than hate her since I was going to be here for almost a week or so. I need friends because I am losing the one I have already had.

"eh, err, the guys were playing on the snow on Alaska a day and I tried to…kill them; Percy show me that I was doing wrong, and tada I am here" oh well, I didn't tried to kill him at the instant because he was a god, but the thought it do really cross my mind that day.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and all, but you know where is my room, I am tired" I needed to ask because at this rate, even immortal I would die from walking.

"yeah, think about your room and open a door, it will appear in the other side of the door; Hey Thalia keep your distance from Bianca since her room is 2 doors up from yours" _yes the opportunity to know why she hates me?_

"You know why she hates me so much, I remember the last time we meet we were good friends?" _answer bitch!_

"she doesn't hate you that much…just a little…maybe a lot…okay yes she hate to core; it is all about the flower, Percy used to revive Jason" _Jason you will dearly pay for this!_

"Why all this has to be with the flower, I thought it was a supper magical thing she created or something that goes with her Hades powers" Khione shook her head at my stupidity

"That flower was more than a fucking flower for her; it was the first gift he gave her as lovers. It was the first symbol of love she received in all her life and you took it away from her" I felt guilty over my body, _no way Bianca wants to kill me._

"So what where can I get another one of those, WAIT YOU SAID LOVERS" I shouted, I was so deep in pity that ii almost let slip that little detail.

"oh shut up Thalia we all are, he needs 7 wives so all you see here except Arachne and Leto are his…girlfriends" my jaw was hanging from a little thread of my face tempted to fall from it.

"Wait and you are okay with it?" it was strange to notice how calm she was.

"Yeah, we all accepted, he loves us equally even if Bianca receives the best gift always" well I am speechless

"So about the flower…" I trailed of because I didn't know nothing about it apart from it can revive dead people.

"Yeah impossible, Percy said it only exist one every 100 millennia; as I said best gift to Bianca after all she was the first one to be with him although Calypso join the week after her" shit _, I am starting to support Bianca on killing me._

"So what do I do?" I can run or something

"Well I would recommend checking your back very often and waiting for Percy to solve it "well maybe being a hunter will help _Lady Artemis was hero too that means…_

"You mean Lady Artemis, the goddess of Virginity, is in this too…what a good goddess" I muttered the last part but she seem to hear me.

"Thalia how do you meet him, you were in some type of problem right? We all meet him like that so in that moment Artemis wasn't the goddess of Virginity and easily develop a crush on him, even the hunters like him" I already knew that my lady and Zoë had a crush on him but will never let it out.

"Yeah, maybe you are right good night Khione, see ya tomorrow" I pass her and did what she told me think about my room and it appears.

I sat on my bed thinking about the weird day I had, first all start like shit thinking that I had nothing to live for, but it changed with the arrival of Percy and 'Max'. _What a stupid name, no wonder Percy son choose it._

The hunters are alive, Max lives here on the Void, and Jason is back now. Jason that mother fucker owns me big because of him I have a new enemy. I drift to the thought of Bianca trying to gut me.

"No way am I letting her near me" I told to myself. But I did understand her reason; she was anger and bitter because I took away her first gift from him. I need to do something about it because even if Percy solves it all the Hate will be redirected to me.

Percy, before I saw him as a friend best friend but now all it changes. I can't help but imagine him that way; he is handsome, strong, kind and a little dense. _Khione said it were 7 but I only saw 5 maybe I can join_ , but I remember that Bianca hates me so maybe in other moment were no one wants to kill me.

 _How long would Percy be hmm_? I felt something building inside my core. So I unzipped my jeans and found that my panties were soaking wet. I start to touch my pussy lips rubbing them against my fingers; slowly I put one finger inside it. The pleasure was so much that I fell to my bed rocking my hips trying to get much deeper my finger.

I start to thrust in and out my finger penetrating my pussy soon I was moaning like crazy at the moment I introduce another finger inside my tight cunt. I felt something big building inside me until the dam broke, bring my first orgasm, I arched my back riding the pleasure.

I was exhausted, I was panting hard from the orgasm; so I changed to my nightglow drifting to sleep the moment I hit the pillow.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

I was walking to the commander base to speak with Luke about the Devourer as it is necessary to place guarding post there for any try of Tartarus to reach it. I cursed as I walked since I was planning to repay Bianca today but it was more important than a mad girlfriend in this moment.

I enter the base searching for the war room but as always I found Beck and Silena making out here

"Guys how many time I have told you don't do it here" I whined, they broke away faces crimson red

"Sorry Perce you were a little late too, so you know…" I hate Silena sometimes

"By the way where is Luke, this a is very important meeting" as I was talking Luke enter the room

Beck snickered at that "speaking of the devil" I let a little laugh

"So what's up Perce, you wake me up" he took a seat on the big meeting table waiting for me to explain the problem at hand.

"Guys he is awake" I simply throw the bomb

"What do you mean awake, you don't mea-"I cut him off

"Yes Luke, Tartarus is awake, apparently the imprison meant of the titans and all the Giants in Tartarus gave him enough power to wake up, we need to protect the galaxy Alpha Celestia to evade an impending attack to The Devourer to take control of it" the face turn to worried ones as the danger of the threat.

"So why we don't have the whole army guarding it, if he takes control of that shit we are dead" _if only was that easy_

"Luke remember that Tartarus is the most intelligent of my brothers as it is Gaea; he will attack Earth to divide us, as he is in control of every monster except some that are cursed or by their own" Luke's expression change to a more serious one awaiting instructions to follow

"So what would we do now?" Beck was as serious as Luke

"We would wait; the Delta squad will guard the devourer, Beta would kept in check the special exit of Tartarus, and Alpha would check Earth for imminent support" Siena's face change to one confused and I knew why

"Percy by the way where is Bianca, she never miss a meeting" I got nervous, Bianca is one of their best friend even if I knew Luke would be more happy than angry

"Eh, err, uh she is angry at the moment so I didn't want to bother her" Silena and Beck shook their heads in exasperation

"What did you do to her this time?" they were slightly angry since they already knew about all my love stuffs

"Well I ask her…the flower of Death" _yeah they are fuck up with that._ Silena was the first to get up and slap me in face

"PERCY YOU KNOW HOW PRECIOUS THAT FLOWER IS FOR HER, WHY THE FUCK YOU TAKE IT FROM HER!" Silena rant with nods of approvance of both boys

"Well, all start when I met Thalia today in the morning so-" I cut off by another slap from Silena _fuck the girl know how to slap._

This time was Luke the one that was angry "YOU TRIED TO DECEIVE THALIA?!" what a pair of morons. I suppose Beck is the only level headed as son of Hephaestus.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN" I shout since they were getting under my skin

The both grudgingly take a sit waiting for me to start again "thanks…I meet Thalia in the morning; she was a mess, she thought that her sister have died, that Max was gone, and apparently Jason, Thalia's brother, died 3 weeks ago" all of them softened at the mention of Thalia's condition

"I explain her how the hunters and Max were living on the Void, and the thought of the flower rush to my mind so I-I asked Bianca for it, I revived Jason with it" they all look me with eyes of uderstandment and concern

"We are sorry Perce; we thought you didn't think of Bianca the moment you do it" I understand them since Bianca too is my friend and more so I am more concern than them.

"Perce, who is this Max, did Thalia break her hunter's oath" asked Luke with hope in his eyes. I knew Luke would ask this, even if he already move on and was dating the only demi-Primordial daughter of Nyx, he still worries about Thalia.

"No, Max is Percy Jackson, her cousin and my son; and Luke you are not with my niece, Shade" Luke was bright red from embarrassment and nod

"Percy, she is still my friend and we are talking of the same Percy Jackson, the Percy Jackson that killed me" Luke tried to change the subject as Beck and Silena watched on amusement.

"Oh come on Luke he didn't do it with intention he tried to save you too" I defended my son

"Did you just said son?" another thing to explain

"long story; short one, one drop of my essence fell over sally Jackson when she was having affairs with Poseidon so he is my son" I gave a small summary of all the shit about it

"So, what will you do to payback Bianca" I sigh, I was planning something very very stupid

"Something very stupid Luke very stupid" he shook his head in exasperation and sigh in defeat

"Okay, bye Perce, tomorrow we have a hard day" all said their good byes leaving me alone thinking if it was wise to do my plan.

I teleport myself to the Void seeking advice if what I was about to do was wise or not. When I arrive to the kitchen the place, where all generally are, was empty except for Khione who was tranquil eat some ice cream watching TV from the couch. I advance to her and sit down at her side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. She laid there spending time together since Khione was one you likes the cold, she doesn't like to be with much people. I live her as I love all the others only that Khione was the one always was more distant from me, but I tried to change it.

She never let go of her bowl of ice cream and never made eye contact with me as she was too intrigued with her movie, Fast and Furious 7. I was a little bored from all the silence even if the movie was entertaining; I wanted to spend my time with Khione not the TV.

"Khione, how was your day?" I asked trying to break the silence between us.

"Huh, hmm, hi Percy fine it was fine, but Bianca is fuming at you and even worse you bring Thalia here; if it wasn't for Zoë and Artemis she would be dead by now" I gulped, I didn't thought about the safety of Thalia with Bianca here.

"Did in the end all was right?" I asked really not wanting to know the answer

"Yeah, Bianca dragged Zoë and Artemis to her room to Zeus knows what and I talked to Thalia afterward, she decide to go sleep in the end" I sighed

"What about you, we haven't talk that much since you came here to the Void, how do you feel being here? Do you feel in home?" I need to know that she was happy

"it is fine here I like it, the girls and I have been hanging out a lot, I finally feel that I have a home it is just…that I miss the snow and the cold temperatures" I face palmed, I have forge to tell her about something I have been preparing for weeks

I get and stretched a hand for her to take "wanna come with me, I have…something to show you" I smirked at her confused face.

"Of course, but where are we going?" she interlace her arm with mine while we were walking to the door. I opened and think of the surprise room. When I open the door my jaw drop because I confused the rooms

"Percy, are you kidding me?" Khione said in annoyed voice since the room that appear was a warm log cabin that had a hearth in the middle. I remembered that this was the room that I have prepared for Hestia since I meet her, but she had never had the time to leave Earth without the council going to a complete mess. _Stupid brats except Artemis of course_

"Sorry wrong room, I will try again" I closed the door and thought about the cold room this time. It worked, this time it was a long frozen forest at the feet of a fraction of Mount Everest I steal from the original.

Khione seemed agape at the present, so I cleared my throat "so you like it?" I asked

She snaps from her stupor and jump at my arms throwing us into a full make out session. We continue eating our faces hungrily until the necessity of air broke us away.

We broke away panting hard "yeah Percy, I love it" she gave in into another kiss only that this was slow and passionate.

"Well I would said to try it but I am a little tired and I have business to do tomorrow, so wanna go to sleep" she nod losing all excitement of her new room.

"okay see you tomorrow" she turned her back to another door, but I felt guilty by not letting her prove the room so I put a hand on her shoulder spin her so she was facing me.

"Snowflake, wanna come with me?" she glared at me for the nickname, but quickly change to a confused one.

"Where Percy?" I gave her a grin

"Wanna sleep with me?" I asked and she beamed at me since we always slept alone each one in our room.

"But didn't you said that we have-"I cut her off with a kiss she gladly return when we break away, I leaned to her ear and whisper

"Well one night won't do bad, and the others doesn't need to know right" she shivered at my warm breath but grin as she got another present.

I stretched my hand for her to grab but she shook her head giving me puppy eyes. I sigh in defeat and leaned for her to jump into my back. She jumped to my back as I carried her all the way to my room. I sat her down on my bed as I took off my shirt ready to drift to a peaceful sleep.

She blushed at my body shirtless but she seem a little nervous "Percy, I don't have night clothes" I snapped my fingers and a white see through nightglow appear on her model body.

I lay in the bed tapping at my side for her to take. She hesitantly laid in the bed her head in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"And I said that Bianca received the best gifts" she dreamy said

"Oh come on, I love all of you the same, it is only that Bianca spent a little more time with me" as I speak, I felt her breath stabilize and heard her snoring. I smiled as she slept peacefully on my chest.

I felt a little uneasy as I thought about the travel I would do but I knew it would be beneficial at the long run although it too will help me with Bianca

I drifted to sleepiness with the last thought about my first time in the place I wished never visit…Tartarus.

 **HI GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISH AND THE STORY CONTINUE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NOW I WISH YOU TO EXPRESS WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY, I FELT THAT I NEED SOME FEEDBACK TO CONTINUE BECAUSE EVERY SKETCH I DID IS IN THE THRASH AS I LOOSE MY TRACK. BUT THIS NOT MEANS I WOULD STOP WRITING ONLY THAT IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING IS GLADLY ACCEPTED.**

 **THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS, SO FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	17. Chapter 17-Asking Help from Time

_Chapter 17- Asking Help from Time Itself_

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 **Hi guys another chapter so far, hopes you like it. SORRY GUYS IF THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME LONGER BUT MY MATH TEACHER WAS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME, SO SORRY AND READ THE CHAPTER**

 ** _Percy pov_**

 _I felt a little uneasy as I thought about the travel I would do but I knew it would be beneficial at the long run although it too will help me with Bianca_

 _I drifted to sleepiness with the last thought about my first time in the place I wished never visit…Tartarus._

 **LINE BREAK**

I woke up with a cool feeling on my chest; it was the sleeping form of Khione over my chest. She was beautiful with her long black hair and incredible body. Her skin was cold that sent little sparks through mine. I really dint want to get up but I knew that if I didn't do this Bianca would still be pissed at the world.

I carefully slip from the drooling form of the goddess of snow. I went to the door and imagine the bathroom; I take a long shower planning what to do with my visit to the Pit. I was planning to get some allies before Tartarus could get to them.

I was thinking until my thoughts drift to something I haven't planned yet _how will I do to not be seen by Tartarus if I am in Tartarus?_

I thought of many thing but all of them seem to fail in the end so it only left me with something I didn't use very often. _The dagger of color, THANKS HEMERA!_

I teleport to the space entrance to Tartarus where I felt it suck me in. I found myself in the rocky floor of Tartarus since I was a god the toxic air didn't affect me.

"Shit this place sucks" I will scold Tartarus for making a place look so…shitty

I took out my dagger, making a little scratch on my hand turning me completely invisible to any kind of detection Tartarus has in his domain.

"Well I need to hurry before I bump into someone who I would regret" I muttered to myself. This place was full of monsters, Titans and Giants. So no one knows what you really would found on this fucking hellhole. Now I do understand why Tartarus is insane this place is crazy. Fire everywhere, screaming in every turn; _how the fuck this place exist, I don't know_

I wouldn't want to be trap here by any mean of the word but if I want to succeed I need to fine the prison cells. I wandered through all the hellhole until I stumble with the river Styx on what I almost fell but I use my water powers to froze the water so I didn't fall trapped there.

I was surprised when I unfroze the water a very angry water goddess talk to me "who dares froze my waters" shit I piss off Styx.

"Hmm, Lady Styx, forgive my sudden attack to your domain but I felt it was necessary to escape from the power of your waters" I smiled at her, and her demeanor seem to lighten up a little.

"Who are you, you are not Titan nor God?" _why no one says 'hey, I am Gabe, wanna be friends" no always 'who the fuck are you, get your ass out of here before I kick it'_

"Styx I mean no disrespect but I am Perseus Primordial of creation and many other crap tittles" she bit her lip for a second and fall to a knee.

"I am sorry My Lord but since no one here visits very often as this Is well _hell"_ yeah this is hell I don't believe it.

"Just Perseus or Percy, so I will let you alone" I turn walking toward the heart of Tartarus where I suppose I will found Kampe in charge of the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires .

"Percy, you are my uncle right?" the question take me by surprise, but I remember that the five rivers of the Underworld were daughter of Nyx so I suppose that made her my niece.

"You right niece, what can I do for you?" It was good to have related ones that didn't want to kill you.

"Well, as you are the god of creation, can you create some pathway for my river to Olympus, as I hate this place is always gloomy and dark?" That was easy but will blow my cover here in Tartarus.

"I can't do that as I am in not god terms with your uncle Tartarus" her face drop, as she had lost all the hope of leaving this hellhole "but I can severe the connection you have with the river giving you a free pass to be in the mortal world freely and still live in the "she got a megawatt smile that made Apollo like Hades compared to her.

"I would gladly accept that, uncle" I snapped my finger and she lost her connection to the river giving her permission to leave the river. She hugged me but the pain I felt was indescribable, and seeing my grimacing face she fall back.

"sorry, Styx mode made my body of the water in my river" but the mischievous glint in her eyes told me she do it with intention

I let a small chuckle at her look of innocence "don't worry I am okay" she grinned and got out of the damned river taking direction to the door of Tartarus in the Underworld.

"Hey wait do you know where are the prisons of the titans" she look at me skeptical but I just shrugged it off.

"Y-yes, you only need to follow my river unto the heart on Tartarus, but why do you go there?" I nodded in thanks.

"I am just visiting an old friend" she nodded an continue her path to the underworld. I only shook my head at the stupidity I was about to do.

I finally arrive to the Titans' prison after giving Kampe a good beat and freeing the Cyclops and Hekatonkhieres. The place was full back that seemed to suck all the light, but with my darkness powers; I could see clear as a bright day. The place was enormous made of black obsidian rocks. The place was full of screams of pain and fear. The worst souls casted here for an eternity of punishment.

I walk through the hallway of the demoniac prison seeing monsters with six head with eyes red as blood, as I took a better look at it; it really was blood dripping from the eyes, th monster didn't have a mouth but it made strange sound from the nose. The thing was horrible turned inside out. I could see its organs being burn by the fire around it. I just shiver trying to forget of the diabolic monsters that were casted here away from the mortal world.

I continue walking, until the chambers start to change more like a mortal prison. Apparently inside of every individual prison resides a reforming Titan, Who was chained to the wall being bitten by some kind of mouth with teeth large as knives that were attached to the wall ripping flesh from the unconscious Titan. _Apparently Tartarus is not that fond of his step-sons._

I continue on my search until I reach a different chamber that was bright golden, I took a little glance at was inside, what I saw surprise, I was the golden dust of the Titan lord reforming to a body. I broke the chain in the chamber opening the heavy golden door. Taking a good look at the reforming golden dust, from his torso up to its head was already the body of a man around 30 years old, but from his torso down it was only the silluette of what should be his legs. I decide that if I want his help _I need him complete right._

I search for my time powers, as I felt the common tug in the gut every time I used his power. As I used my time powers the now full reformed titan start to wake up. I just watched the Titan start to regain control over his senses and limbs. As Kronos was standing up the chains flew from the wall chaining the titan to his eternal prison if he doesn't accept my offer.

Kronos grunted in annoyance as the chains drag him to the mutant mouth attached to the wall. I a just watched in amusement as the Titan Lord miss my presence as he was still against the wall. I decided that it was already time for me to be acknowledging, so I cleared my throat.

As I cleared my throat the Titan of Time snap out of his entertainment "who are you?" Kronos barked, I just smirked

"That is not the way to treat your dear uncle, nephew" I just smirked at the face of rage suddenly appear on the Titan's face.

"Tartarus" Kronos spat. I just fake hurt putting my hand over my heart

"I am hurt, I am no that old" I just laugh at his face of pure confusion, but my time here was coming to an end because as more time I stay here more opportunity was of being caught by Tartarus.

"You are lying there is no other male primordial alive apart from Tartarus" I just snap my fingers freeing him from his bonds. He just gave me a glare rubbing his wrist from the pressure applied by the hand cuff.

"Yes it is, apparently your dear other didn't told you from your uncle Perseus" his just continue glaring at me. _Uh this guy knows how to glare_

"Kronos I am here to freed you from this hellhole only if you swear loyalty to me, and aid me in the next war" he just ponder about it, but seem that he was about to accept

"Between me against Tartarus, the Giants, and Gaea" he just evilly laugh, it is not that I didn't await for it.

"You think that I will join you, even if I hate Tartarus my mother will free me and crown me as king of the golden age" his voice was deep and evil like nails in a blender.

"oh but Kronos, your dear mother will let you rot as a mere servant, after the first Titan War, she got a new favorite son; Porphyrion, the Giant King." I just stood there as his face turn into one of full terror.

"She wouldn't I am his favorite son, the king of this world, Kronos Titan Lord of Time" he said his titles full of pride and arrogance.

"So why are you curse, hmm? He just gave me an incredulous look that said ' _what the fuck'._

"Ah you don't know about the curse of madness Gaea put over you, very strong one I should say" he just stall still with a skeptical frown on his face.

"I, Perseus, Primordial god of Order, hereby relive the Titan Kronos of his curse of madness apply by the Primordial goddess of Earth Gaea." I just grinned as Kronos was engulfed in a golden light, when the light fade there was a smiling Kronos around his last 20ties, he was muscular but not over muscular with a height of 6'2 almost my same height. His eyes weren't more gold but like a intense yellow without the hunger tint in them.

"Thanks Chaos I am free of that monster, how can I pay you uncle?" he gave me a manly hug and a small smile.

"Well you can join me and some of your brothers who too are under the curse of madness, but if you can help me with a personal business would be great" he just nodded as we passed through almost every cell freeing his brothers and sister from their eternal prison in Tartarus.

In the end there were Kronos, Lapetus, Kios, Krios, Themis, Rhea, Thea, Phoebe, Tethys, Mnemosyne, Coeus, Selene, Helios, Eos, Lelantos, Metis, Perses, Pallas, Astraeus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius. Apparently the whole family was cursed by her the only ones that we didn't know were Oceanus, Prometheus, Hyperion, and Atlas _not that I would free him he he._

"Kronos what about Oceanus and Hyperion, you know if them are under the curse or not" he ponder a little but answer nevertheless.

"I think Hyperion maybe, but Oceanus was under control of the seas meanwhile the war so I don't see why would he be under the curse" I was satisfied with his answer as we had our allies against the Giants

"Okay, all of you will stay in my Palace meanwhile I present our alliance with Olympus except for Kronos, I need you to help me with the little favor I told you before" all of them nod but I remember that an Olympian goddess and 5 demigods were staying with me.

"okay I will send you to a room that says guest rooms, open it and will appear approximately 50 doors; each of you touch one and It will be your personal room, fill it at your desire only think about what you want and it will appear" all smile and I summoned the portal as it would be faster that walk to the space exit.

"Kronos you come with me" he nod and as all the rest of the Titan cross the portal; I summon another one for me and Kronos directly at the planet Pandora where the flower of Death grows.

"Well what is it Uncle" the titan lord ask. I summoned my staff, my symbol of power of Time.

"You have heard of the flower of Death?" he put a thoughtful face and nod

"once Gaea toll me the myth of it that can revive a person long dead but not that much, the flower that only exists one every 1000 millennia" I just nod in agreement as I was kinda true, I knew that it was not a flower but a bush of them that only sprout every 1000 millennia.

"Well you are almost right, is indeed a flower but it is not that exist, as you could see there" I said pointing to an enormous red bush that almost covered one fourth of the small planet "is where it grows every 1000 millennia a new blossom sprout, as you could see it is an immortal bush an never would run out of flowers, there is always someone who cuts the flower before another grows" his mouth form a perfect :O shape.

"But for what do you need my help after all you too have the domain of time, if I use all my energy the maximum I would reach if a dozen" he just gave me a quizzical look frowning that said 'you are stupid or what'.

"I know how many you can do but I need approximately 60 flowers even as Primordial of time it would be a hard task to get 50 so I ask for your help with the dozen you can do, please" I wasn't a person that pulls favors but in time of need anything is good **(BAD PUN).**

"Yeah I can, only with one condition; any remaining flower is mine for Rhea, I haven't been a good husband if you could say" I just grin and stretched my arm to shook

"deal" he shook my hand, and we focus our attention to immense bush of death flowers that would take hours to collect.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

We were in the last flower but we were already in the last bit of our power source, I have guarded some to teleport us to the Void in case that we would black out in the middle of this process "Shit Kronos only one more" he just sigh and continue with the energy beam as the little flower started to grow, as the time pass I thought we have already aged it like 500 millennia, we have curse like mad mans.

It have been eight hour since we begin the first 30 beautiful flowers were easy, but the other 30 just say they weren't that beautiful now "Kronos, remain only five minutes more and we would do it" I tried to light up Kronos hopes since he was about to black out from sheer exhaustion.

"shit shit shit ahit, I lost it" I cursed as Kronos black out leaving me years from the sprout of the damned flower, bead of sweat flow down my body as my last t 0.5% of energy enter the flower bringing the blossom out finishing our work with the 62 we were able do sped up in time.

As I felt the darkness to take me with the last drop of power I summoned a portal under us so we would appear on my room, to evade.

 **LINE BREAK** _Meanwhile_

 **Bianca pov**

Argh I hate that son of a bitch, piece of shit creator damned asshole, The void-brain has disappear for all the day leaving me with a confused son and a bitch boyfriend stealer. Uhh I hate that bitch, if he love her that much why don't he ditch us and stay with his _oh so precious Thalia_. Now I am freezing my ass in Quebec hunting some hellhound to _blow some steam_ with Max as he wants to make a mother-son bond with me even if he consider me one of his dead friends.

I ran after Max as he wasn't anything good with a bow so he used riptide apparently the pack we were chasing was a lot bigger that we thought because from nowhere dozens of them sprout from the tree line _we fall into the trap_.

Max summoned some i20 spears from the snow that he melt witrh his powers as I summoned 100 skeletons to my aid. I silently stood there firing arrow after arrow all finding its mark between the eyes of all the hellhounds.

I heard a large howl as half of the remaining pack fall back leaving something sprinting toward us through the woods "Bi, I hope you are stronger than Nicky because if not we are grounded" I heard Max shout like 50 yards at my right wiping the lasts hellhound.

Suddenly a massive hellhound of at least 100 meter burst from the tree leaving a massive wrecked forest before him.

Max was running to my side panting hard _he really look like his father_ uh I hate it, I am still mad over all the flower thing isn't fair that he gave her the flower _my flower_ only to get her on his hands. Right now probably he is pumping his dick tearing her apart, I can hear her moan him name, but as my anger bloiled on me until someone shouting in my ear snap me back at the real problem in front of us.

"I now you wanna made Thalia's head to pop okay, but can you redirect that rage to the monster in front of us because I am drained from the spear stuff; maybe think that this big buddy here is Thalia that way you can tear her apart" he grinned at me with a fabulous idea and as my smile grew wider his grin turn to a wicked one

"You are the best son ever" he mumbled something like 'I am you only son' and 'that shit will kill us if I continue talking' so I turned to the hellish hound in front of us. I start t imagine Thalia's face in the Horrible hounds one as her face pop there my vision went red as my rage took control of my body putting me in autopilot

I summoned demon striker, my bow, who I had named after quite time using some of the darkness arrows in the hunt the girls said the arrows inspired fear like a demon and stuff like that so I named after that. I thought of darkness arrows that were the more powerful for secluded spots using inhuman speed, thanks to Artemis's blessing, I fired volleys of arrows at it that seem to pass through the thick fur coat it possessed . the arrows started to consume the fur coat leaving the paled skin of the enormous doglike creature taking this chance to kill it I changed to fire arrows that will burn him to crisp more easy.

Max watched in awe only keeping him busy, and away from me as I assaulted his middle section after 20 tiring minutes the beast turned into golden dust leaving two exhausted demigods in the middle of Canada with any way to travel back to the Void as I was too tired to shadow travel us back there.

"Bia-mom I didn't knew you were that powerful by the way where do you got that bow maybe with one of those I will probably shoot strait " I stiffened at the mention of _mom_ as I was younger than him in body but older as the Lotus hotel and the void kept me immortal for a time.

"M-Max you really don't need to call me m-mom if you don't feel like it" it was hard to say but if I hadn't meet Percy before I would have jump after him, but I was a silly girl in that moment that only wanted to get rid of Nico.

He let out a sigh "Yeah Bi hard for both I suppose, but about the bow…"

"I was a gift of your father so ask him for one, but probably would take mine" I just scoffed and turn his back. I just sobbed a little it hurt me to think about it I just only wanted to fall in a hole and die there.

"Bianca what is the problem with the flower, Dad, and you; I only have heard from Calypso that he took the flower from you and give it to Thalia or Jason in some case" I was engulfed into a hug that irradiated warmth and care, I just adjusted in the crook of his neck letting out all my bottled emotions about it. I just cried, cried all my feelings of betrayal, hurt, pain and stress flow in a single wet spot over his shirt.

"I-it was a-a special f-flower it w-as th-e firs-t gift from your father to me, it represented his l-love for m-me" I just cuddle into his lap while we as I calm down from all this stuff that have me hurt. I felt like a little schoolgirl being cheated on by his boyfriend over my best friend.

"Oh come on, Dad would have had a good reason to do it, and probably is making a big surprise for you" he just smiled at me, and print of his smile, but the hatred blind me with bad thoughts around my head.

"Don't you see it Percy, he probably is fucking your _COUSIN_ , who by now is your mother too" I only continue crying in the carrying chest of my step-son.

"You know why I know he isn't doing that? Because I am his son, and I don't act like it; Now get up and I act like the woman who have kill an Alpha hellhound with only her bow" he commanded and I felt slightly better. That made me think why would I be the one mopping around he is the one who have to be begging me to be with him _even if he is the creator_ ; I blushed at the mere thought of it.

"You right, sorry for calling you Percy, Max; wanna go now I am recharged now for shadow traveling, so I go and kick your father's ass" I got up and dusted the snow of me. I am his girlfriend not _her_ , I need to state my ground

"That's the feeling but you know about the bow can you help or something" maybe I can help him with that but oh yeah I can't but I know who can.

I smirked "I can't but I know a very caring man- hating mom can" I only saw his face turn to one of horror at the prospect.

"No way, even if I am her son she will kill me to be near her, my balls are in perfect condition miss so thank you so much" I just laugh at his comment.

"Artemis isn't that bad, so we must het going is very late" I saw the position of the star over the black sky of Quebec being a hunter has its perks

"Yeah so you will speak with dad about it" I sighed and nodded this way is how to be, so be it

I took his hand to shadow travel us back to the kitchen in our palace where that _bitch no Thalia_ was talking with Calypso of what chaos knows what. I just took a deep breath and walk past her, but with my luck they needed to talk with Max

"hey Max your Dad wants to talk with you" Calypso only waved at me taking away the only distraction leaving a nervous Thalia and a mad me alone

"Hi" Thalia greeted in a nervous/timid voice

"Hi _Thalia"_ I answer with the most venom and bitter possible. I just went to my room thinking what _my_ Percy would want to speak alone with Max.

 **FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISH I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ANY GIRL TO GET PREGNANT SO VOTE IN THE NEW POLL FOR IT.**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND FOLLOWERS WITHOUT YOU THIS WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE**

 **REMEMBER ALWAYS FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	18. Chapter 18-Bianca Will Kill Us

_Chapter 18- Bianca Will Kill Us_

 _ **HI GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND PROBABLY THE LAST ONE IN THE WEEK SINCE I AM FINISHING MY BLOODY FINAL EXAMS SO FINALLY I WILL BE FREE FROM COLLEGE AND BOOKS, SO THE STORY WITH GET A STEP UP IN MY SCHEDULE AT THE SIDE OF MY SWIMMING TEAM**_

 **WELL GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER SEE YA LATER**

 ** _Percy pov_**

" _shit shit shit Shit, I lost it" I cursed as Kronos black out leaving me years from the sprout of the damned flower, bead of sweat flow down my body as my last t 0.5% of energy enter the flower bringing the blossom out finishing our work with the 62 we were able do sped up in time._

 _As I felt the darkness to take me with the last drop of power I summoned a portal under us so we would appear on my room, to evade anyone who dares cross our path_

I woke up with a groan of something at my side suddenly al the memories of everything that happen yesterday rush to my memory from entering Tartarus, freeing the Titans, and accelerating the bush for Bianca's flowers.

I turn to my side so I was lying in a more comfortable position evading the unconscious Titan at my side for what I suppose have been hours since we finish with the bloody flowers, _remember me to cut that fucking tree_

I slowly got up feeling my energy returning to me after leaving my body dry from it. "uhh, hey Kronos you up" silence I think he still is asleep, well I don't blame him we use all of our energy, in the flowers, but now I need to put this show on the road. I took Kronos into the Titans room.

I walk through the narrow black hallway to the living room site on the Titans division of the palace, the hallway was full of photos of the present Titans and some that have already fade away, even some photos of Gaea and all the family in a birthday of some Titan I suppose, as usual Ouranus wasn't there as he wasn't someone who liked to be in large groups maybe more on the pathway of the lone wolf.

But after all he is still my brother, _well was_ , and I do care for him as a familiar; the same for Gaea and Tartarus but they threaten the lives of my loved ones so there is no way that they are above them.

I finish the long hallway entering a big hall in circular form with a large couch and some other furniture along a big smart TV of 98 inches. I smirked _I think they liked the open shop for furniture and stuff_. Well I pass the living room until I found the end of the wall where there was like 20 something doors embedded with the symbol of each Titan. I walk with the limp body of the Titan Lord all over the each door seeking his until a door with a clock on the front told that we were finally in the correct one.

I open the door awaiting to see a replica of Apollos palace with all gold brilliant and shiny, but to my surprise it was still plain white only with the guest bed and a night desk _oh yes owner unconscious right :p._

I lay him on the bed exiting in search of my niece Rhea; it wasn't that difficult since it was at Kronos side.

I knocked on the door a little so she could acknowledge my presence "Niece, Kronos is in his room resting after using all his energy, so if you want to go check him" she nodded and got to Kronos room where he was resting.

Well time to make up for Bianca.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

I was covering traces of the titan's room because it would not be wise with an Olympian goddess here, while all their _beloved_ uncles and aunts are here too. I walk to the kitchen needing a very very big breakfast after everything that happened yesterday. So I walk to the next door and think of the kitchen and I magically appear there. _Oh holy crap Bianca is here_ I need time because this was a surprise for her and if I took more time that I already have I will receive a very hard kick in the groin and I don't want that _maybe I will get Hephaestus to make some kinda device or shield for the overly abusing women in this house with my baby maker._

I spotted Calypso there being ignored so this was my opportunity to make a plan worth Ananke to get me rid of Bianca for the rest of the day before dinner. " _Hey Caly, its Percy"_ I mentally told her

Her head snap in attention of her surrounding trying to spot me but I was kinda hide so the daughter of Hades didn't get hold of me before time. _"Oh my gods Percy, where have you been all this day, we thought that you were in some kinda a problem or you are only hiding from a Zombie I know very well"_ I can swear she smirked when she said that.

" _I was doing…stuff and no I wasn't hiding from Bianca but for the moment being, I need you to get Max to distract her the rest of the day I have part of her gift with me already but I need to do some…remodeling to her room"_ she mentally raised an eyebrow at me

" _What are you planning Perseus, I think fuck her senseless wouldn't work, and what exactly where you doing and with whom, hmm?"_ I flinch at the mention of my full name after being call that for millennia I am used to my nick so only my enemies and mad people use it.

" _Eh, err, you know here and there, see the hour is too late for explaining…tell Max to go see me in my room after a while, see ya later"_ I was ultra-nervous because if they know that the Titans are here, they would have my head in a silver platter.

" _Hmm, okay, you know that eventually I would know, right? And it would be worst when the others know too"_ I gulped, THIS IS BAD, but will be worse if they know that their dear grandfather is here taking a nap

" _okay, bye see ya when i die"_ I shook my head in exasperation this girls are draving me crazy, why did my father have to assign 7 wives, why not 2 at much 3 but 7 argh if someone immortal can die from this is me.

I walk to my room not wanting to take the easy way needing a break to clear my mind free of all girls, the war, the Titans, the gods just everything…like when I used to play with Hemera through the entire palace.

 _FLASHBACK_

 **3RD pov**

Percy and Hemera were watching a movie after sometime after his born they were good friends with him being the overprotective the little brother who protected his sister their insane brother who would always wanted to hook up with Hemera but in reality he just had a huge crush on her and would protect her from any harm even over the cost of his own life.

After finishing the movie the two best friend were hyper after resting a good time meantime the movie "Hey Hem wanna play something?" the little Primordial asked

"You got it, wanna try hide and seek?" the day goddess asked

"okay, without cheating Hem you always use the teleportation through rooms to find me" the girl smirked always doing the same thing to infuriate the boy because she thought that he look cute when angry and this was the best way to get him like that.

"Oki, pinky promise" Hemera inwardly smirked as in her back she had the fingers crossed and the enthusiastic unknown Primordial light up at the empty promise.

"Never in your immortal life will find me, sunshine" Percy always liked to bother Hemera with nicknames that made her look beautiful even further than one could think possible. Hemera would never admit to him that she liked the nick but it only would inflate his ego.

"DO NOT CALL ME SUNSHINE" Hemera rant, Percy just rolled his eyes wanting to start the game.

"Calm down blondie you will burn your brain if you continue, but shall we start I already feel the victory" Hemera smacked him upside the but she knew he wasn't arrogant just like to mock her all the day

"okay, void brain you hide and I search okay" the boy nodded and turn his back to her ready to sprint out of site in the second she started to count; Hemera just stick to a wall facing it for not cheating, but she knew that wasn't true, she started to count loudly signaling his start to hide

Percy immediately burst thought the door to the laundry room a place obviously Hemera disliked from of the dirty clothes of the many brothers they hide, running thought the rooms faster and faster until he reached his desired area where he choose a full dryer where was enough space for him to enter and hide under the different shirts and other clothing of the big Primordial family.

Hemera from the other part was walking calmly through the room checking if he wasn't there to then apply her infamous plan in action, when she found no trace of him she just thought of him, open th door and sneak on him.

Percy felt it the change in the room and start to curse the lying cheated he had as crush always the same thing, but Hemera could hear him cussing her so as a payback she turn on the machine sending the little boy to a his personal roller coaster. Through the entire palace as an "oahhhhhhhh fucoahhh BRURP" was heard ringing in the female's ears winning her prize. Turning off the dryer and opening the door finding her beloved throwing up all over the ex-clean clothes

The day goddess laugh at her friend's case, but the boy throwing up but grinning at the same time as where he was throwing was Hemera's favorite dress

"sorry, Barbie but I think this was your dress" a flash of horror cross through the female's face rushing to the aid of her precious dress dishing the disgusting male who disgraces her beloved dress. After Percy was out of the dryer Hemera pounced over him fight for the honor of her fallen comrade.

Both teens roll through the floor of the entire fighting for who would win, after several minutes Hemera had Percy pinned to the floor "damn you to Tartarus, Percy I loved that dress" Hemera fake cried over her dress.

"Damn you to Tartarus you too, YOU SPIN ME IN THE DRYER!" the ground shocked vigorously demonstrating the fury of their older brother.

"DON'T CUSS IN MY NAME" Tartarus rant over the two teen who had their head hung low in shame "sorry brother" both said in unison still in the same position.

Taking advantage of his brother rant Perseus took advantage and kissed Hemera's cheek completely shocking her leaving her helpless at his hand, he rolled them so she was under him taking control of her. Feeling the tingle in his lips the electricity of her soft skin coursing thought his veins.

Hemera was in bliss that was her first not forceful kiss from the insane creature living with them, but a caring and delicious kiss from the man she loved, and this kiss leave her hungry of more wanting to feel it on her proper lips as she deserved.

Both remained in the same position freeze not knowing what to do, and from both golden blushes was a discomfort of what to do, and glancing inside each other's eyes slowly leaning nose almost touching, Percy gather his courage and manage the will to kiss her softly in the lips, Hemera immediately snap from their trance and with the same slow intensity kissed back. It was a short kiss but passionate and caring at the same time.

Not wanting to have her in the same position anymore Percy roll them one more time and with only one 'eep' from her she was resting over his chest. Hemera snuggled into the comfortable chest/pillow of Percy finally taking the step they have wanted for a long time.

Percy glancing lovingly at the beauty above him, he smiled at the same moment she tilted her head to face him. he slowly sneaked a hand interlacing it with hers signing a silent promise to stay together…forever. Boy how wrong were they :c

 _FLASHBACK END_

 **Percy pov**

I smiled sadly at the old memory of my time with Hemera but my time remembering don't last to much as I bump into my door with a ow and some groans I open the door to wipe the tears I had in my eyes.

After resting 5 minutes I heard the knock in my door "Dad for what do you need me?" _hmm he doesn't sound too happy_

"Come in this is something we have to talk about" I said in a serious tone _he probably have already piss himself_ I let a small giggle at that thought

"Dad dad I didn't do it, it was Khione trying to make frosties with her powers, I. DIDN'T. DO. IT, RIGHT" I raised an eyebrow at him, watching him cringe he had already notice that wasn't I was speaking of

"Eh, err; never mind what do you need me?" I just grinned

"Well seeing that you bond too well with your mother Bianca why don't you kidnap her for a few hours for me, in the meantime I maybe forget about the frosty incident don't you think?" He sigh in relief but then his face grimace in a scowl combination

"Are you crazy, she will kill me, and where do you think I will take her to?" I only shook my head and summon a pair of chair because goes for long

"First you are her son, and for where to take her is…how can I say this…Aphrodite Palace" the last part I said it rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. _He is going to explode in 3…2…1…BUM_

"NO WAY, SHE IS GONNA RAPE ME, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY FATHER?" _this was worse than I expected, one thing is being stupid myself am a little, but he stablish records for chaos sake_. I smacked him upside the head; maybe his brain wakes up one time in his life

"Holy Chaos, shut up and listen okay," he look at me apprehensively but nodded hesitantly

I took a big breath because this may take longer than I expected, now I understand when my father said I was a trouble kid "Aphrodite will not rape you, Aphrodite and 1 are very good friends but only friends okay, and as my son she will respect you; you now she is a very interesting person when you know her, but first you need to pass the whore thingy and perfect looks" I snapped my fingers and summon a camera because his face was priceless, his jaw was like in the underworld or near there because I couldn't see it from the dumbstruck expression.

"Okay okay okay, are you telling me that Aphrodite isn't a whore but hooks up every day how is it possible to don't be a whore that way huh" he carried a smug smile like he had already won this argument.

"first she isn't a whore, so don't dare call her that; and for the hooking up is a bad antic of her that comes with her domains and that stuff; see it this way she search for love in a different way than normal people. Although remaining pure for your soulmate is the best option I really don't judge her for that, her domains mess up with her thoughts and feelings, but she is still a maiden, well her true self" _argh this is Poseidon's fault, I am not this dumb_

I summoned a flame in my hand and place it under his chair because he was in shock more than normal.

"ow ow ow ow" he summoned a water ball and splash it in his butt "what is your problem today, normally you are much more patient than this" he said rubbing his bruised butt

"As I said your domains affect you I control Chaos and Order although those two are contradictories as Order make me lose my temper and Chaos makes me serious; I really don't understand how that works, I know because of my parents; and to for your next question Aphrodite has a kind of bubble over her body when she is Miss Perfect Looks that protects her really body from harm and for her children is like that stuff that Athena does only that her kids born from lust and love" _thanks Chaos we finish with this because if not I think I will join Hemera before expected_

"Okay I understand but water what aspect affects" _time for payback bitch_

"Water affects your brain it turns you reckless and dense; so fire makes you calm and wise" I said it with a grin

"Guilty, but so Athena control fire or something" was his answer

"No, Wisdom affects your brain too but this turns you into a library bug and your pride doubles only that" I deadpanned Wisdom is one of the worse well no one worse than Punishment because brings…evil into your heart

"Enough of domains class, I am late with the preparations and a lot of other stuff" he he he this will be fun

"Okay see ya later, if I survive the beat Bianca would give me afterward" _oh poor kid, she will POP his balls… I need to do something_

"Son, take this put it above your boxers it will protect your balls from inside and from outside will be flabby so she thinks it truly hit there, so make a good show or you are screw further from Ambrosia's heal" I throw him the little cover and he turn in his heels toward the door

"Oh oh oh wait a last advice, stay near Aphrodite the nearest possible minimum in the same room; because maybe Aphrodite will not rape you or something but her _minions_ will, so with her in sight range you are Okay. Bye Max, luck with your mother" I sigh this will be a long day

"Hey dad, you know where is Laura I haven't seen her for a while" oh right Artemis and her male hating things

"She is fine, she is receiving therapy with Artemis and he hunters" _Artemis will be a good mother…for a daughter_

"Chaotic or normal" hmm, since Thalia is here, I think that with the Chaotics

"Chaotic" he nodded and rushed out

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Random clear sight mortal-France pov**

My name is frank and I hate my life because I see things like monsters and persons with some kind of powers always con weapons. All people consider me a crazy guy. Well I was walking to my work making maintenance to the Eiffel Tower a normal day like always with the normal amount of strange things.

But today meanwhile I was reaching my station a big guy appears with a enormous pair of black wings chanting something I couldn't understand and suddenly 'POP' the tower's top restaurant and terrace are gone. I rush to the towers elevator reaching the level under the restaurant founding my boss guarding the restaurants door

"W-what happen to the tower one second was there and then it it disappear" I stuttered not a strange thing coming from me but his eyes were dull like a cloud in them.

"The restaurant is in maintenance, have a nice day" okay a monotonous voice is nothing strange, I took a step back taking my personal bubble a little bigger.

"But there is nothing a door to nothing at the other site, open it and you will see" hi seem the he didn't registered my presence

"The restaurant is in maintenance, have a nice day" okay I sprinted out of the room because in third I will get a heart attack

"Fuck it" I just scoffed and approach the bottom of the towers level; I had nothing to care about me or me for nothing. I neared the bottom and launched myself to the open skies waiting for a quick dead

I crash with a painless CRASH to the floor killing me instantly

 ** _GREEK MYTHOLOGY KILLING MORTALS SINCE THE AGE OF THE TITANS :P_**

 **Percy pov**

Well now that I already have the restaurant only I need to arrange it above Bi's room and plant the flowers; I hope Max is okay because the treatment I requested to Aphrodite is not the most liked to Bianca, well I suppose that if he dies I can revive him right? It is not like she will kill him right. Smach his balls to pulp maybe but kill him not.

Max pov

Oh shit how I am supposed to kidnap my mother to Aphrodite palace it is not like I can said 'hey Bi wanna go to Olympus, why not Aphrodite; maybe just touch her and vapor travel to there then I can force her to enter, or something.

 _YES YES I will drug her for a little I don't know like 15 minutes for her to be awake for the 'treatment'_ I just need some sleeping pills, I vapor travel to a pharmacy buy some of that thing.

Ready now a glass of juice and that's it

"Hey Bi, wanna a glass of juice" she look at me skeptical but nodded

"Yeah…thanks" Calypso was there too, and had a look 'what are you fucking doing to her" I just shrugged it off, I have enough with Bianca

After some minutes Bianca yawn and fall to the floor I ready to catch her jump in action and put her over my should in direction to Aphrodite Palace

"Max…what are you doing with your mother" I gulped the edge in her tome said _dangerous back off big guy_

"Hmm…ask dad?" it was more than a question for myself than a statement. Smiled nervously waiting her answer

"uh, go away, I will discuss this with your father, but take care son and she would be very pissed when she wakes up" I sigh a my fate

"I know she would I very well know" I waved to her as goodbye and vapor travel to the entrance of the horrible full pink palace that I have fear all my life since 'Bianca's death' in the junkyard of the gods

"here goes nothing" I knocked in the door and a the clanging of heels sound trough the entrance suddenly a pink intoxicating cloud of perfume exit the palace making presence of the said goddess

"If is not the mighty Hero of Olympus, what I owe this visit or you just wanting a favor" she purred into my ear seductively. I can't say that she isn't beautiful her perfect body, her slight tan skin, her long legs, her short dress that showed perfectly her curves and hugged her solid DDs breasts, but she isn't my type too much make up trying her best to look beautiful for everyone.

"cut the crap Aphrodite we are here for her treatment whatever it is" I said pointing to the sleeping female on my back "and my father said that you will not do anything to try to rape me" I grinned at her crestfallen face because that mean I was right.

"yeah Percy said he will send enter please, do you know how much she will sleep, I need her fully to her treatment; just come in, since Uncle send you we are friend nothing of flirting is that okay with you" I was shocked that it was so easy

"Wow when dad said you were different, I though a little but this is amazing, oh and she will awake in 10 minutes; and Uncle?" she gave me an incredulous look that said 'seriously are you a dumb bimbo or a moron'

"Hello, daughter of Ouranus here" my mouth make the 'o' shape and she just shocked her head

"Same as your father, well I think Bianca is better in her room when she wakes" she snapped her fingers and send my mother to chaos knows where in this palace; she and I just sat on the couch in an awkward silence that is killing me

"so, you can show me, you true self, dad said that you were no like this, may I see it?" it was intriguing the curiosity that I had today for her but since dad old me about her I wanted to see her this way, I don't know I thought of her as a cold-hearted whore but now I see a different side and I want to knew it

"so, he told you about that too, are you sure that you wa-" she was cut off by huge scream that something I didn't acknowledge the moment I name myself

"MAXWELL JACKSON, YOU WILL DIE" my lovely mother roared, and I think she is being serious

"I am so dead boy" I put my head in my hands; _maybe I will only fuck Aphrodite here and now as a parting gift before I die in hands of someone that will directly send me to the fields of punishment._

Aphrodite just gave me a sad smile before being engulfed in a blinding light…when the light faded I was surprised with her.

 **FINALLY AFTER RIGHTING PIECE BY PIECE EACH DAY AFTER STUDYING FOR MY EXAMS, I FINISH THIS CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU SAID GOOD OR BAD; REVIEW IF YOU WANNA TELL ME**

 **GUYS I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, I BUY ANOTHER STORY NO JUST KIDDING I ADOPT A NEWLY STORY WITH ONLY A LITTLE LESS THAN THE BASICS FOR A STORY, THE WRITER HAD A CHANGE OF VIEW OF THE THINGS THAT WANTED TO RIGHT SO HE GAVE ME HIS TWO STORIES THAT I WILL CONTINUE AND FINISH**

 **DISHING IT OUT**

 **PERCY JACKSON AND THE DAUGHTERS OF THE DEATH GOD**

 **THESE ARE THE TWO STORIES, SO I ASK YOU WHICH OF THOSE TWO WOULD YOU WANT FIRST; REVIEW YOUR OPTION :D**

 **REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLL GUYS**

 **REMEMBER TO ALWAYS REVIEW AND FOLLOW, HAVE A NICE DAY GUYS**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	19. Chapter 19-Finally the Payback

_Chapter 19-Finally the Payback_

 **HI GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT, GUYS I HAVE ALREADY PUBLISH MY ADOPTIVE STORY, PERCY JACKSON AND DAUGHTERS OF THE DEATH GOD. AND FOR GODS DAMN SAKE REVIEW, IF ONLY FOR SAYING HI IT'S OK BUT REVIEW I NEED HELP IN THAT STORY PLEASE, ANY WHO GAVE ME IDEAS WILL BE IN THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER.**

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

 **WELL GUYS HOW THE POLL GOES NOW WE WILL HAVE A LOT OF TWINS**

 **1\. Artemis-twins**

 **2\. Zoë-twins**

 **3\. Hestia-yes**

 **4\. Bianca twins**

 **5\. Calypso-twins**

 **6\. Thalia-yes**

 **7\. Khione-twins**

 **This is how the poll goes remember to vote in the poll guys**

 **FINALLY THUNDERCADE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR OR NOT?**

 _ **Max pov**_

 _"So, he told you about that too, are you sure that you wa-"she was cut off by a huge scream of that something I didn't acknowledge the moment I name myself_

 _"MAXWELL JACKSON, YOU WILL DIE" my lovely mother roared, and I think she is being serious_

 _"I am so dead boy" I put my head in my hands; maybe I will only fuck Aphrodite here and now as a parting gift before I die in hands of someone that will directly send me to the fields of punishment._

 _Aphrodite just gave me a sad smile before being engulfed in a blinding light…when the light faded I was surprised with her._

Wow Aphrodite was just…wow. I have never seen her without makeup or in jeans and shirt is a different side that anyone couldn't see of her. Her skin is a little pale but not much her hair is blonde and reaches her waist that fall in princess curls. She still have curves but not that highlighted, her breast have decrease just a big C cup but fit her well more than the two big melons of before that almost burst from her tight mini dress. Her eyes weren't the kaleidoscopic we all new but a pale purple in combination of pink and red just were amazing, I could stare to them for eternity, _Wait I am staring to Aphrodite! Damn you father_

 _"Hey I heard that!_ Shit, personal note don't curse someone that knows when you do it. " _Uh, oh sorry dad, but is still your fault"_ I cut the connection before he could retort or this goes for ever

"MAX MAX MAX DAMN YOU CAN YOU HEAR ME, BIANCA IS COMING HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS" void save me

"Sorry, I was talking to dad; where I can hide from Bianca she will surely kill me" I begged, Aphrodite just laugh and realization wash over me

"Bianca is not coming soon right" she just continue laughing, _she has a cute laugh, I can hear it for ever_ , when her laugher died down I was sad because it was more beautiful than the song of the sirens

"She is with my servants so don't worry… she will be fine unless she ask for something…" she let it hanging out and I only could wonder what can take her to that extreme.

My time with Aphrodite was surprisingly good, her trying not to rape my mini Max is the best that have ever happen to me, we have a lot in common like thinking Ares is an Idiot, Hera a bitch and so on. I kinda like being near her, but infortune the hours passed and a stunning Bianca appear on the living room, if she wasn't my mother I would have wolf whistle or be drooling but kinda getting used to her being Beautiful around and she being my mother. _Even if she younger than me_

 **LINE BREAK** _after 15 kicks where Apollo doesn't shine and an invitation from Aphrodite to a future date 0_o who new right?_

 **Bianca pov**

Ugh the time in Aphrodite palace was the worst, I woke up attached to a chair and I should say sexy girl over me sucking my breast _great way from waking up_. I at felt guilty in me I was cheating on Percy even if isn't a boy right. I master all my mighty over passing the pleasure and stop the whore sucking my breast. I sigh in relief but then I was dragged to a makeup session with many whores around me but without sign of the Queen Whore. I felt hour pass by as I was in a spa, taking massages that were a little erotic if I say but I didn't complain because it didn't reach much.

When they finish I was completely waxed from my toes to my shoulders, I shudder at the cold breeze against my bare skin. I was in a skinny strapless black dress that reached above my knees it hugged my curves and my breast were a little stuck inside asking for release, I had black high heels and my hair was made in a fancy way that took houurs to do _ugh_

I was freed by the minions in the living room to find Max and Queen Whore talking like normal friend without any flirting or raping of any form.

I just walked to him, he was about to greet me but I greet him first with my heel in the family jewels like 15 times or so, a slap and a kick in gut. He felt to the clutching his groin in pain, _jeje I kick hard_

He finally regain his bearing after breathing hard for a while as Aphrodite help him getting up after the beat I gave him

I shadow travel us back to Void waiting to found some kind of party in the living room or the kitchen, but no I just found a note saying _I am out with Thalia, if Max and Bianca returns before us tell them to wait or anything – Perseus_

 _PS-If is you Max or Bianca I am sorry but I needed to do something very important right now_

I was furious nowing that 'something' was fucking her senseless _I told max that his father was only another disgusting male_. I rshed to my room fighting back the tears that dared form on y eyes, remembering all the good memories with him playing around with me and Calypso always at our side, and I knew that maybe he had the right to go with her because if I am not mistaken he still needs two more girlfriends. Although I knew that the jealousy overwhelm me, I was always number 1, not the one who is next other always firs in everything not second not last, I got the leftover, but here I am ready like if I am going to a wedding and he is just messing around with Thalia. Now she is number 1, the leader; we will see how they do.

I enter my room closing the door with my back falling to the floor my back resting against the door, I let the dam broke, _I was just a broken toy who he used and throw away and that will to Zoë too but she doesn't see it because is always with the hunters. Artemis will be the next who easily fall with his charm and good looking after he fuck her the same will do_

I was cut from my train of thought by a strong hand touching lightly my shoulder, then I remember that I only enter my room I didn't check how it was. I find myself staring at the concerned eyes of Percy there staring at me. he slowly with his thumb wiped tears from my eyes _DON'T FALL WITH IT BIANCA, HE ONLY FINISHED WITH THALIA AND FORGET TO DESTROY THE NOTE; HE IS JUST MESSING WITH YOU_

I tried not to stare and his infinite eyes but it was too difficult and slowly I was drifting to them. He was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt inside it with a death flower laced in his pocket WAIT WHAT? A death flower, he lied that only exist one every 1000 years. I slap him, but he only chuckled.

He slipped down the wall falling flat on his butt at my side, he tried to wrap an arm around me but I shove him aside, I continue crying in my hand all the frustration gathered through this week, I felt weak without Perseus at my side, the same who saved me from the cursed hotel, the one who saved me from Talos, and the one who saved me from dying freeze in a block of ice. I couldn't believe that he have lied trough all my life.

"Bianca I know that the note was cruel, but you needed to control your jealousy we are all a very big and messed up family but we love each other" I turned to him with teary eyes to detect any lie or deceive in his word but I find none. But my rage boiled he made my suffer all this week for me to learn a stupid lesson

I stand up and kick him on the groin and slap him many times across the face until my hand ached, but then I fall to my knees and then on his caring embrace. I cried hard on his shoulder while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I broke the strong façade I always carried around the other, always the Alpha leading.

After a while I was just sniffing, I needed to feel he was mine. I could care less if he was lying to me right now or not but I needed him, now. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him hungrily but he broke us apart, I wanted to dig a hole and die there.

But he spun me so fast that I only stiff an 'eep' and I was sitting in his lap and he was kissing me slow and passionate not hungrily and fast, I finally understand that he was there for me not just to make out or have sex but for everything

I broke away not having godly breath needing oxygen. I snuggled into his comfortable arms resting my head in his chest I tilted my head up to see him staring at me lovingly stroking my hair slowly, I felt myself a little light headed and I was drifting to sleepiness until he took me bridal style heading to my bed. But when we were almost in the bed's feet he had to throw me in the air letting a very girly scream all my tiredness wash away

I hit him as hard as I could in the chest "okay okay I am sorry but this isn't quit time to sleep or you don't want your surprise if you don't I will give it to Thalia" I just gave him my death gaze and a smack in the shoulder "Ow just kidding right just pull yourself together because we are living right now" I wiped the dried tear of my face. I nodded to him to take us wherever we were going. He extended his elbow for me to loop mine with him as we did he started to was to the empty wall at the side of my window that showed some planets and in the far end a nebulosi but unfortunately it was covered by the planets.

"Percy where we are going the door is at the other direction" he just shrugged and continue walking to the wall. Amazingly the wall changed to an elevator door. With the 'ding' the doors open showing 41 floors and I was amazed that there were so many and I did only knew of 4.

The elevator was so fast that I felt that my skin sinking on my bones until we reached the 41 floor. I was about to step out but Percy beat me and rushed to the side of the elevator bring a whole dozen of Death Flowers just for me. I like a little schoolgirl took them and smell them _boy what I have done_ I forget that this flowers may be the most beautiful ones on the universe but smell like rotten flesh but only if direct contact as per usual Percy lend me a shopping bag to throw up

He just laugh at me and call the waiter to give us a table. We reach a lone table for two persons only lighted with candles at it side was Vicente Fernandez _ugh why does Nico had to stick that much with Leo, it is not that I am racist or something but Spanish for me is a little difficult_

I just shrugged and sit down with the help of Percy of course. I gave a look at the restaurant and discover that my stupid boyfriend have stolen the restaurant of the Tower Eiffel. The dinner was amazing with all the extravagant food and of course a pizza _yes me Bianca Di Angelo order a pizza in one of the most glamorous restaurants on earth_

I sigh I knew that this date have to come to an end it was saddened that he eventually have to return the restaurant to France. I just hope he stays with me the rest of the night I have longed for him, I do need him truly, it is not a dumb crush is pure love what I feel for him and the others, I mean I have kiss Zoë and Calypso sometimes and spank Khione's ass; and I feel a connection with them too but never as strong with him that I fully depend on him in some areas

"I suppose we should get going right" I said with a sad voice with a fake smile

"Nop" he popped the p "this train still has some stations to reach yet" I smiles, he sometimes was a jerk but with sweet intentions

"come with me I have to show you two things more I want to show you" I take hold of his arm and rested my head on his forearm

We walk to the entrance of the elevator once again but when I enter I notice something new a new button to floor 42, to say this time was slow because 2 seconds and we were there but we ascend 40 in ten seconds so it was very slow in comparison.

I was expecting something weird, extravagant, crazy; but no there is a plain room with only a big crystal door at the end, we walk hand in hand to the door he slowly open the door, there only was a small comfy couch for two persons, a little hearth that cracked little sparkles, and enormous balcony that was covered by a theater curtain. Meanwhile I was bewildered by the big balcony Percy carried me bridal style to the black couch, me pouting all the way

When he sat down he just laid me at his side, I rested my head on his shoulder waiting the moment the curtain will fall and show the big surprise. I thought that I couldn't be more amazed by his action since today he has been repairing all his deeds against me

Percy just press a button letting fall the curtain reveling a golden path between 2 rows of 10 planets in a straight line directly to the middle of a nebulous. I had tears in my eyes as I always have wanted to see the nebulous with all its purple colors surrounded by the purple lightnings the cracked through it

I felt my legs wobble under as the gift was too shocking, I fell to my knees as I couldn't understand my stupidity as I thought that the man I love would betray me ever, I let all the tears of joy drip from my face to the cold golden floor

 **Percy pov**

I just watched in silent amusement to Bianca's reaction to her special room, it was difficult for me to found one that accomplish all her desire's because Bianca is very special between the special; I do love all my I do say girlfriends the same as every other, I will not risk the life of any above the other; but I feel a connection to Hemera through her even if they are the complete opposite not even Calypso who is a caramel haired version of her it is just connection to Hemera, one that I haven't feel for millennia.

Although I do love her same as the others something draws me closer to her like pleasing her remembers me of Hemera. Is like I am her father and she is my little daddy's girl and the others are my sons, in the end all are loved the same but in the short run she is the spoiled through the road of life

I just take pleasure in seeing her happy like when Hemera and I would marry, and other stuff likes the wedding

I help her up and walk to the newly nebulous for her to watch her personal gift and as Khione she crashed her lips on mine as we began a fierce make-out session, and I love to fuck her but I am tired _maybe just a little one_

Bianca push me to the couch were she we got rid of her dress freeing her C cup breast that begged for help. I snapped my fingers and all our clothes disappear except my boxers _that had a big tent by now_ and her little black lingerie that was a little see through but not enough. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist making out with her until she was without breath. I start kneading her breast making moan as she stroked my dick under boxers

I snapped my fingers again and m boxers disappear this time, she crawled in front of my 10 inches godly dick. She start liking my tip a little teasingly, but she start bobbing and pumping my dick at full speed trying to take muck as possible. Her warm mouth making me let little moans. I want to go faster for I pressed her head to my dick, taking the message she start deep throating me making little gag sounds that turn me on every time my dick thrusted to the back of her throat

I could taking anymore I let a big moan "oh Bianca you are so good" I start to thrust from my own getting a faster pace as she swirled her tong around my head. I felt my balls clenching "Bianca I'm cumming, this make her go faster as possible to get her precious cum who she said tasted like nectar _I don't know how_

I cum ten ropes inside her little mouth filling it faster that she could swallow some of it fell in her breast, making my semi-hard dick grow to its full glory once again

After she sexily swallow all the cum, she got on her hands and knees over the couch jiggling her little ass for me to fuck her delicious pussy. I saw her tight little asshole but I knew with my current state I could only cum I more time so I thrusted full force into her little snatch, making her yelp from the surprise but moan after the first impression, I pummeled her pussy faster that a human could dream to go, but with each thrust her moans increased turning more. And seeing her little butthole I spit in my index finger push its way to her ass "oh Percy, it's so good, fuck faster, fuck me harder, tear my pussy in two make me your whore that can only be pleasured by you OH GODS" I fucked faster adding others finger in her ass .I felt her boobs jiggling and with my free hand I twirled her rock hard nipple

"Fuck Percy, I am sure you want to fuck the shit out of my little ass right? Does is tight as you like, mm," I spank her ass as she moaned hard from the new source of pleasure in her body, I felt her vaginal and anal walls clenching around mi dick and fingers trying to milk them out but I wasn't ready yet

I take out my dick who was half way from cumming and smash it into her ass, with the different pleasure she was receiving her arms give up falling face flat on the couch leaving her ass in the air perfect to push deeper inside "who is my whore, you slut beg for my dick" I slide all my dick his way out except for my tip, she tried to twerk but I was in control so she couldn't

"I AM YOUR WHORE, FUCK MY ASS HARDER THAN EVER, FUCK ME SENSELESS UNTIL CAN NOT WALK FOR A WEEK, STRETCH Y LITTLE WHOLE TO THE SIZE OF YOUR MONSTER DICK" she screamed as I obliged and start to destroy her ass. I thrust as harder and deeper I could but her asshole was too tight for me to enter, so I lift her and sit her over my laps letting her fall impaling her ass in my dick. The pressure was too much and I lift her once more taking my dick out and then impaling it in her pussy thrusting faster and faster, she was already a mass of moans and screams, until I cum 12 ropes inside her womb filling it making a little bump in her stomach.

I was so exhausted that I flash us to my bedroom and laid heron my chest mi dick still inside her, I felt her snuggling at my side so I wrapped y arms around her

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Bianca pov**

I wake up with something moving inside of me also I felt a little bump in my stomach but the pillow of my bed today was extra comfortable, I felt a little sore and I didn't know why but a lot happier than yesterday morning. I let one yawn trying and falling to stretch my arm discovering that I was pinned to the bed by Percy

All the memories of yesterday flew back to me as I blushed as I begged for him to fuck me but I was happier than ever as I once again sleep with him _Bianca 2 The rest 0 well Zoë 1 BIANCA FOR THE WIN YAY!_

I shake him up because his dick inside me was killing me, but to not available so I slap him until he woke up, he yawn, stretched his arms _giving me time to slip away_ but he muttered something "sunshine 5 minutes more, I have trained for 3 millennia so let me sleep" I fell to the floor laughing, he was frowning like he was actually being woke up what we was

When I got up from the floor he was watching with a very amused expression as I laughed

"Hmm, hi, err, good morning hole-head" I nervously shifted from foot to foot under his gave that sent a shiver through my back

"Good morning zombie-girl, what was so _funny_ " I scowled and advance to his side and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I will let this slip only this once" he got up and go to the shower, I just laid all limbs stretched in the double king size bed enjoying the feeling of the soft bed _sometimes I wonder if he don't let us sleep here because of this super bed, I mean none of our beds is this nice_

"Bi, I am going to Olympus, I have to discuss of my new allies with Hades and Hestia, I expect all of you there in an hour, please try to take Artemis bow out of her grasp because I know 2 of the that she don't get along" that left me with a peck of the lips and a lone question

 _Who are they to provoke Artemis to that level?_ I shrugged it off and continue resting in the magical bed

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

I mentally called Kronos and Rhea to be ready to be flash here after I explain Hades and Hestia of the new 'allies'

I arrived to the throne room empty except for a little 'girl' and Hades talking at the hearth "Hi guys, how ya doing" Hestia ran and hug me and Hades gave me a nod of recognition

"Very well, Perseus how is doing my daughter" I gulped unconsciously, but why would I do be nervous we are fine now

"We had a fight about the daughter of Zeus and a _flower_ but now all is fine; today in the morning she was playing in my bed" he nodded and I sigh in relief _fight over a flower how stupid I sounded_

"Well I suppose we are here to greet you allies or not Percy, so where are they?" I mentally called Kronos and a blinding light appear in front of me

"Hello daughter, hello son" hope this goes right

 **HI GUYS FINALLY FREE OF EXAMS, I AM READY FOR WRITING CONTINUOUSLY EXCEPT MY PARENT HAVE THE GREAT IDEA OF TRAVELING BUT IN GENERAL I AM OKAY**

 **AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT**

 **REMEMBER VOTE IN THE POLL BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY , AND IF ANY OF YOU THINK OF ANY IDEA THAT POPS IN YOUR MIND TELL ME PLEASE ALSO FOR MY OTHER STORY, PERCY JACSON AND THE DAUGHTER OF THE DEATH GOD, PLEASE BECAUSE IN THAT I AM CLUELESS ALMOST AT ALL**

 **ALWAYS REVIEW AND FOLLOW GUYS, ANY COMMENT OVER THE STORY WILL BE GLADLY ACCEPTED**

 **SO REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING :P**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	20. Chapter 20-Gods and Titans Mini-War

_Chapter 20-Gods and Titans Mini-War_

 **Hi guys long time no see in this story, have you been good kids and vote in the pool and send reviews if not I would get Sally to scold you…that is something worse than death, I mean the gods fear Percy and Percy fears her…connect the dots and you got something great right**

 **This is how the poll goes guys make your choices**

 **1\. Artemis-twins**

 **2\. Zoë-twins**

 **3\. Hestia-twins**

 **4\. Bianca-twins**

 **5\. Thalia-twins**

 **6\. Calypso-yes**

 **7\. Khione-twins**

 **What a cruelty you are doing with Calypso, I mean all twins and she only one but it is your decision**

 **REVIEWS:  
Thundercade-thanks, I don't know how the story goes really because when I write it is totally different than reading it, but I hope it is good**

 **WhiteEagle1985-thanks, I really want to see this story finish too**

 **Redxlord-thanks**

 **Guest-I knew someone would say Hi, but I am not sure is someone in the end would die in the end tragically but I will try my best**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO and HoO**

 **Percy pov**

 _"Well I suppose we are here to greet you allies or not Percy, so where are they?" I mentally called Kronos and a blinding light appear in front of me_

 _"Hello daughter, hello son" hope this goes right_

To say I was expecting the next thing it was an uderstandment, heck I told Khione to bring popcorn since she is the only one I suppose will be okay with it after all she worked for Porphyrion that was a 25 feet giant with dragon legs that throw lightings, so a titan of seven feet isn't that much

Kronos haven't finish his words and Hades have already blast me with a black beam of power, I flew 30 feet backward the hit haven't damage me in reality but I arrive at the feet of Poseidon's throne touching it, so obviously barnacles beard want revenge against me for his son and daughter adoption by the way I need to spent more time with her, yes she enter hunters and all but she still is my little baby girl; and for thinking about this meanwhile there is a 'war' here I don't really mind

"you traitor" roared Hades as the rest of the gods teleport the majority have confused looks except Poseidon who was grinning like madman I just stuck my tongue to him and create a clone of me with any emotion but with the agility of a Russian acrobat

I just wait till my girlfriends and son arrive the things turn funny. I summoned a couch for any with enough brain to just stare at the fight with a barrier included of course. I then created a ragdoll-Percy because probably if I sit there any second Artemis would bit the crap out of me.

As my prediction was almost accurate Artemis, Zoë, and Bianca lounged at 'me' I programed the thing to close it eyes after 15 minutes and turn to dust and the whole ordeal wouldn't have pulse but no one will mind then they will be whimpering because they kill me. Next to 'me' stood very unnerved a very beautiful Calypso and a stunning Khione watching intently. I just flight above the room, perks of having Ouranus powers.

I saw all the Olympians fighting a WEAPONLESS Kronos at their max as he dodged every attack; soon enough the 15 pass and 'I' turn to dust and suddenly all the raging roars and shouts of Artemis turn to sobs. Suddenly all turn eyes turn to them and Zeus face turn from emotionless to a smug smile

"GODS TODAY WE THE MIGHTY OLYMPIANS GET RID OF A PRIMORDIAL LET OUR NAMES BE FEARED THROUGH ALL THE GALAXY THE WE ARE INVINCIBLE" I couldn't take any more I fell from the ceiling and clutch me stomach from the pain I ROFLOL for a good 10 minutes till I could pull myself together wiping the tears from my eyes

"y-you have s-seen your fac-e it was pri-celess" I was tacked by three blurs who start to sob in my chest

"shhh I'm here okay don't worry, I will never let you" they nodded

"Kronos get out of there I know you are behind the couch and where is Rhea?" a head sneak up from the couch as a full man appear from it

"I told you the Russian acrobats would do and for her she stayed in the Void since she didn't really wanted to be part of your pesky war" I got up from my pinned position as I approach him

"Well wasn't it fun or not" I wrap an arm around him in a brotherly way

"Yeah, it was Uncle it indeed was" his state was solemn as all people stare at the man that has tried to kill them every moment since they born

I look back at my girlfriends asking for what to do after all this their family no mine, they gave me a look that say ' _explain now asshole_ ' I just shrug it off

"Hmm, well, now that we have calm down or at least are paralyzed in shock I will explain, as you see our allies are the Titans as why is because they want to help and redeem themselves from their past actions under the control of Gaea's curse" the room was filled gasps as not believing it

I was about to speak but someone unexpected cut me off

 **Kronos pov**

Yeah the prank was pretty funny, I would have died for having a camera the moment fake Perseus dissolve into dust, just like Zeus ego have increased to the size of the universe, but it was worth it in the end

I was happy to see my children…not that much I have eat them after all and try to kill them since they born so it would be hard to earn their respect. As Uncle cleared our intention I was glancing at someone from the corner of my eye and was surprised by the one who approach

I turn and confront a 10 years old Hades who had a hopeful face "dad?" I knelt in front of him and embrace him as he would disappear if I let go, although I liked to hug Hades I was spot by soft little arms around my back, Hestia was in her 8 years old form. She and Hades where the only one that were show a little caring before being eaten as the curse was starting to grow the rest…I even didn't hesitate.

It was good to have my children back I do love them all of them almost… yeah I want to fry Zeus with his bolt but not that much.

I just there embracing my children as the rest watch in utter confusion why this two were so willingly to came at me

"Uh, err, hi, well you will not say hello to your father or grandfather" all were with a 'wft' face but the first to came was Demeter, then Hera, Poseidon … Zeus as the dick he is stood there with an incredulous look

 **3rd pov**

After all the children of Kronos minus Zeus embrace they long lost father all the rest of the members of the family approach warily the Titan Lord. After every one was comfortable with Titan present in the throne room, Percy start explaining how things have gone till the moment before the 'presentation' hours ago

The threat that Tartarus represented as he had control of The Devourer that can swipe two galaxies alone but was under my protection as Tartarus need to make contact with it to gather full control of the thing.

The gods were anxious by this as the power of the guardian was amazing and with a lone touch of Tartarus it can destroy the whole galaxy, the only good news were that as The Devourer contains incredible power it cannot be diminish and by luck Tartarus has great part of his essence on this galaxy making impossible to use full effect of the thing against them

The gods declared that the population of monster on earth was around 2-3 billions counting every monster except the exceptionally powerful as Typhon, the chimera, the Nemean lion, the hydras, etc.

It was a relief at the mention of any curse monster could join their lines taking hold of the Minotaur, Medusa, Scylla and Charybdis and many other monsters through the world

After all the meeting was dismiss and Percy was nervous why because he knew that now was time for scolding although his greatest fear was Artemis as she has had a great grudge against the moon Titaness who in probably asleep in his house

All of Percy's girlfriends minus Khione were furious as the weren't informed of the Titan arrival in THEIR house, especially Artemis of course, his only hope of surviving this day is if Atlas isn't there since Selene most probably be as she is a peaceful Titaness

 **Percy pov**

I paced through my living room expecting the carnage against my persona, but in the next hour I found myself staring at nothing …then I get worried so I teleport down to Olympus again to find it in full battle mode

"What the fuck happen HERE" is shout, I mean an hour ago here we were like a family…dysfunctional but a family nonetheless.

All turn to see me "great finally here Void-Brain" the sarcasm drop from her voice; I gave Bianca a look that say 'seriously now'. She just shrug it off

"Hades, what happen here, what is the threat?" I asked rather annoyed

"We were celebrating the return of our father, but then whole Olympus shake the comes the doorman telling there is an army at the foot the Empire State building; we call camp and now they are holding off the monsters but soon they will be overrun as there are like a million monsters and 3 Giants, Polybotes, Thoon, and Enceladus; we have an army right? If yes can you call them?" Hades gave me a good resume of the events that are happening below our foot but there is one thing I wonder how is possible there reform this fast

I ignore his question and continue "Okay, how many demigods are out there?"

Athena seem to ponder some seconds and replied to my question "there are about 200 camper from both camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter and 10 hunters am I right sister, there is army or not?" Artemis went white and face-palmed

"Yes, I have and army and no there is no back up from 1. They are too far to reach Earth in time and 2. They are protecting the entrance of Tartarus and the planet of The Devourer; but I believe the hunters are enough for them" Athena just look at me funny

"What can do 10 puny girls, punk?' Ares scowled at my direction waiting for my reply. I snapped my finger and a black hole appear in the middle of the throne room ascending to the ceiling when the black finally reach the ceiling and disappear there were all of my daughter in their silver and midnight black parkas

"so what did you said puny War god" I gave him a smug smile and focus on the hunters "well girls below there are an army of monsters of about a million and 3 Giants, go take them down now, if any of you engage a Giant don't kill it, it only immobilize it will you water powers if enough close to the bay if not use shadows" all of them nod

"Will do" Lily the second in Command said with that they disappear through the shadow

"So what you will be standing there waiting for your children to die or go help them because I don't" with that I summoned my light spear and darkness shield

"It is against the Ancient Laws to interfere in demigod wars" Zeus stupid as ever

"When was the last time you read them? Don't answer because I am sure as hell that I destroy them millennia ago when I found them in my father's office; now get your big ass from your thrones and go help down stairs" I was fuming they have left their sons and daughter die because they even take their own time to see the Laws

"Calypso bring your team here, we will need them" she nodded and flash to the Draconia to gather her troops, I silently send the others a silent message and they nodded but I noticed the Max was already gone

 **Phoebe pov** _(what?)_

My lady sent us to give long range support to the scrawny campers, but that was long gone with all the monsters the campers have been overrun and forced to retreat our side in the entrance of Olympus, the only thing keeping us alive are the skeleton warriors of the death spawn but everyone get tired and soon he will run off of energy. But from the nothing appear a hooded man _great another worthless male who only show off_.

They the figure summon shadow tendrils that chop off all the heads of the first line of monsters, the take a black blade and a bronze blade in each hand and light it with a layer of darkness over the it. Then with a battle cry start to slash at the dracaena lines giving us a good space to advance. The man was a monster slashing, parrying, stabbing, and dodging through the monsters lines not expending more than two seconds in each. I took advantage as he was attack by a hydra to catch up with him

As I reach him, the Hydra have already burning to crisp as just smirked as another great _hero_ die, but when the hydra felt happy with the result it stopped and my jaw drop there was the man unharmed but apparently his hood was blown by the fire force showing his midnight black hair

I caught his wrist and spun him and face a person who was declared "Jackson" I spat

"Phoebe, Artemis haven't been with the hunters these weeks right?" how there this boy disrespect Lady Artemis

"Lady Artemis for you boy, and no she…was busy in Olympus" his face shifted to a knowing smile, I just frown at his expression

"Lie hunter" I got red from anger, even if it was true that I didn't knew where was my Lady

"How do you know _boy"_ I said boy like the worst insult ever

"Because I was almost with her almost all the time" I readied my hunting knives to impaled this disgusting pig

"You dare deceive our Lady, boy" his smile shifted to a smirk that made me snarl

"EWW no why would I deceive my _mother, sister"_ I stayed stunned at his words only meaning that Lady Artemis had an affair with Poseidon or adopted Jackson boy here

Then I heard a huge battle cry an I turn around founding a copy of the hunter just 300x more hunters "apparently my sisters have arrive, later we can talk about this Phoebe now we have monsters asses to kick"

 **3RD pov**

Percy flash to the middle of the monsters killing around 100 with his divine form, he let loose a fire torrent creating a ring big enough for him to fight, seeing as he was surrounded he took out his sword _nightbreed_ and start to attack the hellhound pack in front of him, he duck as a club was about to hit him from the back, he summersault to the laistrygonian shoulder and sab him in the head, Then turn around to cut in half a charging hellhound about to claw him. Percy fought like demon using his power to kill monster on his back as he used his sword to kill from the front after about an hour and 5,000 monsters he flash to the hunter's side to take down monsters with his bow

Tre mortal hunters were confused when the chaotic hunters arrive spotting some familiar faces of recent demised hunters through their rank but after the initial shock they united forces and with almost similar techniques they mere gaining more territory against the massive army of monsters until they spotted the Giant Thoon, bane of the fates.

For the chaotic hunt this was a easy work as they have seen the horrors of war of other planet thousands times dangerous kind of monsters that had no mind and overwhelm the planet in bloodlust till the planet was just rock and monsters

Although having already encounters Giants the mortal hunters were afraid of them as they only could be killed by a demigod and a god and this case they were alone without a god.

The hunter were casual with the Giant as there wasn't any rush with it with their blessed weapons and powers it was easy for them injure and capture the Giant and sent it to the dungeon on the army's base.

The demigods were low in campers and the tiredness was killing them one by one until the arrival of the gods elated their spirit to continue fighting to survive on day more in the Greek mythology, even with their decrease of warriors to 40 the demigods continue fighting against the monsters who dare assault there home and family until their last breath for another generation to live the lives they didn't

Between the small amount of campers you could spot Clarisse La Rue fighting with her sword since her 25th spear was broken long ago by a basilisk, Katie Gardner using her natural magic to use New York's nature to attack the monsters, Connor and Travis Stoll fighting with fury avenging the death of their friends and many more could be seen

Tartarus wasn't as stupid as Gaea and had informed Polybotes of a possible army in hand of their Uncle, and it was the army albeit small it was a blur of destruction and death. But Enceladus and Polybotes had a plan with enough water around them they could turn it to acid and melt them to goo eliminating their greatest threat although the plan was a wise one they didn't expect from the worthless gods to help their children

Even with the sea god fighting dominance over the water it wasn't enough to overwhelm a blessed son of Tartarus the fight over they finish as a third party won over the two deities of water

Enceladus wasn't a fool as the rest of his brothers and knew when to retreat as the presence of his Uncle was clear and having study as much as possible over him, he knew in a water fight he would win like a kid's game with 3 domains of waters, do he melted through the earth living his idiotic brother who albeit being second strongest always one of the firsts ones to die

Polybotes was stunned as the sea god had overpower him by easy until it him as he felt the power source approach with quick shakes and no sign of his brother… retreat was the best option for an impossible fight that if fought would certainly die… "We will see very soon Perseus and your brother send his sincere salutes" with that the bane of Poseidon melt through the floor of the streets of Long Island

Percy and the hunters wipe out the rest of the monsters that were confused without their leaders, in the end there have been 178 demigod loses, 4 mortal hunters, and about 58 chaotic hunters

 **Percy pov**

I walk back to my hunters who were all gather in the park resting after a good fight, not the hardest but not the weakest so it took a lot of energy from them. I spotted almost everyone but I wasn't sure if there were all there and I still didn't spot lily and Laura

"Hey girls, good job, how many were out this time?" I as Marceline, daughter of Hecate from the beginning of the hunt and was 4 in command

"Thanks dad, we are okay no one has a fatal injury as always, and 58 were out, lily between them, but you still make it sound like we can die" yeah as an overprotective father that I am their parkas are a complete set of advanced flexible armor that measure vital signs, heart rate, and blood pressure if any of that if too low or in fast rate of decreasing it automatically send them to our healing temple aka Chronos and Phanes temples smashed together. I combine them for fast healing or slow decaying for grave injuries that the person can die in minutes this gives you hours.

Even if they are immortal, die is…painful so I took good care of them, so they don't took a visit to their gramps that escort any re-formed good life being to the entrance of the Void. They had always complain of the overprotectively in them but they are my little baby girls

I scratched the back of my neck "Yeah, is only that every time someone goes she has to be severely wounded or a lot of blood loss but I know you can take care of yourself it just I want to protect you from any harm and between war is not that easy, we will go get them tomorrow so they can fully heal for the next attack; you have seen Laura?" she thought for a second and then I felt something or someone resting in my back

"I am very tired dad can you wake me up next week please" half said/snoozed, she is so cute so i let her sleep in my back while we return home, but the rest of the people were glaring at the golden dust, sobbing in their hands, hugging dead bodies, or crying openly… in Artemis case crying, I sigh _why does everyone here seem to forget I can revive people around one week from dead if the soul doesn't start running like mad to the end borders of Elysium; yeah I never have revive more than 5 people at a day but I never waste that much energy in doing it_

I cleared my throat, nothing, I cleared my throat again, nothing, I made an earthquake, they all glare at me "WHAT?!" Apollo snap back, I was easy to understand as Apollo has the majority of children in camp, I mean when recruiting I almost made a section 'Apollo squad' in the army just for them

"Well if that is the case I will just revive the hunters and get going" I smirked inwardly as in seconds I had all minor gods begging and some major

"yeah yeah just kidding, I will revive everyone whose soul is willing to come back, if said soul doesn't want to be back, think it your child decision" I sat on the middle of the corpses cross legged and start to chant primordial, magically campers eyes start to pop open with cries of pain and groans since their bodies still were damaged, so I sent them to the healing temple _the girls would not be happy awaking with males there_

After hours of reviving souls, I manage to revive all hunters and 163 campers the other 15 wanted to stay in Elysium and rest.

"uh oh I finish almost all wanted to come back only 15 stayed in the underworld" I gave the gods whose kids stayed dead a pity look and go to Arty, "arty all the hunters return with pleasure here" her eyes light up and jump to hug me. She muttered her thanks and stay in my arms

I pull away from her shoulders so we stayed in arm range "So when did you plan on telling them of the hunters" I asked since having them as immediate support was the best protection until the final battle were is an all-out for the destiny of this planet

"Hmm, I don't know, today maybe a good day to introduce them to their old and new family" Artemis said as she got up and walked to her little group of hunters or my soon-to-be daughters

"girls" all of the hunter rush to their mistress side eying us suspiciously, I don't know but Phoebe gives me a bad vibe in all this matter "well as you see here this man" pointing at me "is Perseus Primordial god of Creation, Destruction, and order for short" _no shit Sherlock_ , all of them tried to bow but I stop them as you know all formalities crap

"I know him since the day I almost born and has being watching us every day since the hunt began" there many shouts of protest about it until a hunter whose name I don't know raised her hand

"Yes Lou" _I still don't know her name :P_

"My Lady how is supposed that this _man_ here has been watching us and we have never saw him?" with Artemis explaining we will never finish

"If I may Lou, I present here never was more than 10 times, but if I ask you another question; what is the greatest risk in the hunt?" this is going to be fun, _start the game girl_

"Err, I suppose that is dying in battle, but this has nothing with you saying you watch us" all hung low their head in honor of all their 'dead' sisters

"In contrary Lou, this is completely to be with it, how many hunters have dies through all the hunt 3,000 approximately right, what is I say you I can offer you immortality serving your mistress and more" I finish with a smile

"How I know this is not a trick or a trap" I mentally called Lily _'Kayla you there, I need you here with the hunters of Artemis now, we are introducing them to…you'_

 _'Coming dad'_

"Well you don't have a prove right; see My Lady he only wants to deceive you" _is she only knew_

In that moment Kayla came "you called dad" I smiled to Artemis and Kayla

"yeah can you please bring Katy, Sam, and Zoë please sweetie" ' _sorry Kayla I know you don't like that stupid names but is for them to know I treat you as daughters' 'no problem dad but we are running low of ice cream by the way and after this war I suppose a good hundred gallons would not make bad'_

 _'yeah no problem anything mare for the market"_

 _'Nah only that for now'_

 _'Bye Kayla'_

 _'Zoe they still don't know of us or any relationship in particular so I want you to act normal'_

 _'Will do Percy'_

"Z-z-zo-oë how" I heard Phoebe stutter as the three hunters acknowledge of their presence, and I choose these three a Sam as Luo are daughters of Hecate from 1910, Zoë was the best friend of Phoebe, and for last who better than a daughter of Apollo for Atlanta a daughter of Apollo. All rush to hug their 'dead' friends

"I suppose if you want to meet all the hunter from the hunt" all of them muttered the oath and walk to meet all hunters thru the era

Line break

After showing them the whole hunters' village they were awestruck by all 'unnecessary' things my hunters had _but hey only the best for my daughters_

"Seriously Percy a Jacuzzi when the others told me you spoil them I thought it was little things" I heard from the hunters crowd some 'and we bath in a lake or river' or 'we don't even have warm water' I let a small chuckle

Almost today was a good day after all

"TITAN, HOW THE FUCK IS A TITAN HERE?" _oh uh crap_

 **Hi guys here another chapter finish, and the war have started we will see how does this goes see ya later guys, remember to read my other story** ** _Percy Jackson and the daughter of the death god_**

 **Remember to vote in the poll guys**

 **Any question or suggestion for the story you can ask me thru review or PM**

 **Special thanks to Rexlord for revising the chapter. Check his incredible stories**

 **Please review and follow :D**

 **Me signing off**


	21. Chapter 21-Max Hits on a Beauty Queen

_Chapter21- Max hits on a Beauty Queen_

 **Hi guys new chapter, I hope you like it this one is quite interesting, I definitely was happy when I write it**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO but I wish**

 **This is how the poll goes guys make your choices**

 **1\. Artemis-twins**

 **2\. Zoë-twins**

 **3\. Hestia-twins**

 **4\. Bianca-twins**

 **5\. Thalia-twins**

 **6\. Calypso-yes**

 **7\. Khione-twins**

 **What a cruelty you are doing with Calypso, I mean all twins and she only one but it is your decision-the thing is closed now so is only for you to know**

 **REVIEWS**

 **WhiteEagle1985-Thanks I try to do my best at writing my stories at the plot of course, because my English is quite terrible**

 **Frytrix-thanks, I'm not really good on spotting my own mistakes so it is hard**

 **Frytrix-yeah I understand I am Typhon at grammar, but I did get a Beta so this will be the first chapter Beta-ed**

 **ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory-thanks I understand and after many 'I do rather fight Typhon than read your grammar' I got my Beta, who is Redxlord, and that should be finally over…oh by the way I was reading your profile and it is very funny but I so say something THERE ARENT any finish Percy/Bianca stories at all, and semi-complete only a bunch of them…I mean what is with the Percabethians that is the pairing of the book…this place is supposed to be for different pairings not the same thing (I am not insulting any percabeth fan I am just expressing my thoughts)**

 **I am primary a fan of Perzoe, Perianca, Perper(horrible shipping),Perlene(Percy/Selene), Perypso, and Perione… oh and some Perodite, I do like Pertemis but there are a lot out there with the same basis, Perlia to one extend, and Perzel by own reasons**

 **I like all of them unless it is Percabeth, Peryna, and Perena, or Hercy(Hera/Percy)-there are fine**

 **I think I have to shut up and continue with the story**

 _ **Percy pov**_

 _After showing them the whole hunters' village they were awestruck by all the 'unnecessary' things my hunters had, but hey only the best for my daughters._

 _"Seriously, Percy a Jacuzzi when the others told me you spoil them, I thought it was little things" I heard from the hunters crowd, some said 'and we bath in a lake or river' or 'we don't even have warm water' I let out a small chuckle._

 _Almost today was a good day after all._

 _"A TITAN! HOW THE FUCK IS A TITAN HERE?" oh uh crap_

"Stand down girls, STAND DOWN" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

All the battle cries and charges stop in their tracks and everyone turned to me with amusement shining in their eyes.

"Girls the Titans are our allies in this war, they were under a curse of madness placed by Gaea; after I freed Kronos of it, we decided to free the rest of the Titan and meanwhile I was downing the news on Olympus they were staying here" one second after I finished there were shout of complaints about how they were bad or they killed me, well almost did, or the Titans suck.

"They weren't themselves at that moment just give them another opportunity because in this war against my brother we will need all the help we can get" they sighed in defeat and return to their activities; I turned my attention to the unnerved Titan of the underworld with a stack of movie.

"Lapetus what are you doing out of your room" I question him.

"First, my name is Bob, and we run out of movies, and they just sent me to search for more somewhere" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"Okay…Bob, why didn't you summon them or something, thank Chaos I was with them or they would have gut you and use your head as a soccer ball" I love the girls and all, but they could be sadists when they wanted to.

"How? we don't know anything about movies, we were always in Tartarus or trying to overtake the world" this is going nowhere, just drop it.

"Okay, return to the room and watch out for Artemis, the rest they may not be as lenient in dropping the subject" he nodded and disappeared through the magical door.

I just crashed in my room, taking off my shirt and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow, _the girls will have my head tomorrow_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis pov**

I was furious with Perseus, he hid the Titans from us, appeared with Kronos like it was nothing, and pretended I made him fade. _Yeah, I was a little irrational with the matter but it's irrelevant, the moment I felt him turn into dust I-I felt my worl-d crumble and the worst part was he used gray dust, aka the dust to indicate fading,_ after his little 'prank' a monster army appeared and he just laughed at me as I mourned my dead daughter _well in the end he revive them_ ; he is so gonna pay for this.

I turn my heels to my door determined to bring that _boy_ to his knees, I went to the kitchen where someone is always there but to my misfortune it was only Thalia.

"Thalia, long time no see, how is your brother?" I asked my mortal lieutenant, I don't understand why she hadn't taken the new oath.

"uh oh, My Lady, he is going fine by now he can walk a little, Percy said that he would be okay in two days" I think it's a good time for her to take the new vow.

"Good, Thalia are you going to take the new oath, maybe we can make it now, and then Percy can accept later but mine will do for now" she shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, I narrowed my eyes sensing something was off.

"My Lady, with all due respect, I-I was going to qui-t the hunters" she hung her head in shame maybe she thought I would curse her and turn her into a Jackelope.

"So you did fall for him too hmm, Bianca will be so happy with this" she raised her head with eyes filled with hope.

"Oh don't worry about Void-Brain just tell him, he will never reject you, after all the flowers he gave you that almost got him killed" I smirked as she was speechless from shock.

"And don't worry about Bianca, we will keep her at bay till the cat sheath her claws" she hugged me.

"Thanks Artemis…so what did you wanted before…I saw you searching for someone" I smirked, now the girl will obviously will help me.

"Yeah I was searching the others, I thought they were here. Have you seen them?" she nodded.

"They are all in their personal areas of the palace" I was confused I have never heard of this and why didn't I have one.

"Personal areas?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are rooms that only Percy and the owner can enter you know like Calypso's Garden, Khione's mountain, Max's waterpark and Bianca's nebula" I was agape but there was a chance that I wasn't left out.

"And Zoë?" she was my only hope.

"Oh yes, she has Landon and a mint factory; she loves the dragon so Percy made a copy of it and took the real one then bought a mortal mint company" damn.

I was angry, _why don't I have one_ as reading my mood Thalia answer "Artemis I don't really know how Zoë's and Bianca's rooms are or how much they like it, but from what I heard Zoë has Heracles chained there as her play thing and Bianca has a secret that even Calypso and Khione doesn't know about, only Zoë as her best friend but it's special" this wasn't helping at all with the matter.

"but I does know how Calypso's and Khione's rooms are because they gave me permission to enter once and they said they love it, Calypso also said Percy gave her every type of flower in the universe and Khione has a small town of Ice Giants that treat her as their Ice Queen; the meaning in that is the rooms suits every one more than they could imagine, so maybe yours is more complicated. Also Bianca only received hers 3 days ago" I sigh maybe mine would be ready soon.

"Oh and Khione told me that when Percy gave her a room, he confused hers with a log cabin, maybe it's yours or part of it" _a log cabin not my style_

"Oh okay, maybe it is, so how do I get them out of there'

"As I said you can't you can only enter with permission of the owner or you can get Percy to fetch them" _yeah Percy con you get the others, I need them to prank you, okay bye see ya my love_ that wouldn't work

"eh no, I will wait here with you" so I explained my great plan to Thalia and after hours of waiting we gave up and headed to the living room to play something.

Finally Zoë and Bianca came in laughing all the way to the kitchen, they were pushing each other around till they reached the fridge and Bianca took a bottle of chocolate ice cream and shove it in Zoë's face. It was hilarious how the food fight scaled till they were fighting with spoons.

After an hour of watching Secretly, I cleared my throat, Bianca and Zoe were painted in many colors from red to green, Bianca's hair was stick to the left, and Zoë's was separated in two making a V above her head.

"Are you two finish?" I asked with a hint of mirth in my tone.

They both blushed and desperately try to clean themselves "hmm…hi, Artemis how you doing?" Bianca asked changing the topic, taking a sudden interest in my face.

"Fine, but not as well as you" I said with a smirk, they both blushed.

"Shut up, what do you want" I grinned.

"I want to prank Percy for what he did to us in Olympus"

The four of us smiled deviously and start to plan our master plan against…the creator of the universe

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Max pov**

What do I do, WHAT DO I DO, Aphrodite called me for our date and I was so nervous that I just say 'yeah…err…maybe I don't know if you want maybe we can go here or there I mean only if you want…yeah there get at 7 be ready' TOTAL FAILURE

After the call I just screamed in my soft pillow till I remember the time was running, I had to get a place now, and asking dad wasn't an option, I eavesdropped from _my mothers,_ that he is sleeping because reviving people worn him out.

I paced in my room, I haven't been in a mortal restaurant since like ever, thanks to smelly Gabe, and my mother never having enough money to take us to a restaurant, but very often food arrived at our door saying it was already paid. _thanks dad_

Then there was camp, never leaving or being dead, so I never left then both wars were in 1 I was unconscious for many months, I hate it I don't know what to do.

The only ones left are my mothers, argh Artemis will literally kill me if she knew I was going on a date with 'that slut'. I may be in a very motherly relationship with Calypso, as she is the only one I dare to call mom, but being honest she is anti-social, never leaves here unless it's to buy clothes or anything.

Zoe would be a good option if she wasn't a copy of Artemis with the 'bitch beliefs'

That left Bianca and Thalia, _ugh why did Thalia have to do this to me…we were like sister-brother, now it's Mother-son WITH MY COUSIN, yeah I am good at eavesdropping guys_

Thalia was a tree like for 7 years and then hunter so no mortal food, that left Bianca…again.

Well here goes nothing, but before I could enter I heard them saying something like this "well then the feather will explode here, the next face is to trip him over the hall till he reach the kitchen then it all depend of you" I shook my head

"Hey how ya doing girls" Bianca and Calypso murmured some HI's and the rest just waved at me not even bothering to look.

"Do I want to know?" I ask

Artemis raised her head and shook it side to side "not really, what do you need Max?"

"Hmm, can I borrow Bianca for a minute" she nodded and shooed Bianca to follow me.

I walked to the living room with _my mother_ , I spun around and confront her "Bi, I need your help, I am an idiot, I mean Aphrodite called me for a date I owed her and I got nervous this got me here and this there…I stuttered pure incoherence and now I am stuck with a date in two hours with nowhere to go nor anything to do"

I buried my head in my hands "so you're going on a date with Aphrodite to your fathers knows where and you are nervous about it" I nodded numbly

"So the great Maxwell Jackson finally fell for someone, and that someone is no less than the queen of beauty, don't get me wrong like Artemis and Zoë, although she still is a slut in my eyes I know her true nature as I have seen her with Percy sometimes" I get beat red from her teasing

"Yeah, yeah, whatever it's just a date; will you help me?" I pleaded.

"Don't worry _son_ , I got your back…but you and Aphrodite would make a good couple after she reveals herself to the world" her tone was so mocking I had to fake being hurt.

I grabbed my heart "I am hurt, _mother_ , you don't love me anymore?" I wiped a fake tear from my eye with my water powers.

She scoffed and throw her hair in my face "of course I don't , don't get yourself big headed now" we fell into comfortable silence till I couldn't hold in anymore and I start to crack till I fell to the floor laughing soon enough she followed my lead.

"Where do I go now, Bi?"

"Don't worry about that, follow me" she ordered and I happily obliged.

I follow her to a room _maybe she needs something before we go_ , she pressed a red button and good enough the wall next to it disappear, she made the follow her sign and I warily step onto the metal staircase to grandfather knows where

When I finally step out of the staircase, I thought I would found a closet or something like that…not a restaurant of 5 stars.

"So what do you say, good enough for the mighty Max Jackson?" the whole place was made of glass from floor to ceiling and the outside was forms of nebulas and the emptiness of the Void

I wolf-whistled "yeah this is great how did you have this?"

"Your father did this, he made part of my area this, even if he did say we would have important family dinners here even if it includes _her_ " wow she really hates Thalia to death.

"what it is your problem with Thalia, Bi, I saw the flowers in your room and it wasn't only 1 they were like a dozen…so this only got your more flowers than problems; you always get the best gifts from dad, look around you this place is sweet, the nebula is a Fucking nebula I just have a waterpark fill with fishes that don't call me lord and I love it but I can say it isn't greater than yours"

"So can you get over your grudge with Thalia please…I don't like her as my mother either but I will get used to it, you shall get used to it too"

It hurt me to see Bianca like this, but it was the truth "Mom, I love you and you are the best just don't think someone is better than you but don't think you are better than others" I was sincere I had bond enough with her to call her mom…to one extent.

"Thanks, Max, now wanna see my nebula? It's quite beautiful" I nodded and she muttered the permission to enter her domain.

The place was great, like an enormous balcony which is long enough to reach the middle of a nebula, but I spotted a more than normal section of the nebula that was touching the glassy floor.

"Hey Bianca what's that" I shouted, slowly advancing to it while she ran up beside me.

"Hey, hmm, I really dunno I have only been here 1 time…and it wasn't a really long visit" I noticed her face was furiously red _really why is my father like a bunny_

 _"_ Yeah never mind" the thing was a flower pot along the railroad end of the balcony.

I saw that the same Death flowers from before but they were arranged for Bianca's pleasure so I backed off and let her see what is righteous hers.

 **Bianca pov**

"Hey Bianca what's that" Max shouted, I let the waiter and the chef decide what they would cook for the happy couple to eat on their date.

I ran after Max as he was far ahead of me till I caught up with him, he pointed to the farthest corner of the balcony clouded by a nebula "hey, hmm, I really dunno I have only been here 1 time… and that wasn't a really that long visit" I was furiously blushing, don't judge me, try to tell your adopted son that you didn't check a room because you were too busy fucking his father...not easy right.

"Yeah never mind" I sigh in relief as he catch my drift of discomfort

A saw him check the flower pot and I got confused when he backed away from it, he signaled me to check it out and what I saw made me want to kill/kiss Percy, kill because he forgot about it and kiss him because of it.

There in the pot were around 50 flowers of Death in the form of- _I LOVE U BI_

I had tears in my eyes, it was the detail that made me fall for him, I didn't like to cry in front of Max "I give you permission to use the restaurant and my balcony for the night Max, just don't break anything…have fun…but not too much" I smirked as he blushed and shook his head.

"MOM" he whined.

I stuck my tongue out to him and run downstairs to go kick the butt of a primordial.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Max pov**

I shadow traveled to the streets of Olympus _yeah shadow travel, got ya Nico…my dad gave me his darkness blessing two days ago along with the sky one, he says the next one will come later, because my body will explode spilling guts all around the room and he doesn't want to clean up after me, because of power overdose in my mortal body…I can swear he was dead serious when he said that he didn't give me allof his blessings because of cleaning my guts_

I walked through the streets of Olympus to the Olympian village _what original name right_ where you know the Olympians live, apparently Aphrodite lives in the middle along with Artemis _why I don't know_

As I expected the house was completely pink that made Barbie look black, I walked to her entrance and as I stepped inside I gaged from the insane amount of perfume inside there, it makes you believe there was air in the perfume not the other way around

I held my breath and ran to the porch where I rang the bell and waited till she opened the doors and let me breathe her pure air. I was nervous about this date, my possibilities of NOT getting heartbroken from her were slim at best.

I checked my outfit once again, I was in my black T-shirt of Five Night's at Freddy's 4-he is waiting for you with the body of Freddy and his multiple heads lifting the hat **(A/N: I am an ultra-fan of the game, it is AWESOME, I have played the three first games and I am dying from the wait till 31st of October for it…oh by the way there will be a movie too"),** a pair of black skinny jeans, black all-star converse _I am not Nico okay I just love the shirt and that would be the only thing that couldn't be black_ , and my black leather jacket _okay maybe too much black but hey Bianca would be prude of me_

I heard the clang of heels against the marble floor of the palace till there was the most unattractive person in my eyes full of make-up and a little too tight dress that made her look like she was stranded from the chest.

"hmm sorry I thought it was another person" she shifted to her natural self and after the light fade and there was the girl I love in fr- _WAIT_ _I do not love her even if she did change who says she likes me, maybe it's a trick to finally bed me after all those years_ I scolded myself.

"Yeah you look beautiful" I blurted out _damn you ADHD_

She actually blushed and hides behind her hair, her precious blonde hair large as ever and her multicolor eyes gleaming with mirth in them…she was in an tight but not too tight orange T-shirt and blue jeans ripped at the knees. She was practically dressed like a teenager.

"Thanks, where are we going Mister" I regained my wits and snapped out of the trance of her beauty.

"Well, you will see when we arrive there, brace yourself" she wrapped her thin arms around my waist and press her breast against my back, I almost stumble but I manage to shadow travel to the living room

I was interested in the sudden work of my mothers, Khione was frizzing the floor, Thalia and Zoë had both a bag of feathers and Artemis was lifting a HUGE bottle of glue

"Need any help?" I asked ignoring the questioning looks Aphrodite was giving me

"Unless you know the voice of Tartarus if not then no" I was a little nervous but I thought that a small prank wouldn't hurt.

"Yes I do, but don't you think that this is a little extreme" Artemis came forward and pressed her index finger on my forehead and nodded to herself.

"Thanks" she grinned evilly and continued with her work.

"Don't worry about them Aphy they are just messing with my dad" she nodded and looped her arm with mine.

When we finally arrive at Bianca's room she still gave me some strange looks "What are we doing in Bianca's room, Max" I pressed the button to Bianca's restaurant or whatever it was called.

Then there was a ding and an elevator appeared. _thanks Bi_

When we arrived at the restaurant my love goddess _WAIT fuck_ _I am doing it again don't be stupid Jackson this is still risky,_ was staring in awe at the impressive structure of the restaurant.

"How?" the question sounded more like if she knew the place

"My dad gave it to Bianca a few days ago, why?"

"Well Max if you see this is the restaurant on the top of the Tower Eiffel with some changes…for better; I originally gave birth to France so I know a lot of it" our dinner was explicit, the chef brought out some lobster with shrimp…totally delicious, the dessert was a strawberry cheesecake that made my mouth water but less than Aphy's lips. _damn you reckless brain think_ once _in our life_

I decided to take Bianca's advice and used the permission she gave me, gently taking her hand and lifted her from the table, we walked hand in hand to the secret balcony.

 **Aphrodite pov**

The dinner was delicious and staying with Max makes it a hundred times better, we talk like friends about random things and stories of ourselves like his quests and my duties…he indeed pay attention to them not like that jerk Ares who just use me as a fuck toy.

I felt that he was the one that I was meant to be with but my other me just troubled me with the constant thought, _fuck him and get the hell out of here_ , but I did want to stay here with him.

My heart did backflips every time he would laugh with me, I finally found the one that would comfort me, love me, and would be there whenever I needed him, my search had finally finished.

I loved the way his sea green, black, and blue eyes stared at me, I felt wanted but lustfully. I wanted him to look at me for eternity, I appear like a lovesick schoolgirl and not the heart breaker love goddess but only he can make me like this.

I was crestfallen when he got up but I lit up when he reached for my hand and slowly and gently lifted me; I gave him a confused smile and he returned it with a small smile.

I internally wished he would intertwine our finger…it never happened, but I still felt the slight tingle of his hand on mine.

I opened and closed my mouth as I stared at the view from the balcony, only the creator of the universe could make, which coincidentally, I was on a date with his son. _thanks Perseus_

 _No, to you Aphrodite just make him happy_ I returned my thoughts to the boy-no man at my side as we approach a lone black couch that faced the nebula.

We sat there staring at the Void of this dimension; I slowly averted my vision from space to the black-haired man at my side as sensing me staring at him he tilted his head to my eyes…we both were trap in our multicolor eyes.

I felt myself leaning forward and I felt him leaning in too until our lips collided in a soft and tender kiss, it was slow but passionate at the same time.

When we broke apart I rested my head on his shoulder leaning heavily against him.

"Max do you like me" I asked. **(A/N: I THOUGHT IN STOPPING HERE BUT I HAVE A GREATER CLIFFHANGER AFTERWARD OF THIS *EVIL LAUGH*)**

 **Max pov**

This was the moment I was dreading, do I like her? Probably with a possibility of 99.9% but does she love me? I don't know, if I let my emotions flow she could easily get me to bed her with her powers. _No, this is your paranoia from the Annabeth incident, remember what you said to Bianca let go of your grudges; I hate myself now I taught myself a lesson_ I groaned internally at the thought of freeing Annabeth.

"I understand Max, I know it was a foolish rush from me that you would like me this fast or like me at all for what I know" I felt horrible from the inside making her felt I really I don't know how she feels toward me like me? maybe love me? I don't thinks so…maybe it is just a small crush

"just to let you know, I thought you were the one…and that I love you" my jaw dropped, _damn I am still zoning out_ I caught her wrist before she could get out of my embrace completely and sit her on my laps

"Aphrodite, I-I was troubled with what to say, my love story was never _great_ thanks to you technically but I don't blame you; it was just that I didn't want to let my feelings for you flow because of my fear of being betrayed" she nodded sadly but I wasn't finished.

"Although I do like you even to some degree I love you, but it will take some time. I just want you to know that I would never reject you and would like to ask if you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smile, she beamed at me launching herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck.

She kissed me full on the lips and I kissed back with less hunger but rather passion, not letting her inner whore out and destroy the relationship we had for a minute or so.

After we broke apart she just rested her head on my chest, I was staring directly at the purple lightning swirling around the purple cloud _this is the correct thing to do? It feesl right but would she betray me for another one_ I shook my head putting that thought in the back of my mind; This Aphrodite was different not a worthless slut.

I heard low snores from my chest, and smile to the beauty on my chest. I felt sleepiness start to claim me as my eyes were slowly closing, but an angry shout snapped me out of my dreams.

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOU, I COULD HAVE KILL YOU" I look down to now a fully awake Aphy watching me with worried eyes.

"What did they do to dad now" I rush downstairs to see what the entire killing thing was.

 **LINE BREAK** _Meanwhile Max was in his date_

 **Percy pov**

I was happily sleeping regaining my energy from reviving so many people in such a short time, until a scream awoke me from my peaceful sleep.

"SO LITTLE BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU? COME SAVE YOUR LITTLE GODDESS GIRLFRIEND!" I swallowed hard.

"Impossible" I muttered to myself as I took out my dagger and turned invisible, taking my spear and shield out.

I rushed to my door, but I slip on frozen ice then I slid down to the kitchen where I felt some kind of goo fell over me then there were these stupid feathers over all my invisible body, finally when the ice capped was about to end a red glove fell over my head.

It really didn't matter, the only thing that I saw was the gutted body of Zoë in the floor and the hostage Artemis by my brother

"so the great Perseus finally appears what an honor for me" he mock bowed and all went red.

I took out _nightbreed_ feign and stab to his gut only to side step in the last second and held sword to his throat _way too easy_ "Why brother why you did it…we are family we should fight side by side not one against the other now you left me no choice" I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

And swing my sword only for him to shrink to the not so scrawny Nico Di Angelo "don't kill me, kill them, I was forced to swear in the Styx to do this okay" with that last words he shadow traveled away, I fell down on my butt utterly confused what just happened.

I put two and two together till I was fuming with anger "WHAT IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOU, I COULD HAVE KILL YOU" I screamed to Artemis that didn't look by any means satisfied with this little _'prank'_

"it wasn't enough with the chicken thing why did you have to mix my brother with this when you very well know that I have to do what it is necessary to protect the universe" they all were sobbing slightly and the 'gutted' Zoë was cleaning herself from the cow guts.

A very bewildered Max and a worried Aphrodite sprinted toward us "who did this?" I asked in a more passive voice trying to contain my anger.

"All of us except Aphrodite she is only ere because of her _date_ with Max, but I was the master mind, it was my fault not them or Max, Max just gave me his memory of Tartarus's voice" a very brave Artemis stood up blaming herself for the almost accident here.

"So where is Bianca?" I searched for her but I didn't find her until I search in the kitchen table, she was eating a chocolate ice cream sobbing slightly.

All my anger was replaced with concern. "Bi what's the problem?"

"P-Percy I have something to tell you" I nodded and sit at her side.

"I am pregnant"

 **TAN TAN TAN,** **So what cliffhanger would have made more impact this or the like me thing?**

 **So what do you want Bianca's kids to be, both boys, either girls, or one of each?** **  
** **The next two chapters will be very interesting one. I am sure of that I have some ideas that can take part of this and in my opinion are pretty awesome-not seen before.**

 **So here is the chapter**

 **Hi guys, do you like the chapter I hope so because I write it the fastest possible and send it to Rexlord immediately after being finish for it to arrive sooner but Beta-ing takes time so in take more time than normal**

 **So guys review and follow, review for the cliffhanger thing if you want and please review for Bianca's kids pleaseeee**

 **Special thanks to Redxlord for checking this chapter. take a look at his stories**

 **Me signing off**


	22. Chapter 22-Max Screw It Badly

_Chapter 22 Max screw it…badly_

 **hey guys i am sooo sorry for the late update, i know i did promise that i would post on Wednesday or Thursday by late. yeah i am sorry but in my defense i was arrested in the airport because 'i didn't had any identification with me and had a lighter in m bags'. the police is stupid or what i am a minor who forgot his lighter and some sparkles in his bag from my last trip to my grandmother's house not a terrorist**

 **my parents were fuming at me more than usual but i could care less. so after my extra-night in jail and finally arranging my documents i was free to get my flight back. so yeah i arrived here on Tuesday tired and mad so i wasn't in the best mood to write. i just plot in my bed took my phone put don't wake me till September ends by Green day...yeah in the beginning i thought their music was bad but for Thalia's sake i heard it and actually like it. yeah so slept all Tuesday and on Wednesday i wrote furiously but it was enough so it took me part of Thursday to finish and finally today was edited so here is it**

 **not my best week but i can survive**

 **I dont own PJO or HoO but i own Laura my dear and possible one of both Percy's but i am not sure**

 ** _Percy pov_**

 _"All of us except Aphrodite she is only here because of her date with Max, but I was the master mind, it was my fault not them or Max, Max just gave me his memory of Tartarus's voice" a very brave Artemis stood up blaming herself for the almost accident here._

 _"So where is Bianca?" I searched for her but I didn't find her until I search in the kitchen table, she was eating a chocolate ice cream sobbing slightly._

 _All my anger was replaced with concern. "Bi what's the problem?"_

 _"P-Percy I have something to tell you" I nodded and sit at her side._

 _"I am pregnant"_

That words sank in my mind all I could hear was 'I am pregnant', yeah I was ultra-happy, but never in my immortal life would I have thought that I would have a kid in the middle of a war. I need to hide my son/daughter from my brother because if they were to be discovered it could turn very bad.

I felt like an idiotic man, who couldn't stand being a father…I said something very intelligent "Great" I think they misunderstand me because Bianca started to cry and the rest of the girls were either glaring or giving me disappointed looks.

"Bianca don't cry, I don't know if you misunderstand me or not, but I am really excited about having a child" I lift her from her sit and spun her in the air like in those cheesy movies.

"I indeed was waiting for your children really, now that's it" I gestured at her to follow me as I directed them to my Kindergarten hall as I call it…who I asked to Phanes to create before he faded away.

The room was filled with diapers, towels, and baby bottles. It was designed as a safe playground for kids with easy accessibility for parents.

The room was divided in seven sections where 5 of them were lit up and ready to be used "Well girls welcome to my kindergarten, the paradise for any kid in my nephew's words aka Phanes" they gave wierd looks, I just shrugged it off.

"If you can see it has 7 sections while 5 of them are lit up, each of the lit up areas is for each of you, there you will find decoration and accessories adequate to their respective mother and…well me" they beamed at me all rushed to check their areas living an awkward Max, Aphrodite, and Thalia.

"Hey Thalia, don't you think I should add another section? " I said smirking at the blushing couple.

"D-Dad shut up, could you?" I shook my head and walk back to the room

Even if they didn't know of the other two sections, I did and one was with lightnings and the other of cozy, warm fires.

I watched as all of them went and congratulated Bianca for her baby or babies, us Primordial tend to be always twins… out of all my siblings only one was born by themselves, it was Tartarus…odd but I suppose it was fate and of course I was also born by myself, but that was because of my mother and another crazy aspects of my birth. I notice that it was late and even if the majority of us don't need to sleep that much, some of us still do…especially Bianca and Max.

Bianca needed it because of the baby that will drain her; and max because of his transformation that uses his own energy to replenish himself, so he doesn't explode into a bomb of golden dust and starlight energy.

"Well girls…and Max, I suppose is rather late and today has been an eventful day for all" I shooed all of them till there were only Artemis and Zoë.

They both look at the floor as a deer looks at headlights "Zoë can you bring Laura please, I haven't seen her in a week since she joined the hunt" she let out a long sigh, I bet she didn't notice she was holding.

"So, Artemis, what should I do with you?" I said with the best expressionless façade I had, I visibly saw her gulp in expectation.

"Percy it was only a little joke" she pleaded but my face remained stoic like stone.

"Artemis take a walk with me" she nervously nodded as she followed me.

We walked in awkward silence until Artemis was a mess and decided to finish my torture "Please Percy, if you gonna do me something, do it now I am dying from anticipation" I gave her an evil grin and open the closest door.

I think she awaited a torture chamber next to Thoon's, who by the way spill all the beans merely an hour after the attack was won. Not exactly what she thought in reality it was her personal Area which was the biggest forest in the universe.

The forest consisted of all different sorts of regions from the mortal and alien worlds with every type of animal in the universe…this thing was far the biggest of all because it is not only for Artemis but for Laura too. The moment I tried to sense Laura's desires they were messed up, but after the meeting I could tell hers were almost the same as Artemis one's just in a lower degree.

The difference between Mortal and non-mortal sections were divided as Both of them are up to Artemis to use, while Laura can only use the mortal one…the reason for the restrictions was because of the lethality of the animals…just the Natives of this same planet are by far the most dangerous as the first race of Dinosaurs and Dragons not that I choose the biggest ones, but the cubs that are approximately 20ft high.

Yeah, a fully matured T-rex as in Draconia reaches almost 400ft…by their standards. The royal family reaches up to 600-700ft height, leaving us like ants in comparison

Of course, I took precautions to evade any death, but they still are formidable opponents as a foe but as an ally they are great support. How I know?

Well, Shen Long is or was the king of the first dragon race, until the second era began and they claimed a younger but weaker king and my mother offer him a position as Guardian in her army.

The guys is very wise and old with his voodoo stuff, but he's very weird, sometimes he goes crazy and insults you in Chinese.

OH SHIT I SPACED OUT "err, so Artemis do you like it?" huh HA she is spacing out too. _What a relief;_ like on a cue moment an annoyed Zoë and a confused Laura appeared through the door from the of the hallway.

"You sent me to get our daughter and you disappear with Artemis to who knows where" I just gave her a goofy smile and she stuck her tongue at me in a mocking way.

"Yeah sorry, anyway Laura sweetie can you please come here?" "I want to show you something" her little body ached for knowledge of what was going on. I saw her tip-toe-ing to see inside the door but I was towering in front of her, before she could get a sight of it.

"Dad, pleeeeease let me see, could you?" I shook my head making her pout.

"No, wait a few minutes more big girl, how have you been?" I needed to know how she was doing after all.

"Good, the hunters are very funny and their park is cool"

"So you liked the Hunters Park, hmm; so I suppose you found your section there?" she nodded and attempt to see inside the room again.

"Yeah dad, the water slide was incredible, now can we see what is inside there…it sounds fun" I nodded to her impatient request.

"Laura this is your personal Area, only you, Artemis, and I can enter here without any of our permissions; you are sharing the area with your mother because of your similar desires…so enjoy your area…only don't cross the red barrier that area is only for Artemis as it has monsters far more powerful than you could imagine of" she nodded jumping in excitement already taking her chaotic bow.

Both of us turn to see a still frozen Artemis. I told Laura to use one of her sonic arrows close enough to Artemis to snap her out of her stupor.

"huh" was her reaction after the explosion happened only a few yards away from her.

"So Artemis, wanna check your area with Laura; I am sure she would love to hunt with you or no?" I asked turning to Laura who nodded her agreement.

"Yeah yeah whatever, come here Laura, we are leaving; just keep your pace with me okay" said Artemis smiling to her daughter who was ready with her bow in hand and arrow notched for the first animal to cross her path.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Laura pov**

This place is great, I saw animals I had never seen before in my life and the view from the other side is amazing. The animal on the other side are totally awesome. But I am regretting coming here, you know, with company at least. Yeah, Artemis is totally drugged, running up and down thru the forest like a mad man or woman I should say.

I almost can't keep up to her pace, she only stops 5 seconds to check any animal she hits and starts running like crazy to hunt down the next one. _very tiring I may say_

I am sweating like crazy as my mom is too, but to my amusement she has been striping her cloth off for ' _better agility for running'_ not that it matter to me; I am a girl who has to grown up to have breast, but still…girl, I don't feel anything like attraction towards her, just the desire of laughing at her.

Yeah, now we are hunting a black panther very close to the border of Alien zone…but mom doesn't appear to mind so I just go after her…and she crosses…shit…boring…I am going to eat ice cream.

 **TIME SKIP** _4 months after_

 **Max pov**

These past few months have been great. Dating a not slutty Aphrodite is awesome just a little too clingy when she's with me. we have been having a great time after officially whore-Aphrodite break up with Ares and asked for the divorce to Hephaestus. _not that he minded unless it was for Ares, who wasn't so willingly, he signed and was free in the market again_. From the happiness that she was finally free from her forced marriage with Hephaestus that she actually blessed him.

Now the guy or should I say lad isn't crippled nor disfigured but like Aphy said _handsome_ not my words it was hers, I am not gay. And for Ares…well he didn't win the lottery in this one, he tried to punch MY girlfriend IN FRONT OF ME. In resume, he got his ass handed to him and afterward I got a make out session for defending her. _A total_ _win-win situation guys_

Apart from my love life, I did have more blessing from dad who said I am near the power required to turn into an entire chaotic being, aka a primordial. After my transformation, he will finally give me my last three blessings: Order, destruction, and Creation, even though there are almost honorary since that three domains are just for my father as heir domains.

Yeah, practically the creation blessing is for creating portals. _very useful when you have shadow travel, vapor travel, and simple flashing…he said it was more dramatic_. What is the problem with kings and creators with dramatic entrances, that means as a first born of dad I will be heir and if I don't I'll go insane or turn evil…I too will be dramatic. _NOOOOOOOOO_

Remember me, NO dramatic entrances please, they are annoying when you aren't the one doing them. Where was I? oh yeah, blessings. Yeah, destruction is mostly destroy minor things…for my dad of course. Yeah that mean that the blessing gives me enough power to destroy a whole city or a regular area, leaving me out of energy till the point I can possibly fade. _Yeah, not very fun to try right? and my dad can destroy entire planets without sweating a single drop._

But my hope is that with training I can master it, I will be able to destroy a small planet with little population without blacking out but falling semi-conscious. And lastly is order, the one that doesn't give me a damn…yeah just another annoying tittle to the already long list. Dad says that the only way to get something out of it was if I was bounded to the Ancient Law…the ones I am not bounded too because I wasn't born or was converted to an immortal, my own power will do so I am damned with that one.

In total from blessings I got from dad, I have sky, healing, darkness, hunting _I was very grateful with this one_ , liquid from Hydros _as I was born with seas' and Ocean's blessing from aunt and uncle Pontus and Thalassa by born or creation_ , light, probability _meaning my luck is much greater, in simpler words,_ well actually all except for earth, time, and one that I am not going to get as dad says it's an unstable blessing and it has never been bestowed to anyone before.

Yeah, we are speaking about the power of fear it brings, but no one uses the thing because it scares anyone who has the guts to confront someone who wields that power. That power is ***** ex-controlled by my cousin **(A/N: I am not going to tell but it a little obvious right, even though I messed up the part where Hemera and Aether are children of Chaos, I am not messing this one up so it is as PJO wiki says. If you know who or what power it is, review it)** who never liked his powers but accepted his fate bestow to him by our cousins, the fates.

But all wasn't sun shines and rainbows. I indeed freed Annabeth from her hellhole in the void. I felt good when her face lit up from being freed from the black hole, but I was mad when she kissed me. My dad was proud of me, I overwhelm that grudge against her but still made her swear her loyalty to him and the void just in case she was part of some plans from jack.

I was fuming when she mentioned being together again…but what really drove me to nearly exploding was when I told her I was in a relationship with Aphrodite and she laughed and said 'you are dating that whore, I thought better of you seaweed brain'. It actually took all my family not to slap her and kick her to the Void again.

My dad sent her to camp after a warning not to get near me, unless she was over me and only wanted to be my friend or if she just could to get lost. But after my last blessing, I have been having these feelings in my gut that something bad is about to happen.

Yeah, there have been 3 attacks more to camp, but this times squad alpha was here along with my sisters on the hunt. I am worried in every attack since the last Enceladus and Polybotes were present along with another Giant.

Each attack has been bigger than the previous one. From Thoon, we just got that every attack was reckoning of our ground, and how we were fighting, but nothing else as he didn't enter the war meetings.

In the third attack we manage to capture Hippolytus. Who had important information of Tartarus strategy; apparently Tartarus is transporting part of his army to one of the Tartarus in other galaxies waging war in one of our allied planets. His plan isn't for us to retreat Alpha squad from this planet, but rather my father as he has to be present in the war negotiation before the war.

Leaving us without the only one who can best Tartarus…not that a group of us can't beat him but there are like 1 billion monsters for the final attack and like 9 more giants… apart from that he has control of hell fire, with one touch can put anyone in total agony till it subsides or die.

My dad says that normally war meetings take around 2 hours, but if the war meeting is the plan for delaying him and I takes more than that. Dad will fire the first attack beginning the war himself. The worst thing is that, that is the tip of the iceberg Hippolytus betrayed his father by asking a pardon from dad for the wildcard of Tartarus and joining us. My dad accepted and discussed this wildcard, but when he exited the room the scene almost made me cried. His face was paler that a ghost, his eyes help immense fear and sorrow, and was shivering from it.

My father, the one who never shows fear or sorrow, unless Artemis or Bianca was angry with him, was whimpering for some reason. I don't know what or why,but when I asked Hippolytus he said dad made him swear on his name to never mention it to anyone.

Now the last advice from the giant was that the next attack is composed of 5 million monsters, Enceladus, Polybotes, Mimas, and the one who matters to us…Hyperion. The titan of light had joined them slightly before the first attack, and is obviously under the curse as the lesser mention of Gaea, he obeys any order of Tartarus.

Our plan is to 'imprison' the titan in a tree by satyrs again, after lifting the curse we give the possibility to Tartarus to regain him once again, a good shaped warrior in his army. He will do as our spy in the army and if THE PIT doesn't bite the bait….well we have a plan B.

Our plan B was proposed, to all our surprise and shock, from Laura who had the best spy in her lap at that moment. Apparently the creator of the Universe confused the cub of a wildcat with the cub of the just re-formed….Nemean Lion. Now that we have a monster loyal to us so we can eavesdrop in the meetings without being noticed, it's not as perfect as using Hyperion but it will do.

Yeah, on to how she found it…well Artemis was on a rampage from the bite of a snake on her ankle, this snake was a mortal snake so its toxins from the poison didn't do their normal effect on godly blood. The effect of the poison was more like godly weed for her, causing her to go astray.

As Artemis crossed the Alien line Laura was left alone to walk back to the door. In the meantime she found the Lion fighting with a female Wildcat who too confused him with a mate for herself. As Snickers, the name for the Nemean Lion _Laura said that after she exited the room with him she went to the kitchen in search of food, and as she ate a snicker she remembered that he didn't have a name so you know the rest,_ didn't want to hook up with her, he decided to ditch her for Laura who gladly kept the 'little kitty'

Well leaving all the war aside, I am impatient for being an immortal finally, but something in the back of my mind still says that I am not ready. I did ask dad if I needed to do something, but he shook his head and said that probably was the resting blessings but that I should always follow my instincts and if I didn't feel ready he would wait till I felt comfortable to be an immortal or a Primordial to be exact.

Yeah the family apparently is almost complete now with Thalia just officially joining, both of Bianca's children according to the goddess of childbirth, Artemis, they are a girl and a boy my first blood siblings from dad, Laura doesn't count as she is sister of mine by Poseidon's side.

I have heard that Artemis loss her virginity after the hunting party. After she regained her bearings, she was in my dad's room and you know the rest, too gross for me to continue. Lately, I have heard from some minor gods that dad has been visiting Aunt Hestia very often or should I say mom Hestia…not that I am complaining as I consider her like a grandmother to me after my mortal mom…OH SHIT…I haven't visit her in ages…I am so dead, the good thing is that she doesn't know who my dad is so she can't force him or threaten me with lifting my powers.

I mean my mom is so mighty that she can control the god of the Seas to lift my powers for a week, but I can't see her controlling the creator of the universe the same way…right? We will see `when the moment comes by.

Talking about mortals, Jason left 3 months ago…not willingly of course. This place is awesome with all of our toys and play things. We are a true family, we fight, we play, we tease, we cry, we laugh together and I love all of them. At the beginning I was skeptical of my new dad, but with the introduction of Calypso made of him…he won the chance to participate and really won in the end of the best father any kid could want.

Poor Jason…well stupid of him. He screwed up his relationship with Piper after all he was able to talk 2 days after he was revived and he never sent her an IM to say he was alive or something. It was until a month after he revived that dad almost kicked him out of here because many people were sad and depressed from his dead.

Yeah, he casually comes to Piper, almost killing her from shear surprise, saying he was alive a month ago after Thalia asked her for the photo, thanks to dad. Piper was at the border of insanity before that, not knowing if he was alive or dead after being asked the photo, she thought it was a voodoo method to revive him so she had raised her hopes up a notch. But after meeting him in flesh and blood, after she has given up and mourned him…again. She went nuts that moment.

I remember Piper crying her heart out on my shoulder; yeah I was there since she stays in camp Jupiter so I don't have to see the pesky Greeks. I was visiting since I hadn't visited since I left camp for the mortal world running away from the Greeks.

Hazel and Frank were okay with their life together, already waiting for their first kid…so they didn't spend much time in the outside that meant that they didn't comforted Piper like they should have. Piper after all is my step-daughter-possible-to-be in a weird way, but I have never mentioned it to her, so she doesn't freak out. In reality, I have never mentioned to her that I am in a relationship with her mother, but it's still weird to think about it.

Even though I consider Piper my best friend, since I have lost all my friends on the Greeks side and Thalia is now my mother…weird. Jason is a jerk and Nico is never around unless Bianca needs him. Hazel and Frank had secluded themselves from the world after the pregnancy notice.

Yeah, so I kinda hang out a lot with her to get her too lit up there are plenty fishes in the ocean and I can say Piper is an expert fisher in my mind. Okay that image didn't seem okay in my mind, so I just scratch that and we are just saying she is too beautiful to be single for that long.

Ugh, sometimes I thanked that Piper is lonely even if it is selfish of me, I can spend time with her like that time I was trapped in the void without anyone around since dad had taken all of the family to visit a neighbor planet. I was left of course because the day before I had just been blessed, so I couldn't do much but rest and use a little of darkness and water power to entertain myself.

So I just shadow travel to camp and talked with Piper till they came back for me to go home.

I am kinda thinking that I should propose to Aphrodite you know, these past months have been the best of my life, even with a greater war on our heads, but just her mere presence makes me immensely happy. I will talk to dad to see what he says and my mom if she blesses us to be together.

Ugh, I want to sleep see ya.

 **Percy pov**

This month I've trying to spend as much time with my family and Hestia since she was my first friend when I was alone in this universe, the one who helped me as I did my duties as creator of the universe of my dad.

I just can't erase the warm smile of Hestia as I showed her the room I made for her on the Void, the cozy log cabin wasn't extravagant or giant just a simple cabin with a chimney and living room to share with the rest. The one thing that differentiated it from the rest is that it's full of photos; photos of her family laughing, running, playing, sharing…a time when they weren't prideful, weak minded, and hunger power all mighty Olympians, rulers of Olympus.

It was hard to get one photo of every member of the council plus Hades and any other god or goddess she considered family together in one picture, but I even did one with Zeus, Rhea, and Kronos. Well, the Kronos one was recent, but she doesn't know that, so shhhh.

It made my heart warm as she softly touched and watched every pure moment of bliss that every god or goddess witnessed almost once in their eternal lives.

Even thou I am happy being near Hestia, there is still Max.

I am worried about Max, he is just about to reach his own immortality, but he has some 'duties' to do before he can transform even thou he doesn't know what they are his body does. I am just worried that they can develop in the wrong way, and get his life in a twist about it.

It hurts me to watch him scowl as I riddle him with answers, but I can't tell him, I am forbidden to do it. I can just hope for the best and wait till it finally happens and be there if he screws it even with his probability blessing.

Although Max situation is worrying, there is no bigger worry than the one Hippolytus gave me some months ago. I scold myself for not thinking of it before, but it is risky even for himself to do it. If he somehow succeeds…we are all doomed.

There is no way back if he applies that plan, I won't know what to do if it is the case; I can just hope he dies along in the process, even if it hurts me killing my brother. I will do it now that I know his plans.

Now, I just will reinforce Devi and hope for the best, if I know if a hollow try and he surly will get to it…I can't let him win that easily.

Oh well hope for the best

 **Laura pov** _random guys_

YES Snickers kill the vile, disgusting pigs YAY

 **Aphrodite pov**

I can't believe I have been dating Max for 4 Months*squeal*. He is just great, all the dates, dinners, and picnic are just incredible. Not even the richest among rich have delighted me like he has. I LOVE HIM, I just want to spend the rest of my eternal life with him and if possible his family, which isn't a dictatorship like Olympus but a true family, who apparently has a spot for me.*giggles*

If Max asks me to marry him right now, I will just kiss him and cry out YES, but I am sure he doesn't want to rush this, so I will wait till he is comfortable.

 _'I will just return to my duties screwing happy couples in the mortal world'_ I heard my bubble me say.

'STOP IT WHORE YOU, we will help couples, understand' I screeched at my internal me.

 _'Ugh don't get your panties in a twist Aphrodite, you know I haven't gotten fucked in five months because of your little boyfriend and your damned love'_ she squeaked.

'Just shut up and get lost' I commanded.

 **Max pov**

I just got up from a good nap and walked to my bathroom, just wanting a good shower to start off a day of visiting friends. I wanted to present my dad and Aphrodite to my mom, visit the pitiful camp to see if I have siblings to rescue, and in the end go and check hazel's baby. After that, go see a movie with Piper at New Rome's new movie theater.

First, I have to do something almost impossible…wake up my dad. He is impossible to wake up, you know if you want to wet him he absorbs the water, burn him he is immune to fire, anything can't wake him up apart from something I wouldn't do…maybe I will get Zoë or anyone else to do it.

 **LINE BREAK**

After 1 hour of waiting for my dad to wake up, he finally got his ass of that incredible bed of his and get into the bathroom. I couldn't believe the creator of the universe could be so lazy…when doing nothing but I suppose the war has him stressed or something.

Finally, my dad was ready to visit my mom with me and Aphy. I will have her appear there when it's necessary because if she appears with me from the beginning. The only thing I will get is a slap and a scold for ditching Annabeth. She would start with _she could have been the perfect daughter in law of the world, she was so intelligent you should learn from her sweetie, she is so pretty I don't know how you let her go and so on._ In short she loved Annabitch.

"Max ready to go, I suppose you have a lot to explain your mother…and it would take a lot to explain and I know for sure you have another plans in mind" I nodded and prepare to step into the portal to my mom's apartment.

When we step out, my mom was washing the dishes, so I did what any kid will do after not seeing his mom in months. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Percy my boy, I-I thought that you had died in the war" she was crying and I felt guilty for putting my mom through this, she didn't deserve it.

"Please, take a sit and who is this man here" my mom shooed my dad and me to a sit on the couch as she prepared some cookies for me.

"Mrs. Jackson, my name is Perseus and I am Max father" my mom gave me a confused look until she put 2 and 2 together and she gave a disapproving look

"Percy or Max, you disowned Poseidon for this obviously more powerful man" I was about to retort but my dad beat me to the punch.

"Mrs. You don't understand, Max here is my legitimate son, and by records Poseidon was the one who almost disowned him when he didn't give a damn after Max ran away from camp" I don't understand why dad is acting…so serious but I suppose that is how the creator should be right?

"What do you mean legitimate son, I am quite sure he is Poseidon's son" my mom questioned us.

After a large explanation of my weird way of birth/creating she relented and accepted that I was my dad's son "oh, Poseidon is gonna get it" my mom muttered under her breath.

My dad couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing "Max, when you told me that your mom really scolded Poseidon, I didn't believe you but now I understand" I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

 **Percy pov**

I couldn't believe that with one call Poseidon came here to visit Sally. OH MY GODS, but you had to see his expression `when he came as the all mighty god of the seas

"So Sally, you finally decided to accept my offer and turn into the queen of the seas" he said raising his chest like an egotistic Zeus.

"HELL NO, I called you here because you dare leave our son in the mortal world without protection, you sea scum" I watched silently nudging at Max who was devouring some blue cookies while he was oblivious to the drama.

"That universe spawn isn't my son anymore, it was never mine" with that said…SLAP.

"Don't you dare say a word against my son, Poseidon" she dragged him by the ear to the door and literally kicked him out.

I couldn't suppress the 'WOW' from my mouth "We are through Poseidon" with that said Poseidon's eyes widened and turn to a sea breeze leaving both of us stunned at the scene of a mortal beating the crap out of the mighty God of the Seas.

I start clapping my hand in awe at the greatest mortal to ever live on this planet created by my sister.

"Sorry about that, he deserved that; but what with the 'universes spawn' thing" I gulped as she stated. This was the moment that could kill her from the shock.

"Mom, don't bow or anything please and just try not to faint or something because my dad is the…creator of the Universe" his mom stared at me then at Max with a smile in her face before bursting laughing.

We watch without any sign of amusement while she mocked us "Are you joking right?….right?

My son shook his head, taking out a simple chaotic chaos dagger to stab my arm. When my arm sprinkled silver blood she fell to one knee, deeply apologizing.

"Sally don't worry, you are not the first one do it; just don't bow or say 'my lord', I don't like formalities"

 **Max pov**

After my mom accepted that my dad was the all mighty creator, she was a little tense so we decided to tell her our story…from the moment I left camp till I was fetched by Calypso until the moment before arriving here including my multiple moms.

But I never did tell her that Annabitch cheated on me, or that I was dating Aphrodite. After a while my father disappear to go get my sexy girlfriend and to sleep again or just spend time with my moms*shudder*

"Mom I wanna present you my girlfriend" she gave me a quizzical look before I had mentioned that I was dating Aphrodite.

With that there was a pink flash at my side, bringing a stunning Aphrodite in shirt and jeans.

"Lady Aphrodite, what brings you here, if I may ask?" I think my mom didn't catch the drift until I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"You and she are…." She trailed off as we nodded. My mom immediately excused herself as she dragged me to the kitchen.

"What it is mom?" I asked

"Pe-Max what are you doing with that slut" I suppressed the desire of yelling and slapping my mom for insulting the love of my life.

I was fuming but I managed to say through gritted teeth "Mom please never ever say that of her; she has changed and I love her and as she does love me" she gave me an apprehensive nod and we returned to living room.

I gave Aphy one peck on the lips, before excusing myself "Mom I would like to stay more, but I have a date with my STEP-DAUGHTER" I said with emphasis on daughter part making Aphrodite blush.

I leaned into my love goddess's ear and said "I will be seeing a movie in New Rome's theater later with Piper, see ya later" I gave her another peck and vanished into the shadows leaving a nervous goddess and my mom in the same room.

I just knew one thing was going to happen, that I…am…grounded.

 **LINE BREAK**

I am just leaving Frank's and Hazel's home in New Rome after checking how they were. How they were doing with the baby boy in her stomach _that didn't sound okay_ I just shrugged off the idea and kept walking through the streets of Via _Principia_ saluting any roman on the way.

I even found Leo and Calypso 2.0 in the way, he did look happy with her after all. Finally, I arrived at the house of the daughter of my girlfriend.

I knocked on her door for some time until I heard her silk voice shouting 'I'm coming, fuck' _what a lady like response_

"Hey Pipes" I greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hey Perce" she smiled as I checked her out. She was in a plain orange shirt with Levi's black jeans and a pair of orange converse with her always choppy style hair that still made her look beautiful, even when she tried not to.

"Ready to go My Lady" I flash her a cheesy smile as she looped her elbow with mine.

We walked in silence till we reached the big ticket line, but at the sight of the heroes of Olympus they moved, giving us the first spot in line. Well, after all the wolf whistles that the roman gave us, we reached our movie Terminator Genesis.

That's what I liked about Piper , she was different from the other daughters of Aphrodite. She does not give a damn about what others say about her and doesn't always act all lovey dovey and other stuff or would chose extra romantic movies.

Yeah, terminator is a pretty nasty movie for her but she likes it…apparently her dad appears in the movie so you'd understand…but I do like the movie.

We enter the room that was almost full, the movie was new so it made sense that it was packed. We spotted our seat in the upper right side of the rows of chairs.

I bought a popcorn combo with 2 cokes and a bag of skittles for her.

We started to talk about random things until someone shouted 'shut up love birds the movie is starting' we both blushed in embarrassment and shut our trap.

The movie was very entertaining, but it saddened me watching Piper silently sob as she watched her dad in the movie. She was alone in this world now since her dad, Tristan McLean, died at the hand of Gaea trying to use him as bait for Piper to betray us.

I casually wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder lifting the middle arm rest between our chair. I gave her the opportunity to snuggle at my side. I silently stroked her hair as I kept my eyes glued to the movie screen, I could hear her mutter some incoherent things laced between some 'I miss you daddy' and 'I love you dad'. It hurt me to watch her like this.

I leaned back a little so my mouth was at her ear level as I muttered supporting words. I slowly changed my view to my crying friend in my arms. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty that came naturally to her like her mother.

As she sensed that I was starting, she raised her vision to my eyes, I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes that drive me to the question. If Aphrodite only had red, pink, and purple eyes how was it possible for her to have kaleidoscope ones?

Unfortunately as I was musing in her eyes nature, we both were leaning till our lips were brushing each other. By magic one second before I could acknowledge it an explosion in cue moment went and…I was kissing Piper McLean and she was kissing back.

 **Hi guys, another chapter. i think the moment i start talking about Piper from nothingness was pretty obvious but what can i do. yeah so here Mom vz. Daughter cat fight**

 **yeah i have a request for you guys...two actually**

 **1 is anyone who can imagine or have heard of a nickname for Aphrodite apart from Aphy tell me please**

 **2 is that what gender you want Artemis kids to be; both girls (to her pleasure), a girl and a boy, both boys ( irony is a bitch guys) so chose well**

 **well i suppose Review and follow guys dont forget to review both request from above they are quit important**

 **Special thanks to Redxlord for revising my stories. check his stories guys**

 **Me signing off**


	23. Chapter 23-Things to Regret

_Chapter 23-Things to Regret_

 **Hi guys, here is the next chapter.**

 **I can't believe I am almost at 40,000 views, there are generally 500 daily but wow never I my short unlucky life. Yeah my luck sucks, this week overall…yeah today o broke my fucking nose and it sucks.**

 **Thinking about things, I was checking the views from my stories and one has 40,000 and the other 3,000 great difference…why? I don't know**

 **I think I just will shut up and do the disclaimer**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO but I swear in the river Styx that Riordan steal the idea from me**

 **Lady Styx: You have broken an oath on my river, boy. You will pay with your soul in my river**

 **Me:*panicking* Sorry Lady Styx, but be reasonable, we can discuss this like civil people not killing no one's soul okay**

 **Lady Styx: let me think…hmm…no. you come with me boy**

 **Me:*being dragged by Styx* I am sorry for this guys, I will broke loose from Tartarus…I swear. But as last message…my life sucks**

 **REVIEWS-DON'T READ THIS BECAUSE IT CONTAINS SPOILERS**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **Random1224-Well bro because I am an evil sorcerer, that likes to make people suffer**

 **WhiteEagle1985-noted bro, I am sorry that I forgot the review in the previews chapter but I am amending in this one**

 **Guest-two girls, noted bro/sis**

 **Guest-hehe even if it is cruel there was a pool…if people had a cold-heart and left her with only one kid is decision of the readers**

 **Rose7Mellark-okay boy and girl noted sis**

 **Randompernguinofsomekind-okay a girl and a boy perfect, but I have a question…how did you thought your penname, is very creative**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **WhiteEagle1985-thanks, Love bug…hmm kinda; yeah a girl and boy copied**

 **IchiIchi-hmm, I am still not completely sure of it, kinda 70% yes and 30%no, perfect kiddo and kidda, and about the man-hating think…I don't think well not until the babies born because bad habits die hard…and hating people is a really bad habit…And we try to evade the extreme OCCness**

 **The Mage22-yeah that's what I thought when I wrote the request, noted bro to kiddos**

 **Guest-as I said before I am not completely sure…of Piper. Aphrodite of course but Piper maybe will die tragically** _ **shit spoilers**_

 **Guest-You are a genius, bro. I can't tell because I am the one writing it so my opinion goes to the trash but you said it. THIS GUY HERE WHOEVER YOU ARE SAID "THIS DESERVES MORE REVIEWS", don't let him down because sadly I can't review myself**

 **Guest-boy and girl, so I suppose that Artemis will have a couple, hmm I suppose I will wait for another chapter to decide**

 **Guest-Wow longest review since one that scolded me about Hunting not being a Primordial domain, but it was necessary. How was I supposed to get Max to shot straight? Artemis curse doesn't count still he sucks at Archery. So who better that the blessing of the Primordial deity of Hunting to get someone so horrible to shot bullseye's.**

 **Yeah I know sometimes it is hard to read because I suck at English because my parental language is Spanish but I like English way more.**

 **Great bro you popped my surprise, now I have to give spoilers…yeah it was completely planed not to mention Artemis** _ **affair**_ **because the chapter was kinda already full…7,000 words for the normal 4,000…the same goes for Hestia visits and that were only rumors from Max eavesdropping ability…now all know that it will happen but great deduction**

 **And lastly thanks…hate staying in jail for something I didn't do and that no one ever mention to me but I am okay…as best you can be with a broken nose but okay. But hey my files are still on blank because it wasn't any crime**

 **ENOUGH RAMBLING TO THE STORY**

 **Max pov**

 _I gave Aphy one peck on the lips before excusing myself "Mom I would like to stay more, but I have a date with my STEP-DAUGHTER" I said with emphasis in daughter part making Aphrodite blush._

 _I leaned to my love goddess ear and said "I will be seeing a movie in New Rome's theater later with Piper, see ya later" I gave her another peck and vanish into the shadows leaving a nervous goddess and my mom in the same room_

 _I just know one thing about that, that I…am…grounded_

 **Aphrodite pov **_meanwhile Percy and Max talk with sally_

Oh my gods, I am going to visit Max's mother, I am dying on the inside, what if she doesn't like me…I am known in the mortal and immortal world as the Whore of Olympus and she is the Mother of the Savior of Olympus…twice.

And I am not counting that she is the greatest mortal to ever lay a foot on earth, yeah I have heard what she does to Poseidon, and not even my strongest charmspeak can force him to do something. No wonder she is the mother of the strongest demigod to ever live.

I was tapping my foot impatiently on the black floor of my uncle's palace. I couldn't believe they were eating blue cookies and I'm here whimpering trying to get my nerve back. As on cue a black Shadow appeared, followed by a pale son of Hades "fuck" I muttered but apparently he heard me.

"Good to see ya Aphrodite, now where are Max or Percy?" I gave him an impassive look but seemed unfazed.

I sigh "both are at Sally's house" he nodded and disappeared in another shadow, but as the last bit of it disappeared, his head popped out.

I gave a girly 'eep' but he didn't mind "umm, do you know where my sister is?" he gave me pleading eyes.

"Yeah, she is with Artemis on Olympus for her weekly Pregnancy check with Apollo" he gave me a deadpanned look, _yeah the god of healing is checking the girlfriend of the Primordial of Healing, but Apollo wanted to check on his 'little sis' and her girlfriend's children_ he sighed and waved me off.

"See ya Love bug" Argh, that nickname infuriated me, Max tried calling me that one time but he only got a slap on the face.

I sat on the kitchen with a jar of blue cookies labeled as Max-do not touch. I shrugged and start eating the delicious cookies. I sighed, dreamily daydreaming of living here as Max's wife with a lot of kids running through the magical doors of the palace.

I couldn't erase the smile on my face as I imagined sharing with my uncle's incredible family. I just hope that I soon be a part of them.

I snapped out of my fabulous Dream as Percy tapped me on the shoulder, I gave him an annoyed face but all my worries returned with Percy "hmm, sorry that I am late but it was totally worth it…I will sent you the video after I visit Hestia"

Of course, I could only wonder what happen in that apartment till Percy sends me the video. I gave him a nod and we vanished from the alternate planet.

We were at mid-flash when he winked at me and vanish from my side, I panicked and flash from the flash to Percy's mom apartment.

I appeared in a pink flash by Max's side on a very comfortable couch "Lady Aphrodite, what brings you here if I may ask?" I gulped _hasn't Max told her already, this wasn't how we planned it._

I glanced at the passive face of my boyfriend as he intertwined our fingers.

"You and she" she trailed off, we nodded. My dreading moment finally arrived, she excused herself dragging her son of Percy _that sounds weird_ to the kitchen.

I only could hear some hushes and murmurs but I couldn't tell what they were saying, after a little they returned, Percy with a satisfied smile and Sally with an apprehensive frown.

He gave me a peck on the lips before…excusing himself _oh my gods he is not gonna leave me here…alone_ "Mom I would like to stay longer, but I have a date with my STEP-DAUGHTER" I blushed as he made emphasis on the daughter part.

He leaned to my ear and said in a voice that sent shivers to my spine "I will be seeing a movie in New Rome's theater later with Piper, see ya later" and he finished with a so childish voice that I lost my moment to plea my escape.

He gave me another peck and disappeared in a shadow, leaving me with his mom, I had just a thought. He is so going to sleep on the couch tonight. I don't know how but I will get Percy to force him to sleep there. I will sleep peacefully in my comfy bed in Olympus

"You and my son huh" was the scary response from Sally, now she could understand why Poseidon paled so terribly at her mention. I could escape the fear creeping to my head and if I wasn't a goddess, I am sure I would have already peed myself.

"Yes Sally, your son is quit special" I mustered from my trembling voice.

"Yes he is, such a caring, loyal, playful boy you know but he is very emotional with the people he keeps near his heart" I could only imagine my situation as a psycho examines his prey ready to kill it.

"Yes he is" I did not trust my voice around her, her aura was harsh.

"I want the best for my son, and you, why would you be the best for him…from what Poseidon has told me you have had a lot of demigod children in camp and from what I know now he is the son of the creator…so why are you the best for him, hmm? "

Why am I the best for him? Why I deserve his love? Why I deserve to have a family with him? Why I deserve be part of his family? WHY I DESERVE HIM?

Ugh isn't it supposed to be my dad be the one that has to be interrogating Max now, well Ouranus was dead before I even existed, and Max wouldn't have any doubt answering these questions, do I deserve him; the powerful, handsome, caring, loyal, sweet, funny, annoying, and loving semi-primordial. The other me would say something like 'of course my dear, I am the sexist, hottest, and beautiful girlfriend that can exist, the question is he deserves me' _'yeah I would say that'_ the sound of a bubble snapped me out of my thought.

"Sally, I-I don't know" I said, she rose from her seat with a smug smirk.

"Well, my dear you don't deser-" I cut her off.

"But I know I make him happy, I know he is delighted being with me as much as I do. I know I love him as much as he does too. I know he likes to laugh with me, I know why I love him" I paused to make dramatic effects.

"I love him, not because he is perfect of course, no one is perfect. I love him because he is perfect for me, because he tried to see through my whore-bubble self, because he understands me, because he doesn't judge me like others do, because I don't see him as a price or goal to reach…because he was my first friend ever since his father" I raised my view to a gaping Sally, she quickly regain her bearing and crushed me into a bear hug **(A/N: It was hard to write this part knowing what is coming you know, I almost cry…nah just kidding for the crying thing but in reality sure it is cruel but I has to be done and writing it hearing Linkin Park doesn't help either)**

"Perseus had the reason, you are the right one for my baby boy" huh, Percy had been digging his nose here.

"So my uncle has to do with all the creepiness" she nodded like if scarring an Olympian was nothing.

"Yes, he came in my dreams telling me that my son was okay and they would visit today; also he mentioned the betrayal of the Spawn of Athena and he mentioned that his niece was Max's girlfriend; he never really mentioned you but he also said that he only wished the best for his son and that you were the best for it" huh, I think I owe him one.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson, I will not let you down" she nodded and offered me a cup of tea and blue cookies.

"Just Sally dear" with that we went into a full chat about random things, by the time we finish there was just barely enough time to catch up with Max and Piper in the movies to see how they were doing.

I was about to leave when I remembered something that I overheard from a conversation from Max and Percy. "Sally, just before I leave, what will you do if Percy offers you immortality" she taped her chin with her index finger with a thoughtful expression plastered in her face.

"Aphrodite, don't worry Perseus has already offer it to me in my dreams, but I didn't take it because I didn't know who he was, but I am going to take it after you defeat anything you are fighting" I nodded and flashed myself to the movie theater just 3 rows upward from my daughter and boyfriend seats.

 **LINE BREAK** _you didn't think that I would let it slip that way right…Apollo's temple_

 **Nico pov** _unexpected right_

I was furious at my sister, she dared get pregnant and even give me a second to tell me I am going to be uncle, the nerves of that girl

I shadow travel to Apollo's temple exasperated of life, how long it has been 2 month? 3 month? 4 month? It can't be more than that; I was with her before that with the 'prank' that got me almost killed.

The bright light of the temple's reflection blinds me partially because of the my sensitive eyes.

"Uh" was my brilliant answer as Apollo was talking to me.

"Too much gold, Apollo can you turn off the sun for a moment" I heard an indignant huff of the sun god, as I chuckled lightly.

"Hey, little sis" I waved cheerfully at my groaning sister who was waiting patiently in the waiting room.

"Nico, since when have been hanging out with Apollo, and by the record I am two years older so shut up" I stuck out my tongue at her annoyed face.

Suddenly, all my playfulness was erased from my face turning into a serious worry "Bi, why did you never tell me about my nephew and niece?" she bit her lower lip.

"Nico, it was because you were so distant lately, I-I thought that you wanted your space, we were always together so I thought it was fair to give you what I thought you wanted" I opened my arms for a bear hug for my big sis.

"big sis, we have been together forever and that's how I plan to keep it; not even the creator of the universe can separate us, which surprisingly is your boyfriend, father of my nephew and niece, and soon-to-be borther-in-" I clapped my hand over my mouth as I slip the news

 _Oh my gods, hey why am I not dead yet_ "He is going to propose to us?" was that gawking question of my sister.

"Kinda" I clasped my hand over my mouth again as once again I slipped out more information. As Bianca squealed in joy as black portal start to materialize under us

"Shit, sorry Bianca, I think I will not be able to assist in the weeding" she stood there dumbs trucked.

"Why?" was the only thing she could muster.

"I…swore…on…his…name…fading…existence" I said through ragged breath as the portal sucked me fast.

"Bianca…love…you…tell…rest…sorry…don't…blame…Percy" with that the portal sucked my entire body leaving a sorrowful sister alone with her 5 girlfriends inside an infirmary.

 **LINE BREAK** _sorry for killing Nico but I really couldn't resist it after I thought about it-Olympus Hestia's palace-you didn't truly thought that would be Max pov right_

 **Percy pov**

After I evilly left my niece/soon-to-be daughter-in-law, I shadow traveled to Hestia's palace since we have been doing this weekly for the past two months. She had been angry with me for quite a bit because I didn't visit or call or something after I finally settled here on earth.

Yeah, an angry daughter of Kronos isn't anything good…worst when you don't have much control over greek fire. I still remember the first time I visited 2 months ago.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Percy pov**_

 _I was completely nervous why? I was visiting Hestia for the first time, like friends, in what 2 millennia, maybe more. No way am I leaving here without being whipped._

 _I wasn't used to the Marble like palace's here on Olympus, and I never in my immortal life thought a person so warm and caring will live in a palace made of cold and empty marble but what can I say it's not my house._

 _I knocked onto the big carved wooden doors, I decided not to flash inside because what if she is bathing or in the bathroom, after some little footsteps the big doors were open by a little 8 years old hand._

 _With an irritated huff she let the door open for me to enter, I could help but take back what I said of the cold marble house, the inside was totally different it was normal concrete but totally cozy with a chimney and a hearth in the middle_

 _In the living room were some couches and two love seats with Hestia took one for herself "Hi, firefly" I said awkwardly_

 _Nothing was here response, I could feel the hearth losing his brightness since the moment I enter but now it dimmed a lot after her cold stance_

 _"Hesty how you doing" I said in a fake cheerful voice_

 _"Okay Perseus, very well indeed" I internally shivered at her cold demeanor._

 _"Come on Hestia don't be like that, I know our last meeting wasn't the best and I promised I would visit as soon as possible but…this is as soon as possible as I had to reunite my universal council to the threat of Tartarus waging war to any planet possible plus Bianca's pregnancy has been a pain in the ass, if I didn't know that Primordial pregnancies are like that I could've swore she went crazy" I cursed my dad under my breath for creating me with ADHD, I swear he just did it to annoy me._

 _She got up, her back facing me, as she stared at the fire cracking in the chimney. I could feel her burning stare at the fire as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Perseus, you always have an excuse. The first time we met you helped me when I was in need…and for that I will always be grateful. The next time you asked me for places to rest…I was okay with that it was an opportunity to see you again, maybe drink something but as fast as you came you left" I wanted to protest but I knew it was true. I indeed asked her to come with me but I didn't insist or offer her one of my clones._

 _"after that how long didn't your you say a word to me for what 2-3 millennia, in that time I just hoped you visited just a little or a mental call; I know you visited the hunt to left new girls there, why didn't you visit in that moment? Why make me wait so long" I felt a pang of guilty invading my heart_

 _"When Artemis first arrived on Olympus…she jumped to greet me. You know what was her first question hmm? 'Do you truly know him. At that moment I thought you would visit…it never happened"_

 _"From time to time Artemis visited me to inform me of a new hunter that arrived with your sign…she beamed every time she knew anything from you. And I, as always, was forgotten just with the idea that one day you will have the modesty to visit" I wanted to retort and said that I did think about her, that I constantly remembered her, but I knew I hadn't the right to say that._

 _I could feel her internal fury growing the flames "after holding out for so long onto that desire that you would visit…you called. I was happy…because you called…for what…a stupid dramatic entrance" I wanted to cringe at the end but held strong not showing it, but I could see that slowly that flames were changing colors._

 _"the moment you entered the Throne room you talked to Artemis, after your little show with my brother and the rest of the council you sent us anywhere but only leaving a bunch of gods with you…including Leo Valdez…how do you think I felt after you forgot of me hmm"_

 _I stared at her back; I could see the tears falling to the rug under our feet. It has been long since she transformed into her original form, her 20 years old form "Your son, Max, as he calls himself…he was the small sparkle of hope I had left after Artemis went into a rampage for the death of her hunters. He was so similar to you on that moment any could have though it truly was your son"_

 _I knew Max had bonded quite well with Hestia after I gave him the sight of hope "As in our last meeting when you showed us our allies…maybe it was my father…but on that moment he was a monster to me; on that moment something broke inside me, Perseus you know…and all for another stupid prank"_

 _I swallowed hard as I never thought of how our plans could affect Hestia or all the council "but the last straw was when you-you turned into dust…gray dust. I may have not showed it in front of the council like Artemis and her ex-hunters but I was distraught, sorrowful, and distressed for what…just another stupid prank" I could only keep thinking of one thing 'crap'_

 _"Now Perseus can you tell me what your excuse is for all you have done to me since I met you"_

 _"Hestia, I may for never contacted you in the past millennia but I always thought about you, maybe I never visited the hunt in person…it was always portal way to it"_

 _"No, I never thought that Arty would run to meet you, especially ask you instantly about me, but I told her about you because being alone is never good, that is as bad as bottling up your feelings…I told her because you and her needed someone to rely on"_

 _"I never visited because I watched you incessantly calm down your siblings wrath against each other and even in your spare time visiting Hades or tending the heart on camp…my nieces informed me from your role in Olympus the main one…the one that not spares time as is always constant…providing hope"_

 _"when I called you after millennia, I too was happy for our meeting…the reason of my called was immature…and for that I apologize; I didn't realize that I was hurting you as doing it…and for that I am ashamed" I raised my stare from my hand to the immobile back of the goddess of family. Maybe in my mind I was mending things but in reality I was just feeding the flames_

 _"this may not be a valid excuse but the meeting with the 'bunch of gods' wasn't something for me but for my family members that wanted to show their parents that they were alive and safe…I only was there as a third wheel between my lieutenants and their parents meeting"_

 _I wanted her desperately to emit one sound just a second of acknowledge "Max, is a great boy but his Poseidon genes and constant abuse from his ex-step dad prevented him for sensing hope to a degree to see and hear you until I gave him the sight of hope opening a new world to his eyes…you as a main part of it"_

 _"It wasn't right of us to play with you like that; Kronos and I never thought of your feelings in that moment, we only thought of pissing Zeus…we never thought it might affect you so badly"_

 _Lastly…that wasn't a prank…it was a lesson. A lesson for Artemis and the girls…why? Because they lose faith far too fast, they judge before thinking, they don't believe in other as they should…and the only way to solve thing like that…is in a life and death situation"_

 _"Do you forgive me, Hestia?" silence was my answer_

 _"do I forgive you…do I forgive you" all the flames went loose lighting up the decoration around the room, but I was a little scared because this wasn't the Hestia I knew…the greek fire prove it "what you are giving me is just more excuses Perseus EXCUSES JUST EXCUSES"_

 _She finally turned to face, tears falling from her eyes that were fire pits…if it wasn't for the situation I would have said 'cool' for the fire pit with tears. How is that even possible?_

 _Her voice was below a whisper but still I could hear her "how I know they aren't just excuse? How do I know you truly remembered me all this time?" I knew what I had to do._

 _I slowly approached her and placed a hand on her cheek, she looked away "Hestia, look at me" I commanded._

 _She tilted her head to my direction, the fury in her eyes had vanished leaving just a saddening feeling in them "Do you trust me, Hesty" I extended my hand for her to grab. I could feel the tension in her mind struggle to choose if she would go or not._

 _After what felt like hours for me, she nodded. I flashed us to the void I could prove my innocence. We appeared in the kitchen as always._

 _I signaled her to follow me to the closest door who apparently was the bathroom's one but it doesn't matter. "Hestia this proves that I did thought of you all the time" I think I focus too much in her eyes because when I open the door there was only a bathroom._

 _And that got me a…SLAP "sorry wrong door"_

 _This time I focused on the room I wanted to open…when I glanced inside there it was the log cabin I had perfectly prepared for Hestia. I could tell she liked it but this wasn't enough for her._

 _"Well, do you want to enter or something" I asked, she nodded and I think she liked it a little bit more on inside._

 _"Ugh, Perseus this doesn't prove anything, you could have stopped time and made it appear in seconds" I grinned at her and pointed to the photos hanging on the wall._

 _I couldn't help but smile as she examined and hugged every photo from her family, there was at least one photo of every member from her family…the most difficult ones were Zeus and Kronos because you know all the madness._

 _But after asking Rhea it wasn't too difficult…although in the far end of the cabin there was one last photo of all of us, the Titans, Max, the girls, me, and even Aphrodite, there smiling faces for the camera as a family as it should be._

 _In the lower area of the photo was a dedicatory._

 _To: my first friend in a new world_

 _From: the guy and his family that wants you in it._

 _"Percy this is beautiful, how-how did you it?" BINGO, we did it…she called me Percy._

 _"Well, after I left Earth for the first time, I created the cabin but after some time I thought that it wasn't enough; I started to check on you very often as you calmed down your family rants and the only thing you wanted was a united family"_

 _"I thought that wasn't very much possible…for now. So I took the liberty to get a photo of every member of the gods that you consider family and placed it here" she gave me a hug and-_

 _A smile LOL_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

I smiled warmly at Hestia's door and finally knocked.

I heard the common little footsteps inside the palace, after she noticed it was me she changed into her 20 years old self "hey firefly"

"Percy, good to see you too" "come in" I stepped inside but as I was going to sit down an extreme pain shot through my gut.

"Son of bi-" I was cut off by a scolding Hestia.

"Perseus, language" I nodded "Now what happen" she commanded.

"I don't know why I made him swear my name when I know I can't kill him" I opened a portal to beat the crap out of my soon-to-be-brother-in-law

"Bianca…love…you…tell…rest…sorry…don't…blame…Percy" I heard him choke at the other end of my portal.

"So dear Nico, you broke your oath in my name, now I have to erase you from existence" I saw him nod somberly ready to his execution.

I summoned another portal to Apollo's temple to kick him out of here.

As Nico crossed the portal screaming like a little girl I stepped out of it appearing at Bianca's side while Nico continued screaming after he had hit the cold floor of the room.

Bianca clearly dumbfounded by the recent events of the last 30 seconds cleared her throat.

I pecked her on the lips before clearing all the misunderstandings that occurred. Nico breaking his oath by telling you of my weeding plans, so I absorbed the oath before he could be sent to the realm of the faded where he was supposed to go.

She nodded numbly before collapsing on a seat processing the information, after she processed the information she went into a full mood swing and beat up Nico for being an idiot and gave him a bear hug for telling her…as I said mood swings.

I waved at them before returning to my already late visit to Hestia…it was already 6: 00 Pm and I was leaving at 7 ready to interfere with any stunt possible on my son's date. _Yeah I may be a stalking father, but in these cases it was necessary after all he is still mortal._

 **LINE BREAK** _finally guys, before the date_

 **Piper pov** _not yet jejeje_

I was freaking out a little, I didn't know what to wear on my date with Maxwell Jackson, son of the freaking creator…impressive huh, but it was a friendly date.

Since the little insanity I had lately, courtesy of Jason, Max had been my savior, piecing me back together. I have been around him a lot plus now that he can shadow travel like Nico, we go from here to there messing around camp Jupiter and sometimes he invites me to the void

His dad is very cool and…also an idiot, but for Max he is the perfect parent. Although, his dad is cool and all, his mom has been incredible happy this last four months. Why? I don't know.

Adding to the joyful team, Max is happier than I have ever had seen him before; _I just hope that it was because of me_ this thought and other continue plaguing me whenever I am around him. I feel safe and wanted with him around plus I haven't seen him have a girlfriend since Annabitch broke with him.

I heard an incessant knock on my door… _oh my gods he is here_. I scrambled to take the first pair of clothes _that combine well together of course_ and dressed me up. The knock never stopped, shouting 'I am coming, fuck' but I just shrug it off because I was in a rush.

I opened the door waiting for a handsome, tall young man waiting for me at my doorstep.

"Hey Pipes" he greeted, he was in one of his beloved shirt of 5 nights at Freddy's, faded jeans and black converse.

"Hey Perce" I couldn't hide the idiotic grin I had as he checked me out, he caused me to have butterflies in my stomach **(A/N: sorry if Piper sounds a little too OCC but in my defense she broke up with Jason three months ago, and was at the border of insanity if it wasn't for Max, and has been hanging out almost only with him so is easy to develop feelings for a 'single' companion)**

"Ready to go My Lady" he flashed me a cheesy grin that made my knees wobble a little but I manage to loop my elbow with his.

We walked in silence till we reach the extremely large ticket line, I wanted to groan but I just did it internally. Apparently, being the heroes of Olympus has its perks because the line step aside and gave us the first position in the line except for the constant wolf whistle from the romans.

I was bright red but Max didn't seem to notice and I thanked that Max was a completely oblivious guy. That was good and bad, yeah if he is with you he will never turn to watch any other woman, but he doesn't seem to catch the drift that I like him.

We finally arrived at our movie, Terminator Genesis, yeah pretty nasty movie for a daughter of Aphrodite, but it was the last movie my dad got to produce before his…demise by Gaea's hand. My dad was John Colton, he liked to play the bad guy in movies **(A/N: someone noticed that my treacherous son of Zeus's name is Jack Colton and this is John Colton both treacherous bitches what a coincidence)**

We entered the movie room; it was pretty packed up for the premier and the high class movie of course. Max spotted our seats on the upper rows.

He handed me the popcorn combo, a coke, and a bag of Skittles that he had ordered for me.

We started to talk about random things till someone shouted 'shut up love birds the movie is starting' we both blushed in embarrassment and shut our traps.

The movie was entertaining with the amazing quantity of weapons present there and if it wasn't for the reason of watching my father I would have said 'I want one of those too' or something like that.

I silently start to sob over my dead father, but felt that Max lifted the arm rest between us and laid a comforting arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but snuggle at his side as he stroked my hair soothingly. I start to mutter my feelings in little whispers like 'I miss you daddy' and 'I love you dad'

I think he heard me because he leaned back and start to mutter soothing word into my ear as he continued stroking my head. I felt once again safe in his embrace; my senses started to ring a little as he stared at me.

I raised my vision to his sea-green eyes that swirled like green holes of passion, I could feel him leaning in and I started to panic. _oh my gods he is going to kiss me, yes yes yes. Make something dumbass before you lose your opportunity_

I let myself get lost into his infinite green eyes as I involuntary, and voluntary, leaned against him till our lips were almost brushing each other.

Seconds before our lips collide there was an enormous explosion in the movie destroying the last inch between our lips. An instant later, I realize something, I was kissing ex-Percy now Max Jackson and he was kissing me back.

This was the happiest moment in my life and he obviously kissed better that Jason by far, but unknown to any of us my mom or Max's current girlfriend was staring at us with a horrified and outraged expression.

 **Hi guys, another chapter finish. I hope you liked it**

 **Yeah, kinda a filler for the last chapter as what the rest were doing while Max hooked up with Piper,**

 **Hey guys, we are almost ready for war and sadly after the war there would little to be…signaling that story will finish. My plans are almost settle as they should and there are some big and little details to write.**

 **There is only one question in mind for me should I let Piper live or not? I kinda have both alternate universes thought so it doesn't matter what you decide**

 **Hey guys for any of you that like my stories finishing this or the other doesn't mean I am quitting this, no I have a lot of other of stories planned and by the end of the story, I will post the name and the summary of the said story**

 **Remember to REVIEW and FOLLOW guys**

 **Special thanks to Redxlord for checking my bad grammar and misspelling. check his stories because they are awesome**

 **Me signing off**


	24. Chapter 24-Ugh Girls Are Soo Complicated

_Chapter 24-Uh the Girls are Complicated_

 **Hi guys, here is another chapter. I am very sorry for the very late chapter but I had many problems in my house with a sudden travel that in the end we never went. I almost hadn't time to write this chapter**

 **I want to thank Redxlord for his great work and all the help he gave me as Beta for some time, but since he is getting a job plus University he doesn't have enough time to do it as he has his own stories to write**

 **I appreciate his help and all the stuff he went thru to check my chapters**

 **I am sorry but this chapter isn't checked :c**

 **Now I ask you if any of you want to help me Beta-ing this and my other story. I NEED ANOTHER BETA SO PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT TO DO IT PLEASE**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest: okay, sorry bro**

 **Guest: okay bro I am sorry for what I am going to do but…**

 **WhiteEagle1985:thanks bro**

 _Piper pov_

 _I let myself get lost into his infinite green eyes as I involuntary, and voluntary, leaned against him till our lips were almost brushing each other._

 _Seconds before our lips collide there was an enormous explosion in the movie destroying the last inch between our lips. An instant later, I realize something; I was kissing ex-Percy now Max Jackson and he was kissing me back._

 _This was the happiest moment in my life and he obviously kissed better that Jason by far, but unknown to any of us my mom or Max's current girlfriend was staring at us with a horrified and outraged expression._

Max pov _finally right_

For my father holy boxers _because a guy like him can't have panties,_ gods I kissed Piper. I am so dead now but I deserve it. I remained wary of Aphrodite for a month if she would do something but she didn't. Now I am kinda cheating on her

The worst part is that the one I kissed was her own daughter. I sank my head on my hands, the guilty was eating me inside out I couldn't believe what I did

Gods I ruined my relationship with Aphrodite and my friendship with Piper. I will never be able to see neither of them in the eyes again. I think Piper is in lalaland because she apparently hasn't notice my dilemma and is resting her head on my shoulders

Soon the movie ended and we exit it…hand in hand. I couldn't help it, I would felt worse if I broke Piper's heart now that is the only thing that could go wrong now unless Aphrodite appear from the nothingness

As in cue a fake smiling Aphrodite was waiting for us outside the theater _speaking of the devil,_ my mind immediately start racing excuses of what to say…in the end…I had 4 or 5 good excuses ready to fire

"Hey Aphy" I greeted but I wanted to find a hole and die

Her smile faltered, I prayed to all gods except her I could think possible that she hadn't seen anything "Why?" that simple question made me forget all I had

Her eyes were filled with tears and her hair look like a bird sleep there last night "uh oh err; it is not what it looks like" **(A/N: Yeah I know cliché but tell me if you were in that situation you would say the same)**

SLAP _yeah I deserve that_ "Why, WHY; I WAS FAITHFUL TO YOU MAX, I LOVE YOU WHY?" _Zeus take pity on me please…just blast me_

"Aphrodite it just happen…I-I dint want it to happen it just did" Piper had to react in one moment and this one was the worst

"Max what is she talking about….w-what happen" "Mom what happen between you two" I didn't want to answer but Aphrodite was watching Piper with such disdain that if a look could kill my friend do be dead

"Piper, Aphrodite is my girlfrie-" I was cut off by the cold voice of the love goddess that made me flinch involuntary

"Was" she said sternly with her arms crossed over her chest

"Okay" I said dejectedly "Aphrodite was my girlfriend and I think she saw what we did…" I trailed off too ashamed of myself

I couldn't stand to see the hurt, pain, and betrayal in those beautiful tri color eyes, the enteral beauty dulled by the pain she irradiated. I wanted to die in the spot just vanish from existence

"Aph, I-I never planned for this or thought of it, I was just trying to do a bond with the only daughter of yours that I can stand without being flirt with" I failed to see the excruciating pained look in Piper's face

"S-o this was only to g-get in my m-oms pant, eh Max" ugh, why does girls have to be so complicated

"In that you are wrong Piper…no one was trying to get in your mother's pant because you don't have one" NO, no that why…this is my fault why does Piper have to pay for it

"Aphy, don't…this is my fault…not Piper's let her be…please" I begged on my knees

"I, Aphrodite, goddess of Love, Lust, and Sexuality hereby disown my daughter, Piper McLean" thunder rumble in the background sealing the pact and Piper was an orphan know "plus I, Lady Aphrodite curse you, Piper McLean, now pay for your injusticies"

"Why?" Piper shouted at Aphrodite with tears in her eyes before sprinting to her house in New Rome

"Aphy, she is your daughter, your favorite daughter…she doesn't deserve punish for something I didn't do…it was my fault…I kissed her" I saw her stare lessen a bit at the beginning but in the end her stare was cold...so cold that Khione would have shivered

I knew she wouldn't notice my flinch when I said the last part because of her rage. Lying maybe isn't the best thing to do now, in my case, but I need to help Piper

"That bitch isn't a daughter of mine…she is only a whore who stole my _boyfriend"_ she huffed, I wince when she said boyfriend

"Goodnight sir" she was engulfed into a mix of pink and red lights. When they faded away there stood the person I used to hate so much and I still do….Barbie Aphrodite

She walked down the street in her rose red mini dress, high black heels, and a ton of make-up. She started to flirt with the first guy she encountered in her way down. I felt deaf like the world didn't have meaning anymore.

She leaned in an kissed the guy. To me all people in the streets faded away leaving just a black room with a spotlight over the guy's and Aphrodite's head. The kiss lasted maybe 5 seconds but for me all was in slow motion to make me suffer

She winked at me before disappearing in a pink huff of expensive perfume

I felt the spotlight fade and appear over my head. I curled into a ball and hugged my knees for dear life. I felt like hours being there. I wanted to die right now. I wanted to take out riptide and run myself with it.

But I could I still had people that love me. my sisters, my moms, and…my dad. All will be disappointed of me.

My dad has being a faithful boyfriend and husband-to-be and he would like that I take advantage of someone or that I cheated

My moms, well half of them will probably scold me and comfort (Bianca, Calypso, Khione, and Hestia [I count her okay]). The rest well will scold me and try to castrate me (Artemis, Zoë, and Thalia)

My sisters will be disgusted of me. Probably only Laura will talk to me for months or years

I sulked in my own sorrow until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I titled my head to seethe concerned sea-green and black eyes of my father. I stood up with shaky legs, waiting for the scolding that awaited me

"Max don't…this isn't your fault" my head jerked up with a sickening crunch

"H-how isn't my f-fault…I kissed Piper" it was…sure it was

"See Max, I can't tell you…I'm forbidden to do so" I didn't understand what he speaking of

"What?" I asked

"Max, there are thing that are happening but you need to discover it by yourself or by external help or I can give you riddles" ugh what's he talking of

"Uh okay"

"Son, I understand that you don't understand, but you have bigger problems" "your friend is suffering in this exact moment, Max as it does your girlfriend…what will you do…who would you seek?" No, freaking way. I mean I was here crying like a wimp then it comes my dad with this stupid riddle that I need to magically solve so I can have happiness

And now there are two girls that need comfort from anyone but me…yeah just great

"Hmm dad, who of both do you think will kill me less than the other" I asked. My dad seemed a little mad about it because he pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh

"Son, chose between an angry goddess or a suicidal demigoddess" if you put that bluntly, I will rather go to Piper but I feel that will be like betraying Aphrodite

"Dad, I can't…I know Piper may need me, but…Aphrodite is hurting too...what do I do" I felt hopeless, like a little puppy in the streets

"Max, I swore that I wouldn't help you if this came but you need me and I will do it even if my dad and Hemera will beat the living daylight out of me when I fade" a small smile creep into my face, I was so lucky to have a good father unlike Poseidon who would have force me to do something imprudent

"Thanks dad it means a lot that you would take get beat by your wife just to help me"

"Now before one of those make something rash, chose suicidal friend or mad goddess" I knew beforehand who would I chose

"I will go after Piper, dad" although I did it because my dad could manage a lot better Aphrodite than me a little part said that was the right thing to do for Piper's sake and mine

"Okay son, get lost but before you left I have a question" I gave him a quizzical look

"How do you feel about the daughter of Aphrodite?" How do I felt about her? I don't know. I always saw her as a friend and nothing more. But being near her makes me smile and it just feel right to be with her. It is almost as when I spent time with Aphrodite but I screw it

"Dad, I don't know…it is just right. You know like okay being with her" he nodded and vanished in shadows

I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. I had this feeling in my gut hat scare me. Maybe it was just guilty but just in case I sprinted to Piper's house in New Rome

When I arrived at the entrance, I was horrified. Her door was blown up like if a bear destroy the whole thing. I ran inside and all small boxes and drawers were spread open all over the wooden floor of the living room. I start to scream Piper's name at the top of my lungs

Nothing

I rushed upstairs to her bedroom. Her door was in the same state of her principal door. I took out riptide ready to charge if here were monsters. I jumped inside the room riptide first.

The room was destroyed too. All her clothes were spread through the floor, bathroom and the ripped bed. There were a lot of ripped and clawed boxes thrown here and there

But what creep me out was that at the bottom of the bed there was only open box that was intact from harm. I slowly approached the unsuspected box. It was big probably the size of a double door refrigerator a little bigger than my own size

I poke the box side with riptide as it was about to explode. It didn't. I checked the box and there was something that made me gasp. I broke down into tears this was my fault

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Barbie Aphrodite pov** **(A/N: Barbie aph, is the bubble me she sometime speaks to. It has her own mind and is kinda Aphrodite counterpart but it isn't Venus…it is her slut side)**

I once again regain control as how we did for millennia. The little princess was crying her heart out inside of my conscious. I cursed under my breath as I winked at the handsome son of our uncle.

I sigh loudly as I charmspoke the random boy to return to his home. I really wanted a piece of Max but Miss Sweetheart wanted a non-cheating husband who would love her forever till they fade. So she being the good girl she is reveals herself to him. After months of dating and she whimpering daily wanting him to ask her to marry, she founds him cheating…with my daughter…not her technically

I did tell her to just fuck him and get the hell out of there. Since Perseus raise us he will never hurt us in any way or circumstance that way we would get a win win situation. But no Miss Perfect wanted him forever

He is a freaking almost Primordial what do she waited for. All Primordial fuck or have relationships with his/her friends. The perfect example is our uncle…he has 6-7 girlfriends what does Aphy waited for

I don't know why I obeyed her when she asked me to change to her but what is done is done. Now she will wept for him for like 2 months then she will increase the Aphrodite demigod children by the 300% drowning the bitterness of her loss

Now I am in my way to my palace in Olympus where she will broke down into a mass of tears and sobs till the sun rise

I enter the marvelous pink marble gates of my palace; pass through the breath taking pink, red, and purple flowers in my garden. My red dress blending with the equal red wall of my living room

The only thing I could hear inside my palace was the steady clanging of my high heels. I let an exasperated sigh and slump in my bed, the emotional fatigue already worming my out.

I let Aphrodite take control once again letting her cry out her sorrow of her 'lost' love. I changed from my sexy outfit to a pink tank top and a pair of sweat pants. Delighted with the soft fabrics of my clothes I made my way to the kitchen taking a full gallon of chocolate ice cream who _he_ thought wasn't the best but that sherbet thing that was horrible

I cursed as I felt as other me took control keeping the clothes I was using

 **Aphrodite pov**

I let a ragger sob as I open the ice cream pan. I couldn't believe he did it. HE cheated on me the _boy_ that ran away because HIS girlfriend cheated on him. What a hypocrite

I sniffed as I stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I have cared for him like the friend he never had, as…a lover. He kissed my own daughter. But not anymore. That bitch got what she deserved. I sigh, the first of my daughters since Silena that wasn't only make-up and eyeliner betrayed me.

My favorite child that I have truly cared, for her and her dad, took my affection and squashed it with my lover's heart. I wanted to cry to feel fine again…not this hollowness

I wanted comfort but there wasn't any other here apart from the bitch of myself aka Barbie moi. I sigh again; I took the control of the TV to drown my thought into the television

I rolled around the thousands of channels in the Hephaestus TV program system until I fell into my own gossip channel. It was the channel with the highest amount of viewers per day. Maybe watch as another couple crumble to dust or a new couple arising to the glory

I nodded my head confirming some of the event on Olympus until there was a break in the communication because technical malfunctions. In the meantime while the communication return I start to ponder on who was the presenter of my show. Of course it was mine but I never really was into it unless I had extremely ultra-secret information that was the only case I actually participated in the information there

Obviously she was a nymph, with her light blue-green skin. She had silk black, something uncommon between nymphs as they always had luscious green hair or bark tree brown, molten black eyes, and slightly up-turned nose

Her face had a good amount of make-up that in my opinion didn't suit her with her serious face features. She was wearing a V neck light blue dress that reached just below her ass almost showing part of her panties

The image of an almost exact person popped in my mind and I knew exactly who she was. She obviously was the sister of Zoë who escaped the garden the moment Perseus's littles arrival took Atlas away from his burden

She had said that Zoë's words have changed her mind after her sister's decease. Her features were almost the same with her sister's except for the skin color that matched more with the one from her mother

I cheered a little when the signal returned with a top-secret last hour event. I bitted my lip from excitement awaiting the newest Olympian gossip. My jaw drop when in the screen appeared Jason Grace being interviewed about the recent events

I turn the volume up when he start to talk

"Thanks for the interview, Erythea" I still wonder why is that Zoë is the only one with a okay name

"Thanks to you, but tell us Jason why was this so important to call at the middle of the night"

"Well, sweetheart" she blushed "I was watching a movie in the new Theater on New Rome as almost all Camp Jupiter" I felt I couldn't breathe it was impossible that they could have discover us…I was in my true form that no one knows

"Of course that is the new attraction since Hephaestus new video game console, what happen there, tell me Jason"

"Yes, well you see as a Hero of Olympus I don't have to make lines so I enter early. A little later I heard some cheers from outside so I went outside and check" the son of Zeus said

"Tell us, who was it?" I was hugging my pillow by now

"Maxwell Jackson, Savior of Olympus" I groaned loudly

"Who may be this new hero that arises in Olympus…maybe a brother of Percy Jackson?" I could see the jealousy in Jason face at the mention of his name

"No, he is Perseus Jackson…after the little Primordial thing he changed his name to Max Jackson" I could see where this was going

"Yes, Perseus the creator of this universe…who could forget the day he claimed the Savior of Olympus his son"

"Yes, exactly…well you see he was on a date with any other than Piper McLean…they have been pretty good things after my death and revival" he scooped closer to the black haired girl

"Are you telling me that Piper, the same girl that dumped you months ago, is now dating the gorgeous and extremely handsome son of the creator?" I could almost laugh at his face but I was too deep in my own misery hearing _his_ name

"Kinda sweetheart, they were in a date of course…maybe the fates wanted me to see it because in the middle of the movie they kissed and I was in the row above them so it was easily to spot it for me"

"you here it here first…for all of you that are fan of Percy Jackson that held hopes high after the Annabeth Chase disaster…be gone because Piper McLean has won his heart" I screamed in relief after she said that but I let a high pitch shriek when he screamed "Wait"

He stepped closer to Erythea wrapping his arm around her waist groping a little her butt "but that isn't the only thing I have to say…this is more hot" I put my head in my pillow whining like a little kid

"Tell us Jason…sweet" she said grinding a little to his side. I knew that this girl was fired before the sun rises

"After the movie Max and Piper were exiting like any other couple but…" he trailed off and I felt my breath catch in that moment

"…there was another girl, more beautiful than Aphrodite if I may say" Zoë's sister gasped and waited for the pink arrow to strike Jason from the sky

"Jason it isn't good to offend the gods, worse in their own programs" she backed up a little not wanting to be involved in the blood shell that would occur when my 'wrath' was unlashed

"Do not fret pretty, because after some discussion and spilled tears this girl changed to your Lady…Aphrodite"

"Are you telling me that Pe-Max Jackson was dating Lady Aphrodite at the same time with her daughter Piper McLean…thus broking my Lady's heart" she had a face of awe with a smug smirk

"Well you hear it here…the center of all gossips in Olympus" Jason pulled Erythea into a kiss

"Wow, well after that I am probably fired so I can say this…Max Jackson bane of Kronos, Defeater of Gaea, son of the creator of this universe has pulled another impossible stunt broking the cold heart of th Olympus's bitch…continue like that Jackson and probably we will see a son of Artemis soon…don't let us down" my jaw dropped, that bitch throw the microphone to the camera guy leaving with Jason to Zeus knows were

"YOU ARE FIRED BITCH" I screamed throwing all my pillows to the TV. I fell to my last pillow crying. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I just wanted a good life, a good husband that would love and care for me

But I had to get the short straw and get a lying, cheating boyfriend that hooked with my own daughter at my back. I start to sob in my bed. Why he did it? I thought he was happy with me

He never showed that he didn't like to be with me. His kisses were genuine and his love was undying or that was what I thought before he received his Procreation Blessing clouding him from my love vision.

But how this happen why would he change me for Piper. I am not enough Beautiful? I am sure that I am prettier than Piper. Was it that I can't fight as she does? But he knows I excel with a bow…not to Artemis level but I am much better that him even after his blessing from hunting…which gives him Archery ability since you hunt with bow and arrow

Because she is a virgin totally and I am not I a wicked way? I don't know

As I continued into my mussing. The room's temperature drop and the shadows of the room got bigger. I held the sob that formed in my throat. Why does he had to come in any moment or ever in my life

I hate him for what he did to me. I will be known as the second man-hating goddess. I despise all males in the universe

When the shadow returned to normal there he was with a grim expression

 **Hi guys, here is another chapter finish. I am sorry for what I did to Piper but in my defense what occurs to Piper was a fate worse than death…in Max opinion of course**

 **We will see what happen to the poor and naïve Piper in the next chapter and of course who is the mysterious guy who appear from the shadow…Nico duh**

 **Thanks for all the support guys**

 **Remember to Review and Follow and Favorite guys not just the story because I will be posting new stories soon**

 **Me signing off**


	25. Chapter 25-Max is not soo screwed

_Chapter 25-Max is not soo screwed_

 **Hey ya guys, how ya doin'.** **I am finally back…for now. Since today I went back to prison aka high school. Yeah my vacation finally finished, someone flush them down the toilet, or something like that.**

 **Although I don't think that my schedule will change that much for my first months of classes, I will advertise that my updates will be once in a week…just in case things get ugly in my school because, as I have heard, there are some teacher changes so I don't know them. That includes that I don't know how they act and how much homework they leave**

 **Talking about blue food, it tastes amazing. I am currently only eating blue pancakes, cookies, and waffles…doing them is easy ya know. Green food too but that is less appealing**

 **I think I will just shut up and let you read the chapter you have been waiting for around 2 weeks…hope you like it**

 **I HAVE A BETA AGAIN GUYS…TRISTIAN POTTER WILL BE MY BETA…A BIG BLUE COOKIE FOR HIM**

 **REVIEWS**

 **IchIchi: yeah so so sad. Yeah but is kinda the hormones ya know. I mean what would you do if a hot chick wants to kiss you and you are currently dating her mom…what will you do? Even when that is totally impossible. Yeah but he will do fine I think unless my mind wick all I have thought**

 **WhiteEagle1985: I think, no offense bro but have you notice that you write that very frequently**

 **JOKERx2Xleet: I think the next update is tomorrow I think right?**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO in any way except the books in paper. If I did Annabeth would have been working for Kronos or Gaea and Percy would have kicked her ass before kissing his new girlfriend (Artemis, Zoë, Bianca or Thalia or probably the entire list)**

 **Aphrodite pov**

 _But how this happen why would he change me for Piper. Am I not beautiful enough? I am sure that I am prettier than Piper. Was it that I can't fight as she does? But he knows I excel with a bow…not to Artemis level but I am much better that him even after his blessing for hunting…which gives him Archery abilities since you hunt with bow and arrow._

 _Because she is a virgin totally and I am not? I don't know._

 _As I continued into my mussing. The room's temperature drop and the shadows of the room got bigger. I held the sob that formed in my throat. Why does he have to come in any moment or ever in my life?_

 _I hate him for what he did to me. I will be known as the second man-hating goddess. I despise all males in the universe_

 _When the shadow returned to normal there he was with a grim expression_

 **Still Aphrodite pov**

Okay I can't say I didn't expect him here, since the coward of his son would go after my ex-daughter. I wanted to be left alone but my uncle was the only male that I actually respected. How could I be ungrateful to the one that raised me? Yeah he found me in the ocean and took me in while I grew into a full goddess.

After I was of age he left me at the entrance of mount Olympus millennia ago. I have been there without a word of him till the day he arrived here on the Umpire State building where the new Olympus lays. Of course Barbie me wanted to fuck him…that's the only thing she thinks anyway…just fuck random people.

"Uncle, please leave me alone" I begged, hugging a pillow to stomach while retracting my knees to the pillow in fetal position over my bed. I start to sob silently not really caring if Perseus was watching me.

"My delicate flower don't cry, even though I am your uncle I care for you as a daughter…you are my daughter in everything minus blood even in law" my weeping stopped, I stood there stunned with butterflies in my stomach. As much as I hated this feeling about Max, I couldn't deny that I still loved him with all my heart.

Just hearing how he consider me Max's wife or so make me blush a little but it soon faded in a sea of hatred accumulate over millennia of being used, being discriminated, being insulted, being harassed, and being alone.

"Well uncle, that son of yours ruined that possibility some time ago didn't he?" I snapped "why don't you just adopt me like you do with Artemis' hunters …and I finally could have a family" I muttered in the end slopping back into fetal position

He sat at the edge of the bed and patted the spot at his side. Not wanting to waste more energy I crawled to his side and laid my head on his laps. I start to sob lightly, my domain taking control of my emotion driving them to their extremes.

"Why did he do it, why did he have to leave me?" I asked myself not expecting an answer, but a reply was what I got.

"Because the fates say it" I turned my head to his direction, my eyes filled with tears "you may be 50% Primordial and my son may be 97% Primordial but both of you still are under the power of the fates" I blinked back some tears the blurred my vision.

I let a relaxed sigh as Perseus stroked my hair; it had this feeling that made you feel safe. If you are a girl and never ever someone has stroked your hair run to the closest person in the house and tell him to do it. If you're utterly alone in your house go to the closest alley and tell the dumpster hobo to do it…the most logical thing to do **(A/N: I don't really know if it does…I am a guy…what do you expect. I am totally basing this in what my girlfriend says…in my opinion I don't really believe her because I totally hate when people touch my hair but anyway…if you are a girl reading this tell me if it is true or not; if you are a guy just shrug it off, don't give a damn, or something…if not I question your straightness because I am asking the GIRLS if it is true…no offense of course)**

I wanted to say that the fates didn't have the power to spin our thread but he beat me to it "when my family faded, the Fates inherited the primordial domain of Fate thus controlling the fate of minor gods till Olympians"

I chuckled, sometimes I forgot that the guy I am resting on is the creator of the Universe and could easily read my mind, Olympian or not. He was technically the only full Primordial alive till Ma- _he_ turns into a full one. I was the second in line if _he_ and I got together but that will not happen ever leaving me like a simple goddess.

"You know _he_ still loves you with all his heart…or as much as he can" he said. I blushed golden when he said he making me unable to hear the last part.

"Then why he make out with _her_ " I screeched, how dare he cheat on me with my own daughter.

"You know life has many possible destinies, many twist and turns but all has it reasons" I felt like a was lectured by Hestia but in a way it was good…right "I will tell you something that only my mother and I knew…the secret that even my father didn't know about".

I was intrigued about this something that even the ex-ruler of the universe didn't know, it has to be something big "in the beginning there were three forces; fate, matter, and anti-matter" "fate was an energy, almost a deity, that divided the two matters from each other preventing a catastrophic explosion that could destroy the energies".

"Fate was almost a living thing…it just needed a spark to create a chain reaction…it had a mind, a conscious but not a body" huh tell me in what book of science or physics tell you that…because of that kids the school sucks.

Just to prove my point I changed to an 8 years old blondie with a pony tail and big fake nerd glasses "Please continue Mr. Perseus" I said.

He stuck his tongue out "okay Lady Aphrodite" "the energy of fate decided that the only way to changing was a clash between the two matters, taking the risk of destroying the only three energies in existence…fate lifted the barrier leaving the energies to collide".

"They did, creating a massive explosion, destroying both energies and part of the energy of Fate. In its place was a body but not with the essence of Fate as the energies predicted…the body was the result of the explosion a combination of both matters thus giving it the properties of both matters".

"Creation from matter and destruction from Anti-matter…not being aware of Fate's presence my father created the universe, an environment for any deity or living thing without inhuman energy…an energy that only my father, mother, and myself contains".

I was amazed at how…weird the creation of the universe was. The energies were the original creators. The thing that I didn't understand was what happened to the remaining energy of Fate that survived the explosion.

"My father noticing that he could live in both environment and created a safe heaven for inhumans, a place where only an inhuman could enter without the permission of another inhuman, the Void".

"The portion of fate in my father gave him enough knowledge to create another inhuman, my mother…the only side effect that by creating another inhuman he could fade from power overuse" "my father decided to take the risks and returned to the infinite vacuum where he founded the remaining energy of Fate".

"With said energy he created my mother…the side effect of creating her from pure Fate energy was total knowledge of everything thus driving her almost mad from it…eons after her creation she reached the point where she could see the future in every alternate universe possible…making her invincible and omnipotent" I was stunned by the last part…so why did she fade?

"She was fated to live forever in the shadows…as a maiden cleaning the screws from the creator present. She knew the original timeline…" he paused to catch his breath but I was speechless. I was not dumb by any meaning of the word and I got the hint. HIS mother was fated to be an eternal maiden plus he said ORIGINAL timeline meaning she changed fate.

"Where the primordials never faded, where a demigod son of Poseidon won against the Titan king Kronos, where seven demigods returned to slumber mother Earth, where said demigod son of Poseidon was betrayed by his lover, where he was turn into the guardian of the Hunt, where he was betrayed by the gods after he did his service in the hunt".

"Where he was recruited by Chaos into his army, where he made was immortal, where he was trained, where the gods fought the First Tartarian War and lose, where the Giants ruled the sixth age, where the gods were imprison in Tartarus while the goddesses were spoils of war to the Giants, where the Titans were tortured till fading".

"Where the demi-giants dethroned their parents, where the demi-giants fought against a lone immortal demigod and lose, where an universal war broke loose over the control of the planet once called Earth, where each colonizer culture was massacred by the next one, where Ouranus raised and declared universal annihilation"

"where Ouranus along the other primordials annihilated all races in the universe, where Chaos will fade creating a new primordial, where the newest Primordial followed by the Chaos army fought the 12 major primordials and won, where none other than the new primordial survived as the last living being in the universe, where said deity will appeal to the recently reformed energies, where an experiment will destroy the entire universe with himself inside".

"where the explosion will create a new being with zero knowledge of the last universe creating its own only to be destroyed the same way just way faster…this cycle was predicted to exist until the energies didn't have enough time to reform marking the end of the whole existence…except the realm of faded".

I was agape, like a fish out of water. I knew what our fate was supposed to be, were I was raped by any of our banes or even Tartarus himself. Were Max was the last being in existence, were he suffered the worst hardship ever in the whole existence of the multiverses.

I raised my head to see the emotionless face of the actual creator and by the look of it there was more.

"I was never supposed to exist but I do…the prize was my mother's life. Even in this timeline Max is fated to turn into the new creator…fate may be changed but destiny is set in stone and can just be blended slightly to our favor".

"Why I tell you this?...because a ruler needs a queen, someone with a good heart that can control her king, you are as much queen to Max as are Artemis, Bianca, Zoë, Khione, Hestia, Thalia, and Calypso to me" but if he loves me so much why did he cheat.

"By your expression you are doubting Max love for you, but are you sure he was cheating on you…when I kiss Artemis do I cheat on Hestia?" I pondered in the meaning under his words 'when I kiss Artemis do I cheat on Hestia?' was what he said that doesn't mean that…

"No you are not" I was left deep in thoughts…did he meant that us, (Max, Piper, and I), are destined soul mates but that impossible there are only two soul mates.

Although he indeed has 7 girlfriends that love him unconditionally as much as he does to them, but what if he is just filling the hole Hemera left.

"Maybe you are not cheating on them with each other but any of them is your soul mate…she died with the Primordial Prophecy…I am sorry for what happen to Hemera" I said bowing my head in respect of the deceased lover.

"No, you're almost right…any of them are my soulmate…all of them are; the truth is that even if I loved Hemera with all my heart and I still do, she wasn't my soul mate" "she was fated soul mate of Aether but the change in timeline altered that…turning Aether in a crazy psycho and Hemera falling in love with me…as I said fate may be changed but destiny does not…Hemera had to be with Aether loving him or not but I intervened…now she is in the realm of faded because of it" a lone tear fell from his face

"Are you telling me that I am soulmate with MY daughter" I squeaked.

"yes you are but the day you marry Max…you will not really care if it is Max who is pommeling you or Piper with a dildo" oh my gods the nerve of this guy saying such a thing without even blinking.

"EWWW that's gross oh my gods Perseus don't be such a perv" I shrieked.

"It may be gross in many ways but it is the truth…and the truth needs to be told" he said prophetically.

Oh my gods I can't erase the image of Piper with a 10 inches black dildo strapped in her waste ready to pummel my little cunt…Perseus you will pay for this.

"So hmm…what now I can't just go and throw myself to him…or do I?" I asked awkwardly trying to change subject.

"I suggest you to remove the curse you apply to Piper and…you can't just go to Max just like that…if it was that easy we wouldn't be in this mess…Max has to discover it for himself or reach a point where he is dating both of you and he is okay with it".

Oh my gods apparently we are going for the long road because with denseness of that guy we will fade before he finds out.

"But uncle he is too dense to found for himself…we can't just lay here doing nothing" I whined, it is not fair that I suffer for his own stupidity.

"First he has to arrange things with Piper if not you are still screwed…I nor you can interfere with this…it is his last step to be a full immortal primordial".

"Uh okay I will just stay here and wait to see how Max does with Piper" he nodded and was about to flash away before I peck him on the cheek "thanks Percy…for everything" he nodded and vanished in a black flash of lights.

I hope Piper didn't do anything rash with all this mess.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Max pov** _kidding guys_ … **Percy pov**

I sigh as I vanished from Aphrodite's palace. I have never told anyone of my fate. The truth is that I knew all this when I sat on my father's throne…like a last memory from my mother. I was never supposed to exist but I do.

I am an anomaly in the sketch of destiny where all was supposed to be destroyed in the hands of war. I am the little aspect that changed the future of this universe, but Tartarus is the pawn of fate to re-arrange what my mother did.

Tartarus may have the upper hand in this but I will not let him brake thruogh with what he wants even if it means that I have to be wipe from the face of this universe. I don't care if I got trapped in the infinity vacuum where I will be part of the energies.

I may fall but if I do I will be dragging him with me.

I flashed to the Void since I had things to do or rather people to delay because if I fail this will mean the end of the life like we know it.

"Hey Arty how ya doing" I greeted cheerfully giving her a peck in the cheek.

"Hi Percy…I am doing fine but I am busy right now I have a maiden to rescue in camp Jupiter right now" she said grabbing her hunting suit and start stripping her nightgown and sweat pant…she says the void is rather cold in the night…the worst thing is that night doesn't even exist here…we are in space duh.

"hmm…yeah….oh yeah I was here about that…err…Max was in camp Jupiter and he is with her…so don't worry he can handle this…just let him calm her down and let her rest and tomorrow morning you go and get her along Max" I squirmed internally under Artemis questioning look. Yeah I may be almost all powerful but the thing is that I can't hurt her…another person would have received a punch on the face wiping that look but not her.

"Why the sudden interest in her Percy…you don't have nothing to do with her right" damnit why does she have to question everything I do.

"No, of course not, it is just that you don't give Max enough trust…that's it" I stepped closer to her until my mouth was inches from her ear "you don't trust your son enough…he is a good boy he is ready to be a good man…and what better than helping a future sister" I whispered with a smug smirk as she shivered under my warm breath.

"Okay you have a point but what I get from it" she said seductively caressing my abs with her soft fingers.

"Well seeing it that way don't you stay with me tonight…" I said seductively "but you don't get to do anything funny tonight because…" I said poking her belly "You miss are pregnant" she gasped.

"How do you know…Apollo just knows because of the check you force upon us weekly" I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Apart of being the primordial of Procreation…your birth station activated just like Bianca's did" I gave her a peck on the lips.

"They will be a beautiful couple" I said hugging her closer to me "now you have to rest" I lift her bridal style and carried her toward my bedroom.

After we arrived to my awesome bedroom, I place Artemis in my magically enchanted bed where we start to make out furiously hey that she is pregnant doesn't mean we can have a little fun. As our kiss deepened I start to fondle her soft big D cup breasts. She moan into the kiss as I continue playing with her breast.

We only broke the kiss to remove her nightgown. As the piece of cloth fell to the floor I start to kiss her neck inhaling her intoxicating forest scent. As I trailed kisses toward her collarbone she couldn't keep the moans from escaping her delicate lips.

I continue my journey downward arriving to her large mounds. The soft yet firm breast asking for attention, she moaned my name as I kissed her upper left breast while I squeezed ever so slightly her right breast.

There was a knock in the door…not that any of us heard in the heat of Artemis's moans. I changed to her right breast sucking on her nipple while with my other hand I massaged her moist left breast brushing every once in while her sensible nipple.

I bit and pinched her nipples at the same time making her scream in pain and pleasure, thankfully the rooms were totally soundproof or she would have waked up half of the inhabitants here.

I exchanged breast once again and start sucking in the swollen left nipple and to my surprise, and bet to Artemis surprise too, her breast squirted some droplet of baby milk followed for a full squirt. Her baby juices were surprisingly sweet but not too much. I was surprised by the earliness of her lactation but accepted the meal with open arms perks of being a goddess.

I continued lapping at the delicious juices that were property of my unborn child that would get a good meal in the future till I heard a gasp followed by a 'oh my gods' and a 'holy Rhea' finishing by some blabbering I suppose was an apology.

I unleashed my mouth from Artemis's nipple followed by a long moan from Artemis feeling the cold breeze on her wet nipple. I tilted my head toward the door founding two beat red Titanesses trying to apologize.

"Percy w-hy did you stop" whimpered Artemis. I tried to get up but my moon goddess beat me to it rolling up so she would be above me. She leaned upward to the point where her breast where on my face. She pressed her soft yet perky and firm tits on my face in some kind of motor boating with said boobs.

There were two loud enough gasp to snap the goddess of chastity from motor boating her tits on my face. after stopping dead on her track she rolled to the side of the bed trying to cover herself but failing epically while falling flat on her face on the floor.

I stopped time and walked to my drawer to get my lovely embarrassed girlfriend an oversized shirt. After regaining my previous position I let the flow of time continue.

I cleared my throat "hmm hi girls…what was it that you needed" snapping both Titanesses from their daydreaming

"uh…Hi Percy…we were…just, err, here…to" and that way we lost an almost twitching Theia. I couldn't help but blush as her hand twitched and touched the, I may say, big wet taint in her, sadly, white short shorts had.

Theia was a beautiful 5'6 redheaded with purple highlights, warm orange eyes, hourglass curves, slightly pale skin (who would have a tan after being imprison in Tartarus for so long), and smooth flawless skin, long legs, and (I estimate) large C cup breast **(A/N: 30 fucking minutes searching for the freaking appearance of Theia, 30 minutes searching nothing, 30 seconds imagining her appearance could you believe it…I had to make her sexy at least)**

"Hmm…Hey Percy…what mom …wanted to say…err…was that Helios and Eos went to free…dad from his prison in that maple tree" of course you can guess who is the other female deity at the side of the still stunned Theia. Selene…oh joy why her.

"Huh…oh yes girls, of course now I remember…good I will un-curse him after Helios and Eos return with him…thanks for telling me" I said cleaning some drops of baby milk from my jaw.

"thanks err Percy…I think that my siblings will cum-come tomorrow morning…so I will tell you tomorrow…okay tomorrow is fine" stuttered a flustered Selene while trying to cover the juices running down her thigh.

I sigh this surely will get me a good lecture since both of them are so…friendly toward me. I have to admit that Selene is extremely good looking…she is like a copy of Artemis or the other way around since she is older than my 'lovely' girlfriend.

Selene is a young lady of 5'8, auburn hair with silver highlights, pure silver eyes –unlike Artemis that has silver yellow-ish ones - , big D cup breast, smooth long sexy legs just like Artemis, and a bubble butt…ass(pun intended) I said almost exact copy.

But surely you are wondering why I am checking her out when I have 7 insanely beautiful girlfriends…well sorry to pop your bubble but I am not…kinda. Yes I am checking her out but not the way you are thinking you pervs….I am not fantasying her…I mean I am going to be father, right?

Well, we all are immortal screwing our ages…so why not a sexy young woman that is almost a copy of one of your mothers as your girlfriend. I approve of her as a caring wife and mother so why not her. And I am in good terms with her…of course not Artemis kid…she would forbid their love and it will be a pain in the ass, for me, to help them cover their love from the prying eyes of his mother aka my wife or soon to be…it can be helped.

Hey Hestia likes things smoothly and step by step I can't rush her and I can't marry one by one…imagine the weddings bill…I am the creator of the universe…not a fat rich guy…even if I am richer than the fat guy but any way.

"Thanks Selene see ya tomorrow" they muttered their 'good nights' and scrambled out of the room. I turned to my clothed girlfriend that had only popped her head over the bed to 'check' my conversation with her archenemy and the mother of her archenemy.

Obviously she was fuming because of the…friendliness between us…what I can say I am a chick magnet, but as I say I am not interested.

"Hmm Arty wanna continue?" I asked innocently…it didn't function.

"Huh why are you three so…friendly with one another, Percy" she inquired totally ignoring my question. I smirked at her.

"oh nothing major you know…the other day us we watch a movie…I don't exactly remember what but I do remember the movie…it was 50 shades of red, no….50 shades of black, no…50 shades of Gray, Yes….yeah it was 50 shades of gray" I finished grinning widely at her beat red face. I was disgusted by my own words you know…and internally shivered at the thought of said movie…who the fuck goes to the movie to watch 2 hours of porn…is not like you will take out your little 'you' and start jerking between dozens of persons there gagging at the movie

And with that Artemis start droning how I was a little bastard bitch mixed with a disgusting cheating pig…I didn't know that pigs cheated but anyway… it is fun to mess with little ol' Arty but it hurt me how tears streamed down her cheeks as she beat my chest.

The good thing about my little huntress is that with a kiss all is forgotten…it pains me that Artemis is so emotionally unstable to the point she can be compared with a 15 years old schoolgirl that will fuck her boyfriend just to keep him close.

I am sure that if it was only we two, Artemis and I, and I wanted to have a demi-primordial child or a child with another goddess and I threatened her with leaving her if she doesn't let me…she will accept and probably beg me to not leave her to the point she will adopt the child if necessary.

She is probably the youngest in emotional age you know. The oldest starting with Hestia that would only watch me do it with saddened eyes. After her it is Calypso after all she has the data base that Calypso 2.0 recollected over the centuries in her island…she probably would only give me a sad smile and retreat to battle with her pained heart.

Even thou you can't believe it Zoë is the next one that would chop my dick and gag me with it…after her little disgusting display she would beheaded me and dance over my grave… a cookie for her high esteem.

Our next candidate is no one else than our beloved Khione that would be original and would freeze my dick and shatter it afterward plus send me to the whore of woman who wants to fuck me dick less…*cough* big *cough* ego*cough*.

The next in the list is our green day fan Thalia that as expected would zap me till she faints…a cookie for hard work and big ego…ZEUS IS A PUSSY.

Of course the only left, not counting my little moon, is my Zombie girl that, as you have seen already, isn't the best controlling her emotions, but we have to give her credit…probably after moping for some days, or weeks, she would kill me or torture me or something.

At last but not least my dear moonbeam that is as stable as uranium recently mined that would mop for years and beg for love in said case. Ah my little reindeer that is so shy and insecure of herself, internally, that the only way she managed the courage to do it with me was when she was drugged with mortal poison.

After our 'fun' she has been a little clingy from me and the other girls…we have to solve her problems…I have to give her the security that the queen of the universe deserves. Back to the present Artemis had stop beating me and was crying her heart out in my chest.

"Hey Arty don't cry…we never saw that movie…we watched Lego Movie with all the Titans the other day when you were out…don't cry my little reindeer…I love you too much to see you like that" I said giving her light kiss all over her face.

"You will not leave me, right Percy…I love you too much please don't leave me…I saw how you saw Selene please don't change me" she begged, know what I said…a cookie form my foresight.

"I never would leave you arty…you are my all, along the six, I will give everything I have including my life for you, as I do for the six too" I gave her a peck on the lips and let her rest on my chest.

"Wanna continue what we left before we were interrupted" I offered seductively while playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Nope the mood was lost when those two bitches enter the room" mood swing much…she is pregnant after all.

"What do you have against Selene, Artemis…she is nice" I asked.

"Err you know we are so similar and this and that she wants what I have and that" wtf with her. In one point she is being bitch mac bitch and now she sooo nervous.

"Artemis tell me what happen between you two…I will not be angry at you" I said truthfully.

"Okay well it happen when she gave me the moon domain and Helios gave Apollo the sun domain..." she began "we started neutrally we didn't hate each other or at least I didn't hate her…after they train us in our respective domain…we hung a little around Olympus".

"After some time I got a small crush over Helios" she was getting redder with every word she said, I wanted to laugh at her embarrassed face "and Selene got one over Apollo".

"I never approved of Selene as Apollo's girlfriend, she was too flirtatious with every man she saw but since I laid a foot on Olympus I lost any control I had over Apollo making me unable to get a word in the matter at hand".

"Selene on the other hand had her brother wrapped between her little fingers…I never got a moment with Helios after her sister told him to get away from me…" "After hooking with Apollo 2 or 3 times Selene left him for other male…he was so infatuated with her that he secluded from Olympus for weeks…after he left his palace he was different…the man-whore we know today".

"I don't know what happen to Helios after Selene command him to not socialize with me, but I know that Selene went and got into problems and got kicked to Tartarus…after that I never forgive her" I embrace her…now I understand why she hated her so much…she cause that her brother turn into a womanizer.

"Hey Arty, my Precious goddess…I understand that you hate her but it was the effect of the spell…even if she did help Olympus in the war…she was able to overcome the majority of the spell but it still affect her" she frowned at my word.

"Now promise me that you will try to make peace with her" I said caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I Promise" she said solemnly and I kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss start slow and tender but soon enough it was the passionate and rough that show the need you had. When I was going to take out her shirt she broke the kiss and put a finger on my lips.

She leaned to my ear and whisper "hold up, big boy…I am going to take a shower" with that she left for the bathroom swaying her hips.

I groaned and cursed loudly "Damn I have a boner".

 **Hey guys how I told you above I am starting classes again so this mean homework…I got horrible notes the last year so my mom wants better notes this year…so I am not going to update every 3 days but every week**

 **So sorry for delaying each updates more**

 **Review and Follow and I may ditch some of my homework for the stor…just 5 reviews and I will ditch my homework okay…only 5 reviews and you will get the next chapter sooner**

 **Me signing off**


	26. Chapter 26-I Am Back! Piper is a Rebel?

_Chapter 26-Piper A Rebel?_

 **Guess who is back? Anaklusmus14? yeah he too is back but i was a** **ctually able to write a new chapter with all shit i had. i apologize for my terrible AN of about a month ago...i was under the after effects of a nervous attack which alters your nervous system and...well everything**

 **i must say i deleted the AN because it disturbs the story but i will rewrite it down here.**

 **Past AN (date around 20/8/15): Sorry guys for this, i vowed to myself that i wouldn't do this but this wasn't something expect to happen on my life. A** **n hour ago much or less i got a nervous attack, yeah, my parents say i am fucked up.** **My step-dad was kidding me too much with thing while he was doing nothing. so i just** **snapped. Because of my little stunt there, my mother got the memo that i hate my step-father soo she went how i am an ungrateful brat for it** **. i will not be able to write for a week or more because** **am supposed to go to were crazy people go, to receive therapy or something like that.**

 **AN: I was prescript with some pill to calm down my emotions, they are kinda like a drug that dulls my brain to be a little more inactive. because of that pill i am not so able to write plus i am still going to college and they are really pushing us into a tight schedule. so i don know when my next update will be...at least this is 9K double from normal chapters**

 **I DONT OWN PJO or HoO**

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 **WhiteEagle1985-Okay, that the story has lemons doesn't mean you have to read them...but since this is feedback i will write an advertise when it comes along the lines of the story. you dont like the lemons because you are christian right? tell you what. i am too. i mean evangelic cristianity is very freely, it isnt like you can lose your salvation. i believe god create us, that Jesus Christ died on the crux to save us from our sins(which i am grateful for), and all the stuff. but here i am writing something that is blasphemy. in my opinion God only create us in this imperfect world to taste imperfection to actually appreciate perfection when He take us to heaven...so why don't we take a mouthful of imperfection?...no offense to any strict christian who would think i am stupid kid because i express my OWN opinion...i am just saying God love us be good be bad so why dont take a little of advantage...it doesn't kill anyone, doesn't it? I not killing, raping, or doing something that would hazard someone...and being truthful this world is screw, kids now see thing worse than this at younger ages. so when they read this they are like 'nah this doesn't fuction i need HD to do something'...just my humble opinion be like you are, i am no one to say how you should live your life**

 **TheDarkStorm6901-Eagle beat you bro...sorry :(**

 **Thanks for the support, and don't worry about the English, my mother's language is Spanish so i have many slips too. thanks, i know that is not true but it makes me feel better that people think of it that way. i know i have a loot of spelling/grammar errors and many loopholes in the story plot...thought i think originally is something that doesn't lack here. for the first one i am going to rewrite this when i finish it**

 **Sithdoom-chill bro, i understand that if you dont study, you are screw in life. i actually enjoy doing my physics, math, and chemistry homework which are the most important in your grade notes apart from biology but that isn't stronghold. yeah i know Asians are very applicated on life but if you study all day you will fry or melt your brain...slack off and relax from time to time**

 **Yan- i am 75% sure quebecois is sorry in french,m and i am sorry too you know. at the beginning i was so relaxed but a month after the start of class all went hellish. i mean 5 exams one day thats torture plus the skyscraper of homework**

 **Guest-yeah i got to admit it. beta-ed chapters are pretty awesome sometimes. and lately i have been improving my grammar a lot by reading an incredible amount of fics...like 50K per day**

 **Guest- thanks bro/sis. yeah i thought so too. i am grateful for your words whoever you are are. i cant say that i have had a hard life except emotionally. i have always had volatile emotions and i don't have much to live for. as Anaklusmus14 said "life is not worth living, without someone or something worth dying for'. my writing and my grandma are two of the basics for me to live without them i would be insane or probably dead...thanks**

 **mcezio12-i know its okay i am over it, it just continue ignoring the guy. actually over time i have been getting bigger than him, i think he is just scarred of me for my height. yeah i thinks so too but i thinks that i don't have Sally to help me along the way...thanks my friend, reviews like this help me along the way when i was screw emotionally**

 **TheBladesOfSteel-yeah i know it will be alright, God doesnt tighten more than we can take...i guess. i don't think my life can get better but that i can get strongerm after all when do life has compassion for us...if it is our time, it is.**

 **.Ba- thanks, i like that people like the story. i am going to rewrite it at the end because i know my first chapter are terrible. one day i needed some information and when i opened the file i was like 'wtf says here or my gods this really suck' i reread my story and it truly needs a massive rewrite but only for grammar, fluency, spelling, and context...i will not change anything for the plot it will stay the same**

 **huh who knew i had so much philosophy inside me...anyway back to the story!**

 _"Hey Arty, my Precious goddess…I understand that you hate her but it was the effect of the spell…even if she did help Olympus in the war…she was able to overcome the majority of the spell but it still affect her" she frowned at my word._

 _"Now promise me that you will try to make peace with her" I said caressing her cheek lovingly._

 _"I Promise" she said solemnly and I kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss start slow and tender but soon enough it was the passionate and rough that show the need you had. When I was going to take out her shirt she broke the kiss and put a finger on my lips._

 _She leaned to my ear and whisper "hold up, big boy…I am going to take a shower" with that she left for the bathroom swaying her hips._

 _I groaned and cursed loudly "Damn I have a boner"._

 **Tartarus pov** _(Ha never expect it right! ;))_

I paced in the throne room of the palace on Tartarus, my body, prison of the millionth of thousands of monsters here, thinking over the pass attacks my sons had done to destroy Perseus and the Olympian defenses

Unknown to the Olympian, not to Perseus _he was always cunning_ , there were always a giant, not a bane, spying on the conversations of the gods and some hunters that were too enrolled in their conversations to notice the faint danger aura around

Of course I had tried once with Perseus, but after all he is the creator if someone was to feel a presence near him it has to be him. _For my sake he is the freaking creator?!n_

I am still grudgingly hateful toward him because of it…I am, after all, the first born of Chaos…the rightful owner of Chaos throne, master of the void, leader of Chaos troopers… _I had to be the one ruling! For crying out loud it was law that the oldest was the heir…not the youngest_

I don't want to sound whiny but it was my right to rule, _and chose who rules after me._ Chaos had favored Perseus ever since his birth…not really minding the other Primordials deeds around the void

 _I am the eldest for the Void's sake…my father should have been there to train me into guarding the universe not spoiling a new born Primordial that was weaker than me_

 _I am the most powerful of his siblings. He has existed even before Chaos had even thought of creating the rest of the elder Primordial…and not let me start with how older than Perseus I am_

 _There was Nyx, the second eldest, the one who saw that he had already created his prisons around the universe, chaining up the evil of the planets, mastering swordsmanship, and creating fearless monster that guarded the deepest and darkest parts of his main prison…actually his stomach_

I was just angry at Perseus for being a 'true child of Chaos' at the beginning, but it turn into hate after just some years he had been claimed the best swordsman ever to be exist when I had created swords…ironic isn't it?

After father start to train him under his domains I fled into my own realm where I could train harder and be more powerful than Perseus was

Much to my dismay, when I returned to the Void father had almost finished Perseus training over almost all my siblings' domains, being the smart guy I was, meanwhile training I developed something unique, I created the hellfire. A fire so hot and dark that it could burn the soul of any lesser being

Father as the unfair ruler he was 'asked me' to bless him…with my power over that fire. I did it grudgingly

That was my worst mistake

 _After the Prophecy foretold by Ananke was announced, I turned bitter toward him, he was the only one else apart from Gaea and me to survive the massive end of the First age_

 _Did he know all the planets before he visit them personally? No of course not. Did he have helped in the creation of the majority of the planets? NO of course not. Did he have the wisdom and knowledge I had? No of course not_

Since then I have seen the world develop specially focused in the planet Gaea had created only for _sane_ amusement, he had taken great interest in the Titans…how they had taken Ouranus down…or at least what was left of him before fading to oblivion…He despised the Titans, they had destroyed what was left of one of his brothers…one close at that

Then there was Gaea. The goddesses and her incredible plan that 'searched vengeance' to avenge her defeated children which was sire more children. In my opinion she only wanted a godly dick to screw her loose cunt

After all, even her own grandchild had fuck her

I wasn't so fond of Gaea at times; she was a slut that seeks to bed me more than I wanted to think of. She wanted the traitor of Kronos as the king of Earth but I had different plans in my head. Typhoon, my greatest children, deserved that right as the most powerful monster/deity ever to exist

I was currently pondering the 'magical' sprout of Hyperion appearing from nothingness with an intense sense of vengeance against Percy 'Max' Jackson. I didn't trust the Titan, in the other hand, Gaea had welcomed her child with open arms and she informed him of everything that he needed to know

Of course Gaea didn't even know half of my plans, just Porphyrion and Typhoon knew about my plans…well most of them

I was ready to kill Hyperion after his audience with his mother

But that only thought brought back a dark spot in my plain white plains….Maxwell Jackson

Never in my life could I have guessed that the original Perseus was father of the hero of Olympus. Perseus always relied on his darkness powers and wasn't so damn stupid. I had to admit it, Perseus was a smart guy that could catch up with things rather fast

Thought it made sense, they were damn loyal to their loved ones and ones to never back down from of a fight… _and that my friends will be your downfall muahahahahahahah_

Perseus you will see that that son of yours will be the end of this universe like we know it

I sat on my throne to ponder over my plans to free 'The Devourer', it wouldn't be an easy task…Perseus will assure of that…many things to plan, indeed but I know what is needed to be done

Perseus beware my trail as when I lay am foot on your beloved planet…there would not be something to protect it from my wrath

Good luck brother of mine…that the best son wins… and the other lose everything

 **Piper 3** **rd** **pov** _I have noticed that since my break I am not able to write in someone's pov properly…I am always slipping into 3_ _rd_ _…that's why I am writing in 3_ _rd_ _but it would be solely for persons point of view (sentimental alone moments will be generally in first pov)_

 _"I, Aphrodite, goddess of Love, Lust, and Sexuality hereby disown my daughter, Piper McLean" thunder rumble in the background sealing the pact and Piper was an orphan know "plus I, Lady Aphrodite curse you, Piper McLean, now pay for your injustices"_

 _"Why?" Piper shouted at Aphrodite with tears in her eyes before sprinting to her house in New Rome_

Piper was crying her heart out

She had been betrayed by the only two persons she truly trusted with all her heart. She had been tricked into liking someone who already had a girlfriend…who surprisingly was her mom… _who was the goddess of freaking love, who in his damn sense would cheat on her?!_

Life had never being merciful with her. Never. First her dad, second Jason, and finally her mom plus Max… _who hurt the most_

She was running for dear life… _literally_

Apparently her mo- _Aphrodite_ 's curse was 100% effective and instantly hundreds of doves had attack her…IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!? She had been shitted on and scratched by the sharp and pointy talons of the damned doves

Her looks had decreased dramatically and she could feel herself getting older even thought she was immortal. She was panicking about that… _What if the curse will make me age even when I am immortal? That means that I will continue aging without dying unable to anything until my bones turn to dust?_

Shaking that thought she continue running

She didn't want to prove what doves could do if she let them. The ex-daughter of Aphrodite took her dagger and with twenty swift moves she had killed or at least maimed the stupid birds

She was panting hard half-sprint, her crying and the birdie attack didn't help either. When she arrived to her house more Doves where already there… _of course they would_

When she entered it, her house was already destroyed; everything was raided by the mindless birds. _How does a dove break a freaking door?_ Was something her mind replayed every time she turned to where the blown up door was

She cursed

Piper knew she didn't have anything else to live for…her friends had betrayed her or had a life without her. She didn't even visited camp Half-Blood anymore…how could she come just like that and take the place of counselor because she could

Camp Jupiter never ever showed her a bit of appreciation like it did to the rest of the campers. She was a veteran of war and nothing else…she was irrelevant to their ranks

What could she do about it? She had no one but herself

But she could relay in someone…someone who had given her an option long time ago at the time of 'the lost hero' or when Max was 'lost' in camp Jupiter…they had asked her join them…and they had left her something to call them if she ever needed

She had hid it since the beginning of the Giant war, In that moment Jason was her illusion and no one else could have change it. If someone would have told her that Jason will betray her she would have laugh and take that someone as crazy

But now she had no one to keep her from joining their ranks…maybe she could help her with her curse

The Hunters of Artemis

She knew that the hunters appreciated very much their half-brother but if someone was to take blame on it, it was Max not her…he had lulled her into believing that they had something 'special'. Maybe they could teach him some manners

Oh and she could only guess what Artemis would do to him

With a new spark of determination she start to search for the charm Thalia had given her during their quest to save Hera. Thanks goodness she was still a virgin…if not she would be dead by now _figuratively she was immortal after all_

She kicked and moved all her destroyed properties as she made her way toward her personal room, she start to scrutinize through her clothes, in her bathroom kit, and her desk's drawers…until she found the small charm and a simple hunter uniform

She turned to the only unbroken mirror. There wasn't the daughter of Tristan McLean that had arrived to camp Half-Blood some years back. No, there was a battle hardened warrior that had suffered pain, betrayal, hurt…so much hurt…and loses from friends to family

The beautiful kaleidoscopic eyed girl was no more. Her choppy hair was a mess, worse than a bird's nest, with twigs sticking out if it by her sides. The braided feather was lost in the fight with the doves. Her clothes were tattered and torn…with many scratches and cut over all the fabric

Piper McLean didn't exist anymore. That sweat girl died when Maxwell Jackson cheated on her ex-mother with herself. No, what was left, was what she was in the battlefield…a killing machine

Thought her eyes shined as she spotted an untouched box. A big box that was probably the size of a double door refrigerator, she couldn't quiet put two and two together and remember what was inside it

She walked to the box, placing the charm and hunting uniform in one of the not destroyed corners of her bed. She stepped in front of the unsuspected box…many would think that a box was a common thing but she knew better, after all, it was her house

When she opened the box she gasped. Tears began to stream down her face once again; wetting the already dry taints in her cheeks…she didn't care. What was in the box was something that _was_ precious to her but not anymore…she wouldn't hurt anymore because of him

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _pov_**

Piper was bored out of her mind she had nothing to do and Max was nowhere to be seen. She had to admit she had come to be totally dependent of him...they did everything together

She knew she was his escape to the mortal world away from his immortal family…something he was short of now, thought, she always asked herself why he never visited his mortal mother _Max is dumb_ was always the answer to her question

She just hoped that magically he do appear out of nowhere

Nothing happen afterward

Gods she missed her phone…it was something vital for mortal teenagers, the demigods were no exception, thought it was always under her first priority. Survive

She plopped into her couch, at least they had TV. There weren't as many channels as in the human lists but it was enough to distract the daughter of Aphrodite enough to forget her loneliness

 **LINE BREAK (READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER)**

Piper had fell asleep mid-movie, she really wasn't paying much attention to it anyway, thought, she was thinking of going to the yearly fair in New Rome. But even if she wanted to go, she couldn't. Why? Because going to a fair wasn't fun if you went alone…what was the fun in watching hundreds of families and couples laughing and messing around when you don't have anyone in your life? She didn't have family, and she knew it very well… _Aphrodite?_ Huh, she just gave birth to her and throws her to her father's arms before disappearing

Her Father was dead, Jason died/revived/died/revived and never told her he was alive…he was better dead to her, her _brothers and sisters_ gods all where whores and man-whores. Gods she wanted to cry… _thought she still was asleep…_ she didn't have anyone besides Max and Reyna (they got to be better friends after Jason's screw)

As she continued thinking thought like that she started to whimper…her neutral dreams start to turn into nightmares. Her peaceful thoughts start to change into scream of anguish and sorrow…images of people dying, Epirus, her dad dying... Tartarus…thanks the gods and _Jason_ that she never fell but she saw what it was like…and it wasn't flowers and sunshines

She start to imagining herself in Greece fighting Giants for dear life…Percy (Max) killing monsters here and there, but the Giants start trapping gods, killing demigods, and Gaea rose…she could see the bane of her mother striking her mother with the massive spear

After her mother was dead, the only female giant approached her spear in hand. She raised Katropis, who she never knew was in her hand, to inflict damage into the huge giant. Each attack of the giant was deflect but just barely and each strike ripped bits of her flash, creating deep cuts in her slightly dark skin

She started to scream in despair

In the other side of the universe a boy of 6'2 feet laid in a comfy bed playing with a rubber ball in his room. The boy was humming random songs trying to distract himself from the outer world using his ADHD to its extremes

His muscles were stiff and strained from the sheer power he had obtained from the last blessing his father had given him. The extra blessing had almost canceled all of his powers and was just able to create some shadows to entertain himself along with some water sculptures

He was deep in thoughts

Until an ear-splitting scream rang in his head

The boy was awaken from his daydreams immediately; he seemed to recognize whose scream was. With all his mighty, or at least what his sour muscles left him, he summoned all the shadows he could to shadow travel to readers knows where

He appeared in front of a regular two-story house, in a village known as _Via Principia,_ a place where the best of the best demigods lived. The house was a friendly orange that invited anyone who dared visit the fearsome daughter of Aphrodite…as funny as it sounded, thanks to her; Aphrodite was finally a name to be feared of.

The handsome guy -or that was at least that was what every girl in existence had classified him as- _not that he boasted about it. Hell he didn't even knew about it-_ ringed the bell of the carved-wooden front door

Nothing

He frowned; life was never easy for him. His dead aunt and cousins seemed to hate him…or at least that was what he thought. His father had told him countless of times that his cousins were neutral on matters of destiny and tried as much as possible to not to meddle with family matters

For the matter of his aunt well apparently the gal was as neutral as a rock. She had never changed a bit in the future of her family, she thought that destiny was sacred as her own father and it deserved its respect

He shrugged

And tackled the door

Okay he knew that he would regret that later but he knew it was worth it. This were serious matters, all matters that included his friends in some kind of danger were serious. The living room was just like he had seeing it…a complete mess…for a daughter of Aphrodite Piper was tomboyish

He creeped into the kitchen, that was clean…lately she never washed the dishes and always ordered fast food from Iris store…or how he called it 'the Hippie Store', gods how did Iris lived without hamburgers

He checked the refrigerator

Piper's scream wasn't one of danger so he assumed that she could wait for a sandwich or two. He took hold of the bread and jam and the black haired guy was sure as hell that he wouldn't let go of them even if his life depended on it. After all he hadn't eat all day since his kitchen was literally miles away from his room

Thought the sea-green/black eyed guy seemed to forget that his house doors were magical and he could arrive to the kitchen with a thought of the kitchen and a flick of his wrist

Anyway the guy not even cared for his friend's opinion of the food-stealing, after all is she had mortal parent they would call him son for the time he spent there hanging out with Piper

The son of Perseus ate his sandwich until another ear-splitting scream was heard from the second floor. And he mentally face-palmed for being so dumb

His sandwich fell

And he sprinted toward the stairs…or rather tried to. He cursed loudly, he was damned for another two days with the strains on his body…until then he was useless in fighting and running

He climbed the stairs and fast as he could, he didn't even care to knock into Piper's personal room, when screaming you are exactly nude….unless you are relieving _stress_ yes that was the only way and that wasn't a scream of pleasure

He found his friend trashing and withering in her bed, sweat covering her tanned skin. Low and painful moan escaping her delicate lips. He slowly approached the unmoving form of Piper. He now felt guilty by putting a sandwich first before her

He softly brushed some hairs from her face as she calmed under his touch. Even under his touch Piper was still uncomfortable so he decided that waking her up was the best thing to do

Silently shaking her shoulder was what he did as the asleep daughter of Aphrodite start to grunt under the shaking of her dear friend. After ten boring minutes of shaking unsuccessfully Piper awake, he gave up and decided that ticking her would the best thing to cheer himself up after his failed attempt to wake her up

Not 30 seconds after he started a laughing Piper start to gasp for air as the ticking was killing her. "Stop Max you are kil-ling me i-I nee-d a-ir" he nodded and gave his final two tickles and fell into his butt at the bottom of the bed

"than-ks" she gasped

"No problem babe" he said with a smirk, she just rolled her eyes at his childish antics

"Of course, _dear"_ she said with a kissing face. Piper did hope that Max would kiss her that moment, but was left empty handed with cold lips

Max on the other hand was using all his power, which wasn't much at this point, to stop himself from kissing his best friend…he was faithful to Aphrodite and he wouldn't kiss his girlfriend's daughter

He cleared his throat as it seems that Piper was stuck into the same kissy face that tempted him so much "Pipes did you had a bad dream 'cause I am here for you if you need me" he said seriously as the love and concern for his friend shone brightly in his eyes

"Nothing wrong, _Maxy_ , it was just a bad dream…how about you, haven't seen you in some days" she asked him, she didn't want him to know that she was turning a little crazy without him visiting her so often…she was the great Piper McLean she was strong, self-confident, beautiful, and perfectly fine 'the Piper everyone knew'…thought she knew that was a lie

"Yeah stuck with another blessing just two days ago… I was unconscious yesterday and I will not be on my fullest till Tuesday…thought I thought of visiting you will make me feel a little better" the son of Perseus said truthfully

"Gods I swear dad just do this to get a moment alone with my mothers so he can _'reacquaint'_ with them" he muttered under his breath

"Well, Maxy, don't get too mushy around me because you get to hang out with the awesomest person in existence" said the daughter of Aphrodite with fake cockiness

"Well if you say so we can go somewhere around so your confidence doesn't get to waste, don't you think My Lady?" said Max wriggling his eyebrows

Piper rolled her eyes as she punched him in the forearm for his stupid wriggling she found disturbing

"well, _boy,_ if you say so we can go to the yearly fair in New Room" she said with a fake glare, her façade almost slip when his lip twitched upward at the ' _boy_ '… of course Artemis will had him used to it

"Of course ma'am should I carry you?" he asked with another, infuriating, wriggle of his eyebrows. Thought before she could answer with no more than an 'eep' and a deep grunt from Max (he still had sore muscles) he carried her toward the closest shadow

Bridal style it was as Piper McLean was shadow travel toward the fair in honor of Juno because it was June and all that deep shit any of them has wasted their immortal time to search

After some stomach-disturbing seconds she feel into the floor coughing hard as her stomach wanted to throw up her breakfast, not even after so much shadow-travelings she could get used to the dark energy entering her…no matter what she wouldn't shadow-travel again in her immortal life

"Hey Pipes you okay, I thought you do endure by now…it is what? You 17th shadow travel? and you still are _almost_ throwing up…thought better of you" he said with a mocking tone underneath the concern showed in the outside…she just stuck her tongue at him and shake herself a bit…she really needed to get used to it

Max, being the gentleman he was, offered her a hand help her get up. Although even after helping her get up, neither of them let go of the others hand. Both could feel the warmth emitted by the others hand, and they swore it was the best feeling they had ever felt

Thought Max still felt something missing

Before Max could protest Piper start to pull him around the fair. There were foods, games, parties, and many other things; all New Rome was here plus Camp Jupiter even some familiar faces from the Amazons could be spotted *cough* Kenzie *cough*

Piper knowing the city better than the son of the universe dragged him everywhere making something new from eating porcupine ( _don't ask)_ to throw tree trunks Scandinavian style. There wasn't a place that they haven't been

Max groaned every time they reached some lousy strength game, after all he didn't have that much of a strength at this point and every try just got him more strained than before, it was matter of time before he snapped

After many hours of roaming freely through the crowds of people in the fields of Mars, Piper and Max finally settle in a small coffee that Iris herself had placed there for any healthy demigod that wanted some healthy food for his body

Piper being her vegetarian-self loved the place instantly **(A/N: I am sure as Hades that I somewhere heard that Piper was vegetarian…if not tell me because this is a big mistake),** Max in the other hand didn't have much of an option, he didn't eat that much of healthy food because of the insane amount of training he did daily thus making him able to eat 800 burgers a day and still be fit as he could

Thought a good curative tea couldn't feel bad on him

"Hey Pipes enjoying your day" asked Max with a smiling face

"yea-h it ha-s *gulp* it has been very funny, thanks for taking me out Max" she said mid-bites gulping her food down, but after that she had this grinning face that made dimples in her cheeks

They fell into a comfortable silence as the both stared deeply into each other's eyes. As each of them start to close its eyes and start to lean forward before there was a huge cheering accompanied by a roar of the crowd around them

"Huh?" was the smartass response that Max could muster as he feel face first into the floor. Piper just laughed as she used her laughers to hide the crimson blush spattered all over his face

"Hey Max why don't you get your lazy ass up from the floor and we go check what with all the commotion?" she asked with an extended arm to help him up

Max gratefully took it and with a refreshing 'pop' he stretched his back. He inwardly groaned as he knew that Romans cheering was never something good. He nodded stiffly and followed Piper to the center of the commotion

There in the middle of the circles created by demigods was a newly revived Octavian with Mars Ultor at his side… _did he once mentioned that Apollo revived Octavian to be the personal assistant of the goods, or more like the Olympians' slave?_

"Demigods, today on her sacred festival, Juno has decided to give you all a new test of strength" Max groaned outwardly at Mar's dramatics while Octavian danced at his side with a huge smirked directed at him…asshole

"Today I present you the Olympian High Striker…anyone who is man enough to stand against my strength STEP UP!" roared the god of war

Many demigods backed away just enough not to be trapped into sea of the foolish enough to think that they could stand up against the Roman god of war…thought there still were at least 30-40 demigods that stayed in the middle of the circle…Max not included

"Demigods today you prove your strength against a machine designed to bring the strongest of the gods to his knees" with that Hercules flashed in front of all the _mortal_ demigods scaring the shit out of them plus frying them a bit before they covered their eyes "ah here we have the god of strength, come on Hercules give it your best shot" said Mars to his half-brother, who with no more than a nod took the hammer from Octavian's weak hands and prepared himself to strike the machine made by Hephaestus just to tick him off

The High Striker was awesome in all senses; it had a meter that measured the strength of every participant in the scale of 1-100. The machine had many bright tags that signaled your strength from 'puny crying baby' to 'hairy chest Olympian god' thought in the middle there were many more elusive names like 'cock sucking bitch'…that was from 15-20

Without any more delay Hercules took the hammer and struck the lever with all his mighty. Dirt exploded from the sheer force backing the punch. The puck shot upward flying like it would reach the top and ring the bell, it never happened

When it was at mid-fifties it started to slow down until it reached the high of 78. When the puck fell back a tag lighted itself marking 'not bad almost minor god'. With that happy note in his name Hercules flashed away and left a smug Mars to conclude the demonstration

"demigods we will reduce the required strength to the half since any of you are gods…so good luck roman, you will need it" with that Mars flashed too leaving a bunch of stunned roman who were processing what was next

"now romans, we don't want a revolt all in a straight line please" said Octavian with his best announcer voice saying phrases like 'test you strength fellow demigods' or 'who are the men out of the boys my lads'

Piper who had been silent through the entire spectacle grew tired of Octavian's constant mocking to demigods from the minor gods who only reached no more than a 30 or 'not bad bitch you almost grew a pair'

She knew that the _dead_ legacy of Apollo was cheating. She could see some well-built sons of minor gods fail miserably while some scrawny sons of Apollo reached high numbers like 60 without much effort

She wanted to participate but she knew Octavian and his dirty tricks could beat her easily...plus the winning rewards were incredible cute _curse you Aphrodite side of me_ she thought as she squealed at the sight of the gigantic stuffed animals

Maybe Max could do something…he was like more than a half primordial he should be able to beat Octavian…well if he wasn't so strained from the last blessing he received…maybe she could ask

"Max, do you think you can beat that thing" the daughter of Aphrodite asked in a hushed tone

"Piper, I don't know I am very sore and I don't know how much strength I have left to beat that thing plus I have noticed that Octavian change the level with certain participants" he said frantically, he didn't want to disappoint her by appearing like a coward but it would be worst if they were to be humiliated publicly

"Come on Max, you are Maxwell Jackson the greatest hero that has laid a foot on earth, you are the son of the actual creator, the last primordial…you can beat a damn machine and a scarecrow...if you don't do it for yourself do it for me" her tone was laced with deep charmspeak even when she didn't know it plus the puppy eyes she was giving him were killing him

He groaned, if she at least had a plan he would agree "Okay Piper, just stop that eyes they are killing me, but I will only do it if you have a plan" she grinned like a Cheshire cat

"You just do your part okay, I will take care of our little augur" he grinned back at her with the same intensity. He turned back to the game, Octavian still was mocking a son of Phobos and dancing like the idiot he was

He smiled and turned back at Piper just to found her gone. He turned back one last time and advance at the center of the circle, were some stupid sons of Mars were just beimng congratulated by Octavian after they received the rewards

"Hey if it isn't my favorite scarecrow, Miss me Octavian?" shouted the son of the creator. Many recognized the voice and snickered at Octavian's predicament

"Jackson, what are you doing here, this is a festival solely for Romans and not pesky Greeks like you" the legacy snarled at the black/sea-green eyed boy

"Tsk tsk Octavian, I see that your powers are as bad as ever, haven't you heard the news…Primordials doesn't have Greek or Roman traits I am from both pantheons…now we will see what trick you and your toy box can do" Max scolded Octavian like a little boy

Octavian couldn't help but growl at Jackson he couldn't help it, after all he ruined all of his plans at being Praetor and technically kill him. Thought he believed that he had the upper hand in this, he controlled the game and Jackson would fail miserably at beating him

"If your daddy is so powerful what do you want here _Gracious"_ practically barked the ex-Auger of Apollo

"Oh come on buddy, everyone has the right to have a little fun. Isn't this a festival in honor to Juno, if I am not mistaken everything recollected here would be sacrificed to her…so why can't I do my part?" with every word Max said people start to murmur his agreement

"Very well Perseus, we will see…I hereby challenge you into a match in the Olympian High Striker, whoever wins this challenge should be known as the best asset to Olympus" Max almost face-palmed with the challenge _Well since I am not part of Olympus anymore, what do I have to lose?_

He shrugged and accepted the damn challenge "I accept"

Octavian smirked _'time for revenge Jackson, you will not humiliate me anymore'_ or at least that was what Octavian thought at that moment

Octavian as scrawny as he looked plus with his arrogance issues wasn't a fool at all, he knew that whatever Primordial Jackson was son of was something to reckon. _Maybe it is a puny one like Phanes or Hemera_ wished Octavian because if he was a son of Erebus or Nyx he was screwed to the sun and back

To prevent himself from losing he changed the game levels. There were 3 levels in the machine controls, the first one was demigod level it was designed for this kind of event and any dumb satyr that wanted to show off the strength he didn't have, the second one was god level that was the one primarily designed with as a challenge to Heracles and his 'super' strength, the last one was the invincible level it was designed at the end like a cheating mode for anyone arrogant much that believed himself stronger that any Olympian god

"Jackson we will be using God level for this challenge this way we will see who the boy is and who the man is" Max scowled at him, he knew that anything good came from Octavian's little brain when it started to work

"Very well, I give you the first place…after all ladies first" he said with a mock bow. Octavian turned beat red from embarrassment as the audience, eager for humiliation, laughed his ass off

Octavian went back to the control room to 'change' the current game level; instead of changing it he programmed the game to reset himself into invincible level after the next hit…thought Octavian never saw that someone was watching him change the rules

Piper knowing Octavian for a while knew that he would try to cheat in a way so she sneaked at the back of the stage where the control panel was. She just lean back in a shadow at the corner of the stage waiting for an idiotic ex-augur to fell into her trap

Piper had the right to feel smug as she watched Octavian hijack the controls so they had complete different game levels but right before he left she took action and charmspoke him to stay

She ordered the auger to change back Max attempt to god level and to return his attempt back to god level too. But before he could change back his to god she ordered him to increase it to invincible. After Octavian changed the controls she ordered him to forget everything since she entered the stage and to return to the game he was about to 'win'

She snickered at the thought of Octavian getting his ass handed to him

Back with Octavian

He felt ready, he checked twice the panels _or so he thought_ to be sure that everything was okay, Jackson would never embarrass again

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce you to the challenge of today…Octavian, our ex-auger, against Percy Jackson, son of Perseus creator of the universe" (they still don't know he changed his name)

Octavian almost pissed himself after some random Roman presented Jackson as the son of the creator, he knew he was screw but he hide it deeply in the back of his mind and applied an arrogant mask

Octavian went in front of the game taking deep breaths of encouragement ' _it is in demigod level how hard can it be?'_ he thought to himself

He gripped the hammer's handle with as much strength his wrist gave away. He reared the hammer backward over his head, his arms held high as much as possible. After ten seconds of admiring the small lever that would decide the future of his pride he swung downward the massive hammer using as much gravity he could

Surprisingly to everyone, in different ways, the puck flew just a bit and reached up to 11 leaving him as a 'crying popped baby'. Piper really was surprised by it she expect something along the lines of 1-5 but surprisingly it reached up to 10

Since the rest of the audience didn't know it was in invincible level they start to laugh at Octavian's puny arms and popped ass

Octavian was beat red from being embarrassed in front of the entire legion plus New Rome's citizens. Quicker than anyone could have think possible he returned at the crowd of laughing demigods who fell silence as Max reached the podium

Max gripped the hammer with a lighter grip than Octavian, knowing very well that griping it too hard would only harm him and stop his swing. He took a deep breath before raising the hammer 70 degrees above his head, his biceps and triceps preventing him from raising it more than that

Praying to his cousins to go easy on him he swung the hammer right in to the lever. The puck flew upward passing the 40' faster than he thought.

Many old campers expected to hear the bell but it never came, they somehow were disappointed that someone so powerful couldn't reach the end of the game. Max himself closed his eyes expecting the boo's from the roman

Peaking with one eye he gasped, he really expected something around the lines of 30 to 40 but not what he hit. The puck laid static at the mark of 77; he couldn't quite believe it at the state he was, he reached his a point less that Heracles

Max cheered and massaged his sore arms ' _Piper is going to kill me some day'._ He searched for the daughter of Aphrodite in the sea of cheering demigods.

When he found her, he couldn't help but laugh at the beautiful scene unfolding in front of him

There dragging Octavian by the ear and scolding him for running away was Piper, her deep brown hair glowing at last sun rays of the day. He had seen Piper as a pretty girl but never in his half-immortal life had he seen her in this plain where she was totally stunning

"Well Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner Perseus Jackson, our long lost hero…please past in front to say some words to our beloved spectators" Max climbed the stage and took the micro

"Well first of all I have to thank my friend, Piper McLean, without her I wouldn't have been able to win this" he paused a bit "My name is Maxwell Jackson as well" without any ado he tossed the micro to the announcer and went to the back were Piper was grinning to him from ear to ear

"Hmm you heard him guy, P-Max Jackson…oh and take a look at the winners corner and take a prize" shouted the new guy from the stage, who probably was a son of Venus or someone else with good speech abilities

Max and Piper walked laughing back to the 'winner's corner'. Apparently even when it was an Olympian game it still gave stuffed animals as rewards but neither of them cared for the matter. Max thought that manly stuffed animals were cool like a crocodile or a shark

Piper on the other hand squealed for the beautiful animals, there were squirrels, tigers, koalas, and pandas *cough* cliché *cough*

"Please sir take one, it is well deserved for your high strike" said a guy who looked like Charon when he first saw him only a little more alive and fleshy

Max started to stare at the dozens of different animals from fearsome lions to cute bees and bugs. He knew he wanted something along the line of sea and something worth a man, thought all that thoughts were lost when he saw Piper staring at a huge green and yellow frog with big eyes

Piper was so deeply concentrated in the enormous frog that she didn't even noticed when the guy from the stand took it from its place. It took her some seconds to acknowledge the matter that her beloved from wasn't there, she quickly deflated thinking someone else had won it before she could even try

She turned to Max with sad puppy eyes expecting him to have some shark or Pegasus hell she would have guessed an angelfish but not the frog she was staring at a minute before. She tried to fake a smile but failing miserably…it was just like the fates were mocking her weakness in front of her

"Hey Pipes what happen?" he asked her in a worried tone, it almost make her feel bad for envying his new toy

"Nothing Max, just a little tired that is it" she said with another failed fake smile

"If it so, maybe this little friend can help you" he said handling her the gigantic stuffed frog. In less than the human eye could see her face lit up and she start to squeal in excitement. She jumped and hugged him screaming thank you again and again

 ** _FLASHBACK END_** _gods damn it that was a long flashback_

Piper held back the tears from the long flashback from just two months ago. _No, she wouldn't hurt for him anymore_. She repeated that mantra again and again as she examined the frog for a last time

She screamed

Her mantra broke and she wanted to beat something to pulp but she didn't have time, if she took more time that she already wasted someone would find her. Decided to forget her past she placed her current attire over the head of the frog and stabbed Katropis in the head of it

She changed to the hunter's uniform and checked on her blade one last time, like sensing its master discomfort against the blade it didn't return to her belt. She nodded one last time to herself securing herself that this was the correct choice

'Lady Artemis, goddess of hunt, I want to join the hunt and be forever maiden' she prayed to her soon-to-be mistress as she wiped one last tear before jumping through the open window

Unknown to her, five minutes after she left, Max arrived to the building screaming her name

* * *

 **A/N: due to me not being able to write daily i will be currently putting 'Percy Jackson and the daughters of the death god" into hiatus. with everything in my head i am not able to concentrate in the story, and when i change from story to story i am not able to picture my character how he should be. i am sorry for all the fans of the story but for me to produce chapters faster i am only going to focus on one story...BUT I WILL STILL WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF IT TO BREAK THE NEWS INTO THE FANS IF IT**

 **in my 'vacations' i got the idea of writing a 'guardian of the hunt' like literally one that is called 'PJ guardian of the hunt' of course i will be writing something new...not your Percy bullied guarding who will save the hunt just to get them to love him before he goes to save Artemis and the world from whatever they are fighting...in which afterward he gets to fuck Artemis in the ass and get a zillion of kids with her living happy ever after**

 **THINGS TO REVIEW**

 **1\. just review because if i see review my brain will react to it, which means i will actually write that day.**

 **2\. should i publish and continue writing my 'guarding of the hunt' story at the same time as this or wait till i finish this...for some unknown reason i don't have a problem with writing with this story and that story at the same time...maybe it is just similar characters**

 **3\. should i return to first pov or continue on 3rd individual pov...i dont care my block on that is gone**

 **4\. should i publish the summaries of my future stories in one point as an individual chapter here or until the end...there would be a poll for who wins the first play...reviews will be counted too**

 **5\. what music is your favorite...mine is Rock, Metal, and electronoc**


	27. Chapter 27-A Flash of the Past

_Chapter 27- A Flash of the Past_

 **Hello guys! Long time no see. Okay you can kill me all you want. I wanted to do it myself for the one of the reasons I didn't post in a long time. You beloved author thought that he had sent his chapter to his beta, which he didn't. He waited for two months to ask why his beta never sent it back. Yeah pretty stupid**

 **Also I changed from computer, my dog died and many crap you don't care about.**

 **Back to the story, well I will try to write faster but I don't assure you when will be my next post. Thought, the next chapter is already written but my beta is busy with exams so no gonna pressure him. You can wait 2 weeks don't you?**

 **I will stop blabbering and do some shit a crazy stalker forced me to do if I wanted her to leave alone. Hello Victoria Alejandra or whatever you are called. As much I hate you I am doing what you asked me to do. Okay maybe I don't hate you, but you really scared the crap out of me. Cool a girl hacker, but it really had to be me?**

 **Also I want to thank my dear friend PrincessofTheSeas. She helped me a LOT with the stalker girl. Also I want to thank my Beta because he is soo cool, Tristian potter. Without you I won't be able to post a readable chapter**

 **Reviews**

 **TheDarkStorm6901** **:** **hello bro, I am sorry but I am not writing both at the same time. I will finish it, yes I swear it on the river Styx. It is that I get a massive headache every time I change of story. Cool I haven't heard any of them apart from the deep house. I think it has to do with that I am not German. I have seen it on fanfic many times but the pairing triton/zoe didn't attract me that much…but I will give it a chance**

 **Guest:** **got it, first person pov. I love punk and grunge rock…well all the rocks**

 **Bill: yes I know my grammar sucks, I have seen it myself. I do have a beta but that older chapters, and I don't want to load him up. He has a life and does this for helping me. So maybe little by little I will fix that**

 **Guest: thanks bro/sis, it helped a lot.**

 **Victoria Alejandra1847939Lol: I will also leave you ex-penname so any people that bothers to read the section review see how stalkerish you were ZoeandArtyawesomelover' lover. 28 reviews, in the beginning I thought it was great. Then you hacked my account and wrote those gross reviews from my account. You are plainly creepy and I am at loss of words at you**

 **Guest: straight to the point huh? Thanks bro/sis anyway**

 **JOKERx2xLEET: thanks bro, thought I never did it since I am apparently good at dealing with crazy stalkers**

 **vampwalker709: okay bro, thanks for your review**

 **Guest: okay bro/sis, Max is going to the the possible to save his family**

 **Guest: OP cool, thanks for the review**

 **TheDarkStorm6901: thanks bro, your review actually cheered me up a lot. Especially the "…" I got scared as shit….kidding. Of course there will be a perestia time just wait for it.**

 **BatmanPN: Max's harem. I think if I kill any of Percy's harem, he would destroy the universe, destroy my computer, and destroy me also. Thanks for the help and review**

 **Sithdoom: yeah, pretty nasty isn't it. Thanks bro**

 **Guest: thank bro/sis that was useful**

 **OGkush-OGskywalker: 21 reviews bro! Great many thanks. I read all of them and thanks. I know I don't have the best English but I try the best at least now. In my first chapters it sucked awfully. I am a male and I am on high school technically. I said college because here, in my country, it is called college. I didn't see Thalia coming either but the readers choose her. I will try that she works with the story**

 **Spirris: that is some of the best things someone has told me. Team work great!**

 **: thanks I guess, but I don't think this as top thing but thanks**

 **Budhakilld: okay bro, we will see**

 **.5682: YES! Finally someone notice. Max is the screw up in this story. Kinda like Leo who screw things badly but at the helps a lot. Yes Perlia isn't the best….but I absolutely love "Less than Perfect" awesome story. Peryna ehh i haven't found any one good yet**

 **also bro recently I downloaded and for an unknown reason I checked PM's and saw that you wanted to be my beta like 7 months ago. I am sorry, I never got the nessage is not I would have gladly accepted**

 **FINALLY! END OF REVIEWS**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO**

 ** _Piper pov_**

 _She changed to the hunter's uniform and checked on her blade one last time, like sensing its master discomfort against the blade…it didn't return to her belt. She nodded one last time to herself securing herself that this was the correct choice._

 _'_ _Lady Artemis, goddess of hunt, I want to join the hunt and be forever maiden' she prayed to her soon-to-be mistress as she wiped one last tear before jumping through the open window._

 _Unknown to her, five minutes after she left, Max arrived to the building screaming her name._

 **Percy pov**

I groaned and cursed loudly "Damn I have a boner".

"Fuck it" I groaned. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. I didn't have to sleep but I like it…it made me feel more _human._ Not a mortal one, no I like to be Perseus. But being a little more normal, someone not so powerful in this universe…someone who wasn't so feared in existence.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy, the sound around me fading from existence, and my other senses blurring…except one. My raging boner. No, that big boy was going to party all night. _Damn him._

As my body shut down to rest, my mind drifted to the realm of Hypnos. Godly dream were always empty or as the user wished them to be. But not today. Sometimes dad liked to tease me and forced some dream inside my black nothingness.

He used it to punish me for my "changes in fate". Sometimes I didn't mind them, they were useful to remind me of old information that contained high quality importance. Although sometimes they were just too cruel to remember.

 **Dream Dream Dream…(read the AN at the bottom of the chapter)**

 **3** **rd** **pov**

The black nothingness where my body floated started to morph. The black setting turning into a more greenish layout. The infinite gray cloud made up of black dust turned into a deep green poisonous forest. The vast void under my motionless floating body changed into a soft layer of bright green grass and colorful flowers.

Percy knew where it was, after all, he had created it. Artemis and Laura's area was it, the biggest forest ever to exist full of every one of the trillionths of different species over the entire universe. Even for its creator, it was a pretty damn big forest.

He took out a simple device, a map of the entire forest that showed any human being inside it. The pocket holographic map expanded to the size of a king size bed. The 3D high definition holographic map showed two red points moving toward the northern Arkalatian section, where the division of alien/ mortal section laid. _Damn you Artemis. The first thing I tell you, you do it Argh._ The creator of the universe cursed as he shadow-travel some feet back from Artemis position. When he re-appeared on another section of the almost infinite forest, he could make Artemis's body outline and Laura's tired form just half mile from the border.

Just when he was about to scream Artemis name, she crossed the line. Taking pleasure in Laura's 'daddy's good girl act' of not entering the alien side, Percy let her go back to the entrance of the area…which wasn't too far from this point.

Stepping inside the Alien territory wasn't anything easy for a mortal, thus Percy's protection of his daughter. Everything inside there was different…even gravity. Staying in an even field, the Alien area's gravity was 5.6 m/s2…securing a stability between two different habitats.

The air contained the slightest of sulfur combined with some arsenic molecules. Thought for an immortal that wasn't a problem. The place was made for biggest carnivores of the whole universe, thus making a six feet mortal no more than an ant on the ground.

Many of the animals here were just made to rode or mount…not to kill. Killing them would give the predator a run for his money since many of this monsters were simply too invulnerable to godly weapons and magical objects.

Even in dream state-like Percy could feel himself follow every step his old him gave. He still could remember that night perfectly…after all that night was when he claimed Artemis as his.

Returning to the dream-Percy.

Percy roamed through the common purple forest of Arkalantian trees which were native trees from Arkalantia, a planet not too far away from the Milkyway in the Butterfinger galaxy. He just followed the red beeping dot on his map…that was moving rather fast for a newcomer to the outer space environment.

Setting down on an Arkalantian tree, Percy watched in amusement as Artemis climb the two hundred feet tall tree….nude. Percy once thought of placing a nudist temple, thought, he decided against it since it was against personal privacy.

The slightest of shock was present on the creator's smile. He never thought that he would be seeing the goddess of Virgins and Maidens nude scaling a huge tree to catch a single prey. _Yep, this goes to my 10 weirdest day's list_ thought the Primordial.

The poor prey fell to the cold arrows from the merciless bow of Artemis. But that wasn't the end of the unlucky animal. No, Artemis unsheathed her hunting knives and lunged at the limp body of the dead prey.

Artemis's eyes shined with a mad glint as she savagely teared apart the body of her victim. It was gross in every way possible. Her body dripped sweat from all the exercise made for catching her prey.

Blood, guts, and muscles fell tangled from the branches where Artemis was perched. After removing all the 'unnecessary' parts of the animal, she held high her prize. The heart. Percy didn't catch why she would want the heart of the animal…nor did he wanted to know.

But still she made very clear for what she wanted it.

Artemis opened her mouth, stretching her jaw to its limits, and devoured the whole organ from one mouthful. Blood gushing from her lips as she chewed the raw meat of the animal's heart.

After successfully overwhelming his shock, Percy shadow-traveled at Artemis's back and pinned her against the tree's trunk. Even with her godly strength she couldn't free herself from her boyfriend's iron grip.

He didn't want to hurt her, too much, but her being naked didn't help. The rough bark of the tree created scratches on her flawless skin with every one of her movements. He had to act quickly or something more serious could happen.

He shadow travel back to the ground, his mind clouded with Artemis' perfect body. Damn he was even having problems restraining his mouth from drooling.

"Artemis what is happening" screeched the primordial. He couldn't even read her mind, well kind of; when he entered it he only could found rainbows in her mind.

"Percy good of you to join me and Mr. Popo in our hunting party…maybe you can even get Laura and the others so we can do a huge orgy out here….butterflies weeeeeeee" blabbed the goddess of the hunt.

"Arty what the fuck, you are sick. We need to get to the house and get Calypso to check you…after that I will cure you" the creator of the universe was panicking. It wasn't normal for immortals to get sick, worst if you were a god.

It was one of two reasons for why a god could get sick. First and the most common….A curse. The Olympian gods were great target for any sorceress or dark magic user. Plus with a war waging on their shores, it wouldn't surprise him that someone could try to take advantage of that.

The second one was a simple incantation. Wizards and witches were known for throwing spells to immortals to reduce their abilities or shut them down for a short while, so they could imprison them and use them for their personal doings. Any other reason for why Artemis may be in this state, would be that Tartarus was trying to break through her mental shields…and it was driving her insane.

But for that Tartarus would need access to the void, which he doesn't have. So Percy dismissed the thought.

 _Maybe taking her to Calypso would be the best thing right now_ thought the son of Chaos. But before he could get hold of the goddess, she leaped at him. Getting distracted while restraining a goddess wasn't his best idea.

Percy was expecting to get his heart ripped but he got another thing ripped. His pants. He expected that Artemis wanted to eat him but not _that way_.

Artemis mind was fuzzy and multicolored; she didn't even remember how she got her mind like that. Thought she still liked the feeling it gave her. She could feel all the tension of the war and family problems lifting itself from her shoulders.

The goddess of the hunt didn't acknowledge when the handsome god enter the room, but damn was he HOT! She betted she was drooling from his perfect face with matching body…she could guess and only guess how big his dick could be.

Just the thought made her mouth water. Thought it was only more blood gushing from her mouth to her breasts.

For a moment the goddess regained her consciousness, just enough to recognize him as Percy…her boyfriend. The one who she hadn't had sex with…ever. That was an outrage in her mind. Thought her mind was painted in pink and blue with giant butterflies eating small bunnies all around….yeah she was in a perfect state of mind.

 ** _!LEMON ALERT BABIES!...TAKE OUT THE BIG GUNSS!_** _(Cough cough idiot cough cough)(Cough cough or the small ones cough cough)_

"prrr Percy why don't you unleash this big boy all over me" purred slutrily the goddess of the hunt. Percy's pants were normal pant…nothing special…well they were extra-soft but that was out of the page. And that made extra easily for her to rip them.k

Never in his immortal life did he think that Artemis, willingly, will give him heads in a forest.

The soft fabrics of his pants were torn, along with his boxers, by the strong arm of the Olympian goddess. His dick sprouted to life, thanking whoever freed him from his tight jail.

Artemis' hands didn't waste a second to start to stroke the cock. Her hands were a pale blur that just wanted to get their reward.

Percy could only grunt and groan, momentarily paralyzed by the ferocity with which his girlfriend stroked his dick.

Artemis frustrated with her unsuccessful progress took the problem in her mout-Wait…I mean in her hands yes in her hands. Artemis stopped barely for two seconds to catch her breath before engulfing Percy's crotch into her mouth.

Artemis head bobbed up and down as fast as she could. Taking at least 7 of the 10 inch dick. She did it with such intensity and eagerness…like it wasn't her first time at all. Even though she did it with such speed, she never broke eye contact…which made Percy much more excited.

Percy took a handful of her hair, tired of Artemis sloppy sucking. Thought the girl didn't lack enthusiasm. He forced her to choke out all 10 inches, making her deep throating him. He groaned as his cock smashed against Artemis's tight throat…he couldn't quite believe how tight it was.

After 5 good minutes of deep throating him, Percy let go of Artemis.

The goddess fell to the ground clutching her sore throat; if she would have been mortal surely she would have died from lack of oxygen. Breathless Artemis got up and made her way to the creator of the universe and her boyfriend.

She eyed him as a predator eyed his prey, lust glistening clearly on her eyes. Artemis pounded at the god, thought, Percy was prepared this time and dodged the incoming goddess.

 _I need to get her out of here_ thought Percy. 'Playing' inside a cosmic zoo wasn't the best place to have fun. So ever so slightly, while dodging her attacks, he retreated back into the mortal zone.

After a long and tiring journey back to safe land Percy thought that a good fuck wouldn't affect her state and it wouldn't hurt him to blow some steam…after all _if she is your girlfriend/soon-to-be-wife, it isn't taking advantage of her right?_

For a moment everything seemed to stop for Percy, Artemis and her naked body frozen in front of him. There wasn't any sound or movement around them…like if time had stop just for both of them.

He disposed of his shirt, the only cloth left in him. He approached Artemis' frozen body and let go of his time powers. He wanted to remem-NO, he wanted that both of them remember this moment…when Artemis, goddess of Maidens and Virginity, lost her maidenhood to her loved one _though that would be hard with her drugged to the brim._

Taking delicate movement he cupped both of his girlfriend's cheeks and leaned softly until both of their lips were brushing. Artemis didn't move an inch while all of this happened. Her mind still fuzzy….thought, when Percy's lips touched hers all went blank.

To her, everything went blank except for him, the most precious person in her life. The one who had saved her countless time and had helped her almost in every step on her life.

Her body went into auto, her arms swung to wrap themselves around his neck while she deepened the kiss. His reaction was the same; he could only think of her at this moment…it was her moment…one she wouldn't forget for a long time.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other around the small of her back, deepening the kiss too. They kissed for what they felt it was forever but in the end both of them had to let go.

"Percy I want you inside me, NOW!" she screamed. He obliged and lifted her. He positioned her on reverse cowboy position.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, expecting the pain to fill her. That she was a maiden didn't meant that she didn't know about this type of things.

Thought, she found herself looking at Percy's love filled eyes. She couldn't help but let some tears fell after seeing him…so wishful, so loving, so confident but not lustful or arrogant…just expecting her to give him free pass to enter her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

She felt it, but she didn't felt what she was expecting, in the other hand, she felt Percy's warm lips crashing against hers. She melted into the kiss.

 ** _Real things start here….jejeje_**

Percy thrusted upward, breaking her hymen in the process. Artemis dug her fingernails into Percy's shoulders and bit his lip hard. She couldn't comprehend how it hurt so much…even being a goddess who had suffered so many injuries in her eternal life.

He could only remember his first time with Zoe and Bianca; he still couldn't understand why in the Void his father created that thing… _for his own sickly amusement? Maybe…_

He let her adjust, he still was pretty big even for a goddess standards. After two minutes of silent sobbing and whimpering, Artemis let a low moan which Percy took as a confirmation to start moving.

He slammed into her with such a force that Artemis screamed in pleasure. He grabbed her small ass and started to pummel her pink cunt to oblivion. Artemis' breast were flying everywhere and Percy felt the need to squeeze them….so did he.

Percy kneeled and laid Artemis on the bright green grass, never taking his dick out of her. He didn't waste a second in squeezing Arty's soft breast after his hands were freed from holding her. Taking advantage of the new position, he lifted Artemis' leg and placed them over his shoulder…and thrusted faster and deeper than before.

Artemis was in Elysium, she couldn't believe this was what she went missing for 4 long millennia. Now that she had tasted the sweet wine of sex she understand why Aphrodite loved it so much…even making her wish she was the goddess of whores _or at least that was what her drugged-self wanted._

"ah ah Percy faster! Faster! HARDER! I want you to pummel my little pink pussy! Fuck me hard oh my gods your dick reach so deep inside me that I think I will split….Fuck me!" She moaned as she humped in synch with Percy's thrust trying to get him to go deeper.

He grunted as Artemis' walls tried to milk him, being a virgin for so long just make her even tighter…which just made him want to fuck her faster. After hearing her pleas for pleasure he let his instincts take over and turned her over.

Artemis let a girly 'eep' when she was turned over. She was sprawled on all four laying on her elbows and knees. She had seen this before…her wolfs did it on mating season. In other times she would have never allow someone to do something sooo….dirty with her. Thought she would have never allow someone to touch her.

Thought, the new feeling of being dirty aroused her, she felt her lips getting wetter every time she thought of being penetrated in this position. She wanted to have Percy inside her, to feel his warm jeez inside her womb, and give birth to his child.

She wriggled her ass, which made Percy's cock twitch. She wanted him to fuck her hard, that her womb takes the shape of his dick, to feel his hot jeez inside her.

He didn't know why Artemis was shaking her ass but damn was it hot! His hand almost looked like it had his own brain when it inched to spank her butt. Artemis moaned as Percy's warm hand leaved her slightly pink ass, she was outraged that Percy had spanked her, but at the same time she liked it and her body craved for more.

"Percy" she purred "I have been a bad hunter, you have to punish me. This little, sexy, and naughty girl has been very bad for millennia…punish me!" she said as she licked the tip of her fingers.

Percy remembered this from his night with Zoe and Bianca…who could have guessed that Artemis and Bianca were so alike? He didn't.

He obliged "indeed you have been a very bad hunter. For that you will be punished little moony" he scolded in a fake anger voice.

Artemis almost squeaked an 'Aye sir' when Percy scolded her, he could be very scary when he wanted. Thought that didn't stop her lips from dripping when he spanked her the first time. She loved the feeling on her butt after each spank.

And every time his hand touched her flawless skin a soft tingle traveled through her whole body which activated more hormones in her body. In other words, it made her horny.

Percy didn't understand why he spanked her, he didn't receive anything by doing so…but he didn't give a fucking damn about it….if she was happy, so was he. After leaving Artemis' butt cherry red, he returned to screwing her.

Holding her hips for support, he slammed his cock inside her full force. This made Artemis breath hitch. Painfully slow he pulled out making sure his dick touched her G-spot.

This didn't go unnoticed by the goddess of the hunt, she gasped every time Percy's thick cock scraped that particular spongy region of her pussy. She was drooling like crazy and thinking was harder than she expect…the only thing in her mind was "fuck!"

Percy leaned down into a kiss, which Artemis returned eagerly. Both started to make out until he broke the kiss. Even though she wanted to hide it, at which she failed miserably, she whimpered when his lips left hers. Though this didn't last long as he traveled downward to her perky and juicy breasts.

Not skipping a beat, he started to suck and nibble on her right nipple plus to massage and squeeze her left one. He loved the sweet taste of her breasts' scent, they tasted like freshly cut grass and frozen pines.

While he tasted the godly scent of her breast, he started to thrust again. Pushing further and further inside her, stretching her insides. She could only gasp and moan with the intense pleasure she was receiving.

Artemis core burned with a passion she has never guessed…and she wanted more. Raising one of her delicate hands she started to massage her clit, drawing more pleasure from the new sensation.

Seeing Artemis actually touch herself was something he didn't expect either. The goddess of Chastity masturbating wasn't something you saw all days. Thought it excited him even more that he decided to take it in his own hands.

Lifting Artemis from her torso, Percy spread open her legs holding her from her inner thighs, clearly showing her neatly shaven pussy to any being present in the area…not that there was any being that _cared_ to see that in this type of environment.

Taking a hold of her inner thighs Percy started to thrust with a new vigor. Artemis didn't care really, all she could think was getting more pleasure. And fingering her clit wasn't enough.

She had never thought of that place as more than a shitting hole but she had heard that getting fuck in the ass was an experience every woman should feel in their lives. So wanting to get fucked anally…she pleaded her desires.

"Percyyy fuck me in the ass! Please Percy make this little bitch beg for your cock after you are finished with me! I have been a good girl…don't I deserve a rew-AH!" She didn't get the time to finish her sentence before her puckered asshole was penetrated by Percy jr.

Percy almost laughed at Artemis please, she sounded sexy and funny at the same time plus what she was saying didn't have any sense…not that he cared. Complying with her desires he thrusted all the way in her ass, filling her to the brim with his thick cock.

Artemis almost came when Percy thrusted unexpectedly into her back door, though, that didn't last long cause after some minutes of getting pounded brutally in the ass…Artemis came, her juices gushing from her sore baby tunnel.

Not wanting to waste nectar-like juice Percy froze Artemis in time just a bit for placing her on the soft grass and positioning himself at her wet entrance. He unfroze time and Artemis juices fell straight into his awaiting mouth.

Strangely her juices tasted like cheese and maple syrup. **(A/N: The moon made of cheese get it? You are no fun)(B/N: That's because the moons vagina is on the dark side of the moon making it something else.)** Thought the strange combination, he didn't understand how, tasted great. He moaned as he gulped Artemis juices.

Artemis whimpered when she saw Percy delight on her well-deserved juices… _she had worked hard for them, really hard_ …she wanted to taste herself too. Reluctantly, Percy gave her half on her juices which made Artemis beam with joy. The entire experience of tasting her juices was strange for her but in the end she reached the conclusion she tasted good…and wanted to taste his too. Thought she was barely conscious.

"Percy do as you wish with me…just cum inside me…I want to bear your child" with that said she was embraced by the soft and warm arms of unconsciousness.

Percy shrugged, without Artemis this was no fun. So he decided that finishing this up as fast as he could was the best idea. He thrusted feverishly into her sore pussy, even unconscious her walls contracted every time he thrust inside.

After Artemis cum twice he finally came inside her, complying with her desires. Thought the war wasn't at its peak at this point, but when these little babies are to be born the war against Tartarus and his giant children will be hot on their tails. Lives would be lost and families would mourn their dead…how will Artemis protect her children from their uncle Tartarus?

There would be hell to pay for Artemis motherly desires, and the ones paying would be those little kids that aren't prepared for a Primordial fight…there would be a lot of sacrifices that would be need to make…will Percy and his soon-to-be-wives be able to do them so they can save their children?

Though none of this was known by the love-making couple.

Percy picked Artemis up and shadow-travelled to his palace to get Artemis checked with Calypso.

 ** _!LEMON END ALERT!...YOU CAN READ NORMALLY NOW… read the last two paragraph and last two sentences!_** _(A/N: damn I had a hard time with that lemon; it has been a long time since I wrote one)_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy pov**

"She will be fine in some hours after the antidote I gave her makes effect….just for you to know, she got that from the bite of a cobra…mortal poison and godly blood don't get along…it is like godly weed for us" mentioned a concerned Calypso as she brushed some stray hair strand from Artemis forehead.

"P-Percy also her hymen seems to be broken…she probably was a subject of rape from an intelligent animal…just for you to know cause you don't know anything about it…right" she commented with no double sense, the innocence in her voice was heartbreaking .

She turned to me with big teary almond eyes, a sob escaped from her lips "She will be so devastated when we give her the news…-b-b-but the worst part is that she may be pregnant" she sobbed clinging to my chest.

All this time I stood there frozen in shock with a crimson blush on my face, it wasn't like I was embarrassed of having sex with her but that it looks like I took advantage of her weakened state or whatever state she was in.

I stood still hugging a crying Calypso with one arm while I rubbed Artemis' belly. I couldn't believe that I would be having another child. _how would Artemis take the news?_ I mused. Thought one part of me assured me the she would be overjoyed to be the mother of my children…at least one of them.

"My child" I whispered to myself thought loud enough for Calypso to hear me. her eyes popped open staring at me with puffy red eyes that pleaded me to say something… _to do something…like she wanted me to snap my fingers and magically repair her hymen and destroy that 'monster' growing inside her womb._

"Perseus" she said emotionlessly. I gulped in fear; it was well known that when Calypso was angry bad things happened. "Perseus" she said a little louder. A blush creeped to my face as I averted my eyes from her questioning stare.

"Perseus look at me" she said placing a hand on my cheek. _Could I tell her I had my way with Artemis just like that? Like Max stupidly would do? sorry son but you are truly dense._

I suddenly felt a stinging sensation on my cheek followed by the beautiful voice of Calypso yelling at me "Look at me damn it! Look at fucking me for a fucking minute could you" she growled. And damn even growling her voice sounded so good.

I turned to her. Starring intently to her irritation filled eyes daring me to say something stupid "Speak" was the only thing she said. But I knew better than that….the hidden message was _say something out of line and you sleep in the dog house…._ I don't even have a dog hou-WAIT, I don't even have a dog!

I sighed, it was better sooner than latter isn't it? "Maybe Artemis and me had a go at it while we were in the forest" I said sheepishly rubbing my neck. I cringed when the second slap hit my right cheek. It left a red beat hand print on it.

"Ouch, I guess I deserve that" I said backing a little from the fuming goddess.

In an instant I was hit again but not the way you think. I was hit by her lips crashing against mines. I was surprised by this but as fast as the speed of light I snapped out of my stupor and kissed back.

Just when things were getting hot I was hit by Calypso's knee on my balls, godly strength and all. I fell to my knees clutching my precious friend, tears streaming from my eyes. I may be the creator but it still hurt like my damned brother.

"Oh Styx thanks the gods!" screamed Calypso rushing to Artemis side "I am sorry my beautiful child, I didn't want to insult you but your asshole of a father didn't say a word about you being his" she said, while I was on one knee still panting from the pain on my kidneys **(A/N: if you are a guy and have been kick there, you know that the pain travels up there)**

After apologizing to my possible unborn child she pounded at me. Tripping me to the ground…again "Percy you are an idiot, but you are my idiot…now get up and get your ass prepared to tell Artemis you raped her" she said sternly. _What the fuck with her today?_ I mused to myself. She was so moody and aggressive…the _peaceful_ goddess hitting people? Not exactly the best choice of adjective. Then it hit him like a truck…her period.

 _Let her be_ I said to myself mentally. Fooling around those waters wasn't a thing you wanted to do.

But before I could answer I felt a pull on my body. I knew I was regaining my consciousness but I didn't want to leave one of the happiest moments in my life, but everything reach an end doesn't it? A second later I was back in reality.

I founded myself sleeping in the far end of the bed barely in it. At my side laid Artemis sprawled all over the rest of my bed, drool falling from her mouth and polling near her chin. I guess she like the most comfortable bed in existence…my bed.

Sometimes I mused if they only loved me for my bed, but I dismissed the thought as my stupidy-est idea ever. I inhaled deeply, Artemis sweet scent reaching my nostrils. I wanted to stay on my dream forever, but it was good to be back in reality.

"Arty wakey wakey" I chipped in a singing voice.

"Fuck off you ass, I am comfortable sleeping in you…your chest is so soft" she mumbled back snuggling in my puffy covers. _May I add they were the most comfortable and warm covers in existence…Hey just the best for the creator._

I sighed…this was going to be a long day.

 **Special song when writing- Spark by Ghost Town. Great band is you like dark and macabre things. Thought the song is great for everyone**

 **Hey guys finally I posted! I will post soon since the next chapter is ready…it just need some beta check and some reviews here. Thanks for your support and sticking with me. I am grateful to you because you really cheer me up when I am down. Writing is one of the best things that have happen to me**

 **also I announce that I will post my "guardian of the hunt" story** **. I always wanted to write one…even if it is over used. I want to make it epic and memorable. So expect it be unexpected. I will use my insane brain to write it into a higher level.**

 **There may be things that look cliché but don't be sure as you know I am unpredictable. Please give it a chance and we will see. It will not be a common guardian of the hunt story. It has so many twist y head hurts when trying to arrange it. Also maybe it is a Pertemis non Pertemis. What does that means? It is for me to know and for you to find out.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite it helps a lot when you have writer's block and to boost how fast you write.**

 **My question today is….what's your favorite videogame. Mine is call of duty: black ops III**

 **See ya soon guys**


	28. Chapter 28-Piper Went Insane Read AN

_Chapter 28- Piper Went Insane_

* * *

 **READ BOTH A/N IMPORTANT STUFF THERE**

 **New Chapter guys! Sorry for the long wait. I know I promised I will post two weeks after the last one but my Beta had some problems and is currently Out of Action. I thought he would recover by now but he doesn't. So I'm posting this not Beta-ed.**

 **I'm posting cuz today it is an important day. This is the first anniversary of the story and my first year as a writer! First of all I want to thank you guys for sticking with me without you I would have already give up.**

 **Also I want to say I prepared a special gift for this event. You see I wasn't lazing around while I was gone. No, I start re-writing my previous chapters. Currently I re-wrote from chapter 1 to 7 and hope to continue like that until I get to chapter 28.**

 **Also I posted my GoH story today too. I recommend you to read it if you like my writing and whatever you see in my stories. Just read and if you kindly wish to let a review.**

 **As per order I have to say hi to my crazy stalker…Hi Victoria! Yay!**

 **I recommend you to read the Re-write also cuz the story would be much clearer from now on and I fixed many loopholes till now. The plotline continue being the same just with some minor changes and some major ones.**

 **IMPORTANT! I need another Beta, if any of you wish to be my Beta PM me or review it. I will be forever grateful to anyone who wish to help me. **

**No more Rambling…to the Story.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HOO**

* * *

 _I founded myself sleeping in the far end of the bed, barely in it. At my side laid Artemis sprawled all over the rest of my bed, drool falling from her mouth and polling near her chin. I guess she like the most comfortable bed in existence…my bed_

 _Sometimes I mused if they only loved me for my bed, but I dismissed the thought as my stupidy-est idea ever. I inhaled deeply, Artemis sweet scent reaching my nostrils._

 _I wanted to stay on my dream forever, but it was good to be back in reality_

" _Arty wakey wakey" I chipped in a singing voice_

" _Fuck off you ass, I am comfortable sleeping on you…your chest is so soft" she mumbled back snuggling in my puffy covers. May I add they were the most comfortable and warm covers in existence? Hey just the best for the creator_

 _I sighed…this was going to be a long day_

 **Piper pov**

I have never been a screamer, not even when I was new to all the demigod thing. Thought, jumping from the second floor of my apartment wasn't my best idea. Falling with nothing more than an 'eep' was a common thing for me…although falling into a sharp-edged rock wasn't my plan either.

"Ouch ouch ouch" I whined clutching my injured foot. _Really? I know I am not the best heroine but falling on a rock? Not cool…not at all._

My eyes hardened remembering my purpose at hand. _Leave New Rome…forever!_ I wasn't going to be humiliated by a ma- _boy_ ever again. Joining the hunters, I guess, is the best decision I have had in a long time.

I raised my view to the full moon on the night sky, by the position of the moon it was almost midnight. My guts were screaming to dash into the forest and search for a clearing, maybe it was actually Lady Artemis telling me what to do.

I broke into a sprint toward the Wolf House…or at least what was left of it. I dodged tree branches and fallen logs, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I ran into _something._

A deer was in the middle of the road going toward the Wolf House. Using my ninja abilities, I jumped over it and fell back down standing on my feet. I felt great, I felt free, like if Max's betrayal never happened…I wanted to scream on joy from how good I felt.

Maybe it was the hunter's blessing kicking in being around nature and Artemis's domain or something like that. I didn't really care about why I felt like this, my foot didn't hurt at all either. I liked feeling like this and I wanted to stay like this forever.

The deer stared at me, his/her black eyes burning in mine. Then I realized that deers didn't stare at you right in the eyes, do they? _I guess this is Lady Artemis's deer guiding me to wherever I have to go to get recruit._

I gulped. I signed to the animal to continue his path… _gods I am going insane, telling a deer to guide me is just simply crazy._ Surprisingly it continued advancing in a slow jog/fast walk velocity.

I followed him for at least an hour until we reached the highest slope I have ever seen in San Francisco, the moon shined over mine and the deer's head. Suddenly, the deer stood dead on its track and decided to settle down near an oak.

I waited for Artemis

And waited

And waited

"Arrrrrgggggg" I scream in frustration to the heavens. _Was Artemis trying to test my patience? Do I have to wait till she finishes her duties on the moon chariot?_

I rested my back against the tree's trunk and placed my head in my hands. _Was I so bad in my past lives that the fates wanted to punish me personally? Why everything in life seems to go wrong? Why can't I get a breath? A little piece of heaven…a tiny bit of peace…_

I started crying.

Why couldn't I just kill myself? End all my suffering. I had done enough heroic things on my life to reach Elysium easily. I could go for reborn…maybe this was my third life and I could finally reach the Isle of Blest.

Everything just with a flicker of my _knife…_ I was weaponless…defenseless. _Damn it!_

Maybe I could jump from a cliff, surely the fall would kill me, if not, the crash will do its work. Or I could just cross the path of a dove and it would eat me alive bite by bite.

I just wanted to finally rest in peace.

"WHY Can't I FIND PEACE!?" I yelled into the heavens.

"Because, my dear, a fighter never finds peace" said a tiny voice on my head.

I didn't question the voice. In that moment I needed someone to hear me out. A friend that could watch me bawl my eyes out without feeling pity for poor me. Someone that could comfort me in my vulnerable state.

I did and didn't pay attention to the voice. I didn't mind the voice, I didn't care if it was a guy or a girl, old or young, good or bad. However, I did pay attention to what it said.

I tried to process all the motivational poster philosophy it was saying. _A fighter never finds peace, it said. Was I a fighter? Was I?_

Could I proclaim I was a fighter? Maybe. I had faced my fears. I had faced bitch mac bitch goddesses. Thought, if I am a fighter, why am I so troubled in life? I should be strong enough to overwhelm whatever life throws me.

"If I am a fighter, then why I am so weak?" "Why I am not as strong Max or his father?" "Hell, I bet even new demigods are stronger than me!" my expression darkened as I remembered many of the stories I had heard from campers on camp. Plus, name that cursed beast just brought more pain to my heart.

 _Cruel step-parents, dead parents, drunkard parents, living on the streets, monster, not reaching camp at time…_

"Demigods all over the world suffer from abuse from their drunk parents, some don't even have a family" I held down a sob "they live on the streets; why should I be more than them? Why I am the fighter and not them…I am just a rich girl with secretary/daddy issues" I crumbled to my side. I was worthless, I shouldn't even be alive.

"my dear, you shouldn't underestimate yourself nor judge yourself so hard" I could feel the voice sighing, like if it had given this same speech to countless souls "Yes many demigods have a rough childhood, but you my dear didn't live in a fairytale, maybe your father was wealthy while he lived but monster surrounded you my dear"

"You were one of the chosen ones, you held, along Maxwell Jackson, the weight of the world on your shoulders…not a feat many can brag of" "yet, you minimize that as a minor thing"

"Piper McLean, you are not weak, you just don't see the picture from the right point of view" "you tell me why are you not as strong as Max or Perseus, but have you stopped to think that both of them have creator's blood in them, one that is the actual creator" I squirmed as the voice lecture me, thought the voice still held a fatherly and warmly edge as it did it.

Maybe the voice was right, maybe I was just striving too high. To a level I would only dream to reach.

"my dear, you are a fighter, one of the strongest I have ever seen in my extremely large life" "you have a spirit not many even dream to reach, you fight for love, young lady" I could almost see the voice making dreamy eyes like remembering an old lover "the strongest force in this universe"

"There are forces stronger than Perseus himself, and I am sure love is one of them…even when it is believed that he is now the embodiment of love" "you have a deep connection to that force Piper, use it at your advantage"

"But what if I don't feel love anymore, I am broken, my heart is so broken it can't be mend" I said weakly, almost whimpering.

"Dear there is no impossibilities if you try hard enough, in the old times, mortals believed that the sky was the limit…but see them today! There are footprints on Artemis's moon that itself is an impossibility! I swear I thought that Artemis would make Neil Armstrong implode before he touched solid ground" the voice on my head chuckled heartily.

"my dear you say you are broken, but there are persons that repairs the broken…why don't you let yourself be repair by one of them…one in specific" a picture of a tan guy, with perfect abs, chiseled face, galactic eyes, and overly handsome appeared on my head.

"He betrayed me, Voice, he tried to hook up with me while he dated my OWN mother…he is the one who broke me further than repair" I mumbled sadly, he was the reason that I was a wreck.

"Dear, maybe you are misjudging the situation, maybe you are you are mistaken about his mistake…there are many forces that control the living beings" he said mysteriously.

"Tell me Piper, who controls the love life of the mortals?" the voice asked eerily.

"My mo- Aphrodite" I replied dryly.

"There are rules even for the strongest beings, Piper" he answered.

"My time in this realm has reach its end Piper, I should depart soon" the voice said, it almost sounded depressed as it would never return to the mortal world or earth at all.

"Wait!" I shouted at loud. All this time I had been talking to the voice in my head, I had been sitting in the same tree rubbing the same deer's head…maybe even hours passed and I didn't gave a shit about it "who are you? Voice in my head" I asked.

"Piper, I am your future grandfather-in-law" I was dumbstruck. If he is my grandfather, then he has to know who my husband will be. _Of course he would know don't be dump Pipes, but wait that means…what about the hunt?_

"I am Chaos, ex creator of the universe" he materialized in front of me, as if he knew I didn't believe him. A tall, bulky man with creamy galactic eyes. He stood strong and tall at the height of 6'4, two inches taller than his son, Perseus.

You could see the resemblance in both faces. Confident and regal, candy eyes for any female on existence. Like father like son.

"Tell Perseus I am proud of him and I would be there for his wedding and of course his son's one" with one last wink he disappeared in the dark

 **Max pov**

 _I poke the box's side with riptide as it was about to explode. It didn't. I checked the box and there was something that made me gasp. I broke down into tears… this was my fault_

 _This is my fault…all my fault_

I stroked the stabbed head of the stuffed frog. I could feel memories rushing back to me like if it had been yesterday. I felt regret, sorrow, pain, and hate. I couldn't think clearly.

And here I am, the Great Max Jackson, son of the creator of the new universe, destroyer of thousands and bane of hundred, reduced to a mere lovesick teenager by two women. Some say I am great, but now? I don't feel so great.

I may be strong, but I am nothing without someone to check my back. I felt scared of being alone once again. When Annabeth cheated on me, I thought that it do be my end. I ran from camp to escape the pain, to escape from _her._

I felt scared of feeling like that again.

The truth is I have always had someone to rely on. My mom, Annabeth, Aphrodite, Piper, someone to accompany in my darkest moments. I never went into a quest alone nor did I fight an enemy single-handedly…there was always someone on the 'background' helping me, protecting my back.

Even now my dad is helping me with my ex. _The one I don't want to be my ex._ I don't know what may be happening there. Hell I haven't even checked what hour it is. My senses told me it was about 1: 34 in the morning.

Maybe my dad already finished with her. I am a 150 % sure he accomplished whatever he was doing to help me. Probably he just eased things with her, because my dad is not one to follow the easy ways. Like he says _the best things are always the hardest._

 _But could I do it? Could I fix things with Piper just by myself? I don't even know what to say to her._ I still don't know how I feel about her.

I have to do it. Not just for myself, but for Aphrodite _my Aphrodite_ and Piper. I have to solve things up. I have to patch up with my loved ones.

I stood up. I couldn't dwell on the past anymore, I will have enough time to think why and how I got in this mess when all is solved.

I took Piper's Katropis and shadow-travel back to home. _Where could have Piper went?_ I asked to myself. I was quite sure that Piper didn't have another mortal relative to go to nor any godly half-sibling she was in cool terms with.

I strolled down the halls of my father's palace as I mused where could have Piper went to hide or whatever she was doing. I expected to come across any of my mothers, a good advice wouldn't hurt. After all, any of them slept early.

I visited the gardens but Calypso wasn't there. I checked Khione's mountain and said goddess wasn't there. Bianca and Hestia were nowhere to be seen, _not even in the kitchen they are always there gossiping and squealing!_

My only relieve was that I didn't come across Artemis or Zoë, cause I probably would spill the beans on sheer nervousness around them.

My time powers ringed on my ears as the 3 in the morning reached its wake. It is not like Piper can run away from me but she can hide. I can't follow her for the rest of my semi-immortal life, I have Aphrodite to worry about too.

 _Maybe stressing too much about it will only mess it up more._ I thought dejectedly. I plopped down on a couch in the living room. Not many people came around here, after all, every member of this mansion has a television for themselves in their rooms and in middle of a war/familiar riot/creator's title struggle between siblings not many of us search a family time quality.

"Kelp head why so down" asked a voice I didn't want to hear.

 _Oh my gods why now!_ I swore to the heavens, not her…Why her?! Thalia and I weren't exactly in good terms, at least not in a son-mother relationship. To me, Thalia continued being my cousin not my _mother_. As regularly, she was with one of her _death to Barbie_ shirts, a leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey Thals…hmm sorry hey _mom_ " I said trying not to sound so distasteful, which I bet did not work so well because I could see her scowl from here. I shrugged, this wasn't a time to get into a cat fight with Thalia.

Piper is out there and I have to find her.

 _How?_ Dunno, but I swear I will find a way.

"Max, I know its hard for you to know that I am your _m-mother_ but don't go around being a bitch about it, I love your father and all but I won't be hearing all your whining with arms crossed" she spat at me, her hair crackling with electricity. I guess after all this time, she didn't lose her snarky attitude.

 _Who cares?_ I am in other level now; she won't be able to even scratch me. I know it's cocky, but it is the truth. _A truth I like very dearly_

"Bring it on Pinecone Face, you don't stand a chance" I tempted her "or are you just an old dog that barks but don't bite…maybe it is that since my sister took away your lieutenant-hood of the hunt you turned into a lazy ass" her face reddened with anger and I suppose a bit of embarrassment. Maybe a little too cruel of my part, but she deserved it.

She left out a battle cry and charged at me, spear and shield draw ready to turn me into a Max kebab. I didn't even bother to take out riptide, I didn't need it. Not yet at least. I sidestepped her and jumped into the nearest shadow just to reappear instantly at her back, from her own shadow.

I kicked her on the back and send her flying to the table in the middle of the room, destroying it in contact. I brushed my hair with my hand while I gave her time to recover.

 _Predictable_

Rubble from the broken table flew back in a show of sparks as Thalia raised from her fallen position, sparks brighter than ever. Her head was red as a tomato and her hair was sparkling…well more like her hair was made of sparkles.

Thalia roared and a bolt shoot from her wrists. I stood there motionless. _Ah the Ouranos blessing comes handy…thanks uncle!_

The bolt struck me dead on the chest, the power behind it send me flying toward an unsuspecting couch that got on my way. I bet Thalia expected me to be a fried chicken but I got up harmless, not even my clothes smelled charred.

I summoned a tidal wave, a small one at that, just like the old times. Electricity vs. Water. I sent the wave straight at her. She was still a tad dumbfounded about me being alive and lost vital seconds to escape the non-lethal water jet.

The ex-lieutenant of the chaotic hunt was swept from her feet to drink hundreds of gallons of water. Thought, this time I didn't gave her time to recover. A little annoyed that I had wasted too much time with Thalia's childish antics, I simply lighted a single spark on my index finger.

Just an ultra-charged molecule worth at least some thousands of watts, any normal person would be fried heck even a demigod will be fried chicken. I guess Thalia will be find being a daughter of thunderbutt and all.

 _I guess I will have to try and see in the process_

I let the spark fell into the drenched floor, water being a perfect conductor, director the super charged bolt toward the daughter of the King of the gods. She withered and thrashed as electricity over-charged her nervous system but she seemed fine to me.

After all the energy released was absorbed by Thalia's charred body, she coughed some smoke but laid motionless except for the rising of her chest. I didn't feel great about it but neither did I felt any shame nor regret for it.

She deserved it, for all the burned jeans she gave me back in the old days.

I was about to shadow travel to gods know where in search of the lost _ex-daughter_ of Aphrodite when Thalia croaked madly "Good luck finding Pipes, Maxi, I just want to know Artemis reaction when she founds out" she grinned insanely at me like she just won the lottery.

In less than the demigod eye could see I was pinning her by the throat, my blade dangerously close to her heart. _If this bitch knows something, Oh she so gonna spill it up_

"How much do you know?" I rasped, my throat felt so dry I could cough up a dessert. My nervousness taking the best of me.

"Enough to know that Artemis will castrate you at least a hundred times and that she will scatter your little puny dick's dust stretched farther than Kronos's dust on the Titan war so it can never regenerate when you turn immortal…if you turn anyway" she said between coughs of smoke.

"I must say, your little _girlfriend's_ gossip show works fast" she spitted some blood at her side "who would think that even the goddess of bitches could be heart broken, and as Zoë's sister said…Max Jackson if you keep up like that, soon we will see a son of Artemis" I scowled at the supposition, that was downright gross.

My sword clanged on the cool hard floor, there would be hell to pay after Artemis finds out, but I have to find Piper before Artemis finds me. Thalia just reminded me that Artemis and I may be in a mother-son relationship but that won't stop her from severing my manhood.

There was no other way, find Piper before it is too late. All or nothing. Venting my frustration and anger on Thalia would not help either. I sighed as I made up my mind on things. _Maybe fighting with Thalia did help._

I could not change the way my father chooses his wives/my mothers, I can only try it to function. I mean, I am still shell shocked that my dad, the almighty creator, could like a punk girl like Thalia.

Sure Thalia is a beautiful woman but she is a kinda gloomy girl type. Once I supposed, when Thalia retired from the hunters, she would marry someone like Nico. Hell, maybe even Nico's son or grandchild, maybe Bianca's kid, or a new son of Hades…not…not my dad.

But what it's done its done, isn't it?

I tilted my head toward Thalia's unconscious body, she fell asleep from power use. I guess that sparky hairs takes the toll on her. I looked at Thalia how I saw her first.

Like a 15 years old tree-girl.

Her now closed bright blue eyes shining with a spark of innocence and curiosity. Her once fragile body broken and trashed by so many wounds. Her stare that could tell me she would be my best friend or/and my worst enemy.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes again and looked at her again.

This time she was older not much than before, maybe 15 years and 364 days old. She was taller and more serious, her arms were tense like if a fight would spring from nowhere. Her stance was commanding and militaristic and her eyes weren't the innocent ones of the last time. Her eyes could be the worst nightmare of any grown up battle hardened man.

She was wearing a silver parka with matching silver cargo pants. A silver circlet adorned her head. A quiver was strap on her shoulder, full of arrows, along with a bow in hand. Ready to pincushion you if needed.

Even though, I knew it was the same Thalia just older and in hunters' uniform, there was something else. A silver glow surrounded her, faintly but still visible. It glowed like a magic shield was casted around her but you could tell it was Artemis blessing kicking in.

I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. With a sigh, I opened my eyes once again to admire the same girl turned into a mature woman.

Thalia stood in front of me, 24 years old maybe. Her militaristic traits all gone with the precedent Thalia. Her light freckles over her cheeks were gone just like her nightmarish eyes. They weren't the bright one like the first ones but they were calmer and wiser.

Her silver outfit was gone along with her silver circlet. Replaced by a simple _keep calm and kill Barbie_ black shirt with dark blue jeans, a pair of running shoes

The imagination Thalia opened her eyes toward me and smiles warmly. I could see her now deep blue eyes that matched so well with her bright smile. She was the non-living image of my mother bar the raven hair

 _Oh my mom, she just approved of Aphy a day ago. I am so dead!_

I focused on Thalia again. She returned to her almost 16 years old, it was oddly almost the same except for the missing circlet on her hair. Apart that her clothes were burned and her hair was spikier than usual. _Hey she doesn't have her Chaotic hunter uniform!_

I sighed for a last time and made my mind about what I would do about her. This visions weren't just dreams they were choices.

I could tell that this visions were my time powers working up on their own. A younger Thalia that was still moldable for me to 'control', a chaotic hunter that was man-hater-ish and unruly, and lastly a well-built motherly figure.

I knew I could change her like I pleased. Her body would not contradict me in this state. The younger Thalia was out of the way. I had enough sisters now and more coming.

I could turn her in the woman I wanted her to be. A mature, understanding, caring, sweet, and Hestia-like women. A mother like _my_ mother. I know my birth mother will not accept the gift of immortality, not even if we bestow it to Paul and their future children.

She saw, and still see, immortality as a curse, and when my mother determinates on something you should count it as done. Maybe one day she will, maybe half-immortality.

Well I suppose I have to do what I have to do.

I closed my eyes and concentrated my time powers on Thalia's body. She started to glow a bronze golden. I could feel my energy siphoning into the transformation. Her body turned curvier and smoother.

I stopped my time powers and kneeled tired from all the energy usage.

I stood up panting, to admire my wonderful in-process work. She looked older indeed, she even looked hotter than before. But I knew that the changes were just not physical but also mentally.

Thalia would have the mentality of a 24 years old woman with her motherly instincts already developed. Just how I wanted her to be. Now she was about 18 year's old maybe half a year older nothing more.

 _And I felt pretty awful about it_

I had one of the things I so long wanted to do. But it was selfish and egoistic. _This is not me, I am not like this, and I don't want to be like this. A spoiled prideful brat that because he can, do whatever he wants._ There are enough like that out there to sum one more to the count.

I concentrated on Thalia…Again.

I turned her back, to her oh so loved hormonal 16 years old body. The entire Thalia package was restored in place, nothing changed except maybe her clothes. I just changed her to the traditional Chaotic hunter outfits…magically of course.

 _I guess an apology is at hand_

I kneeled at Thalia's side and shook her shoulder gently while I called her name. She regained her bearings after 10 minutes of unsuccessful waking her up. She woke up only because I threaten her with attacking her room with an army of hippie Barbies…so colorful that if they could throw up, they do throw up rainbows.

"Thalia I am so sorry for the universal beating I gave you, but I am pretty shaken with all my love life, the war, my transformation to a primordial" she looked at me with groggy eyes. Probably from body adjustment from the time traveling or simply because she just woke up.

"What the fuck are you talking about Max, you just woke me up from the nap I toke an hour ago" she said glaring at me. _Maybe I went back in time some extra hours…Upss_

"Nothing Th- mom, I just want to start over with you" I said rubbing my neck nervously "no past, just a blank page from now on…just Max-mom relationship no more Percy Jackson-Thalia" I confessed

Instead of telling me if I was sick or brain washed, she hugged me. Hug that I gladly returned back "Max, I have wanted to tell you the same thing but my pride hadn't let me do it" I let a raged sigh as she continued "I know it's hard for you, we have been cousins for years but now, you have to let me go…There is no more Thalia Grace" I nodded as I let go of the warm embrace while I wiped some dirt from my eye

 _Of course I am not crying_

"thanks mom" I said awkwardly, I still couldn't get myself to said it at loud

"Just Thalia, Max, I can't call you son either yet" she caught her slip at the end. I smiled at that, the old Thalia wouldn't change that much after all. I found myself remembering a Cherokee girl with a feather on her hair.

'fixing' my problems with Thalia did take my mind out of Piper. Now I have even less time to find her before Artemis exterminates me from the surface of this planet. I sat on one of the non-destroyed couched and placed my head on my hands.

"Is Piper isn't it?" Asked the daughter of Zeus behind me. I nodded, with my head still buried on my hands which were buried on my laps.

"Let me think" she started, getting in a 'thoughtful' stance "where could a young _female_ warrior go when her _male_ friend betray her…she has no parents nor any relatives" she started to scratch her head like she knew a place like that "where could a _maiden_ orphan go? Hmm" her voice was getting louder every time she vocalized her thoughts.

Something on the tone of her voice told me that something was off with what she had said. Maybe she did know where could I find her, probably was obvious to her. But hey I am a guy! I am bound to not understand girls at all!

Okay let rewind this. She said "where could a young _female_ warrior go when her _male_ friend _betray_ her" "she has no parents nor any relatives" "where could a _maiden_ orphan go?" I mused over her words and found an emphasis on four words

Female, male, betray, and maiden. Okay where could Piper have gone with that description? _Uh it's so hard!_

Okay, lets see what you get with the next formula: Female + Male + Betrayal + Maiden = what?

I tried to continue mussing my ideas but Thalia started to shake and slap me into oblivion. _What's with girls and hitting me lately?_ "the hunters you damn idiot, your freaking sisters you piece of shit…just get out of here and search were the fucking moon shines you beast!" the daughter of Zeus ragged at me.

 _I think this is the best time to leave don't you think?_

With nothing more than mouthing a 'thank you' to Thalia I shadow traveled back to San Francisco. I appeared about 100 feet above the ground, near the forest surrounding Camp Jupiter, just where I wanted to appear. A perfect place to find a peaceful clearing on a forest were the moon shines specially brighter.

 _Easy peasy_

I started to look around, I suppose she couldn't go that long right? She had to take some rest in some point of her escape? Maybe I am only overreacting and she just went to a hotel on the city (if there is one)

You know what I just gonna kept searching around here for a bit more

 **TIME SKIP**

 _Noon same day_

 **Hestia pov**

I was nervous. I had wanted to talk about this with Bianca for some time already, but I couldn't exactly go around just like that. I mean I may be the oldest of knowing Perseus, one of the lovers, and a goddess; but I can't go bossing everyone around just because of that.

Especially Bianca since it is widely known in this palace that she is the Alpha here, even when she doesn't know it herself. I am Perseus's newest 'addition' if you could say so; not that he thinks of me like that

 _Ugh I am rambling! Why I am so nervous? It is just a small favor, isn't it Hestia? Nothing big to worry about_

Taking a big breath and taking the wise and confident Hestia-stance, I knocked on Bianca's door. I heard some groans and hisses from inside, nothing out of the norm. Bianca being pregnant, unlike Artemis' pregnancy that was magically concealed to skip pregnancy morning sickness and stuff, was stuck with all that crap and nothing to do here apart from playing and lazing around when Percy wasn't here. Obviously she would be asleep this late.

The daughter of Hades opened the door and looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Yes Hestia?" she asked me with a big yawn. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing a pair of wolf design pajamas.

"Can I enter" I squeaked. My voice was higher than normal but I suppose she was too drowsy to notice.

"Sure" she mumble with a small yawn. she opened wide the door for me to enter. I gladly accepted and follow her to her room. Her room, like the others, was awesome in Bianca's point of view of course. Too much black in my opinion.

She sat on her bed, her covers still made a mess, and patted at her side. I sat and she nodded to me to tell her what I need

"I need a favor" I whispered "a big one"

* * *

 **Another chapter done! I'm on fire today! Like it or Hate it, review it cuz that way I can fix whatever it's wrong or feel proud of my work.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Stiches by Shawn Mendez

 **IMPORTANT Announcement!** **I will not post chapter 29 until I rewrite the story cuz, shamefully, I have forgotten a lot of facts I need to remember to continue the story. Now, with the rewrite I keep a data of everything I need so I will continue after I finish my rewrite.**

 **Don't think I will abandon my story, rather be dead than that happening. Thought, the posts will be very long from each other cuz School is a bitch and other stuff that got my plate loaded.**

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite so I can feel a little better and write some words that day.**

 **Read my Guardian story by the way, I expect you like it.**

 **See ya soon guys!**


End file.
